


Гравитация с тобой не сравнится

by CranberryBoo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 78,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryBoo/pseuds/CranberryBoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Три недели, — сказал Дерек. </p><p>— Всё ещё не хочу, — ответил Стайлз. </p><p>— Я тебе заплачу, — заявил Дерек, и тут… тут Стайлз заинтересовался. «Антикварная лавка Альфа» — это отличное рабочее место, правда, платят там не так много, а половина обучения Стайлза осуществляется с финансовой помощью, так что…</p><p>— О какой сумме, — спросил Стайлз, — идёт речь? Потому что я знаком с твоей семьёй, чувак. И потом всё будет очень неловко. </p><p>— Моя семья думает, что ты представляешь собой грёбаное сокровище мира, — прошипел Дерек, словно ему было завидно. — Они наверняка будут на меня злиться, когда мы порвём, так что не беспокойся об этом. Пятьсот баксов. </p><p>— Тысяча, — сказал Стайлз, потому что в жопу этику. К тому же, Хейлы были при деньгах. Дерек переживёт. </p><p>Или</p><p>Пожара не было, Лора — надоедливая сестра, Дерек в отчаянии, а Стайлз — единственный, кто может ему помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gravity's Got Nothing on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593514) by [zosofi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosofi/pseuds/zosofi). 



> "Gravity's Got Nothing on You" — один из самых популярных и любимых фанфиков по стереку. Данный ФФ по праву считается первым среди АУ своего рода (Fake/Pretend Relationship).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо [Polimpias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Polimpias) и [F_Smile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Smile) за вычитку перевода этой главы.

Стайлз не знал, что он думал по поводу сюрпризов. С одной стороны, сама идея чего-то нового и захватывающего была весьма соблазнительна. Но с другой стороны, все сюрпризы, которые выпали на долю Стайлза за двадцать три года его существования, были решительно… дурацкими. 

Как тогда в третьем классе, когда его родители — _сюрприз_ — наняли клоуна на его вечеринку в честь дня рождения. 

Ага, не очень хороший сюрприз. Если честно, немного пугающий сюрприз. 

Или в седьмом классе, когда отец вернулся с работы пораньше и — _сюрприз_ — ворвался к нему в комнату в тот момент, когда Стайлз занимался некоторой весьма необходимой (и очень полезной) любовью… сам с собой.

Определенно, не очень приятный сюрприз. Скорее, ужасно неловкий. Сюрпризы такого рода вспоминаются потом поздно ночью и не дают заснуть. 

А ещё было кое-что в десятом классе, когда Скотт — _сюрприз_ — был укушен чокнувшимся оборотнем. Этот были даже два сюрприза в одном. Потому что — _сюрприз_ — оборотни существуют, и — _сюрприз_ — твой лучший друг один из них. 

Или может, это были даже три сюрприза в одном, потому что оборотни не просто _существуют_ ; ко всему прочему выяснилось, что в Бикон Хиллз была _значительная_ их популяция, так же известная как стая Хейлов. 

Было весело поделиться с отцом этим сюрпризом. 

Это принесло даже небывалую охуительную радость. 

Ну так вот, сюрпризы. 

В данный момент Стайлз был… удивлен. Потому что к такому роду сюрпризов он не привык. Обычно он, по крайней мере, знал, как _отреагировать._ Ну там, закричать и расплакаться или в спешке прикрыть свой член одеялом, пока отец во все глаза смотрит на него с порога, застыв на месте, или же просто осознать то, что твой лучший друг иногда покрывается шерстью, и затем просто привыкнуть к этому. 

Но в тот раз Стайлз был немного... смущён? Смущён и удивлён? Потрясён? Потерял дар речи? Ему было трудно подобрать слова, которые бы с точностью могли описать то состояние, в котором он пребывал в данный момент. Потому что Дерек Хейл («Оборотень, — подсказал мозг, — бывший капитан команды по плаванию, придурок «от и до», постоянная головная боль с тех пор, как Скотт получил _Укус_ ») стоял сейчас прямо перед Стайлзом, держась за прилавок в «Антикварной лавке Альфа», в том магазинчике, где Стайлз работал. У Дерека на лице легко читалось, что он желал быть в данный момент где угодно, но только не здесь. 

— Эм, — промямлил Стайлз. — Что? 

— Ой, да ладно, — Дерек отпустил прилавок и запустил руку в волосы. — Стайлз, ты слышал меня. 

— Да, я слышал, но я… тебя _не понял_? 

Стайлз вдруг осознал, что пора было бы уже привыкнуть к этому, потому что Дерек… Дерек единственный в своём роде. Помимо волчих примочек, он, кажется, не унаследовал знаменитых Хейловских черт: отзывчивость, некоторую мстительность, саркастичность, способность контролировать ситуацию, но в хорошем смысле. Дерек был…болваном. Придурком, который постоянно был чем-то недоволен. И иногда он ещё бывал чересчур жутким. 

К тому же, Дерек как-то уж слишком любил вещи из кожи. 

Единственная причина, почему они были знакомы (Стайлз не мог сказать, что они были друзьями, хоть они и знали друг друга достаточно хорошо, чтобы хотя бы быть _приятелями_ ) — это потому, что Скотта укусили. Дерек появился на следующий день в школе и припечатал Скотта к джипу Стайлза, требуя сказать, кто его Альфа. 

Ну… вот. Стайлз знал чувака уже на протяжении семи лет, но он понятия не имел, что происходит сейчас. Потому что двадцать секунд назад Дерек ворвался в магазинчик и проорал в адрес Стайлза несколько непонятных слов, а теперь вот стоял _в ожидании_. 

— Мне нужно, чтобы _ты,_ — Дерек сказал это издевательски медленно и ещё сопроводил свои слова вычурным жестом. Это было _грубо._ Стайлз был абсолютно уверен, что Дерек просил об одолжении. — Стал со _мной_ встречаться. 

— Ээ, нет? — отозвался Стайлз, оглядываясь в поиске… чего-нибудь. Поддержки, возможно. Или свидетеля. Это он погорячился, потому что в лавку в среднем заходит где-то три посетителя в день. 

— Нет же, черт возьми, Стайлз, _не по-настоящему_ , — Дерек потер ладонями глаза. — Просто… Лора собирается меня навестить. 

— О, — оживился Стайлз. Ему нравилась Лора. По крайней мере, нравилась больше Дерека. — Когда? Зачем? 

— Она не сказала мне зачем, — прошипел Дерек. 

— А-ха, — Стайлз посмотрел вниз, на то место, где до этого были руки Дерека. Он недоуменно моргнул, когда заметил царапины, которых раньше не было, затем провёл рукой по дереву и…да. — Ты поцарапал прилавок. 

— Я… это не так _важно_ сейчас, Стайлз. 

— Чертовски _неверно_ подмечено, козёл, — Стайлз указал на отметины. — Вот это, это видишь? Это же ебучее _красное дерево._ Но не просто ебучее _красное дерево_ , придурок. Это столетняя _барная стойка_ , сделанная из красного дерева, которое ещё _старше._

— Стайлз, можем мы просто…Можем мы сосредоточиться на проблеме? — взвыл Дерек, поставив локти на прилавок и схватившись руками за голову. 

Ух-ты! Стайлз не слышал, чтобы Дерек когда-либо _ныл._ Данный факт заставил парня почувствовать себя удивительно… хорошо. 

А это, очевидно, многое говорило о Стайлзе, как о человеке, не так ли? 

— Продолжай, — сказал Стайлз, пытаясь скрыть своё внезапное веселье. 

— Ты же знаешь Лору, — пробубнил Дерек. 

Стайлз _знал_ Лору. В основном только потому, что Лора — образец того, что стало бы с самим Стайлзом, если бы ему был 31 год, он был бы крутым оборотнем и по совместительству адвокатом. 

В общем, с Лорой они были на одной волне. Иногда. 

— Да, — ответил Стайлз. 

— Когда у неё в голове возникает идея, она там и _остаётся,_ — Дерек больше не смотрел на Стайлза. Вместо этого, он начал переставлять керамические фигурки, которые Стайлз выстроил в ряд по высоте. Потому что «Антикварная лавка Альфа» похожа на место, куда кого-то вырвало всякими ненужными вещами, а Стайлз питал слабость к керамическим фигуркам. 

— О, _боже_ , можешь ты уже перейти к сути дела-то? 

Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы Скотт был здесь вместе с ним. Он бы _завывал_ от смеха. Стайлз уже смеялся (внутренне), потому что, во-первых, он не такой уж добрый парень, и, во-вторых, это ведь было _забавно._

— Я, возможно, сказал Лоре, что я с кем-то… _в отношениях_ , — Дерек поморщился на последнем слове. 

Стайлз так же морщился, когда кто-нибудь употреблял в предложении слова «сырость», «рукоблудие» и «клоун». Наверно, это не такое удачное сравнение: Дереку не везло в отношениях с тех пор, как Кейт Арджент соблазнила его, а потом практически подожгла дом Хейлов. А Стайлзу же просто становится не по себе, когда он слышит некоторые слова. 

— Она хочет познакомиться. 

— Так… — Стайлз прищурился, пытаясь соединить всё воедино. Такое постоянно приходится делать, если говоришь с Дереком. Он склонен опускать многие подробности (многие _важные_ подробности) при разговоре. — Так тебе нужна поддельная вторая половинка, которая должна находиться с тобой в…поддельных отношениях. И это должен быть я, потому что…? 

— Потому что я не знаю, кого ещё попросить? — огрызнулся Дерек. — Потому что ты единственный человек здесь, который знает о _нас_. — Дерек прервался на секунду, чтобы с подозрением оглянуться, затем продолжил: — Она _почует,_ если я солгу, Стайлз. И если она поймет, что я её обманул, она расскажет _всем._ И они начнут задавать вопросы и… чёрт, я почти закончил диссертацию. Мне _не нужно,_ чтобы они стояли у меня за спиной и дышали мне в затылок, понял? 

— Ну а почему твой лучший друг тебе не поможет? — спросил Стайлз. Когда Дерек никак не отреагировал, Стайлз вздохнул. — Скотт, идиот. _Скотт_ знает. 

— У Скотта есть девушка, — ответил Дерек, кривясь, как он всегда делал, если всплывало что-то хотя бы отдалённо связанное с _Арджентами._ Ну или он просто думал, что Стайлз тупой. Он так часто думал. Мудила. —И Скотт мне как брат. 

Стайлзу, вероятно, следовало бы обидеться, поскольку Дерек подразумевал, что сам Стайлз Дереку _не как брат_ , хотя он знал Стайлза так же давно, как и Скотта. 

— Я не хочу, — сказал Стайлз. 

— О, ну ладно тебе, — Дерек вновь вцепился себе в волосы, его лицо исказилось, словно от боли. — Это всего на…пару недель. Пока Лора не уедет. Она уже думает, что мы встречались месяца два, так что если мы порвём, когда она уедет, то всё будет нормально. 

— Всё ещё не хочу, приятель, — пожал плечами Стайлз, предпочтя проигнорировать тот факт, что Дерек лгал своей сестре в течение двух месяцев. — В смысле, я не думаю даже, что у меня получится. Ты разве не помнишь всю эту фишку, — он постучал себя по груди пальцем, — с детектором лжи? 

— Нам и не придется лгать, по сути, мы просто… — Дерек выглядел так, словно пытался найти ответ на тарелках, которые Стайлз развесил на балке над прилавком пару месяцев назад. Он выбрал самые странные, естественно. Альф разрешал ему делать такие штуки вроде декорации, установки wi-fi, использования рабочих часов для работы над кандидатской… Стайлз его за это обожал. — Мы просто исказим правду. 

— Хах, — выдал Стайлз. 

— Три недели, — сказал Дерек. 

— Всё ещё не хочу, — ответил Стайлз. 

— Я тебе заплачу, — заявил Дерек, и тут… тут Стайлз заинтересовался. «Антикварная лавка Альфа» — это отличное рабочее место, правда, платят там не так много, а половина обучения Стайлза осуществляется с финансовой помощью, так что…

— О какой сумме, — спросил Стайлз, — идёт речь? Потому что я знаком с твоей семьёй, чувак. И потом всё будет очень неловко. 

— Моя семья думает, что ты представляешь собой грёбаное сокровище мира, — прошипел Дерек, словно ему было завидно. — Они наверняка будут на меня злиться, когда мы порвём, так что не беспокойся об этом. Пятьсот баксов. 

— Тысяча, — сказал Стайлз, потому что в жопу этику. К тому же, Хейлы были при деньгах. Дерек переживёт. 

Дерек сверлил его взглядом в течение пары минут. Это был особенный взгляд, тот самый, с эффектами, когда крылья носа раздувались, рот кривился, а левый глаз слегка подёргивался. 

— Пятьсот авансом, — наконец сказал Дерек, чеканя слова. — Пятьсот после шести недель, и _если_ всё получится. 

— Шестьсот авансом, — тут же выпалил Стайлз, потому что он был на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что у них ничего не получится. — Остальное после нашего преждевременного разрыва. 

— _Ладно_ , — выплюнул Дерек.

— О, приятель, — Стайлз оперся локтями на прилавок. — Это будет _весело_. 

— Честное слово, если бы я мог попросить кого-нибудь другого, я бы попросил, — прорычал Дерек. 

— Ну, или знаешь, ты мог мы просто сказать своей старшей сестрёнке, что ты соврал ей, — Стайлз заулыбался. 

Внезапно он почувствовал прилив бодрости. Его жизнь была…удивительно скучной для парня, который в основном тусуется с оборотнями. Да, верно, первые полгода жизни Скотта как оборотня были весьма…напряжёнными. Но после того, как сумасшедшего Альфу нашли, всё с ним решили и прогнали с территории Хейлов, всё пришло обратно в норму. Ну, ещё было изобретено новое определение «нормы». Оно подразумевало, что Скотт и Стайлз передвигались по городу в сопровождении Дерека и его приятелей. 

В общем, Стайлзу стало интересно. Тут была интрига. Тут была неизвестность. Тут был риск попасться на лжи. Ну, не то чтобы Стайлз очень сильно рисковал, но был близок к чему-то подобному. Так близок, как не был уже давно. 

— Ну, или знаешь, ты мог мы просто сделать так, как тебе сказали, — фальцетом передразнил его Дерек. Боже мой, да этому парню, кажется, _восемь._

— Здоровые отношения подразумевают компромисс, пупсик, — сказал Стайлз, затем он отвлёкся на открывающуюся дверь и зашедшую в магазин пожилую пару. 

«Вот ведь повезло, — подумал он. — Посетители! Как вовремя!» 

— Я буду… — проворчал Дерек, с подозрением глядя на посетителей. — Нам нужно будет поговорить об этом ещё. Сегодня вечером. 

— Ага, ладно, — отозвался Стайлз. —У меня занятие с пяти до семи. 

Дерек жил в квартире на этаж ниже той, что делили Скотт и Стайлз. Вообще-то, именно Дерек им _сказал_ об том месте. Точнее, он сказал Скотту, потому что они же _братья_ (даже несмотря на то, что Скотту Дерек не так уж _нравился_ ), а Стайлз просто стоял рядом. Как он это обычно делал. 

— Спускайся к девяти тогда, — буркнул Дерек, направляясь к выходу. 

— Увидимся вечером, малыш! — крикнул ему вслед Стайлз, достаточно громко, чтобы пожилая пара, с интересом изучавшая секцию со старинными чайными чашками, могла это услышать. — Не забудь заехать в банк! 

Дерек на него оскалился, а затем исчез. Стайлзу осталось только гадать, во-первых, о том, во что, чёрт возьми, он ввязался, а во-вторых, на кого же ему свалить эти царапины на прилавке? Можно сказать, что парочка подростков заходила или что-то вроде того. Альф ему поверит, но лишь только потому, что Альф — славный малый. 

***

Дерек _ненавидел_ сюрпризы. Ненавидел. Терпеть не мог. Он считал, что мир был бы гораздо лучше, если бы люди перестали преподносить _сюрпризы_ другим людям. 

Именно поэтому с того момента, как Лора позвонила этим утром и — _сюрприз_ — сказала встретить её в аэропорту в следующий понедельник, день у Дерека пошёл под откос. Когда дело касалось старшей сестры, Дерек вовсю использовал свой хвалёный самоконтроль, дыхательные техники и скупое выражение братской любви, чтобы ладить с ней. 

Также помогало расстояние. 

И, очевидно, враньё. 

Но теперь Лора прилетает из Сан-Франциско, и Дерек влип. 

Он влип, потому что два месяца назад он был сыт по горло тем, что она постоянно говорила ему, что отношения — это не так страшно, что другие люди — это не Кейт, что секс на одну ночь — это не надежный план будущего, что если он не перестанет винить себя за то, чего _не случилось_ , то он закончит свою жизнь капризным старым оборотнем с проблемами в кишечнике. В итоге, в порыве идиотизма Дерек сказал, что, вообще-то, он кое с кем встречается, а затем отказался это каким-либо образом пояснять. 

Всё шло прекрасно: загадочная вторая половинка и он решили не спешить; они ходили в кино по выходным, были на экскурсии месяц назад, разговаривали о книгах за кофе, а также делали ещё тысячу всяких выдуманных дел, которые помогали им обоим выглядеть идеальной парой… до сегодняшнего дня. До сегодняшнего утра. Когда Лора позвонила, и Дерек вдруг понял, какую глубокую яму он сам себе выкопал. 

Единственный умный ход, который Дерек сделал за последние два месяца, состоял в том, что он отказался рассказывать Лоре _всё остальное._ Например, имя своей второй половинки. Или была ли та половинка девушкой или парнем. 

Именно поэтому Дерек так сильно влип. Потому что он, может, и предотвратил одну катастрофу (и неловкость, и что ещё хуже, участие в этом оставшейся части стаи). Но Дерек был уверен, что, предотвратив одну катастрофу, он оказался в эпицентре другой. 

Катастрофа по имени Стайлз Стилински, этот пресловутый шип в заднице, торчащий там вот уже семь лет. 

_«Не забудь заехать в банк»_ , — передразнил Дерек, поддавшись внезапному порыву раздражения. Он с силой стиснул шариковую ручку, которую держал в руке, и сжал кулак над клавиатурой ноутбука. На экране маячила тема его диссертации, словно издеваясь над ним и осуждая его. 

Просто блеск. Кажется, ему нет покоя даже в собственной квартире. 

Чёрт возьми, Дереку двадцать семь, и он оборотень. Он мог врать своей сестре, если хотел. И если для этого нужно нанять надоедливого пацана, который живёт этажом выше? Дерек решил, что он как-нибудь продержится. 

Хотя бы месяц. 

Если бы только был _кто-нибудь_ ещё, кто мог бы помочь, то Дерек Стайлзу бы даже ничего не сказал. Этот парень — засранец. Ему как будто доставляет удовольствие дискомфорт других людей. 

Но других вариантов не было. Потому что Стайлз был свободен, он знал об оборотнях, и по какой-то непонятной причине все остальные члены стаи были просто без ума от него. Как будто он какой-то очень почетный оборотень. 

Это так тупо. Они все тупые. И Стайлз просто идиот. 

Тут Дерек понял, что рассуждал как десятилетний мальчишка, а не как двадцатисемилетний оборотень, который через несколько месяцев закончит свою докторскую по истории. 

Он покосился на свой ноутбук, думая, не закончить ли на сегодня. На часах было полдевятого; Стайлз должен был скоро прийти. К тому же, Дерек написал страницу, а это больше, чем он сделал за вчерашний день. 

Дерек зарычал от безысходности, выпустил когти, чтобы при помощи небольшой боли отвлечься от своих мыслей. Когда это не помогло, он встал с дивана и стал мерить шагами комнату. 

Ему не стоило в это ввязываться. У него были лекции для чтения, самостоятельные для проверки, собственная исследовательская работа для написания. У него была _жизнь_ , несмотря на то, что его семья была склонна думать иначе. Да, у него бывают эмоциональные расстройства, безусловно, но разве это так неожиданно? 

Кейт его _соблазнила,_ чтобы добраться до его семьи и _убить_ их всех. Вообще, учитывая, что могло бы произойти, Дерек считал, что вырос он вполне нормальным, вполне контролирующим себя парнем. Только по ночам, он позволял себе задуматься над тем, что могло бы случиться, если бы Кейт преуспела, если бы она сожгла их дом вместе со всеми Хейлами. Вместе с его родителями, его дядями, тётями, его _младшей сестрой._

Дерек знал, что Лора желала, чтобы он был счастлив. И Лора ассоциировала отношения со счастьем, но… Дереку этого не хотелось. И если придется терпеть Стайлза, пока Лора не уедет, то в принципе, это ещё ничего. 

Стайлз был не так уж плох. Он быстро соображал, был невероятно проницательным. Лоре он нравился, и, возможно, она будет слишком удивлена, что загадочная вторая половинка — это _Стайлз_ , и не будет обращать внимание на их взаимоотношения. Не будет их _обнюхивать_ , вслушиваться в их сердцебиения или… или делать другие не менее пугающие вещи, о которых Дерек пока ещё не задумывался. 

Когда зазвонил телефон, Дерек всё ещё ходил по комнате. 

— Что, — ответил он, как только увидел, что звонил Стайлз. — Ты не отказываешься, Стайлз, или я клянусь, я… 

— Да успокойся ты, козлина, — радостно отозвался Стайлз. Вот говнюк. — Я наверху. Принести мне что-нибудь с собой? 

Дерек моргнул и посильнее сжал телефон в руке. 

— Одежду, — выдавил он. — Туалетные принадлежности? Вещи, которые пахнул тобой. 

— Ага, ладно, — последнее слово прозвучало, как вздох. — Но вообще-то, я имел в виду, что-нибудь из еды? Потому что я ещё не ел. 

— Ты… — Дерек вздохнул. — Хорошо. Поешь здесь. Нам нужно обсудить…соглашение. 

— О, отлично. Звучит неплохо, — ответил Стайлз и положил трубку. 

Если сосредоточиться, то Дерек мог слышать, как Стайлз ходил наверху. Его босые ноги шлепали по деревянному полу, иногда раздавался стук (Стайлз обязательно во что-нибудь врезался). Ещё было слышно, как Скотт рассказывал о том, как сегодня он помог устанавливать корове протез ноги. 

Дерек осмотрелся, понимая, что в его квартире бардак. Затем он вдруг осознал, что ему похер, уселся за барную стойку и уставился в ноутбук. Он использовал те десять минут перед тем, как Стайлз постучал в дверь, чтобы ответить на и-мейлы студентов. 

— Я принёс начос, — Стайлз сунул Дереку под нос пакет. — И соус. И ещё грязное бельё. 

Дерек мог понять начос и соус, но вот… 

— Грязное бельё — это метафора? 

— Нет, — Стайлз прошёл в квартиру, таща по полу за собой спортивную сумку. Дерек принюхался и тут же поморщился от запаха. — Мне нужно постирать вещи. Я подумал, что будет лучше использовать твой порошок. 

— Это… это… ладно, — ответил внезапно поражённый Дерек. 

Он закрыл дверь, когда Стайлз поставил начос и соус на барную стойку. Когда Дерек подошёл к стойке, Стайлз потащил свою сумку в чулан, где стояла стиральная машина и сушилка. 

— Ну, так что, человек-волк, — сказал Стайлз, настраивая стиральную машину. — Детали. Я хочу лечь спать до полуночи, потому что чувствую себя дерьмово, так что это должно быть быстро и грязно. 

— Как ты умудряешься всё делать двусмысленным? — тут Дерек вспомнил, почему он обычно никогда не говорил непосредственно со Стайлом. Это как… как зайти в лабиринт, где всё постоянно меняется. Дерек никогда не знал, как с ним _справиться._

Это раздражало. 

— Что значит двусмысле… — Стайлз умолк, затем широко заулыбался. — Ха, я даже не заметил. А ты молодец, приятель. 

— Не твой приятель, — Дерек открыл пачку с чипсами, зачерпнул горсть и начал жевать. 

— Я думаю, нам как бы нужно стать приятелями, чтобы всё это работало, — сказал Стайлз, повышая голос, пытаясь перекричать звук заработавшей машины. Он сгрёб в охапку свою одежду и загрузил её в барабан. — Я составил список, пока был на паре… — Стайлз прервался, оглянулся и почесал нос. — Блин, я не принёс свой ноут. 

— Неважно, — ответил Дерек с набитым ртом. Она приедет в понедельник. У нас неделя на подготовку. 

— Да, но, чувак, — Стайлз захлопнул крышку машины. Хлопок заставил Дерека вздрогнуть. — Нам нужно запомнить даты, придумать шуточки, фильмы и ссоры для обсуждения… 

— Мне казалось, ты не хочешь этим заниматься, — перебил его Дерек, открывая соус. Пряный чеддер. С этим можно было жить. — Выглядишь воодушевленным. 

— Мне платят за старания, — Стайлз пнул сумку, чтобы освободить проход. —К тому же, это ведь весело. 

— Я очень рад, что ты находишь юмор в моих страданиях, Стайлз. Правда, — Дерек бросил на парня испепеляющий взгляд. 

— Ой, _да ладно,_ Дерек, — Стайлз стукнул его по плечу. 

Иногда Дерек думал, что Стайлз забывал, что Дерек — _оборотень,_ который мог бы, если бы захотел, порвать Стайлза на части. Или, возможно, Стайлз никогда не забывал. Может быть, он просто был чокнутым. 

— Это же как постановка какого-нибудь любовного романа. Нам нужно, чтобы ты был миллиардером, плейбоем, филантропом, а я был твоим невинным и усердно работающим личным помощником, — Стайлз прервался на секунду, задумавшись над чем-то. — В очках. И с большими сиськами. 

— Ты прав, — кивнул Дерек. 

— Я прав? — Стайлз выглядел удивленным. 

— Ага, — подтвердил Дерек. — Мне нужно было попросить Скотта. 

— Я хочу свои деньги, мудила, — сузив глаза, Стайлз ткнул в Дерека пальцем. — Мы будем самой очаровательной ебучей парой, которую Лора когда-либо видела. Ты будешь пахнуть мной _так сильно,_ что это перестанет быть смешным. 

Дерек… Дерек не знал, что на это ответить. Честно говоря, он был немного в ужасе. 

— Сегодня нам не нужно всё подробно обсуждать, — сказал Дерек после паузы, автоматически потянувшись за чипсами и засовывая их в рот. — Просто… мне нужно, чтобы ты понял суть. 

— Ладно, — ответил Стайлз. — Но я составлю контракт до того, как она приедет сюда, чтоб ты знал. 

— Это глупо, — сказал Дерек.

— Это необходимо, — возразил Стайлз. — И это _ты_ глупый. 

Дерек оскалился, позволяя своим клыкам немного заостриться, чтобы Стайлз заметил. Всё происходящее бесило его больше, чем он подразумевал. Стайлз же просто закатил глаза. 

— О, нет, — монотонно проговорил он. — Волк. Он меня сожрёт. Что мне делать? Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, спасите меня. 

— Ты полный идиот, — прорычал Дерек. 

— Который нужен тебе, чтобы убедить твою семью, что ты вовсе не затворник, живущий с постоянным чувством вины и имеющий проблемы с доверием к людям, — сказал Стайлз. 

Вот снова. Это чертова проницательность, которая пугала Дерека до дрожи. 

— Иди на хуй, — буркнул Дерек. 

— Я даже не знаю, — ответил Стайлз. — Не думаю, что мы пока перешли на этот уровень в наших отношениях. 

— Твою мать, — Дерек уже жалел о своём решении. Очень сильно об этом жалел. Но он не мог… он не мог отказаться. Потому что каким бы ужасным, невероятно самодовольным и _беспощадным_ не был Стайлз в данный момент, лицо Лоры, если Дерек расскажет ей правду… в общем, будет хуже. 

Так что он мог это сделать. Он должен был это сделать. 

***

Стайлзу не было так весело уже несколько _месяцев._ С тех пор как Эллисон уехала по делам Корпуса мира [1] и Скотт провел всю неделю на диване, поедая мороженое и смотря романтические комедии (ладно-ладно, может, он и другими вещами занимался, но Стайлз предпочитал вспоминать только эти). Стайлз понимал, что Дереку сейчас не до шуток. Также он прекрасно осознавал, что ведёт себя, как первоклассный засранец. Но так и что? У Стайлза и Дерека была _история._ Длинная и легендарная история обмена колкостями и ударами по слабым местам, после чего они избегали друг друга неделями. Так что Стайлз делал то, что делал бы Дерек, если бы они поменялись ролями. 

— Ладно, — Стайлз взял чипсов и принялся жевать в задумчивости. — Можно я буду делать заметки на твоём ноуте? 

— Нет, — Дерек посмотрел на его пальцы, полностью покрытые жирными крошками и всего лишь парочкой пятен сырного соуса. — Я сам. 

Стайлз пожал плечами и стал слизывать соус с пальцев, пока Дерек устраивался напротив него за барной стойкой. 

— Как твоя диссертация? — спросил Стайлз, в основном затем, чтобы сделать Дерека менее…напряжённым. 

— Нормально, — ответил Дерек. 

Эм, возможно, вопрос сделал Дерека _более_ напряжённым. 

— Это хорошо, — сказал Стайлз, некоторое время наблюдая за тем, как Дерек печатает, хмурится, печатает что-то ещё, затем кликает несколько раз. 

Если судить объективно, то Стайлз понимал, что Дерек был очень привлекательным. У него была постоянная пятичасовая щетина, высокие скулы и такие глаза, которые, скорее всего, заставляли студенток чувствовать слабость в коленях. Стайлз это понимал, но обычно как-то забывал об этом, поскольку он _знал_ Дерека слишком хорошо, несмотря на все попытки держаться от него подальше. Знал, что за этими нахмуренными бровями скрывается по-детски капризный, раздражающий, _ленивый_ младший братец, который лучше соврёт своей старшей сестре, чтобы она от него отстала. К тому же, он был оборотнем, который любил сверкать глазами и зубами и показывать когти, чтобы пугать людей. Ну, обычно только Стайлза, потому что Стайлз был единственным _осведомленным_ человеком, с которым Дерек общался. 

— Что? — Дерек зло посмотрел на него после нескольких минут молчания. 

— Ты оборотень, — ответил Стайлз. — Ты должен мне сказать, что делать, чтобы убедить твою сестру (которая тоже оборотень) в том, что мы с тобой безумно влюблены. 

— Пахнуть друг другом, — резко ответил Дерек. 

— И _как_ мы этого добьёмся? — спросил Стайлз. — Ты сказал по телефону, что нужна одежда? Я постираю у тебя. Думаю, что могу принести больше вещей. 

— Нам нужно прикасаться друг к другу, — выдавил Дерек, и на секунду он выглядел так, словно кто-то дал ему по яйцам. — Если этого недостаточно…

— А мы не можем просто обменяться одеждой? — перебил Стайлз. 

— И это тоже, — согласился Дерек, но посмотрел на грудь Стайлза так, словно сомневался, что что-либо из вещей Стайлза на него самого налезет. — Но если этого недостаточно, нам нужно будет тереться друг о друга. 

— Иди ты в жопу, — внезапно вспылил Стайлз, потому что… Он не очень понимал, что его так разозлило. 

— Да нет, — пробубнил Дерек с раздражением. — Я говорю о том, чтобы…сидеть рядом. В общем… пахнуть друг другом. 

— Хорошо, — медленно произнёс Стайлз. — И когда _это_ должно начаться? 

— Чем быстрее, тем лучше, — поморщился Дерек. — Она будет здесь через неделю. 

— Итак, ты это делаешь, потому что, — начал Стайлз, — Лора тебя достаёт из-за… этой истории с Кейт, верно? 

— Да, — ответил Дерек, сжимая челюсти. 

Стайлз мог бы донимать расспросами о подробностях, но он вроде бы понял, что происходит. Хейлы со всей своей пушистостью, были весьма предсказуемыми, когда дело касалось _проблем,_ возникавших между ними. Лора как назойливая старшая сестра (которой она и являлась) хотела, чтобы Дерек был счастлив. И она считала, что поскольку _она_ сама находится в отношениях (Стайлз с её парнем знаком не был, но судя по фоткам на Фейсбуке, он принадлежал к типу людей, которые выращивают собственных кур из цыплят и ходят за грибами) и счастлива, то Дерек будет счастлив, когда у него тоже будут отношения. Дерек, в свою очередь, как хмурый, упрямый, ненавидящий себя мудак, хотел, чтобы а) Лора отвалила и б) ошибочно _считал,_ что у него не всё так плохо. 

— Ладно, — сказал Стайлз. Пока он размышлял, лицо Дерека стало ещё более сморщенным. До такой степени сморщенным, что Стайлз начал воображать, может ли оно…сморщиться само в себя. Это было бы ужасно. И круто. И противно. — Так вот, я пойду за вещами, вернусь и мы обсудим, как мы начали встречаться. 

— Что? — спросил Дерек. 

— Эм, мы знаем друг друга семь лет? — намекнул Стайлз. 

Для парня, который был в таком отчаянии, что _нанял_ Стайлза для дела, Дерек был удивительно несведущим в плане того, как всё должно происходить. 

— Это же выглядит как план «от друзей до бойфрендов». Ладно, наполовину друзей. Ну, знаешь, нам нужен переломный момент? Однажды ты увидел, как я вышел из душа и сразу такой «xочу трогать»? Или наоборот, неважно. 

— Ха, — только и сказал Дерек. 

— Я рассказал Скотту, кстати, — Стайлз потряс пачку, проверяя, остались ли ещё чипсы нормального размера. Когда он заметил одну, тут же её схватил и сунул в рот, чтобы Дереку не досталось. 

— Я догадался, — Дерек уставился в ноутбук. — В общем, заметки. 

— Будем делать сейчас? Или мне сходить за вещами? 

— Давай покончим с этим, — ответил Дерек. — У меня с утра занятия. 

— О, вау, — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Бедный Дерек. 

— _Да!_ Бедный Дерек, — рыкнул Дерек. — Дереку это сейчас совершенно _не нужно._

— Дерек должен перестать говорить о себе в третьем лице, — сказал Стайлз. 

— Мы начали встречаться, — процедил Дерек, и его глаза вспыхнули синим. Это было бы немного более пугающим, если бы Стайлз не знал, что Дерек делает это нарочно, — два с половиной месяца назад. 

— Понял, — сказал Стайлз. 

— Мне кажется, я сказал ей что-то про…кофейню, — продолжил Дерек. — Мы познакомились в кофейне. 

— Мы не познакомились в кофейне, — заметил Стайлз. 

— Да, ну, я же не знал, что всё так обернётся, — прорычал Дерек. Он выглядел… Дерек выглядел злым, смущенным и уставшим, и Стайлзу даже стало стыдно за себя на пару секунд. 

— Ты увидел меня на свидании в кофейне… — начал Стайлз. 

— Стайлз, я предупреждаю…

— …и понял, что у тебя есть _чувства_ ко мне, — продолжил Стайлз, и его понесло. — Ты стандартно испугал другого парня своим хмурым волчьим видом, а затем признался мне. 

— Я тебя ненавижу, ты же это знаешь, да? 

— Ну ладно, — Стайлз посмотрел на потолок, размышляя. — Ты увидел меня на свидании в кофейне с парнем, который выглядел _прям как ты._ Кожаная куртка и все дела, а потом ты вдруг понял, что у тебя есть ко мне _чувства._

— Почему это я всегда понимаю, что у меня есть чувства? — Дерек выглядел так, словно ел заплесневелый хлеб. 

— Потому что… — Стайлз вздохнул. — Хорошо. Я увидел _тебя_ на свидании в кофейне с кем-то, кто выглядел _как я_ … 

— Я бы не пошёл на свидание с кем-то, кто выглядит как ты, — сказал Дерек. — Это бессмыслица какая-то. 

— Ладно. Тогда я увидел тебя с одним из твоих учеников в кофейне, ошибочно подумал, что это свидание, и приревновал. 

Стайлз считал, что его идеи очень хорошие, понятно? Непонятно только, почему Дерек продолжал смотреть на него, как на сумасшедшего. Он _не был_ сумасшедшим. 

— Лора поймет, что её дурят, — почти сразу возразил Дерек. 

— О, _боже,_ — Стайлз взъерошил себе волосы, а потом стукнулся пару раз головой о барную стойку. — Ты знаешь, я ведь делаю это по доброте ду…

— Ты делаешь это за тысячу баксов, — перебил его Дерек. 

— Ну хорошо… О! — Стайлз стукнул ладонью по стойке. — Мы соврали! 

— Я не…

— Мы не хотели говорить твоей семье, потому что это _я_ , ясно? — Стайлза снова понесло. Да то же _гениально!_ — Так что мы соврали. Ты сказал, что познакомился с кем-то в кофейне, но на самом деле мы просто… Не знаю. Сделали что-то больше похожее на нас. Эту фишку с душем. Мне понравилась идея. 

Стайлз видел, как Дерек изо всех сил старался найти в этом какой-нибудь изъян. 

— Только не душ, — в конце концов, выдавил он. — Что насчёт свиданий? 

— Выбирай, куда хочешь пойти, чувак, — сказал Стайлз. — Составляй список. Я пошёл наверх за вещами. 

— Ладно. 

Стайлз фыркнул и вышел, оставив дверь незапертой, чтобы потом не пришлось снова стучать. 

Скотт сидел на диване и разговаривал с Эллисон по Скайпу, когда Стайлз зашёл в квартиру. И это… это Скотт делал практически каждый день. 

— Стайлз! — воскликнул Скотт. — Ты быстро. Я думал, это займет пару часов, по крайней мере. 

— Я забыл свой компьютер. Остаюсь ночевать там, похоже на то… — Стайлз замер, уставившись за заднюю часть ноута Скотта. — Ты рассказал Эллисон? 

— О том, что ты помогаешь Дереку? — предположил Скотт. — Ну да. Почему бы я ни рассказал? 

И вот за _это_ Стайлз и обожал Скотта. Потому что как бы сильно тот не любил Эллисон, он понимал, что это небольшое… соглашение должно оставаться в секрете насколько это возможно. 

— Всё нормально, чувак, — Стайлз склонился над ноутом и помахал Эллисон. — Ты загорела, Эллисон. 

— Правда? — воскликнула Эллисон. 

Её голос был нечётким, как, собственно, и само видео, но Стайлз и так мог сказать, что она счастлива. А это очень хорошо, учитывая тот факт, что Эллисон отказалась следовать традициям своей семьи. Это было очень больной темой, когда они учились в старшей школе. 

— Как жизнь, Стайлз? 

— В норме, — Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта. — Пишу эссе о девиантном поведении в общественных туалетах, если хочешь, я могу…

— Нет, Стайлз, не хочу, — рассмеялась Эллисон. 

— Ладно, — Стайлз выпрямился. — Увидимся завтра, наверное. 

Стайлз наполнил сумку бутылочками шампуня, кусками запечатанного мыла, положил туда свою зубную щётку и кучу (грязной) одежды. Потому что, раз уж он остается ночевать и, так сказать, будет _обваливаться_ в вещах, то можно постирать всю свою одежду за счёт Дерека. 

Стайлз попрощался со Скоттом, который помахал в ответ, и спустился вниз. 

Дерек всё ещё сидел за барной стойкой и сосредоточенно печатал, так что, Стайлз переложил чистые вещи в сушилку, а грязные засунул в машину. 

О, стирка! Стайлз терпеть не мог стирку. 

— Тебе нужно спать на одной из моих простыней, — сказал Дерек, в то время как Стайлз закрывал стиральную машинку. 

— Может это начаться… позже? — Стайлз сморщил нос. Он знал, что вся эта ерунда с запахами очень важна в отношениях с оборотнями. Скотт как-то раз это объяснял. Точнее, Скотт объяснил в общих чертах, а Стайлз уже сам заполнил пробелы. 

Смешение запахов — это очень важно. По крайней мере, для Скотта. Звучит жутковато, если честно. 

— Нужно, чтобы казалось, будто мы делали… _так,_ — проворчал Дерек, — некоторое время. 

В этом…

— В этом есть смысл, — согласился Стайлз. 

— Знаю, — сказал Дерек, затем добавил. — Я отправил тебе список того, что я сказал Лоре. 

— Ты запомнил? — удивился Стайлз. 

— Кое-что, — кивнул Дерек. 

***

Сегодня был один из таких дней, когда Дерек желал, чтобы он мог напиться. Просто… залить горе и отчаяние, надраться до _отключки._ Но Дерек не мог напиться. Он не думал, что cмог бы, даже если бы был человеком и представилась возможность. Дерек был настолько помешан на контроле, что испугался бы тех вещей, которые могли бы с ним произойти, когда он выпьет. Возможно, он бы наговорил много чего лишнего. Или полез в драку. Или просто расклеился от стыда, позора и груза _вины_ и расплакался. 

Хорошо, может напиться и не вариант, но было бы неплохо найти хоть какой-нибудь способ, чтобы всё просто казалось немного… _лучше._ Не то чтобы всё было плохо, но Дерек ненавидел сюрпризы, и, даже несмотря на то, что уже прошло больше двенадцати часов после _этого самого_ сюрприза, Дерек всё ещё не мог прийти в себя. 

Но Дерек в скором времени должен был успокоиться. К тому времени как Лора приедет, у него будет более пугающий букет проблем, о котором нужно будет волноваться. 

— Ты сказал ей, что мы ходили в _зоопарк?_ — воскликнул Стайлз. 

Он читал лист, который Дерек составил в порыве паники и отчаяния за последние пять минут. Стайлз глумился над _каждой деталью._

— Да, — сказал Дерек, захлопнул крышку ноутбука и осмотрелся. 

Пачка из-под чипсов так и лежала на стойке, как и соус. Коридор представлял собой свалку, стиральная машина и сушилка сводили Дерека с ума, да ещё и Стайлз бормотал себе что-то под нос. 

— Я пойду приму душ. 

— Иди, — ответил Стайлз. — О, боже, ты сказал ей, что мы _целовались?_ Как, черт возьми, об этом речь зашла? 

— Как обычно это бывает с Лорой, — Дерек прошёл мимо дивана, затем подумал, что к чёрту всё, и вернулся. Он отобрал у Стайлза ноутбук одной рукой, а другой спихнул Стайлза с дивана. Когда Стайлз пискнул, его лицо приняло забавное выражение. Он свалился на пол, и Дерек, _наконец-то,_ почувствовал, как паника отступает и он становится… собой. — Она просто достает меня вопросами, пока я не скажу что-нибудь, чтобы её заткнуть. 

— Это вот было не обязательно, — буркнул Стайлз. 

Он так и остался на полу, и Дерек склонился над ним. Стайлз по-совиному пялился в потолок. 

— Нет, всё же обязательно, — Дерек положил ноутбук на диванные подушки и направился в ванную. 

Да, определённо, он чувствовал себя лучше. 

В том, чтобы вставить последнее слово после Стайлза, всегда было что-то успокаивающее. Наверное, здесь не последнюю роль играло задетое чувство собственного достоинства, поскольку Стайлз умел выводить из себя. За последние семь лет он постоянно жужжал на заднем плане, и у него всегда был приготовлен саркастический комментарий или дурацкая шутка в адрес Дерека. Он относился к Дереку так, словно это Дерек был _младше._

Напор воды был ни к чёрту, когда Дерек принимал душ, потому что была включена стиральная машинка, а водопровод в здании почти что древний. Но Дереку было всё равно. 

Квартира уже начала немного пахнуть Стайлзом. Как… как, чёрт возьми, он пахнет? Гель для душа, которым он пользовался, стоял на полке и пах вербеной и зелёным чаем. Но сам Стайлз? Дерек никогда особо не обращал внимания на запах Стайлза. 

До тех пор, пока он не вышел из душа и не надел боксеры и старую футболку. 

Дерек перегнулся через спинку дивана, чтобы понюхать Стайлза (тот всё ещё сидел на полу, что не удивительно). 

— Душистый перец, — сказал Дерек, с некоторым самодовольством наблюдая, как Стайлз резко обернулся и ударился локтем о кофейный столик. — Кофе. Сахар? Ячмень. 

— Чувак, какого чёрта, — возмутился Стайлз. 

— Ты пахнешь, — пояснил Дерека, — душистым перцем и сахаром. 

— Какого черта, чувак, — повторил Стайлз, выпучивая глаза. — Это… своего рода вторжение. 

— Стайлз, — медленно произнёс Дерек, — это необходимо, потому что Лора будет тебя _обследовать._ Она будет… _нюхать,_ потому что она назойливая задница, и она будет _наблюдать_ за нами и _слушать_ сердцебиения и… и это будет ужасно. 

— О, — произнёс Стайлз. — Блин, верно. Просто… не надо _объявлять_ о своих открытиях миру, чувак. Скотт так никогда не делает. 

По неведомой причине Дерек Скотта мысленно послал. 

— А что? Тебе неловко? — Дерек оскалил зубы в улыбке. 

— А _тебе_ нет? — парировал Стайлз, пока поднимался с пола. 

— Нет, — честно ответил Дерек. 

Было неловко, когда он жил дома со всеми. Когда он не мог даже _подумать_ о том, чтобы подрочить без того, чтобы Лора или Питер, и, _боже,_ иногда его мать и отец, не принюхались к воздуху, а затем не ухмыльнулись. Теперь это в прошлом. 

— Я тебе говорил, что ты козёл? — спросил Стайлз. — А говорил, что собираюсь использовать всё это, чтобы потом тебя шантажировать очень и очень долго? 

Дерек решил пока это проигнорировать. 

— Сегодня спишь на диване. Я принесу тебе простынь. 

— О, как ты добр, — заметил Стайлз. — Погоди-ка! — окликнул он Дерека, когда тот открывал бельевой шкаф. — Я сплю на диване, чтобы он пропах мной, так? А что делать, когда она здесь? 

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Дерек взял пару одеял, бросил взгляд на сушилку, которая пикнула, затем вернулся обратно и бросил комок из одеял в Стайлза. 

— Эм, нужно мне будет делать так, чтобы твоя _кровать_ пахла мной? — спросил Стайлз, укладывая одеяла рядом с собой на диван. 

Дерек… Вот блин, Дерек об этом не подумал. Его кровать... Это _его_ кровать. Не то чтобы это запретная террито… хорошо, запретная, к чёрту. Дереку _нравилась_ его кровать, потому что она не пахла, не _ощущалась _как чья-то ещё.__

— Я, ээ… — сказал Дерек. — Чёрт. 

— Это будет херово, верно? — вздохнул Стайлз, направляясь к сушилке. 

— Да, — согласился Дерек. — Ещё как херово. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Корпус мира (англ. Peace Corps) — гуманитарная организация, отправляющая добровольцев в бедствующие страны для оказания помощи. (Спасибо, Википедия).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета-ридер [Polimpias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Polimpias) .

Стайлз жил над Дереком четыре года, был знаком с ним семь лет, но только сейчас узнал, что Дерек был _жаворонком._ Это же ужасно! 

Ладно, тот факт, что Дерек был жаворонком, не значил, что с утра он не был таким засранецем, как обычно, но Стайлз вообще ожидал, что Дерек будет… жестоким. Так что было интересным опытом проснуться и увидеть нависшего над ним Дерека в _профессорской_ одежде с кружкой кофе в одной руке и с сумкой для ноутбука в другой. Лицо у него было удивительно спокойным. 

— Скльк врем? — Стайлз зевнул и потянулся до хруста в спине. 

— Восемь-десять, — Дерек отпил кофе так… _по-обычному._

Понадобилась минута, чтобы обработать информацию, потому что Стайлз, всё же, не был жаворонком, а затем, он соскочил с дивана. На пути в ванную он сорвал с себя футболку, споткнулся обо что-то и запутался в штанах. 

У Стайлза в полдевятого начиналась пара, а до университета Дэвиса было ещё десять минут ходьбы быстрым шагом. [1] 

Может быть, Дерек и не был жаворонком. Может, его ненависть к утрам выливалась в месть, а не в физическое насилие. 

Стайлз слышал, как Дерек рассмеялся. Парень взял джинсы с верхней части сушилки. Они были сложены и пахли дорогим стиральным порошком . Стайлз натянул штаны и рванул в ванную комнату, чтобы справить нужду, умыться и почистить зубы. 

Дерек уже ушёл, когда Стайлз вышел из ванной. Он схватил свой ноут и закрыл за собой дверь. 

День прошёл… нормально, если честно. Стайлз пришел в универ _ровно_ в полдевятого. Он законспектировал лекцию, начал дискуссию о детских травмах, чем заслужил одобрительный взгляд профессора Нована. Стайлз остался в корпусе ещё на пару часов, чтобы позаниматься, а затем около часа дня отправился на работу, держа в руках сэндвич и кофе из ближайшего кафе. 

Первые двое покупателей зашли к Стайлзу около пяти. Молодая пара простояла возле шкафа с коллекцией антикварных ювелирных украшений, а потом купила банку для печенья, стилизованную под цветочный горшок. 

Затем пришёл мистер Альваро. Он приходил _каждый_ четверг и пытался продать Стайлзу (или кому другому, работающему во второй половине дня) вещи, которые он нашёл за неделю в местных хозяйственных магазинах. Альф провёл ускоренный курс покупки антиквариата, когда Стайлз только начинал, но даже в то время, когда он не был _специалистом_ , Стайлз мог сказать, что половина дерьма, которую приносил мистер Альваро, была ... дерьмом. 

Но сегодня мистер Альваро выглядел по-другому. Он смотрел в пол, его усы буквально _поникли_ , а шейного платка, который он обычно засовывал под воротник своего костюма, нигде не было видно. 

— Вы заболели или как? — спросил Стайлз практически сразу, как только мистер Альваро подошёл к прилавку. 

— Мне семьдесят лет, — ответил мистер Альваро. — У меня могут быть плохие дни, мистер Стилински. 

Это... Это многое объясняло. 

— Однако у меня есть несколько безделушек, которые могут понравиться Альфу, — сказал мистер Альваро, многозначительно хмыкнув. 

Он открыл большую сумку, которую всегда с собой носил, и стал выставлять предметы, завернутые в упаковочную бумагу. Он всегда так делал. Заворачивал даже мелкие предметы. Стайлз думал, что он это делал потому, что у него была слабость к спектаклям. Мистеру Альваро просто нравилось разворачивать предметы перед Стайлзом. 

Стайлз отодвинул ноутбук и поставил локти на прилавок, потому что, если быть честным, то мистер Альваро умел заинтриговать. 

Стайлз стал смотреть, как мистер Альваро разворачивает стопку тарелок (большинство из них были со сколами), несколько браслетов, волчью фигурку и… ну, Стайлз понятия не имел, что это. Выглядело как нечто… органического происхождения. 

— Я тоже не знаю, что это, — сказал мистер Альваро, проследив за взглядом Стайлза. — Но это не важно. Посмотрите на эти тарелки! «Гомер Лафлин»! А эта вот, хоть и сколота, но это же «Роял Далтон», я уверен. И моя дочь сказала, что на этих браслетах написано «Тиффани и Ко.»! [2] 

Стайлз не понимал, зачем мистер Альваро делал это. Ему бы больше везло, если бы он приходил, когда здесь был Альф. Обычно он бывал по субботам. Альф — слабый противник. Мужику шестьдесят, у него тело профессионального бодибилдера (и большая часть этого тела была покрыта татуировками). Он всегда плакал, когда смотрел что— нибудь хоть немного сентиментальное. Альф также занимался флористикой. Это было его хобби. 

Стайлзу же, хоть тот особо ничего не знал об антикваре, практически всё время приходилось говорить мистеру Альваро, что он не будет ничего покупать. И это заставляло Стайлза чувствовать себя последним подонком. 

Но сегодня… Сегодня мистер Альваро смотрел на него покрасневшими глазами. Он весь сгорбился, его грёбаный _шейный платок_ отсутствовал. Мистер Альваро выглядел… измотанным. Стайлз был _не совсем_ уж бессердечным. Он посмотрел вниз на тарелки, перевернул их. Затем взял в руки волчью фигурку. Она была черной и гладкой. Зубы у волка были обнажены в оскале, и это напомнило Стайлзу о Дереке. Затем Стайлз взвесил на руке непонятный загадочный предмет. Он был… был настолько уродливым, что просто до невероятности безобразным. Может быть, это было произведение искусства. Что-нибудь из пост-модернизма или арт-деко. 

— Альф захочет эти тарелки, — сказал Стайлз. Альфу нравились узоры с розами, и Стайлз был абсолютно уверен, что уже видел подобные блюда где-то. Возможно, в одном из антикварных шкафов для посуды. Стайлз указал взглядом на волчью фигурку. — Я куплю волка. 

— Волка? — моргнул мистер Альваро и посмотрел вниз на прилавок. — А, верно. Волк. Конечно. Вам нравятся волки, мистер Стилински? 

— Ну, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Некоторые из них вполне ничего. 

Стайлз купил три блюда для Альфа и волка для себя, и мистер Альваро вышел из магазина подпрыгивающей походкой и с улыбкой на лице. 

Остаток своей смены Стайлз провел, заканчивая своё эссе. Он также начал писать _ещё одно_ эссе, просмотрел заметки, сделанные на паре, а в оставшиеся полчаса стал думать над тем, как можно будет поиздеваться над Дереком, когда приедет Лора. 

Ни одна из идей Стайлзу особо не нравилась, поскольку, что бы он ни придумывал, всё заканчивалось телесными повреждениями. Закрывая магазин, он решил, что лучше позволить гению проявить себя, когда представится хорошая возможность. 

Наверное, это тоже закончится телесными повреждениями. Или нет. Дерек никогда особо ему не вредил. Приложил как-то спиной о пару плоскостей и потыкал своим дурацким пальцем Стайлзу в лицо. Так что, возможно, Стайлз напрасно волновался. 

А, может быть, Стайлзу нужно было перестать быть засранцем и так _активно_ стараться испортить Дереку жизнь? 

Не, это как-то скучно. 

***

Дереку нравилось преподавать. Платили… Практически ничего не платили, но мать угрожала ему расправой, если он не позволит ей заплатить за его обучение, так что в деньгах он отчаянно не нуждался. Его студентами были… в общем, типичные студенты. Некоторые из них по-настоящему интересовались историей, и другие…нет. 

Некоторые из них были больше заинтересованы _в нём_ , чем в учёбе. Дереку даже не нужно было принюхиваться, чтобы это понять. Было легко заметить порозовевшие щёки, немного смущённые или _очень_ интенсивные взгляды, учащенные сердцебиения. Какой-то части Дерека это льстило, но в основном Дерек чувствовал, что его вот-вот стошнит. 

Несмотря на это, Дерек был не против преподавания, потому что тогда он мог сосредоточиться на чём-то помимо своей докторской диссертации и плачевных попыток жить достойной жизнью (той жизнью, которая не подразумевала вранья своей сестре с целью от неё избавиться). 

Так что, утро у Дерека прошло неплохо. Можно даже сказать, что очень гладко, если учесть тот факт, что вчера ему пришлось столкнуться с небывалой катастрофой. За ланчем он встретился со своим научным руководителем, и встреча прошла намного лучше, чем ожидалось. Затем Дерек вернулся в свой кабинет, который он делил с Дженной или Джеммой… другим кандидатом наук, у которого тоже было хорошее настроение. 

А затем позвонила Лора, и всё полетело к чертям собачьим. 

— Привет, лошара, — поприветствовала его Лора, как только он нажал на кнопку принятия вызова. — И как долго ты пялился на телефон, думая ответить мне или нет? 

— Вовсе я не пялился, — соврал Дерек. 

— Врёшь, Дерек. Врёшь, — сказала Лора. 

— Не вру, — снова соврал Дерек. — Чего тебе надо? 

— Просто позвонила проверить, как там мой любимый младший братик, — ответила Лора. — Хотела убедиться, что ты знаешь, откуда меня забрать…

— Я уже знаю, откуда тебя забрать, — прервал её Дерек. — Зачем ты звонишь? 

— Мне почти кажется, что ты не хочешь, чтобы я приезжала, Дерри, — сказала Лора. — Почему? Хочешь провести побольше времени со своим загадочным парнем, пока мы не познакомились? 

— Как… — Дерек был уверен, что если бы он был человеком, то сейчас у него бы разболелась голова. — Я не говорил, что это парень. Как ты…

— О, боже мой! Это _парень_? — взвизгнула Лора; Дерек не думал, что это было так уж необходимо. Не то чтобы он держал свою бисексуальность в секрете. — Я знаю, кто это. Я _знала_! Чёрт, я должна сказать маме и папе. Кора _с ума сойдет_. Твою мать, _наконец-то_ , вы двое образумились. 

Дерек ничего не понял. 

— Что? — спросил он. 

— Ты и Стайлз! — практически прокричала Лора. 

Дерек почувствовал, как внутри всё оборвалось. Ручка, которую он держал, упала на пол. И разум у Дерека сразу как-то… опустел. 

— Никакого больше сексуального напряжения. Никакого флирта, тонко замаскированного поддразниваниями. Никакого… Погоди, это ведь Стайлз, да? Твой парень. 

— О, _господи_ , — умудрился выговорить Дерек. Он не понимал, что происходит, но был уверен, что это сделает _всё _куда сложнее, чем оно есть.__

— Дерек? — более тихим голосом спросила Лора. — Ты всё ещё здесь? 

— Д-да. Ага. Я здесь, — ответил Дерек, обрадованный тем фактом, что она не может слышать, как его когти впиваются в деревянную поверхность стола. Он попытался осмыслить то, что сказала Лора, а затем понял, что… _ничего не понял_.— Что значит «наконец-то»? 

— Ой, Дерри, — проворковала Лора. — Не скромничай. 

Иногда Дерек её по-настоящему ненавидел. 

— Я не скромничаю, Лора, — рявкнул Дерек, а затем осознал, что должно быть странно, что он так злится. Он прочистил горло и мысленно досчитал до десяти. — Я имею в виду… Я не очень понимаю, о чём ты. 

— А-ха, — только и сказала Лора. 

Тишина растянулась на очень-очень-очень _долгое_ время, за которое в голове у Дерека пронёсся миллион мыслей. Он думал о том, что вообще Лора такое говорит, если Стайлз никогда не вызывал у Дерека ничего кроме насмешки. Ладно, может быть, Дерек был немного привязан к Стайлзу. Ещё Дерек думал, не сказать ли Лоре, что он лгал ей два последних месяца. И если сказать, то она всё равно приедет или нет? 

Дерек даже не знал, _почему_ она вообще приезжает. Они виделись, когда Дерек был в Бикон Хиллз на Рождество четыре месяца назад. Да и не то чтобы Лора слишком ценила семейные узы. Так что…

— Тебя уволили? — выпалил Дерек. Всё возможно. 

— Мы не меняем тему! — прорычала Лора. — Ну, будет, Дерек! Я хочу знать подробности! 

— Нет подробностей, — ответил Дерек. — У тебя неприятности? У тебя были… стычки с охотниками? 

— _Нет,_ Дерек. Мне что, нельзя просто приехать и посмотреть, как живёт мой младший братик? 

— Нет, — сказал Дерек. — Мы виделись четыре месяца назад. Мы обмениваемся и-мейлами. Мы созваниваемся. Ты знаешь, как я живу. Что случилось? 

В ответ Лора вздохнула, а затем опять наступила тишина. 

Дерек продолжил паниковать, потому что кто _в здравом уме_ мог предположить, что ему нравится Стайлз? Конечно, если судить объективно, парень он вполне симпатичный. У него невероятные губы и глаза, а сегодня утром Дереку удалось увидеть мышцы, которые Стайлз накачал после школы. Но он же такой… такой _Стайлз._ Надоедливый засранец, который находит какое-то извращенное удовольствие в том, чтобы усложнять Дереку жизнь. _Деньги_ были единственной причиной, по которой он помогал Дереку. А нет, ещё ему нужен материал для шантажа. 

— Мы расстались, — внезапно сказала Лора каким-то тихим, не своим голосом. 

Дерек тут же забыл про Стайлза. 

— Я еду к тебе, — сказал Дерек. Рявкнул, если быть точнее. 

Лора… Лора особенная, и не важно, что Дерек жалуется на её неспособность оставить его в покое. Она не простила его за то, что он чуть не позволил сгореть их дому, что практически _убил всю их семью_ , потому что она его вовсе никогда не винила. Лора винила Арджент. И только её. Винила так сильно, что посадила за решётку за поджог и попытки предумышленного убийства. Но Лора никогда не винила Дерека, даже несмотря на то, что он того заслуживал… до сих пор заслуживает. 

Поэтому Дереку и не нравилось, когда её голос звучал так сломлено и неуверенно. И он даже был готов прибегнуть к физическому насилию, чтобы заставить человека, обидевшего её, пожалеть об этом. 

— Не нужно, Дерек, — вздохнула Лора. — Не будь ты таким. Мы… мы мирно всё обсудили. 

— Ты никогда мирно ничего не обсуждаешь! — прорычал Дерек. — Что он натворил? 

Дерек никогда не встречался с её парнем. Поправка: с её _бывшим парнем_. Он даже не помнил, как того зовут. Дерек просто ненавидел его и был уверен, что бы ни случилось, это было его виной. 

— Это… — Лора снова вздохнула. — Я рассказала ему. О нас. Я получила разрешение и всё такое, но… 

— Лора, — на такое заявление Дерек даже не знал, что ответить. Если она ему сказала, то она его любила. Или, по крайней мере, думала, что любила. И теперь Дерек возненавидел его ещё больше. Возненавидел ещё больше, чем прежде. — Я его _убью_. Я клянусь…

— Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — сказала Лора. Её голос надломился. Вот чёрт. — Я просто… Это ведь к лучшему, да? Что мы сейчас расстались? 

— Чертовски верно, — согласился Дерек. Он наклонился, чтобы поднять ручку, которую уронил до этого, а затем швырнул её через комнату слишком уж сильно. Ручка застряла в стене, и… Дерек даже не обратил на это внимания. 

— Ну, вот поэтому я и приезжаю, — Лора шмыгнула носом. — Большинство моих вещей я сдала на хранение, и…

— Ты сказала ещё кому-нибудь об этом? — прервал её Дерек, а затем добавил. — Ты _съехала_? Ради всего святого, Лора! Это же твоя квартира! 

Дерек огляделся вокруг, чтобы найти что-нибудь, что можно сломать. 

— Нет, я не съехала, — процедила Лора. — Я просто не хочу там больше жить. И нет, я никому больше не сказала. Не про… не про квартиру точно. Тебе сказала, потому что ты мой любимчик. И по этой же причине я не рассказала никому про Стайлза. Пока что. 

Пауза. 

— Ты ведь только что узнала про Стайлза, — возмутился Дерек. Он понятия не имел, как разговор опять свернул в это русло. 

Зная, что Лора рассталась с парнем и причину, по которой она приезжает… Твою мать, Дерек даже не мог теперь сказать, было ли враньё хорошей идеей или плохой. Потому что Дерек не только будет _притворяться_ счастливым, но Лора ещё _будет видеть_ его счастливым. 

— У меня были подозрения, — чуть ли не с гордостью сказала Лора. 

— Знать не желаю, — отозвался Дерек. 

— Эй, — Лора понизила голос. — Если не хочешь, чтобы я рассказывала остальным, я пойму… Просто, это ведь здорово, что ты счастлив. 

Дерек задался вопросом о том, возможно ли умереть от чувства вины. 

***

Стайлз любил Скотта и любил Эллисон, но иногда ему было интересно, могли бы они ненадолго перестать быть _настолько_ зависимыми друг от друга. 

Следует признать, что у них было не такое уж гладкое начало. Они расставались и сходились где-то пять миллионов раз, а потом, казалось, будто весь мир был настроен против их союза. Поэтому Стайлз понимал, почему они были в восторге от того, что их отношения работают на расстоянии. Но всё равно кое-где они хватили через край. 

Как сейчас, когда Стайлз пришёл домой, и Скотт ел суши за столом, а Эллисон (на экране ноутбука) была напротив него и ела... тоже суши. Словно у них _суши-свидание_. Фу! 

— Ах ты ж господи! — воскликнул Стайлз. 

Он не завидовал. Он не… ладно, он завидовал. Скотт был настолько _хорошим_ , что такие вещи как странная романтичная фигня, которая должна закончиться трагично, но не закончилась, вписывались в его жизнь. Стайлз, в свою очередь, ни с кем не встречался дольше трёх месяцев. Ну, он был одержим Лидией Мартин с третьего класса до выпускного, но это ведь не то же самое, что долгие прочные отношения. 

— Стайлз! — воскликнул Скотт, затем он моргнул. — Почему ты держишь керамического волка? 

Стайлз посмотрел вниз и пожал плечами. 

— Купил у мистера Альваро, — ответил он. — Нужно было купить. 

— О, как это мило! — воскликнула Элллисон. 

— Ну, я же милый парень. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, когда Скотт и Эллисон недоверчиво фыркнули. Он отправился в свою комнату, чтобы дать парочке некоторое (незаслуженное) уединение. Волка Стайлз прихватил с собой. 

Стайлз получил работу в «Антикварной лавке Альфа» два года назад, и с тех пор он медленно (и не намеренно, честное слово) стал заставлять свою комнату немного повреждёнными и непроданными предметами. Тут был и дубовый стол с отвратительной полоской, бегущей от центра, и винтажный стеллаж для охлаждения хлеба, который Стайлз приспособил под книжную полку. Здесь же стояла винная бочка, заменившая старую прикроватную тумбочку пару недель назад. Тут были и антикварные игрушки, и странножопые статуэтки (и это не метафора), а также всякие штуки, которые Альф продавал Стайлзу за бесценок, когда у него было настроение. 

Стайлз не знал, когда Дерек освободится от… чего бы он там не делал. Чёрт, Стайлз даже не знал, хочет ли Дерек, чтобы Стайлз возвращался, пока Лора не приедет. Также было неизвестно, было ли достаточно одного раза поспать на диване (и обслюнявить диванные подушки), чтобы квартира в достаточной степени пропахла Стайлзом. Стайлз был уверен лишь в одном. Он хотел провести хотя бы десять минут спокойствия в _своей_ комнате перед тем, как идти и иметь дело с этим мудаком. Стайлзу нравилась его комната. Он любил свою комнату. Даже не смотря на то, что дверь иногда заклинивало, а на противоположной от его кровати стене красовалось подозрительное пятно, которое пришлось завесить винтажным плакатом ужастика «Создание из Черной лагуны» [3], который Альф отдал Стайлзу в прошлом году. 

_Боже_ , Стайлз поверить не мог, что он делал это. Но, эй, это ведь тысяча долларов. Он купит Дереку дорогой (но не очень) подарок, чтобы облегчить свою совесть, а затем потратит оставшиеся деньги на еду. Восхитительную, чудесную еду. 

Стайлз поставил волка на свой стол, повозившись немного, развернул его так, чтобы голова волка была направлена в сторону двери, и он рычал на всех входящих в комнату. Но вообще-то, к Стайлзу никто особо не заходил. Его комната за последние полгода превратилась в пустошь. 

Ёбаный урод, скорее уж, в грёбаную пустыню. 

Потому что сейчас и сам Стайлз не бывал в своей комнате, ведь он позволил уговорить себя (ха, ну ладно, позволил _купить себя_ ), чтобы привнести в жизнь все когда-либо написанные/сыгранные романтические комедии, где люди притворяются парой. 

О, какое удовольствие. 

Ему придётся делать вещи, которые ему _не хотелось делать_ … Например, быть _милым_ с Дереком. И при этом, придётся отказаться от вещей, которыми Стайлзу _хотелось заниматься_. От таких вещей как секс. 

Нет, _блять,_ не с Дереком. Фу, нет уж. Чувак, скорее всего, такой же раздражающий и снисходительный в постели, как и за её пределами. Может даже _больше._ Он, скорее всего, именно такой парень, который заставляет полностью отдаваться. Заставляет умолять и изнывать и… и Стайлзу нужно было перестать думать о Дереке и сексе одновременно, пока не случилось бы то, о чём он потом бы сильно пожалел. 

Стайлзу нужно было, как студенту магистратуры и всякое такое, потратить остаток вечера на завершение домашних заданий. 

Но Стайлз так не сделал. 

Вместо этого он просидел некоторое время в Интернете, затем открыл своё эссе по психозам, в течение двух минут тупо смотрел на последнее предложение, затем закрыл документ и снова завис в Интернете. Потом Стайлз поставил крест на своём добровольном уединении и отправился в кухню за колой. 

Скотта нигде не было видно. А это означало, что он в своей комнате. А это, в свою очередь, означало, что в данный момент существовала _очень большая_ вероятность того, что Скотт занимается видео-сексом. 

Твою мать. 

Стайлз поплёлся обратно в свою комнату только за тем, чтобы сесть. Тут же зазвонил его телефон. И, конечно же, лишь потому, что Стайлз любил _игнорировать_ проблемы, жизнь всегда находила способ, чтобы сунуть их Стайлзу прямо в лицо. 

Звонил Дерек. 

— Лора звонила, — только и сообщил Дерек. 

Стайлз прождал целую минуту, потом полторы минуты, прежде чем осознал, что это всё, что Дерек хотел ему сказать. 

— Да, — согласился Стайлз. — Звонила. 

— Нет же, — проворчал Дерек. — Она позвонила ещё раз. Сегодня. Тебе нужно спуститься сюда. 

— Ага, ладно. Всё равно я оставил у тебя большую часть моей одежды. Могу я принять душ в твоей ванной? Я в курсе, что ты сказал оставить мои туалетные принадлежности там. Но если ты против, то я, хотя бы, их заберу и… 

— Просто иди _вниз_ , Стайлз, — рявкнул Дерек и бросил трубку. 

Только чтобы позлить его Стайлз навёл порядок в комнате: протёр полки и стол несколькими видами салфеток, поправил ковёр, который отец прислал ему пару месяцев назад непонятно по какой причине. Затем Стайлз всё же спустился вниз по лестнице к Дереку. 

Дерек стоял в дверях, ожидая его с практически убийственным взглядом на лице. Или это было смущение? Стайлз никогда особой разницей между этими двумя выражениями не видел. 

— Привет, милый, — поприветствовал его Стайлз, и это заменило злость/смущение на секундное замешательство, а затем на отвращение. — Что случилось? 

— Лора знает, что это ты, — буркнул Дерек. — Она знает, что ты мой… мой… что ты бойфренд. 

— Это было быстро, — сказал Стайлз, морща нос. Теперь, когда Лора знала, всё стало… _официальным._

— Зачем ты сказал ей? 

Дерек застыл, а затем моргнул. Его лицо … Стайлз не мог подобрать никакого другого слова кроме как _«скисло»._ Словно оно медленно сморщилось само в себя, а затем Дерек сделал несколько шагов и обрушился на диван, тяжело вздыхая. Словно Стайлз только что попросил его пожертвовать собой, перестать носить кожанки или сделать ещё что-нибудь настолько же ужасное. 

— Я сказал… Я… — Дерек скривился. — Она просто вытянула это из меня. 

Стайлз зашёл в квартиру и закрыл за собой дверь. 

— Окей. Ну, так что? Она злится? Наша операция «Фальшивая парочка» провалилась? 

— Операция «Фальшивая парочка»? — уголки губ у Дерека поползли вверх. — Ты что не мог придумать ничего… получше? 

— Занесу это в список дел, — ответил Стайлз. — Так операция провалилась? 

— Нет, — рявкнул Дерек. — Лора счастлива. 

— Ёбаный урод, — выругался Стайлз, а затем добавил. — А когда ты мне заплатишь? 

— Когда она приедет сюда, — ответил Дерек после того, как минуту просто стоял и пялился на Стайлза. 

Стайлз _мог_ возразить, но выражение лица Дерека говорило, что это будет подобно удару кулаком в кирпичную стену. Бесполезно и, в конце концов, больно. 

— Ладно, — сказал Стайлз, ставя свой рюкзак на кофейный столик. — В понедельник. 

Квартира Дерека выглядела… чистой. Чище, чем сегодняшним утром. 

— Тебе нужно остаться на ночь, — сказал Дерек так, словно слова сами вырвались у него из глотки. — Тебе нужно оставаться на ночь, пока она сюда не приедет. Всё ещё… Всё ещё пахнет неправильно. Кажется, что… недостаточно. 

— Хорошо, — Стайлз обошёл кофейный столик и сел на другой стороне дивана. — Если у меня возникнут проблемы со спиной, я пришлю тебе свой медицинский счёт. 

— Нет, — сказал Дерек.

— Что будет, когда она приедет? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Я не знаю, — Дерек наклонился вперёд и запустил руки себе в волосы. Когда он выпрямился, взлохмаченные пряди торчали во всех направлениях, и Дерек… Дерек выглядел побитым. И немного похожим на безумного ёжика. Но Стайлз был уверен, что сейчас не самое подходящее время для шуток. 

— Эй, приятель, — сказал Стайлз и хлопнул Дерека по плечу. Это было неловко, _очень-очень_ неловко. — Всё будет в порядке. Я знаю, что я много шучу, но если Лора знает, кто твой…твой… кто есть бойфренд, и она сразу не поняла, что это чушь собачья, то у нас есть шанс на успех. 

Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, затем на руку, сжимающую плечо, затем снова на Стайлза. 

— В общем, это будет неловко, да, и это просто невероятно, какие трудности ты готов терпеть, только чтобы твоя сестра оставила тебя в покое. И нам придётся… — Стайлз застыл, затем отдёрнул ладонь с плеча Дерека и схватился ею за своё колено. Он, _возможно_ , только сейчас понял, что им нужно будет организовывать хотя бы незначительные проявления обоюдной страсти на людях. И, _возможно,_ у Стайлза случился небольшой приступ внутренней паники. — Твою мать. 

— Нам конец, — сказал Дерек. 

— Угу, — согласился Стайлз. 

***

«Наконец-то», — сказала Лора. 

Что, чёрт возьми, это значит? 

_Наконец-то._

Дерек прокручивал это в своей голове уже больше пяти часов и до сих пор не мог понять. Он подумал, что, может быть, появление Стайлза что-нибудь изменит. Освежит память, возможно, но нет. Дерек ещё больше запутался. 

Потому что Стайлз был просто… _Стайлзом._

— Ну это, — Стайлз встал с дивана, где до этого сидел рядом с Дереком, уставившись в потолок широко распахнутыми от паники глазами. От него веяло _страхом._ — Я пошёл в душ. 

— Ладно, — сказал Дерек, глядя, как Стайлз прошагал в ванную. 

_«Наконец-то»,_ — она сказала. 

После трёх минут наблюдения за противоположной стеной Дерек взял свой ноутбук. 

Он так ничего и не понимал или просто не хотел ничего понимать... 

Нет, это зыбкая почва, на которую ступать не следовало. Дерек просто… _просто не понимал._

Он стал проверять работы к своей паре в пятницу и принудил себя не думать ни о чём другом. Стайлз вышел из ванной через полчаса. Он так сильно пах Дереком, что Дерек даже не заметил его присутствия, пока не услышал звук открывающегося холодильника. 

Квартира, пахнущая им и Стайлзом, приводила в замешательство. И хотя пахло, выглядело и _ощущалось,_ что Дерек жил здесь один, всё равно были участки, где Дерек чувствовал вторжение на свою территорию. Во-первых, ванная. Во-вторых, диван. Создавалось впечатление, что Стайлз постепенно во всё _впитывался._

Этого было не достаточно пока, чтобы убедить Лору, но Дерек уже чувствовал себя пленённым и грязным. У него чесались руки достать моющее средство и начать всё отдраивать до тех пор, пока квартира снова не начнёт пахнуть только _им._ Не то чтобы запах был _неприятным_. Нет. Просто пахло Стайлзом. И Дереком. Стайлзом и Дереком. 

Дерек был уверен, что дело в том _значении_ , которое стоит за запахом и доставляет неудовольствие его инстинктам. Вторжение на его территорию, в его пространство, которое всегда было только _его_ , и любая перемена заставляла Дерека чувствовать себя некомфортно. А со Стайлзом всё постоянно содрогалось, двигалось и мелькало, постоянно отвлекало внимание. 

Дереку _не нравилось_ то, что отвлекало внимание. Оно ведь отвлекало. 

Как сейчас, когда он мог слышать Стайлза за кухонной стойкой, когда тот печатал на своём ноутбуке. Он мог слышать звук ноги, которая качалась вверх и вниз, а затем зубы Стайлза клацнули вместе, как Дерек понял, это было выражением недовольства. Постоянно так. Стайлз всегда _выводил из себя_ , и это было ещё хуже, когда он был в квартире Дерека. 

— Ты можешь… — наконец Дерек не выдержал и сорвался, потому что он больше не мог сконцентрироваться на проверке работ. — Ты можешь перестать _двигаться?_

— Чувак, я не двигаюсь, — ответил Стайлз. — Это ты тут источаешь печаль и уныние так сильно, что я могу это _видеть._

— Я _не источаю уныние,_ — Дерек повернулся к нему и оскалился, когда увидел, что у Стайлза изо рта торчит ручка, и теперь, когда Дерек её увидел, он стал _слышать_ звук трения пластика и зубов, который сопровождал всё это. 

— Источаешь вообще-то, — уверил Стайлз. 

— Это _моя_ квартира, — Дерек пытался быть разумным, но вышло так, словно он жаловался. Поэтому он с раздражением отвернулся обратно к своему ноутбуку. 

— Знаешь, я всегда могу…

— Замолчать, — подсказал Дерек. 

— Я всегда могу уйти, — с нажимом произнёс Стайлз. — И ты можешь сидеть хмуриться в одиночестве. 

— Не уходи. Просто перестань двигаться и _захлопнись_ , — процедил Дерек. — Ты… Разве ты не должен писать свою курсовую по психологии? Займись этим. 

— Вау, какая хорошая идея, — Стайлз продолжил разговаривать. _Почему он продолжал разговаривать._ — И как мне в голову не пришло? Я же тут не этим занимался вовсе. Я, по всей видимости, просто… _двигался._

Дерек не должен был реагировать на сарказм. Особенно, когда его источником был Стайлз. Но Дерек просто не мог с собой ничего поделать. 

— Я тебя укушу, Стайлз. И укус тебя не обратит. Просто будет очень больно. 

— Врунишка, — Стайлз говорил так, словно ему было _весело._

Дерек обернулся и оскалился, позволяя проступить своим волчьим чертам. В ответ он получил спокойный взгляд. 

— Ну, укуси. Потом будешь объяснять всё Лоре. И Скотту. И Арджентам. И _моему отцу._

— Я очень сильно тебя ненавижу, — сказал Дерек. 

— Вот и нет, — широко улыбнулся Стайлз. — Только я могу тебе помочь со всем этим. По крайней мере, теперь мы с тобой… вынужденные союзники. Сестра перестанет доставать тебя по поводу отношений, а я получу деньги на хавчик. Это потрясающая сделка. 

— Ты собираешься потратить тысячу долларов на еду, — удивился Дерек. 

— Ага, — Стайлз отвернулся от своего компьютера, и это по какой-то причине привело Дерека в ещё большее раздражение. — Поскольку еда имеет первостепенное значение. 

— Разве вы двое не работаете? — недоуменно моргнул Дерек. 

— Мы двое? — Стайлз снова начал печатать. 

— Скотт и ты, — пояснил Дерек. 

— Когда ты говоришь «вы двое», складывается такое ощущение, словно мы женаты, — по голосу Стайлза было понятно, что он улыбался. — Мы работаем. Просто… деньги лишними не бывают, верно? 

— Я… — начал Дерек и тут де замолчал, внезапно почувствовав себя… виноватым. 

Несмотря на то, что Скотту нравилось говорить, что он не входит в стаю, что он сам по себе, что он не зависит ни от кого, Дерек всё равно чувствовал ответственность за него. Не то чтобы Дерек не был _дружелюбен_ с этими двумя, просто их жизни были настолько разными, что Дерек, возможно, видел Скотта и Стайлза всего пару раз в месяц. 

Они виделись чаще, когда жили в Бикон Хиллз, но когда они перебрались сюда, то Дереку было достаточно знать, что стая (как бы стая) близко. И не обязательно было с ними видеться. Дерек чувствовал себя виноватым, потому что он работал только чтобы оправдать свою научную степень, в то время как на этаж выше Скотт и Стайлз работали, потому что им были _нужны_ деньги, чтобы покупать еду и платить за квартиру. 

— Ты не говорил, что вы нуждаетесь в деньгах, — сказал Дерек с досадой, которая получилась слишком уж очевидной. 

— У нас всё нормально, — Стайлз развернулся и уставился на Дерека с таким выражением, словно пытался прочитать его мысли. — Ты что, чувствуешь себя виноватым из-за того, что нас почти всегда игнорируешь? 

— Я вас _не игнорирую_ , — ответил Дерек. — Вас _невозможно_ игнорировать. 

Стайлз улыбнулся и опёрся локтями на поверхность стойки. 

— Мне кажется, что после всего этого наша дружба станет крепче. Останемся приятелями после этих фальшивых отношений или что-то вроде этого. 

— Нет, — только и сказал Дерек. 

Он отвернулся к своему компьютеру и умудрился сосредоточиться на работе, а не на том, как Стайлз пытался сдержать смех. 

Через десять минут Стайлз плюхнулся рядом на диван, и когда Дерек посмотрел на него в замешательстве. Стайлз замер. 

— Мне пока нельзя на диван? — спросил он, и Дерек тут же почувствовал себя сволочью. 

— Я такого не говорил. 

— Прекрасно, — Стайлз откинулся на спинку и поставил ноутбук себе на колени, а ноги разместил на кофейном столике. — От этих стульев у меня болит задница. 

— Спасибо, что поделился, — обронил Дерек. 

— Кстати, — где-то пять минут спустя сказал Стайлз. — Я только что получил и-мейл от Лоры. 

Чёрт возьми. _Конечно же,_ у Лоры был электронный адрес Стайлза. У _Дерека_ был электронный адрес Стайлза, и Дерек понятия не имел откуда. 

— Что? — воскликнул Дерек. — Почему ты не…

— Нет же, — перебил его Стайлз. — Я _только что_ получил его. 

— Что там говорится? — Дерек попытался быть терпеливым, и у него не получилось. 

— Если ты сделаешь ему больно, я уговорю маму превратить тебя в оборотня, подвешу в нашем подвале и буду вспарывать тебе кишки снова и снова в течение нескольких месяцев, — прочитал Стайлз, его голос надломился где-то в середине предложения. — Это всё. 

— Она этого не сделает, — быстро сказал Дерек. 

— Если она поймёт, что мы врём, чувак, — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, — думаю, нам обоим крышка. 

— Она не поймёт, что мы врём, — попытался разуверить его Дерек. 

— Я _отстойно_ вру под давлением, Дерек, — заныл Стайлз. 

И он был прав. 

— Мы просто исказим правду, — сказал Дерек. 

— _Ты_ просто исказишь правду, — заявил Стайлз. — Это _твоя_ идея. Так что _ты_ будешь врать по большей части. 

— Здоровые отношения подразумевают компромисс, _пупсик,_ — со всей возможной сладостью в голосе сказал Дерек. 

***

В среду ничего особенно не произошло. Стайлз не ответил на письмо Лоры, потому что не хотел и потому что Дерек сказал ему, что в этом нет необходимости. Стайлз с утра пошёл на работу, а после обеда на пары. Скотт обманным путём заставил его заплатить за тайскую еду на ужин, и они провели совместный бро-вечер. 

Пока они ужинали, Скотт продолжал смотреть на Стайлза со странным выражением на лице, словно хотел что-то сказать или спросить (или сделать), пока Стайлз не начал говорить про ветеринарскую школу, и об этом взгляде было забыто. Но это ведь Скотт. Он мог быть пугающе проницательным тогда, когда ты меньше всего этого ожидаешь или хочешь. Так что о взгляде было забыто _на время._

В четверг Дереку вдруг стукнуло в голову, и он решил, что им нужно начать _соприкасаться_ , потому что с квартирой, говоря его словами, «уже получается», но Дерек всё равно пах как Дерек, а Стайлз — как Стайлз, и «смешения» не наблюдалось. Стайлз над Дереком не подшучивал по этому поводу, потому что чувак выглядел настолько же некомфортно, насколько Стайлз себя чувствовал. К тому же, Стайлз не был _настолько_ подлым. 

Ладно, возможно, он был именно настолько подлым и просто оставлял все эти насмешки на потом, когда у них будут гости. А гости могут посчитать странным, если Дерек внезапно выпустит клыки и нападёт на своего предполагаемого парня. 

(Стайлз понимал, что он преувеличивал, вешая ярлык «Дерек Хейл непредсказуем и может прийти в ярость в любой момент», но лучше перестраховаться, чем потом сожалеть о своих словах. По крайней мере, в данном случае). 

Так вот, они начали соприкасаться. И это было настолько же причудливо и крайне странно, насколько это звучало. 

Дерек сидел вместе с ним, когда Стайлз сидел на диване (на _своём_ диване, потому что теперь он чувствовал связь с ним; они разделили сны, кошмары и слюни). Дерек сидел прямо _рядом_ со Стайлзом, и они соприкасались всей боковой поверхностью тела. Дерек со злостью огрызался всякий раз, когда Стайлз _осмеливался_ попросить включить кондиционер, потому что Дерек был нереально _горяч_ в температурном плане. 

Дерек носил одежду Стайлза, и наоборот. 

Дерек начал проводить ладонями по лицу Стайлза, когда бы ему ни вздумалось. Стайлз думал, что он делает, по всей видимости, лишь потому, что удивлённому и смущённому Стайлзу неудобно что-либо говорить после такого. Хорошо, это как-то было связано со всей этой фишкой с запахами. Но его _лицо_? Серьёзно? 

Он соприкасался со Стайлзом, когда они шли рядом, клал ему руку на плечо, когда они стояли. В такие моменты Дерек выглядел так, словно барсук забрался к нему в задницу, так что Стайлз находил подобное весьма забавным, а вовсе не смущающим и извращённым. 

В пятницу Стайлз пробыл в универе целый день. _Целый_ грёбаный день, потому что у него было два семинара, встреча с группой на презентации по статистике, а затем ещё встреча с научным руководителем. Он приплёлся домой в десять, чувствуя себя как кусок дерьма, и уснул сразу, как только его голова коснулась подушки. 

Ему приснился какой-то сон, но Стайлз запомнил только звяканье керамики и лоснящийся черный цвет, перекрывающий электрический синий. Проснувшись, Стайлз почувствовал себя лучше. 

Не просто лучше. Стайлз чувствовал себя _потрясающе_. Он бы приписал это тому, что поспал первый раз в своей кровати (или, вообще в _кровати_ ) со времён понедельника, но Стайлз не думал, что ему когда-либо было так хорошо _до_ этого. Он чувствовал себя… полным энергии. Обновлённым. _Отдохнувшим._

Когда Стайлз раздумывал над тем, чтобы встать и пойти перекусить, зашёл Дерек. Он сказал, что Стайлз пахнет странно и погнал того вниз. Там Стайлза поджидал контейнер с едой на вынос из «Ресторанчика Джо». Но, блин, Стайлзу опять придётся провести ночь на _диване._

Диван был в новинку в понедельник. Теперь Стайлз ненавидел его. Презирал его. 

В субботу Стайлз работал после обеда, так что он проспал до полудня. Когда он открыл глаза, то первым делом увидел недовольного глядящего на него Дерека, буркнул, что Дерек сам виноват, и поплёлся в туалет. 

Около четырёх, как это обычно бывало по субботам, пришёл Альф. Также пришёл мистер Альваро, и такого обычно _не_ бывало. 

— Мистер Альваро, — сказал Стайлз. косясь в дальний конец магазина, где Альф пытался продать женщине лампу, — сегодня ведь не четверг. 

— Я знаю, — ответил мистер Альваро и стал рыться у себя в кармане, пока не вытащил… фигурку волка. Только эта была синей, в некоторых местах на ней были сколы. Другая фигурка была черной и гладкой, а эта — рыхлой, как земля. Она казалась почти унылой без глазированного покрытия. — Нашёл её в хозяйственном магазине. Сразу подумал о Вас. 

Это не должно нагонять ужас? Стайлз не был уверен. Также он не был уверен, что он хочет волка, который был причиной того, что мистер Альваро сегодня пришёл. 

— Это… это мило, — сказал Стайлз. 

— Пять баксов, потому что она побита, — сказал мистер Альваро и протянул волка Стайлзу. 

Фигурка была тяжелее, чем Стайлз ожидал. А ещё было нечто успокаивающее в том, чтобы проводить большим пальцем по волчьему боку. 

— Ага, хорошо, — сказал Стайлз. — Пять баксов. Есть сегодня что-нибудь для Альфа? Он здесь, если он Вам нужен. 

— Нет, — улыбнулся мистер Альваро. — Это специальная доставка. 

Стайлз не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому просто вытащил пятидолларовую купюру из бумажника и расплатился. Мистер Альваро вышел за дверь, _насвистывая._

Вечером, когда Стайлз зашёл в свою комнату, он разместил обе фигурки на своей книжной полке так, чтобы они были повёрнуты к двери. Почему-то это казалось правильным. Данный факт должен был взволновать Стайлза, поскольку он обычно не особо задумывался над правильностью декорирования. Но Стайлз не волновался. Он был решительно спокоен. 

Потом позвонил Дерек. 

— Фотографии, — сказал он высоким и испуганным голосом, когда Стайлз ответил на звонок. — Стайлз, спускайся. 

— Постой, какие фотографии? — Стайлз уже закинул рюкзак себе на плечо, бросил полный тоски взгляд на свою кровать и закрыл дверь в свою комнату за собой. 

— Просто, — сказал Дерек, — спускайся сюда. 

Стайлз «спустился сюда», чтобы обнаружить Дерека, сидящего в центре дивана и смотрящего широко раскрытыми глазами на свои руки, которые были сжаты на коленях. Джинса на коленях имела несколько дырок, как предположил Стайлз, от выпущенных когтей. 

— Фотографии? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Фотографии, — подтвердил Дерек. — Я был на Фейсбуке…

— У тебя есть Фейсбук? 

— Да, у меня есть Фейсбук. Не важно. Я туда не захожу. — Дерек помахал рукой в воздухе, словно пытаясь таким образом отодвинуть вопрос в сторону. — У Лоры есть фотки с её бывшим…

— Её бывшим? — Стайлз уронил рюкзак на кофейный столик и плюхнулся рядом с Дереком. 

Стайлз знал, что в скором времени Дерек перейдёт к сути. Придётся ему помочь с этим немного, но ситуация скоро прояснится. 

— Может, _перестанешь_ меня перебивать? — рыкнул Дерек. — Лора приезжает, потому что она рассталась со своим парнем, поэтому она…

— Ты мог бы мне об этом сообщить раньше, — оборвал его Стайлз. 

— Не в этом _суть_ , — Дерек наклонился вперед и провёл рукой по тачпаду своего ноутбука, чтобы вывеси его из спящего режима. — _Фотографии,_ Стайлз. Сосредоточься. 

— Я сосредоточен, — сказал Стайлз и откинулся на спинку дивана, попутно вытягивая ноги рядом с компьютером Дерека. Он пошевелил пальцами на ногах, потому что это действие его завораживало. 

— Парочки делают…фотографии, — продолжил Дерек и сунул свой ноутбук Стайлзу на колени. На экране был открытый альбом Лоры и…чувака с дредами. Который, по видимому, являлся её бывшим. Который порвал с ней. Что, скорее всего, и сделало Лору настолько эмоционально чувствительной, что ей захотелось навестить брата. 

Твою мать. 

— Нам нужно наделать фоток, — сказал Стайлз, когда до него, наконец, дошло. 

— Много фоток, — подтвердил Дерек, глядя на свой ноутбук так, словно это он стал причиной того, что всё пошло под откос, — очень много ёбаных фоток. Лора приезжает в _понедельник_ , Стайлз. 

— Мы их наснимаем сегодня вечером. Ещё есть завтра, — оживившись, Стайлз толкнул коленкой ногу Дерека. — Можем делать смены гардероба. Пойдем за кофе, в зоопарк, будем делать…всю эту ерунду, которой занимаются парочки. 

— Смена гардероба? — Дерек был… заинтригован. 

— Ага, — Стайлз поставил ноутбук обратно на кофейный столик. — Возьмём, допустим, пять разных футболок и просто будем их менять в разных местах, словно мы фоткались в течение двух месяцев. 

— Так нам реально придётся ходить на липовые свидания, — сказал Дерек, и его голос звучал… совершенно разбито. 

Стайлз подавил в себе искушение показать Дереку средний палец. Прошедшая неделя прошла, к удивлению, вполне нормально. Дерек был не настолько ужасным, как поначалу думал Стайлз. Он бы вслух не признался, но было, в общем-то, весело. Так что никакого среднего пальца в адрес Дерека сегодня. 

Только если тот не выкинет что-нибудь по-настоящему отвратное. 

— Эй, — сказал Стайлз, — я не намного лучше во всём этом разбираюсь, чем ты.

— Не намного лучше? — окрысился Дерек. — Никто из нас не вспомнил, что нам нужны фотки, Стайлз. Так что мы _оба_ в этой фигне лохи.

— У меня хотя бы _были_ отношения, чувак. У тебя был только секс на одну ночь. 

— Твои самые длинные отношения продлились три месяца, — сказал Дерек; он, к удивлению Стайлза, был в курсе событий. — И разве они не всегда говорили, что дело в тебе? 

— Откуда, чёрт возьми, ты это знаешь? — возмутился Стайлза, потому что он был абсолютно уверен, что подобного разговора у них с Дереком не было. 

— Подслушал, — Дерек указал на потолок с самодовольной улыбкой на лице. — Ты был пьян и говорил слишком громко. А ещё Скотт поёт об Эллисон в душе. 

— Ты козёл. К тому же, жуткий, — сказал Стайлз. — Но… Стой! Держи эту улыбочку на лице. И замри! 

Телефон Стайлза так и был у него в кармане с того времени, как он ответил на звонок Дерека. Так что Стайлз изогнулся дугой и выудил телефон из джинсов, затем второпях пододвинулся ближе к Дереку, прижимаясь к боку мужчины. 

— Что ты…

— Я сказал: держи грёбаную улыбку, — Стайлз открыл приложение с камерой, закинул руку Дерека себе на плечи, а затем проверил, улыбается ли Дерек. Дерек не улыбался. — Улыбайся, Дерек. Ну же. 

Дерек оскалился и прижал его ближе к себе, надавливая на голову Стайлза с излишней силой (серьёзно, это уже просто ребячество), а затем он улыбнулся. Это была ужасающая улыбка, больше похожая презрительную усмешку, если честно. Но сойдёт. Стайлз сделал фото, и… ладно, получилось очень даже ничего.

Даже мило.

— Ничего так, — Стайлз сунул телефон Дереку в лицо. — Назову её «Отдых субботним вечером». 

— Невероятно смешно, Стайлз, — Дерек притворно хохотнул и столкнул лицо Стайлза со своего плеча. 

— Что дальше? Переоденемся и… — Стайлз скользнул на свою сторону дивана, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках вдохновения. — Мы должны пойти куда-нибудь поужинать. 

— Девять вечера, — сказал Дерек. — Я уже ел. 

— Мы должны _притвориться_ , что ужинаем? — предложил Стайлз. — Возьмём десерт или что-то вроде того. Можешь зафоткать меня во взбитых сливках, размазанных и по лицу. 

— Это что…

— _Нет,_ это не двусмысленность, чёрт, — Стайлз нахмурился, потому что по какой-то причине он был… смущён. Смущён настолько, что его щёки подозрительно покраснели. — Просто все парочки делают милые снимки друг друга. 

— Невозможно, — сказал Дерек. — Ты не милый. 

Стайлз бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд и встал с дивана. 

— Как будто ты весь сделан из сахарной ваты и грёбаной радуги, чувак. Бери свою куртку и камеру. Мы идём за замороженным йогуртом, мудила.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Университет Дэвиса или Калифорнийский университет в Дэвисе (англ. UC Davis, University of California, Davis). Дэвис — город в штате Калифорния, самый большой город в округе Йоло. 
> 
> [2] «Гомер Лафлин» («Homer Laughlin») и «Роял Далтон» (Royal Doulton) — известные марки фарфора. 
> 
> «Тиффани & Ко.» («Tiffany & Co.») — известная американская ювелирная компания.
> 
> [3] «Создание из Черной лагуны» (Creature from the Black Lagoon ) — американский фильм ужасов 1954 года.


	3. Chapter 3

— Постарайся не выглядеть так, будто хочешь умереть, — сказал Стайлз, подстраивая камеру таким образом, чтобы они оба попали в кадр. — Ты ведь вместе с парнем, о котором даже мечтать не смел. Со своей второй половинкой. Поэтому ты _счастлив_ , Дерек, помнишь? 

Дерек обнажил зубы, Стайлз сделал фото, а затем сунул свой телефон Дереку под нос. 

— Ты выглядишь душевнобольным, — заметил Стайлз. — Поздравляю. 

— Ты выглядишь, как идиот, — буркнул Дерек, потому что в данный момент он не мог придумать ничего лучше. 

Дерек уже начал привыкать к тому, что Стайлз словно... _прилип_ к нему. Но это всё ещё было как-то странно. Всё ещё отвлекало. Хотя не должно было бы. Уже прошла неделя, и Дерек чувствовал себя так, словно он плавал в запахе Стайлза. Запах был на одежде Дерека, на его диване и просто _везде_. Но Дереку всё равно было непривычно сидеть _рядом_ с кем-то. По крайней мере, с тем, кто не был членом семьи. 

— Ну, хотя бы на этот раз ты не забыл проконтролировать свои вспышки в глазах, — разочарованно пробормотал Стайлз, просматривая фотографии на своём телефоне. 

На часах была почти полночь. Они сидели в «Ресторанчике Джо», поскольку это было единственное место, работающее круглосуточно и расположенное достаточно близко к их дому. Дерек и Стайлз были тут уже полчаса, пили отвратительный кофе и демонстративно игнорировали недовольные взгляды официанток. Стайлз наснимал уже, кажется, миллион фотографий. Половину он удалил всё же, потому что… Дерек понятия не имел почему. 

Ладно, Дерек, _возможно_ , и не старался, хотя именно ему нужно было, чтобы снимки выглядели естественно, но он никогда не понимал всей этой штуки с фотографами. Он не понимал этого, когда в приступе злости и скуки зашёл к Лоре на страничку в Фейсбуке, чтобы поискать какой-нибудь возможный способ отплатить её _бывшему_. Дерек продолжал не понимать, когда наткнулся на альбом с их совместными фотографиями на пляже, в музее, в ресторане. Парочка выглядела самодовольной, счастливой и приторно сладкой. Дерек и сейчас не понимал, что же такого особенного в совместных снимках. Он смотрел, как Стайлз листает фотки и тут же их удаляет одну за другой. Но ведь они же фотографировались в практически таких же позах! Подумаешь, выражения на лицах немного отличались. 

Всё же, было забавно наблюдать за тем, как с каждой удалённой фотографией на лице Стайлза всё отчетливее читались отвращение и бессильный гнев. 

— Вот это неплохая, — Дерек отобрал телефон у Стайлза, когда заметил понравившуюся фотографию. На ней глаза у Стайлза были прикрыты, словно он обкурился, а Дерек на удивление получился нормально. — Я отправляю её себе. 

— Вау, — Стайлз посмотрел на него. — Так теперь ты решил серьёзно отнестись к делу. 

— Я с самого начала был серьёзным, — сказал Дерек. 

— Ты испортил все фотографии, когда мы ходили за йогуртом, — напомнил Стайлз. Выражение на его лице напомнило Дереку одно из выражений шерифа. Словно Стайлз только и ждал того момента, когда Дерек облажается, чтобы потом поставить его на место. 

Это выражение нагоняло страх. 

— Я отвлёкся, — буркнул Дерек, — на йогурт. 

И это было отчасти правдой. Он отвлёкся на то, как Стайлз _ел_ этот грёбаный йогурт. Потому что, конечно же, он ведь Стайлз, и не может есть нормально. Нет, ему нужно обязательно облизывать ложку и издавать _звуки._

— Ты. отвлё… вау, — Стайлз откинулся на спинку сидения, косо посмотрев на официантку, которая сидела за барной стойкой, складывала салфетки и пыталась попутно испепелить Стайлза и Дерека взглядом. — Ты завтра отвечаешь за камеру, чувак. 

— Хорошо, — Дерек отправил себе понравившееся фото и установил его, как обои. У Лоры была дурацкая привычка брать без спроса его телефон, когда бы он ни попался ей на глаза. Дерек пытался убедить себя в том, что обои — это необходимо. 

К тому же, выражение на лице Стайлза было просто уморительным. 

— Ты что… — Стайлз выхватил телефон у Дерека и с ужасом уставился на экран. — Это невежливо. 

— Это мой телефон, — Дерек отобрал назад устройство и зажал его в вытянутой руке, чтобы Стайлз не достал. — Лора будет думать, что твоя фотка у меня на заставке — это очень мило. 

Стайлз уставился на телефон, затем перевёл взгляд на Дерека. 

— Я прощаю тебя, но только потому, что сейчас поздно и в твоих словах есть смысл, но, — Стайлз склонился над телефоном, затем наклонил экран в сторону, пока делал что-то, по-видимому, очень сложное, раз это требовало в процессе высунуть свой дурацкий язык из своего дурацкого рта. 

За прошедшую неделю Дерек усвоил, что оральная фиксация Стайлза — это, скорее уж, оральная одержимость. Его рот, как и сам он, отвлекал. Досаждал. Выводил из себя. Дерек немного к этому привык. До этого всё было ещё хуже. 

— Талант, — сказал Стайлз и повернул свой телефон к Дереку. 

Дерек оскалился на фотографию, на которой рот у него был сжат в тонкую линию, один глаз полуоткрыт, а другой вообще закрыт… Дерек выглядел… глупо. Словно его по голове стукнули. Вот чёрт. 

— Иди на хуй, — буркнул Дерек. 

— Сам иди, — Стайлз положил телефон на стол, взял свой кофе и поморщился.

— Я первым сказал, — не удержавшись, огрызнулся Дерек. Он посмотрел на свой телефон. — Не пора ли нам валить? Получилось достаточно. 

— Достаточно? 

— Фотографий, — пояснил Дерек. 

— Точно, — сказал Стайлз, затем отвернулся, осматривая помещение. Когда он снова посмотрел на Дерека, на его лице играла усмешка. — Или мы могли бы остаться и побесить Бетси. Вон она. 

— Бетси? — Дерек повернул голову, увидел официантку, а затем прищурил глаза, чтобы разглядеть бейджик... да, её звали Бетси. — Ты хочешь побесить официантку? _Тебе двенадцать?_

— Ментально мне где-то шестнадцать, — с серьёзным видом заявил Стайлз. 

Дерек фыркнул. 

— Ты платишь за кофе, потому что я платил за йогурт, — сказал он, затем пинком столкнул Стайлза с сидения. 

Стайлз зашагал к официантке, стоящей за стойкой, бормоча, что Дереку самому лет десять. Вместо того, чтобы попасться на уловку, Дерек встал и вышел на улицу, решив подождать Стайлза там. 

Снаружи было прохладно. Или, скорее, Дерек _знал_ , что теоретически на улице должно быть прохладно. Однако он не ощущал холода так, как ощущали его люди. Убывающая луна частично спряталась за облаками. Дерек был заворожен её свечением, и внезапно ему захотелось повыть. 

Иногда он задумывался над тем, каково было бы быть человеком. Не чувствовать влияние луны и знакомый прилив сил под кожей, когда она начинала расти. Дерек задумывался обычно поздно ночью, когда не мог заснуть, каково бы было не быть собой. Каково бы было не чувствовать запахи страха и радости, не слышать, как ускоряется сердцебиение лжеца. Каково бы было простудиться, заработать головную боль и устать после прогулки в десять миль.[1] 

Дерек задумывался об этом, но никогда этого не хотел. Кейт заставила его ненавидеть многие вещи, в том числе и себя самого, но она не смогла заставить его перестать хотеть быть тем, кем он родился. И это странно, если подумать, потому что она собиралась убить всю его семью лишь за то, что они были…

— Размышляешь? — спросил Стайлз. 

Дерек вовсе _не_ подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он повернулся, чтобы увидеть, что Стайлз стоял рядом и смотрел на луну. 

— Нет, — соврал Дерек, сунул руки в карманы и зашагал по направлению к дому. 

***

Стайлз проснулся в воскресенье от того, что Дерек сел ему на ноги. Но это скорее тяжесть его взгляда заставила Стайлза открыть глаза. 

— _Почему?_ — умудрился простонать Стайлз, стараясь вытащить свои ноги из-под задницы Дерека. — Прекрати. Это уж слишком. Ещё _рано._

— Сейчас девять, — сказал Дерек. — У нас свидания. 

— Да, но… — Стайлз освободил одну ногу и стал тащить одеяло до тех пор, пока не спрятал за ним своё лицо. — Свидания должны быть весёлыми. Не очень хорошо начинать…. _Ладно!_ Я встаю, встаю! Блять! 

Стайлз взвизгнул, когда Дерек схватил его за щиколотку и потянул с дивана. У него получилось освободиться, только когда он шлёпнулся на пол. 

А этого, скорее всего, Дерек и добивался. 

— Это ты вообще-то список оставил, — сказал Дерек. 

— У тебя странная страсть к сбрасыванию меня с дивана, чувак. 

— И? — с насмешкой спросил Дерек, глядя на Стайлза сверху вниз. 

Стайлз показал ему средний палец, затем схватился за кофейный столик, чтобы встать, и захромал в ванную. 

Стайлз был даже рад, что Лора завтра приедет, но только потому, что это означало, что ему больше не придётся спать на диване. Следующей ночью он будет спать в своей любимой прекрасной кровати. И да, придется любезничать с Дереком, но Стайлз посчитал, что это будет даже интересно. Неприятно, но, всё же, интересно. 

И, плюс ко всему, кто ещё мог бы похвастать тем, что ему платят за то, чтобы он побыл поддельной второй половинкой? 

… разве что кто-нибудь из профессионального эскорта. Больше никто. 

Но Стайлз-то контракт не подписывал пока что, и он не знал, как долго Лора пробудет здесь или как долго продлятся их с Дереком _отношения_ … хм, отношения. В них же абсолютно ничего профессионального. 

Вся эта ситуация — просто полная противоположность профессионализму. Словно, всё это какое-то… ребячество. 

Но, вообще, эту грёбаную зрелость переоценивают. 

Стайлз умыл лицо, почистил зубы и стянул пару джинсов и футболку из (уменьшающейся) стопки на сушилке. Он проигнорировал хмурый взгляд Дерека, когда вышел из ванной в своих бэтменовских боксерах. 

Пусть Дерек идёт в жопу. Стайлз _видел_ труселя от Кельвина Кляйна в корзине с грязным бельём, так что ему было нечего стыдиться. 

Кстати, о грязном белье. Стайлзу, скорее всего, нужно будет заняться стиркой вечером, затем отнести одежду обратно к себе в комнату. Не особо хотелось этим заниматься, потому что он определенно будет вымотан по возвращении. Однако Стайлз всё равно собирался утроить стирку, только чтобы побесить Дерека.

И чтобы избавиться от запаха отчаяния, который определенно витал в воздухе. 

Когда Стайлз оделся, он захватил пару футболок и засунул их в сумку, затем пошёл к холодильнику за водой. От сборов под давлением ему всегда хотелось пить. 

Дерек на секунду испарился из комнаты, затем вернулся, держа в руках несколько своих футболок, которые засунул в сумку, где уже были футболки Стайлза. 

— Сначала кофе, — сказал Дерек, застёгивая сумку. 

Стайлз согласно кивнул. Они обсудили всё прошлой ночью, когда вернулись из ресторана. У Стайлза даже был список. Хотя нет, он был записан на одноразовой салфетке, которая теперь, скорее всего, была в мусорке. 

Но сначала они пойдут пить кофе, затем в зоопарк, потом в музей и в книжный магазин, потом в «поход» (или просто достаточно далеко забредут в кусты, чтобы можно было сказать, что они были в походе), потом у них будет обед и… покупка продуктов напоследок. 

Потому что Дереку нужно «приготовиться к ужину с Лорой». Для Стайлза это прозвучало как начало фильма ужасов. Ужин с Лорой. Бррр. Стайлз надеялся, что это произойдёт, когда он будет на занятиях. Как раз в понедельник у него будут пары с пяти до семи вечера, так что возможно он и пропустит ужин. 

— Сначала кофе, — повторил Стайлз. — Мы берем твою машину или мою? 

— Как ты думаешь, идиот? — спросил Дерек, поднимая ключи. 

— Значит, твою, — Стайлз закинул сумку на плечо и последовал за Дереком к выходу. 

Поездка в кофейню не заняла много времени. Да и вообще в самой кофейне они не задержались, потому что всё, что они сделали, так это купили большой американо Дереку и большой латте Стайлзу, сняли пару фотографий на фоне витрины, держа фирменные стаканчики, а затем ушли. 

Всё прошло относительно быстро и безболезненно. 

— Первый пункт вычеркнут, — сказал Стайлз, держа камеру и просматривая фотки. — Что ещё осталось? 

— Зоопарк, музей, поход, ланч или обед, смотря как быстро мы справимся со всем остальным, — проворчал Дерек, после того, как отпил кофе. — Затем ты свободен. Мне нужно сходить за проду …

— Для Лоры, ага, помню, — прервал его Стайлз. — Время для смены гардероба? Я и не думал, что это будет так быстро. 

— Ты думал, что мы задержимся? — фыркнул Дерек. 

— _Нет_ , — Стайлз… ладно, Стайлз, _возможно_ , думал о том, что они могут задержаться. — Ну, не в кофейне. Но, блять, я не буду платить за вход в зоопарк, чтобы потом _не посмотреть хоть каких-нибудь животных, чувак. Посмотрим хотя бы, не знаю, на обезьян._

— Я заплачу, — сказал Дерек, — чтобы ты не переживал. 

— Я всё равно хочу посмотреть на обезьян, — сказал Стайлз. — Пошли. Разве твоя докторская не на тему исторической связи между животными и людьми? Это разве не по твоей части? 

— Ты знаешь тему моей докторской? — удивился Дерек. 

— Да, — сказал Стайлз, хотя не помнил, _откуда_ он это знал, — это что ли никак не связано с зоопарками?

— Я… да, — буркнул Дерек, — но, ведь у нас есть другие дела. 

— Мне что, _правда,_ придётся уговаривать тебя, чтобы ты порадовался походу в зоопарк? — спросил Стайлз. — Сейчас десять утра, чувак. У нас впереди _целый день_. Нам нужно хоть немного удовольствия, чтобы мы не поубивали друг друга. 

— Зоопарки доставляют удовольствие? — спросил Дерек. 

Понятно. Теперь он просто упрямился. 

— _Музеи_ доставляют удовольствие? — парировал Стайлз. 

— _Ладно_ , — в конец концов сказал Дерек. 

Стайлз отпил свой латте и закусил щёку, чтобы не выглядеть _слишком_ самодовольным. 

— Мы можем переодеться до того, как попадём туда, а потом ещё раз переодеться там, — сказал Стайлз, — чтобы выглядело, словно мы там были больше одного раза. 

— Нужно было начать во вторник, — пробурчал Дерек пять минут спустя. — Почему мы не подумали об этом во вторник? 

— Я не знаю, чувак, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — Может, были слишком заняты подготовкой оборотничьей стороной проблемы? В смысле, я думаю, твоя квартира мной просто _провоняла_. Так что хоть здесь мы преуспели. 

— Правильно думаешь, — пробормотал Дерек с мрачным выражением на лице. 

Стайлз подавил желание фыркнуть. 

— Ну а Лора и должна обращать внимание на это… — Стайлз сморщил нос. — Будем надеяться, что так и будет. А сейчас мы постараемся наладить всё.. эээ, с человеческой точки зрения. 

— Верно, — Дерек всё ещё говорил с неуверенностью. — Я не знаю твою тему. 

Пауза. 

— Ты просто сделал вывод по наблюдениям или ты к чему-то клонишь? 

— _Скажи_ мне, о чём ты пишешь, — сказал Дерек, затем, когда Стайлз просто приподнял брови, добавил, — пожалуйста. 

— Серийные убийцы, — ответил Стайлз, — я изучаю, как различные культуры изображают серийных убийц. 

— Это… хм, — сказал Дерек, — звучит интересно. 

— Это интересно, — сказал Стайлз. — Теперь сосредоточимся на главном. Мы проведём час в зоопарке, полчаса в музее…

— Если в зоопарке час, что в музее тоже час, — припечатал Дерек. 

— _Ладно,_ — отозвался Стайлз, — затем мы идём как бы в поход, потом обедаем, потом за продуктами. А потом будет где-то шесть, и ты можешь идти паниковать в свою пещеру, а я пойду к Скотту ненадолго. Звучит неплохо? 

— А ты не будешь паниковать? — спросил Дерек, вместо того, чтобы согласиться. 

— Нет, я пойду тусить со Скоттом, — сказал Стайлз. Он заметил, как Дерек прищурился и бросил быстрый взгляд на грудь Стайлза. — Ты что… ты только что проверил вру я или нет? 

— Нет, — сказал Дерек. 

— А, ну ладно, — Стайлз ссутулился и закатил глаза. — Я тебе верю. 

Стайлз ему не верил. 

— Придурок, — сказал Дерек, а затем до конца поездки он сохранял молчание. 

Стайлз надеялся, что Дерек не хмурился. 

Когда они подъехали к зоопарку, они ещё десять минут они искали парковочное место, потому что Дереку нужно было припарковать «Камаро» по особенному. В таком месте, которое не должно быть слишком большим или маленьким, где не должно быть много тени или мало тени, также рядом не должна стоять машина, которая будет больше грёбаной малолитражки. Когда они, наконец, припарковались, объездив как минимум десять свободных мест, Стайлз скрежетал зубами от раздражения, а Дерек улыбался, как ебанутый психопат. 

Словно… словно он _был в восторге_ от того, что Стайлз злился. Наверное, это было не далеко от правды, если подумать. 

Стайлз переодел футболку, пока Дерек кидал монеты в парковочный счётчик, затем они купили билеты и… вот они в зоопарке. 

Стайлз пошёл в зоопарк с Дереком. Возможно, это было самым странным, что ему доводилось делать в жизни. Но жаловаться было бы глупо, ведь он сам настоял на этом. 

Они начали осмотр, и когда Стайлз перестал замечать, что Дерек безмолвно осуждает всех и вся, то… Стайлз стал получать истинное удовольствие. Или, если быть точнее, то столько удовольствия, сколько можно было получить в зоопарке. С Дереком. 

Звери были интересными, а это уже что-то. К тому времени, как они осмотрели террариум и место, где фламинго…ничего не делали, и прошли мимо вольера с ягуарами, Дерек стал _добровольно_ фотографировать. 

Фотографировать животных. Но, эй, это ведь доказательство, верное? 

Животные реагировали на Дерека по-особенному. Они относились к нему, как к угрозе, что забавляло Стайлза (и, судя по размеру улыбки, Дерека тоже), а также приводило в замешательство и ужас остальных посетителей. Когда они проходили мимо, львы стали рычать за стеклом. Лемуры начали кричать и носиться по вольеру. Муравьед _спрятался._

Да, это было интересно, мягко говоря. Напоследок Стайлз купил плюшевого жирафа для себя (доказательство, как он сказал, но на самом деле ему просто захотелось) и кружку со львом для Дерека (потому что она была на уценке и потому что взгляд на лице Дерека был просто бесценен, когда Стайлз подарил ему эту кружку). 

Потом они сели в машину и направились в музей. 

Больше ничего интересного не произошло. 

***

Из-за Стайлза их едва ли не пинками выгнали из музея. Он _как-то случайно_ задел непальскую статую пятого века, затем сработала сигнализация и прибежали охранники. Дереку пришлось оправдываться, потому что Стайлз был слишком занят тем, чтобы _не смеяться._

Дерек видел, как он кусал щёку, отворачивал лицо от охранников, чтобы они думали, что ему стыдно. Но ему не было стыдно. Он думал, что это забавно. Дерек мог практически _чувствовать_ удовлетворение… или что-то очень похожее, волнами исходившее от него. 

— Ну ты и говнюк, — сказал Дерек, когда они вышли. 

Не то чтобы их _официально_ выставили, просто охранники непрерывно следили за ними в течении десяти минут после неловкой _случайности._

— Знаю, знаю, — затараторил Стайлз. — Мне жаль, вроде как. 

— Вроде как, — сказал Дерек. 

— Тебе нужно признать, это было довольно забавно, чувак. 

Дерек приподнял одну бровь. 

— Вроде как забавно? 

— Нет. 

— _Немножко_ забавно? Охранники, чувак, они со всех ног бежали, — Стайлз сделал размашистое движение и ткнул Дерека локтем в бок. 

— Ты идиот, — сказал Дерек, вместо того, чтобы согласиться. 

В книжном магазине всё прошло немного лучше, и только потому, что их не выгнали. Стайлз заставил его выбрать книгу про волков и сфотографироваться с ней. Затем Стайлз отрыл где-то эротическую книгу с двумя целующимися оборотнями на обложке и сфоткался с ней, держа на лице отвратительно слащавую ухмылочку. Потом они ушли, хотя сначала Дереку пришлось отобрать эту книгу у Стайлза и поставить её на полку, потому что Стайлз открыл её и начал читать вслух. 

Поход… не был походом, потому что они просто прошли десять минут по самой простой тропе в Сакраменто, сделали пару фотографий и вернулись обратно. 

На ланч они взяли пиццу, потому что был всего час дня. 

Дерек чувствовал такое облегчение от того, что они _закончили_ , что только после второго куска (третьего для Стайлза) он осознал, что день прошёл не так уж плохо. 

В зоопарке, по крайней мере, было весело. 

И, возможно, Стайлз не был настолько ужасным, насколько Дерек представлял. Может быть, он даже был неплохой компанией. Может быть, он даже заставил Дерека забыть пару раз, что это была вынужденная вылазка, а не просто воскресная прогулка двух друзей. 

У Дерека не было много друзей. По крайне мере таких, кому можно было доверить что-то вроде этого. Он мог… он мог _говорить_ , что Стайлз ему не нравился, мог долго спорить сам с собой по поводу недостатков Стайлза и/или его достоинствах, но отрицать то, что Дерек ему доверял, было бы глупо. 

Дерек ему доверял не только потому, что Скотт доверял Стайлзу. Дерек доверял ему потому, что знал парня уже семь лет, и в его верности сомневаться было невозможно. 

Дерек не говорил, что Стайлз был _приятным_ человеком. Вот уж нет. Стайлз тот ещё засранец и козёл. Он невероятно раздражал, приводил в ярость и _отвлекал._ Он ел так, словно завтра не наступит, и, по какой-то причине, ему просто необходимо быть везде. Он совершенно не был славным или приятным. Всё же, он был хорошим человеком. 

— Дальше за продуктами? — спросил Стайлз. 

Дерек пожал плечами. 

— Да, как запланировано. Но у меня ещё целый день в запасе, так что я могу подбросить тебя домой. 

— Не, я поеду с тобой, — сказал Стайлз, затем на секунду замолчал. — В смысле, если ты не против. 

— Не против, — сказал Дерек, беря очередной кусок пиццы. 

Пицца было вкусной, несмотря на то, что забегаловка, где они ели, имела только три стены, и в ней пахло… людьми. Там находилось слишком много людей для такого маленького помещения. А ещё пахло помидорами. 

Дерек откусил немного, пожевал и проглотил, затем посмотрел, как Стайлз _пытался_ пить через соломинку. 

— Спасибо, — сказал Дерек. 

— За что? — Стайлз захватил зубами соломинку, затем высунул язык и провёл им по её краю. 

— За то, что делаешь это, — сказал Дерек. По какой-то причине он не мог перестать смотреть на то, как сжались губы Стайлза, когда у него, _наконец-то,_ получилось засунуть соломинку в рот и начать пить. — Фотки и… вообще всё. 

— Мне платят, — заметил Стайлз. 

— Верно, — сказал Дерек, наклоняя голову вбок и поражаясь тому, как у Стайлза получается пить с высунутым изо рта языком. — Тогда проехали. 

— Ха-ха-ха-ха, — Стайлз отставил свой напиток, _спасибо, твою мать,_ только чтобы взять ещё один кусок пиццы и начать ловить языком свисающий с краёв сыр. Дерек... Дерек понятия не имел, почему он не мог перестать пялиться. — Так что должен я прийти на _ужин с Лорой_ завтрашним вечером? 

— Я… — Дерек вздрогнул. — Я более чем уверен. 

— У меня пары с пяти до семи. 

— Точно, — Дерек снова вздрогнул. — Тогда это будет поздний ужин? 

— Получатся, ты официально представишь меня семье? 

— Получается так, — подтвердил Дерек. 

Некоторое время Стайлз жевал и смотрел на Дерека со странным выражением на лице, которое Дерек не мог понять. 

— Так что будет на ужин? 

— Я не знаю, — Дерек схватил свою колу и начал пить, только чтобы отвлечься от того, как Стайлз облизывал пальцы. Пора бы было уже привыкнуть к этому… Он ведь видел и прежде, как Стайлз ел, и каждый раз это завораживало настолько же, насколько ужасало. Но Дерек не привык. Совсем не привык к этому. 

— Паста? — спросил Стайлз. 

Дерек сразу же представил, как Стайлз всасывает в себя спагетти и замотал головой. 

— Нет, что-нибудь… другое. 

— Чувак, это ведь Лора, — Стайлз посмотрел на него, приподняв одну бровь. — Тебе не обязательно разворачивать красную дорожку. 

— Её нужно отвлечь, — сказал Дерек. — Настолько, насколько возможно. 

— И ты хочешь отвлечь её… едой и… — Стайлз рассмеялся, — постой, постой, дай угадаю, ты будешь изображать хорошего брата? И для начала ты готовишь ужин? 

— Нет, — соврал Дерек. 

— О, ну конечно, в этом же нет ничего подозрительного, — Стайлз стащил последний кусок пиццы, и Дерек мысленно возмутился. Ему это сильно не понравилось, но не только потому, что это был его кусок, а потому, что теперь ему придётся смотреть, как Стайлз ест этот самый кусок. 

— Что же мне тогда делать, Стайлз? — пробурчал Дерек, рассматривая выцветшие плакаты на стене, вместо того, чтобы наблюдать за тем, как Стайлз слизывает с губ сыр и масло. 

Дерек мог поклясться, что они не были так ужасны до того, как началась вся эта ерунда. Они — это обеденные привычки. Дерек не мог припомнить, чтобы они были настолько… блять, настолько что? Отвлекающими? Раздражающими? _Сексуальными?_ Пицца не должна быть сексуальной. 

Но с другой стороны, последнюю неделю Дерек был просто _погружен_ в Стайлза. Носил его одежду, да ещё и квартира пропахла Стайлзом и выглядела так, словно Стайлз часто бывал в ней, потому что он разбрасывал свои вещи повсюду, и Дереку приходилось убирать. И ещё Дерек начал _понимать_ , как и что Стайлз делал, и это помогало замечать всё больше и больше его привычек. 

А именно этим Дерек и занимался: замечал вещи. По крайней мере, сейчас. Он научился обращать внимание на мелочи, потому что в последний раз, когда он не был достаточно внимательным, _не замечал_ , что происходит, это было с Кейт. Дерек ни за что не позволил бы подобному снова произойти. 

Не то чтобы он сравнивал Стайлз с Кейт… Он просто… просто привык замечать детали, и теперь было тяжело просто взять и отключить это даже со Стайлзом. Особенно со Стайлзом. 

— _Не_ делать всего этого, — сказал Стайлз, словно это было самым очевидным ответом на свете. — Будь нахальным, испорченным маленьким братишкой, каким ты обычно и являешься. 

— И это сделает её менее подозрительной? — спросил Дерек, проигнорировав оскорбление. 

— А она что-то подозревает? — спросил Стайлз. — Не похоже на то. Кажется, что она уже ведётся. Она ведь прислала мне эту смертельную угрозу. 

«Это потому, — подумал Дерек, — что она думает, что мы нравились друг другу годами. Она думает, что между нами всегда что-то было». 

Но Стайлзу это знать было не обязательно. 

— Нет, — признал Дерек. — Она не подозревает ничего. Она, кажется… счастлива. 

— Потому что у тебя, наконец, появился парень? — спросил Стайлз. — Или потому что этот парень — я? 

— И то, и то? — предположил Дерек. 

— Ха, — Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула и немного пожёвывал соломинку. — Интересно. 

Когда они уходили, Дерек не мог перестать думать о Лоре и Стайлзе, о том, как Лора считала, что между ними что-то есть. Он не мог взять себя в руки и сказать Стайлзу, что именно она угадала, что «бойфрендом» был Стайлз. Может быть, это было потому, что Дерек не знал, что же это всё-таки означало. До сих пор не хотел знать, что это означало. 

Он... Дерек понимал, что вся эта фигня с липовым парнем, враньём и неспособностью довериться кому-то добровольно — просто ребячество. К тому же, это было опасно. И также Дерек понимал, что Кейт была двенадцать лет назад. Понимал, что Ардженты отреклись от неё и помогли выдвинуть обвинение в суде против неё и её отца. Чёрт, даже не смотря на то, что Дерек ненавидел Арджентов, ненавидел каждого грёбаного охотника, который ходит по земле, но понимал, что не все они плохие. 

Но Дерек ведь был оборотнем. И он не собирался делать как Лора. Он не хотел притворяться кем-то другим, чтобы потом пострадать от того, что кто-то был не в состоянии вынести знание о том, _кто_ он есть на самом деле и кем он был рождён. Так что если придется врать, чтобы Лора могла чувствовать себя лучше, то ничего страшного. 

И не то чтобы прошедшая неделя была ужасной. Со Стайлзом было проще поладить, чем Дерек изначально думал. Квартира не так уж... _Не так уж плохо_ было находиться в окружении запаха Стайлза. Или открывать холодильник и находить не свою еду. Или пребывать в компании кого-то, кто постоянно шутит и знает об оборотнях. Это было в новинку. По крайней мере, отличалось от того, к чему Дерек привык с того момента, как въехал в эту квартиру. Складывалось ощущение, словно он снова вернулся домой. Снова находился вместе со стаей. Со своей семьёй. 

Дерек доверял Стайлзу, и, возможно, он был даже рад, что в Дэвисе у него был кто-то, кого можно было назвать другом. Скотт не считался, потому что Дерек был уверен, что Скотт лишь с неохотой принимает факт существования Дерека, вот и всё. 

В магазине Дерек решил купить ингредиенты для пасты и салаты. Стайлз исчез на десять минут, а затем вернулся с корзинкой, где лежали фрукты, овощи и пара гелей для душа с ароматом лимонной вербены. 

Они вернулись домой. Было всего лишь три часа дня. Лора прибудет завтра после полудня, так что у Дерека остался практически целый день, чтобы... ничего не делать. 

Он отправился в спортзал, как обычно делал каждый день. Когда вернулся, стал игнорировать голоса Стайлза и Скотта, доносящиеся сверху, и к тому времени, как солнце село, Дерек умудрился написать десять страниц диссертации. 

***

— Ты ведь знаешь, что ты просто _провонял_ Дереком, знаешь же? — Скотт всегда припасал важные разговоры, когда они вместе играли в «Halo». Это было так предсказуемо и своего рода забавно. 

— Да, — сказал Стайлз, и его глаза ни на секунду не оторвались от экрана. — Я в курсе. Ты мне это говорил каждый день, начиная с понедельника. 

— Может, потому что это _правда_? — Скотт нанёс удар и злорадно рассмеялся. 

— А пахнет ли так, словно мы с ним встречались два с половиной месяца? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Чувак, ты же _знаешь,_ что это не только запах, — Скотт повернулся к Стайлзу. — Я же тебе объяснял, помнишь? 

— Плохо, — Стайлз воспользовался моментом и убил кого-то. Это было очень круто. 

— Это больше, чем просто запах…

— Тогда не используй слово «воняешь», потому что это слово используется, когда что-то имеет _запах,_ — пояснил Стайлз. 

— Ладно, но ты, всё же, пахнешь им, и даже больше, словно... Это как _ощущение._ Как полный чувственный опыт. 

— Чувак, это же _потрясающе,_ — сказал Стайлз из вредности. — А будет ли достаточно, чтобы убедить Лору, что мы встречались два с половиной месяца? 

— Да, — вздохнул Скотт, словно ему было больно. 

— Разве ты не можешь _контролировать_ своё обоняние? — спросил Стайлз. — Нюхать то, что хочешь и _когда_ хочешь? 

— Да, почему…

— Тогда, если не хочешь ощущать мой запах, не _обнюхивай меня,_ — процедил Стайлз. — Хватит того, что Дерек постоянно водит носом, когда проходит мимо меня, а затем объявляет, пахну чем я или не пахну. О, прости, как я _ощущаюсь._ Похоже ли на это, что я регулярно присутствую в casa de Хейл. Мне не нужно, чтобы ещё и ты бросал сюда свои два цента. [2] 

Дерек так делал каждый день. И это была одна из тех вещей, которая до сих пор заставляла считать Дерека ужасно _раздражающим._

— Жёстко, Стайлз, — сказал Скотт. 

— Такова жизнь, Скотт, — ответил Стайлз. 

На это Скотт рассмеялся, а затем начал рассказывать о том, как один из профессоров его ветеринарного колледжа в свободное время занимается интерпретирующими танцами, и у него неплохо, очень неплохо получается. Затем Стайлз стал рассказывать про социопатические наклонности... Ну, Стайлзу не нужен был повод, чтобы начать разговор о социопатических наклонностях, потому что это ведь было _потрясающе_. Он говорил до тех пор, пока Скотт не сказал, что он голоден. Он жалобно посмотрел на Стайлза, потому что из них двоих, только Стайлз мог вскипятить воду и не накосячить при этом. Однажды, правда, Стайлз тоже налажал с водой или был близок к этому, но это информация не ушла дальше их квартиры. 

В общем, Стайлз наделал сэндвичей, потому что, да, он _вроде как_ умел готовить, но в данный момент ему не хотелось этим заниматься. 

Около восьми Стайлз отправился на пробежку и точно пробежал миль семь. [3] Не смотря на то, что сегодняшний день не был таким уж сложным, в нём бурлила _энергия._ Нервная энергия, возможно, но и ещё что-то другое. [4] Что-то, что раздражало и изматывало Стайлза с понедельника и до сих пор продолжало раздражать и изматывать. И даже после пробежки это не исчезло. Словно... словно что-то жужжало под кожей. 

Энергия продолжала бурлить, словно не могла найти себя выхода или что-то в этом роде. 

Было трудно сосредоточиться, и СДВГ в эти дни всё чаще напоминал о своем существовании. 

Вот это фиаско в музее. Стайлз не трогал эту штуку. Статую. Не трогал. По крайней мере, он не мог такого припомнить. И только сейчас, когда он не старался выбесить и/или развеселить Дерека, он понял, что это была вовсе _не его вина_ в этом музейном инциденте. 

Так что Стайлз вернулся с пробежки и всё равно чувствовал себя так, словно в любой момент готов был выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи. 

К тому же, он вспотел, ему было жарко, и поэтому, ему совершенно не понравилось, когда дверь в его комнату решила, что _сейчас_ было самое подходящее время, чтобы заклинить. Скотт был в своей комнате с Эллисон, так что Стайлз попытался самостоятельно пробиться внутрь. Обычно, это работало. 

Но не в этот раз. 

Затем Стайлз попробовал пинать дверь и дёргать за ручку. Нулевой результат. 

Потом Стайлз отправился на поиски канцелярской скрепки, и это заняло _охуеть как много времени_ , потому что ни Скотт, ни Стайлз особо не заботились об организованности. Когда он нашёл скрепку, он попытался взломать замок. И тут... опять ничего. 

Он _снова_ стал дёргать дверную ручку, а когда это не помогло, Стайлз испустил звериный рык. Все выработанные на пробежке эндорфины вдруг перестали работать, и это проявилось в приступе внезапной и необъяснимой _ярости._

— Открывайся нахуй, — Стайлз пнул дверь. _Сильно._

Он снова рыкнул и... внезапно дверь слетела с петель, ударила Стайлза по бедренной кости, развернулась и упала прямо ему на ногу. Сильно. Ко всем чувствам, что испытывал Стайлз, а это были боль, боль и ещё раз боль, примешалось ещё и недоумение. 

В данный момент Стайлз был больше заинтересован в боли. Или, по крайней мере, в том, чтобы она _исчезла_. Так что Стайлз стал кружить, пытаясь одновременно схватиться за пострадавшее бедро и ногу. В итоге, Стайлз оказался на полу, а его нога так и осталась под дверью. 

«Может быть, эта дверь просто злая», — безучастно подумал Стайлз, лёжа на полу. 

Он приподнялся на локтях, когда Скотт распахнул дверь своей комнаты и выбежал к Стайлзу, рыча и наполовину обратившись. Затем Дерек хлопнул входной дверью о стенку, и досада и унижение достигли своего апогея. 

— Ааай, — проныл Стайлз. 

— Ты... — глаза у Скотта перестали сверкать, и он перевёл взгляд с двери на Стайлза, затем обратно. — Тебя что, дверью пришибло? 

— Нет, — Стайлз встал и посмотрел на Дерека, который закатил глаза. — А ты быстро прибежал. 

— Услышал шум, — буркнул Дерек, зашёл в квартиру, когда лифт звякнул в конце коридора, и закрыл за собой дверь. Дерек осмотрелся, заметно принюхался, а затем поморщился с досадой. 

— Что? Слишком сильно пахнет МакКоллом для тебя? — Стайлз смотрел на дверь, которую Скотт поднял и прислонил к стене. 

— Что случилось? — спросил Скотт. 

— Я... гм, — Дерек моргнул, открыл рот раз или два, затем прошёл и плюхнулся на диван и оказался спиной к Стайлзу и Скотту. 

— Эта дверь на меня напала,— Стайлз сверлил названную дверь взглядом, решив проигнорировать это внезапное откровение Дерека. — Она не открывалась, а затем я её пнул. И она на меня напала. 

— Или ты просто снял её с петель? — предположил Скотт. — Я могу её обратно... 

— Нет! — Стайлз замотал головой так сильно, что она закружилась. — Нет, мы можем просто... мы можем её заменить. Другой дверью. Не такой злой дверью. 

— Стайлз, двери не могут быть злыми, — терпеливо произнёс Скотт. 

— А вот _эта_ , — Стайлз указал на свою дверь, — злая.

— В общем, мы покупаем новую, — смиренно сказал Скотт. 

За их спинами Дерек фыркнул. То ли от того, что он слушал их разговор и посчитал его забавным, то ли смеялся над своим внутренним монологом. Стайлз понятия не имел. 

— Ага, — Стайлз подступил на шаг к дверному проёму, поморщился от приступа боли в области бедра и приподнял футболку, которая прилипла к телу, потому что Стайлз до сих пор был в поту. Он недовольно посмотрел на синяк, который уже начал наливаться на бедренной косточке. — Я сниму мерки и завтра пойду выбирать. И... держите эту штуку подальше от меня. 

— Эту дверь. 

— _Да!_ Эту дверь, — Стайлз ткнул себя в бедренную кость, потому что именно так делают, когда появляется синяк. В него тыкают пальцем. 

— Тебе нужна аптечка... о, или первая помощь? — Скотт едва ли не швырнул дверь, прислоняя её к кухонной стойке, затем подступил на шаг к Стайлзу. 

Стайлз отступил назад, закрывая свой синяк руками. 

— Это просто синяки, — сказал Дерек, откуда-то ссади, — они исчезают. 

— Ага, но они охуенно болят некоторое время, — сказал Скотт практически _с радостью_. — Я помню синяки. Особенно те, которые прямо над костью. Чувак, это отстойно. 

Стайлз сделал ещё шаг назад, поближе к Дереку, потому что в данный момент казалось, что так будет _безопаснее._

— Да не так уж всё плохо, — Стайлз посмотрел вниз и, снова ткнув в синяк, поморщился. 

Ладно, может быть, действительно всё было плохо. 

«Лучше, — подумал Стайлз, — сосредоточиться на боли, а не на непонятных вещах. Двери ведь так просто не вылетают, если их слегка пнуть. Это же, вроде как, физика». 

— Может быть, если ты перестанешь тыкать так сильно, — сказал Дерек, вздыхая, — больно не будет. 

— Дерек, детка, — Стайлз специально использовал ласковое прозвище, чтобы посмотреть, как Дерек недоуменно моргнёт, а Скотт густо покраснеет, — не надо вести грязные разговорчики при Скотте. 

— Боже, — пробормотал Скотт. 

— Я ухожу, — сообщил Дерек. 

Удовлетворённый и гораздо повеселевший Стайлз отправился в душ. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 10 миль = 16.093 км
> 
> [2] casa de (исп) — дом
> 
> [3] 7 миль = 11.265 км
> 
> [4] Психическая, или нервная энергия — широкое понятие без четких границ, обозначающее все виды нервно-психических напряжений в организме, стремящихся к выражению и разрядке.


	4. Chapter 4

— Лора, — сказал Дерек, — сколько чемоданов ты _притащила_?

— Много, — удовлетворённо ответила Лора, запихивая один из последних чемоданов на заднее сидение машины. Она остановилась и посмотрела на Дерека. — Я жила в отеле, или ты забыл? 

Чёрт. 

— Точно, — Дерек даже не заметил, как отступил на шаг назад. 

Лора повернулась к нему и на её губах заиграла ухмылка. 

— Чувствуешь себя виноватым, братишка? — спросила она и подняла ещё один чемодан. 

Оставалось ещё три чемодана, так что Дерек тоже взял один и, обойдя машину, запихнул его со стороны водителя на заднее сидение. 

— По поводу? 

— О, — Лора подняла последний чемодан, всё ещё ухмыляясь. 

Она казалось какой-то странной. Всё ещё выглядела собой, конечно же: пахла духами с жасмином, знакомым запахом старых книг и ройбушем, но из-под всего этого пробивалась нотка грусти. Что-то напоминающее плесень и мокрую шерсть. В глазах у Лоры была усталость. 

— Не знаю. Ты что-нибудь натворил, чтобы чувствовать себя виноватым? 

— Я… — Дереку не нравилось, куда шёл разговор. — Я не знаю? 

— Как насчёт того, что ты держал меня в неведении два с половиной месяца и не говорил, что встречаешься со _Стайлзом?_ — Лора запихнула последний чемодан в машину, выхватила свою сумочку из багажной тележки и бросила её на пассажирское сидение. — В то время как у твоей несчастной сестры рушилась личная жизнь? 

— Можем мы это потом обсудить? — заныл Дерек. 

Он был в курсе того, что в данный момент именно ныл. Просто ему очень не хотелось это обсуждать сейчас. В аэропорте. Без Стайлза, который мог спасти ситуацию, когда Дерек обязательно ляпнул бы что-то, не подумав. 

Не то чтобы со Стайлзом такого не случалось, просто Стайлз мог достаточно быстро придумать какое-нибудь оправдание. 

— Обсудить что? — спросила Лора, глядя на него широко распахнутыми невинными глазами, затем отошла, чтобы поставить багажную тележку вместе с остальными до того, как Дерек смог ответить. Или наброситься на неё. Последнее было более вероятным. 

— Обсудить то, что ты не сказала _мне_ , что собираешься рассказать своему па... ему, — сказал Дерек, когда она вернулась. 

Лора моргнула, поморщилась и уселась на место рядом с водительским. Дерек жалел о своей резкости ровно секунду, пока не вспомнил, что это _Лора._ Та самая Лора, которая безо всякой причины будет делать жизнь Дерека как можно менее комфортной на протяжении всего своего визита. В общем, Дерек не чувствовал себя уж слишком виноватым. Он сел за руль, завёл машину и стал ждать момента, когда можно будет вписаться в поток машин на шоссе. 

— Так что может, поговорим об этом позже? — улыбнулся Дерек. 

«Счёт в пользу Дерека», — подумал он. 

— Поговорим позже, — чопорно согласилась Лора, и включила iPod Дерека. The Beastie Boys начали орать про саботаж, и Дерек притворился, что молчание его не тяготило. Что оно не было таким напряжённым. Таким... тяжёлым. Но притворство оказало влияние на Лору, судя по тому, как опустились её плечи, как её пальцы начали отбивать ритм по колену, а нахмуренный лоб разгладился, когда они выехали на шоссе. [1] 

Сам Дерек расслабиться не мог, в основном потому, что чувствовал тяжесть всего свалившегося на его голову. Весь день он чувствовал себя загнанным в угол, и даже The Beastie Boys не снимали нервного напряжения. 

— Ну, так как там твоя диссертация? — спросила Лора, продолжая глядеть в окно. 

Светская беседа. Ладненько. Дерек вполне мог поддержать разговор. 

— Неплохо, — ответил Дерек. — Прошлой ночью вставил ещё десять страниц в одну из глав. 

В течение пяти секунд Лора просто молча смотрела на него, затем хрюкнула, поперхнулась, а потом перестала себя сдерживать и стала смеяться в голос. 

— Ты ведь... — с трудом выдавила она, — не только страницы _вставлял_ прошлой ночью?

— О, _только не это,_ — простонал Дерек, — ещё и ты. И... нет. Вот уж нет. 

— А, так значит это тебе... — Лора многозначительно подергала бровями. 

В ответ Дерек сделал музыку громче. Лора тут же убавила звук. 

— Это же очевидно, Дер-Дер. Ты ведь даже больше собой не пахнешь. Не нужно _стыдиться._

У Дерека был момент, когда он одновременно чувствовал восторг, вину, ужас и раздражение. Это было настолько ошеломляющим, что ему понадобилась секунда (или две), чтобы взять под контроль выражение своего лица. Но Лора всё равно заметила его растерянность и снова залилась хохотом. 

— Прости, прости, — она выставила вперёд руки в примирительном жесте. — Я просто... ты же знаешь, это моя работа, верно? Как старшая сестра, я ведь просто обязана ставить тебя в неловкое положение при любом удобном случае? 

— Нет, — буркнул Дерек. — Нет. И это не... Ты не обязана. 

— О, нет, ещё как обязана, — сказала Лора, а затем снова включила музыку. 

Благодаря музыке оставшаяся часть поездки прошла без разговоров. 

Они обошлись одним походом, чтобы вытащить багаж Лоры из машины и донести его до квартиры. Им повезло, что в лифте никого не было, чтобы спросить, как они могут нести по пять чемоданов каждый. К тому же, чемоданы не были такими уж лёгкими. Лора, скорее всего, запихнула в них весь свой гардероб. 

И это ничего хорошего Дереку не сулило, потому что он до сих пор не знал, как долго Лора будет гостить у него. И если начать спрашивать сейчас, то это будет похоже на то, что Дерек ограничивал её во времени. А Лора не любила ограничений во времени. Она тогда становилась капризной. 

— Нихуя себе, — воскликнула Лора, как только Дерек открыл дверь. 

Наверху никого не было. Стайлз был на работе, а Скотт на занятиях. У них было тихо, но как-то неспокойно. 

— Стайлз что ли к тебе _переехал?_ Я бы осталась в отеле, если знала. 

Дерек недоуменно моргнул и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Лору. Её голова была приподнята вверх. Лора глубоко дышала через нос. Дерек сделал то же самое и не почуял ничего плохого. Пахло... Стайлзом. И Дереком. Так здесь всю прошедшую неделю и пахло. 

Удивительно, но Дерек привык к этому. Может быть, он даже ничего против этого запаха не имел. 

Собственно, после вчерашней катастрофы с дверью, Дерек узнал, что он не просто _не против_ этого запаха, он _предпочитал_ этот запах, а не запах Скотта и Стайлз вместе. Яркий воздушно-сахарный запах Стайлза, смешанный с тяжеловатым острым и хлебным запахом Скотта делал Дерека излишне раздражительным. Если бы такое было возможно, то Дерек предпочёл никогда больше не анализировать данный факт. 

— Нет, — растерянно сказал Дерек. — Он тут часто бывает, но... 

— _Часто?_ — фыркнула Лора. Она прошла в гостевую спальню, демонстративно принюхиваясь всё разглядывая. — Кажется, что он всё тут протёр собой _после_ того, как ты потёр его об себя. 

Дерек тут же это представил, и ему внезапно захотелось выпустить во что-нибудь когти. Потому что воображение очень реалистично нарисовало всю эту гладкую мягкую _тёплую_ кожу, усыпанную родинками. Кожу, которая стала бы картой звёздного неба под языком Дерека. Думая об этой коже, соприкасающейся с его собственной, Дерек почувствовал, как тепло, образовавшееся в низу живота, распространилось быстро и грязно по всему телу. 

Лора принюхалась и оглянулась на него с усмешкой. Дерек сказал себе, что эта реакция вполне объяснима. Стайлз, объективно говоря, был очень привлекательным. Вот и всё. Дерек провёл с ним в закрытом помещении целую неделю, и у него возникло естественное желание знать, каково будет делать... делать со Стайлзом всякие вещи. 

Дереку было двадцать семь. Он был мужиком и оборотнем. У него были потребности. Так что ничего удивительного в том, что ему становилось всё труднее и труднее быть _объективным,_ когда дело касалось Стайлза. 

— Я, гм... — красноречиво начал Дерек. — Ну, мы встречаемся, так что... 

— Точно, я вот бы никогда не догадалась, — сказала Лора с улыбкой, а затем исчезла к гостевой спальне, оставив дверь открытой, чтобы Дерек мог затащить туда чемоданы. — По крайней мере, вы сюда не заходили. 

— Угу, — сказал Дерек, бросая багаж на кровать и отступая, чтобы опереться о дверной косяк. 

Он стал наблюдать за тем, как Лора откинулась на кровать, пару раз качнулась на матрасе, затем вздохнула, уставившись в потолок. При поверхностном взгляде казалось, что Лора выглядит счастливее, чем в аэропорте, но Дерек всё равно мог чувствовать запах стресса, мог видеть явные признаки депрессии, мог слышать презрение к самой себе в её голосе. 

— Хочешь принять душ и смыть запах самолёта? 

— _Боже,_ да, — простонала Лора, приподнимая голову и лишь ради шутки показывая ему заострившиеся клыки. В ответ Дерек щёлкнул своими, потому что, этого она от него и ждала... потому что, именно так они себя вели, когда были вместе. — Я ненавижу самолёты, Дер. 

— Я знаю, — сказал Дерек. — Почему ты просто не приехала на машине? От Сан-Франциско ехать всего полтора часа. 

— Продала машину, — Лора пожала плечами. — Новую пока не купила. Я вот думаю приобрести Смарт. Маленькую такую, знаешь? 

— А ха, — сказал Дерек. — Интересно. 

— Я ненавижу людей, — вздохнула Лора. — Не всех. Просто... некоторые из них могут быть реальными сволочами, знаешь? 

— Ага, — согласился Дерек. — Могут. 

— Не то что бы Стайлз такой, — пояснила Лора, — а вот Джейк был сволочью. В смысле, он до сих пор сволочь. 

— Джейк? — Дерек, чувствуя, что разговор будет долгим, пошёл и сел на шаткий стул, который засунул сюда пару лет назад и до сих пор его не починил. 

— Джейк, — сказала Лора, и её голос дрогнул. — Тот парень, который меня бросил, потому что не мог всего вынести. 

Вот чёрт. Вот чёрт. Жопа. И да, иди в жопу, Джейк. 

— Да пошёл он, — рыкнул Дерек, ставя ноги на кровать и рассматривая пальцы на ногах. Стайлз тоже так делал. Рассматривал свои пальцы на ногах. Блять, это ведь разговор не про Стайлза. 

— Пошёл он и коготь ему в жопу, — сердито добавила Лора. 

Даже не смотря на то, что Дерек ненавидел этого поддонка и хотел выпотрошить ему кишки, содрогнулся от этой мысленной картинки. 

— Три года, Дерек. _Три грёбаных года._ И тут внезапно я ему больше не нужна. 

— Козёл, — процедил Дерек. 

Лора согласно кивнула. 

— Вроде хочется, чтобы нам не нужен был бочонок водки, чтобы захмелеть, — сказала она. — Мне хочется напиться. 

— Как я тебя понимаю, — Дерек откинулся на спинку стула, насколько это было возможно, и запрокинул голову. Паника и нервозность, накопившиеся за прошедшую неделю и сегодняшнее утро, очень быстро сменились злостью и унынием. Дерек не был уверен, что хуже. 

— Эй, — Лора выпрямилась с молниеносной скоростью и опёрлась на локти. — Извини, что я... выплёскиваю это всё на тебя так внезапно. 

Дерек пожал плечами. 

— Ты должен сказать «всё что угодно для тебя, Лора», — Лора изобразила его голос и прищурилась. — Или «для чего же ещё нужны младшие братья, Лора?». _Не нужно пожимать плечами,_ словно это какие-то муки, которые ты добровольно готов вынести. 

Дерек почувствовал, как уголок его рта дёрнулся вверх, и снова пожал плечами, медленно и наигранно, чтобы Лора точно заметила. 

— Мне нужно было сказать тебе, — вздохнула Лора, вновь распласталась на кровати и вздохнула ещё раз, — что я собираюсь ввести его в курс дела. Я о том, что мама советовала тебе рассказать. Просто... Я была так _уверена,_ Дерек. Так уверена. Я собиралась сказать тебе после, может быть даже убедить тебя приехать и познакомиться с ним. 

— Люди сволочи, — только и сказал Дерек. 

Согласная с ним Лора сделала вид, что её тошнит. 

— Стайлз не сволочь, — сказала она, спустя где-то минуту. 

— А вроде как похож, — буркнул Дерек. 

— Верно, — Лора не стала вдаваться в подробности, — но он не такой, как Джейк. Или... — она замялась. — Или Кейт. 

— Он больше смахивает на высокомерного придурочного говнюка, — сказал Дерек, надеясь, что это поможет отвлечь Лору от _этой определённой_ темы разговора. 

Не сработало. 

— Тебе с ним повезло, — сказала Лора. — В том смысле, ты оправился после всего этого дерьма с Кейт. Обустроился здесь. Это хорошо. Но со Стайлзом всё стало ещё лучше. 

Всё ещё лучше? Со Стайлзом? Каким чёртом она... как вообще хоть _кто-нибудь_ мог прийти к такому заключению? Всё, что они с ним делали, так это обменивались ехидными замечаниями и боролись за дружбу Скотта. И Дерек... Дерек проиграл эту битву, да. 

— Он... ага, — сказал Дерек, и не соврал, потому что ему просто нужно было что-то сказать, а не потому, что он соглашался с ней. 

— Он сегодня придёт? — Лора снова села, внезапно воодушевлённая. — Можно мне будет попугать его, как старшей сестре? Он тебе рассказал, что я ему написала и-мейл... 

— У него занятия с пяти до семи, — припомнил Дерек вслух. Он поколебался, а затем добавил. — Мы можем подождать? У меня есть продукты для пасты. 

— Ты... ты собираешься представить меня своему парню во время ужина, Дерек? — восхищённо воскликнула Лора и заулыбалась во весь зубной ряд. — Это же... это же просто восхитительно. 

Дерек ухмыльнулся. Он знал, что это была отличная идея. 

***

Стайлз не мог сосредоточиться на учёбе, потому что всё, что ему хотелось, так это просто _бежать._ Или заняться чем-нибудь, что поможет выплеснуть энергию. Столько энергии, сколько только возможно. 

Он думал, что это отчасти из-за волнения перед сегодняшним вечером. Дерек отправил ему сообщение, когда был на работе, в котором говорилось, что Стайлз должен явиться на ужин с Лорой. Но Стайлз не мог сконцентрироваться не только из-за этого. Тут было что-то ещё. И дело было не в СДВГ. Это была не такого рода неспособность сосредоточиться. Может быть, это из-за профессора Хилсона, который был скучнее обычного. Может, причиной всё же было _одно лишь_ волнение. 

Возможно, Стайлз не мог сосредоточиться из-за синяков на бедренной косточке и на стопе. Тех синяков, которые были черно-синими ещё до того, как Стайлз залез в душ прошлым вечером. Тех синяков, которых уже нигде не было видно. 

Нигде. 

Утром, когда Стайлз проснулся (в своей кровати, и это было, блять, _потрясающе_ ) и стянул футболку, в которой спал, он ничего не обнаружил. Не было никаких изменений цвета. Не было даже намёка на боль. Не было... ничего не было. Стайлз знал, что фиаско с дверью произошло _на самом деле_ лишь потому, что вышеупомянутая дверь была прислонена к кухонному столу. 

Она там до сих пор и стояла, потому что Стайлз был уверен, что после его ухода Скотт к ней и пальцем не прикоснулся. 

До занятий Стайлз сходил и узнал цены на двери в специализированном магазине (Стайлз даже не думал, что ему придётся когда-либо таким заниматься). Двери были неплохие. Пара сотен баксов за саму дверь и плюс установка. Как только Дерек отдаст ему деньги (сегодня?! может быть?!), то Стайлз сможет купить себе дверь и заказать монтаж. 

И тогда, возможно, ему станет спокойнее. 

Вместо того, чтобы писать лекцию, Стайлз занялся миллионом других дел. Он проверил электронную почту, написал пару предложений для своей диссертации, написал абзац доклада по статистике, проверил новости на reddit, прокрутил ленту на тамблере, зашёл на Фейсбук и поменял фотографию профиля. Ещё Стайлз успел подумать о составлении контракта, которым он угрожал Дереку неделю назад, а затем понял, что это глупая затея и благополучно на это забил. Затем он упорядочил все дела в ежедневнике, создал пару новых плейлистов на iTunes, снова проверил почту... 

Не то чтобы обычно Стайлз слишком сосредотачивался на занятиях или делал _хорошие_ конспекты лекций. Просто сегодня он был совсем _в отчаянии._ И это было херово. 

В итоге, к тому моменту, когда занятие закончилось, Стайлз хотел рвать на себе волосы. Скорее всего, это пришлось бы делать одной рукой, потому что другая в это время занималась бы ещё миллионом других дел. 

Прогулка до дома помогла. 

Шесть миль, которые Стайлз пробежал, как только переоделся и вышел на пробежку, помогли ещё больше. Даже несмотря на то, что когда он вернулся, на часах было 20:24, а ведь Стайлз должен был быть внизу и _ужинать с Лорой_ уже через шесть минут. 

— Чувааак, — сказал Скотт, который стоял на кухне и грыз морковку, — я могу слышать отсюда, как Дерек ходит из угла в угол. 

— _Чувааак,_ — передразнил Стайлз. — Я буду готов через пять минут. Приму душ и потом... эм, ты видел... — Стайлз указал вниз и беззвучно произнёс «Лору», потому что, если кто и мог их подслушивать, то это она. 

Скотт ухмыльнулся и кивнул, а затем рассёк воздух рукой со скрюченными пальцами, словно изображал кошку. 

— Что это вообще _значит?_ — спросил Стайлз. 

У него зазвонил телефон, и он даже не стал поднимать трубку, когда увидел, что звонил Дерек. 

Скотт почему-то смеялся. Беззвучно. Он беззвучно смеялся . Но было видно, что он едва не падал со смеху. 

— Просто... эй, Дерек ведь слушает? 

— Ага, — сказал Скотт. 

Стайлз кивнул, и отправился в свою комнату за одеждой. 

— Спущусь через пять минут, — громко сказал Стайлз, чтобы Дерек понял, что это было сказано именно ему. 

Стайлз считал, что это просто нелепо, что такая фигня кажется для него _нормальной._

Скотт снова рассмеялся в кухне, даже не пытаясь на этот раз сделать свой ржач беззвучным. 

Стайлз проигнорировал его и, возможно, слишком сильно хлопнул дверью, когда зашёл в ванную. 

Странно, потому что он ведь _не хотел_ хлопать дверью, но, учитывая, как прошли последние несколько дней, он не был удивлён. 

Паниковал ли он? Да. Был ли удивлён? Нет. 

Дерек ждал его возле входной двери в свою квартиру, когда Стайлз после самого быстрого душа в мире скатился по лестнице на этаж ниже. Дерек хмурился, его руки были скрещены на груди. 

— Опоздал, — выпалил Стайлз, прежде чем Дерек успел вставить хоть слово. — Я знаю, знаю. Прости. Где Лора? 

— Внутри, — сказал Дерек и многозначительно посмотрел на Стайлза. Этот взгляд призывал... нет, не призывал, а приказывал начать делать _сюси-муси._

— Круто, — улыбнулся Стайлз и оттолкнул Дерека, чтобы открыть дверь. 

Он нервничал, но кроме этого, он был ещё и невероятно рад... Ему нравилась Лора. С Хейлами он не виделся с Рождества, а её... Её, наверное, в последний раз видел на Хэллоуин, когда они со Скоттом поехали в Сан-Франциско на выходные. Лора об этом узнала и заставила их отвезти её на корейское барбекю. 

— Стайлз, — сказала она. 

Лора опиралась на кухонную стойку и улыбалась. Стайлз всегда поражался, когда видел Лору и Дерека вместе. Поражался тому, насколько они были _похожи_ друг на друга. Темные, даже чёрные волосы, высокие скулы, прямой нос, глаза... их глаза завораживали, если говорить начистоту. Но если Дерек был хмурым и вредным унынием, то Лора была саркастичной и весёлой душевностью. 

— Лора — сказал Стайлз, оглядываясь через плечо, когда Дерек сделал глубокий вдох позади него и затем _поморщился._

— Ты странно пахнешь, — сказал Дерек. 

— Стайлз, — сказала Лора, а затем переключила внимание на брата. — Серьёзно, Дерек? Он так часто делает? — она снова посмотрела на Стайлза и улыбнулась. 

— Что делает? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Нюхает. Он всегда любил нюхать, — пояснила она. — Как какой-то пёс. 

— Я только что принял душ, — сказал Стайлз, вместо того, чтобы как-то комментировать данное заявление. 

Дерек подступил на шаг ближе и снова вдохнул. 

— Всё равно странно, — вынес вердикт Дерек. 

— Уж ты-то знаешь, — сказала Лора. — Стайлз, ты получил моё письмо? 

Рука Дерека взметнулась вверх и легла Стайлзу на основание шеи. Когда Стайлз повернул голову назад, то увидел, что Дерек смотрел на Лору. Точно. Они ведь уже притворяются, потому что Лора здесь. Супер. 

— То письмо, где ты угрожала меня убить? — Стайлз сделал шаг назад и поместил руку Дереку на плечо. 

Это был дружеский жест, и со Скоттом они постоянно так делали. Было странно делать это под видом романтических отношений. Внезапно Стайлз осознал, насколько это было интимно. Простое движение привело к тому, что теперь они соприкасались всей боковой поверхностью тела и ноги. Их лица были настолько близко, что если Стайлз бы вдруг повернул голову, то его нос задел бы ухо Дерека. С Дереком у них получилось нечто вроде объятий. И это было что-то очень личное. 

И странное. 

Стайлз немного подвинулся в сторону, когда Дерек сместил руку и стал лениво выводить круги большим пальцем в том месте, где заканчивались волосы. 

— Да, я получил его. 

Лора посмотрела на них, и Стайлз постарался выглядеть так, словно такое с ним случалось постоянно. 

— Верно, — сказала Лора. — Это самое письмо. 

— Тебе не нужно было его отправлять, — сказал Дерек в тот самый момент, когда Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы пошутить. Он не знал о чём, но нужно было начать нормальный разговор, чтобы избавиться от этой странной атмосферы. 

— Да, я тоже думаю, что не нужно было, — Лора улыбнулась и села за стол, который уже был накрыт для ужина. 

— Я не думаю, что это вообще возможно, чтобы я сделал больно Дереку, — сказал Стайлз. — Чувак сложен, как кирпичный дом. И, знаешь, тут бонусом идут когти и зубы. 

Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что под «сделать больно» Лора имела ввиду его чувства, но ситуация требовала шуток. Даже если то были ужасные, плохо продуманные шутки. 

— Эм, так это ничего, что я пришёл на ужин? — спросил Стайлз и в ответ получил два совершенно одинаковых насмешливых взгляда. — Ты ведь только приехала. И ты тут будешь пару недель, как минимум... Так я о том, что... 

— Это официальное знакомство сестры и парня брата, — сказала Лора. — Это Дерек придумал. 

Стайлз фыркнул, отцепил от себя Дерека и, сев напротив Лоры, сделал огромный глоток воды. 

— Я говорил ему, что это глупо, — сказал Стайлз. 

— А я думаю, что это _мило,_ — проворковала Лора. 

Дерек просто хмыкнул и стал накладывать себе пасту из огромной миски, стоящей в середине стола. 

По мнению Стайлза, всё выглядело очень по-домашнему. И очень пугающе. 

Разговор за ужином переходил от одной темы к более безопасной теме. Они обсудили работу Лоры, диссертацию Стайлза, диссертацию _Дерека,_ дела оборотней, Скотта (но не Эллисон), политику. Никто не упомянул причину, по которой Лора приехала сюда. Стайлз понимал, что это личное, и лучше, чтобы Лора сама с этим разобралась. Также они не говорили об их с Дереком «отношениях». Лора их не допрашивала, хотя именно этого Стайлз и ждал с самого начала. И, по правде говоря, к этому Стайлз _не был _готов.__

Было странно видеть, как счастлива и _несчастна _была Лора в одно и то же время. Даже Стайлз мог заметить признаки её внутренних переживаний: мешки под глазами, очевидное _избегание_ каких-либо обсуждений отношений, и то, как она _слишком_ уж смеётся над глупыми шутками. Для Дерека наверняка это было ещё более очевидным. Ему не позавидуешь. __

— Эй, — сказала она, когда они убирали со стола, глядя на Стайлза со странным выражением на лице, — ты нервничаешь? 

— В смысле? — спросил Стайлз, неся тарелки в мойку. 

— Ты какой-то более дёрганный, чем обычно. И Дерек прав; ты пахнешь странно. 

— Я думаю, что вам всем нужно носить прищепки на носу или что-то в этом роде, — буркнул Стайлз. Лора продолжила смотреть на него, и ещё Стайлз мог _чувствовать_ взгляд стоящего возле раковины Дерека. — Я... я, может быть, заболеваю чем-то? Не знаю. Постоянно на нервах. 

Стайлз давно понял, что с оборотнями лучше быть честным. 

— Ты мне не говорил, — сказал Дерек. 

— Не твоё дело? — Стайлз ему улыбнулся, показывая зубы, и со звяканьем поставил тарелки рядом с раковиной. — Всё нормально. Я в порядке. К тому же, мне что ли нельзя понервничать? Ты мне угрожала смертью, Лора. 

— Ой, — Лора захватила своей рукой шею Стайлза в замок и взъерошила ему волосы. — Ты же знаешь, что я не серьёзно. Вы двое просто созданы друг для друга. 

Сердце Стайлза ушло в пятки и в этот же самый момент, Дерек выпустил из рук тарелку, и она с грохотом упала в раковину. Повезло, что это была небьющаяся тарелка. 

— Что? — спросил Стайлз. Его голос был чем-то похож на писк. 

— Вот только не надо чтокать! — Лоры выпустила его из захвата и взяла скатерть, которую стала трясти в раковину. — Дерек то же самое делал, когда я угадала, что ты его парень. 

— Ты _угадала?_ — Стайлз даже и не знал, что его голос может быть настолько высоким. — Дерек сказал мне, что он сам тебе сказал. 

— Ну, он мне сказал после того, как я угадала? — Лора перевела взгляд на Дерека, ухмыльнулась и пошла спиной вперёд к корзине для грязного белья. — Ты тоже будешь отрицать это так же, как и Дерек, верно? 

— Лора... — Дерек вздохнул. 

Стайлз заметил взгляд, которым Лора наградила Дерека, заметил, как её глаза переметнулись с его груди на лицо. 

— Что? Отрицать _что?_ Мы ведь... — Стайлз подавил в себе желание поморщиться, — мы встречаемся два... два с половиной месяца. Тут ведь нечего скрывать? 

— Ладно, — Лора пожала плечами, бросила в корзину скатерть и салфетки и вернулась обратно. — Как скажешь. Не то чтобы я оборотень. И не то чтобы я не могу унюхать, когда ты врёшь. 

— Но я не... 

— Мы не врём, — вклинился Дерек с рычанием. 

Вообще-то, они _врали._ Просто... не о том, о чём Лора думала. 

— Вы двое, — Лора указала пальцем на каждого из них, и Стайлз мог описать данный жест только как _угрожающий_ , — пускали слюни друг по другу столько, сколько я себя помню. И я просто говорю... 

— Ты ничего _не говоришь,_ — пробурчал Дерек. 

— _Я просто говорю,_ — продолжила Лора, повышая голос, — что как старшая сестра я очень рада за тебя. 

Стайлз не понимал, что происходит. Он понимал, однако, что ему стало трудно дышать. Это был не приступ паники, но и нормальным такое состояние назвать было нельзя. 

Впрочем, как вообще нужно реагировать, когда сестра парня, с которым ты в _липовых_ отношениях, говорит вам, что вы двое просто созданы друг для друга? 

Первое, что Стайлз испытал — это чувство вины. Очень сильное чувство вины. Ещё было немного стыдно. И ещё Стайлз был удивлён, потому что, да, _объективно_ говоря, Дерек был очень горяч. Он.... ладно, может быть, здесь немного примешивалось и субъективное мнение, но, чёрт побери, это же _Дерек._

— Ха, — выдавил Стайлз. 

Дерек ему ничего не сказал, и, судя по тому, как он яростно оттирал тарелки, сам он об этом прекрасно знал. И это значило... значило... Что это значило? Стайлз понятия не имел. 

— Точно, _ха,_ — передразнила Лора. 

— Ну, — Стайлз взял несколько пластиковых контейнеров и начал складывать в них остатки еды. — Я хочу сказать, что сейчас мы... вместе, вот и всё. Определённо вместе. 

— Именно, — сказал Дерек. 

Когда Лора удивленно на них посмотрела, Стайлз осознал, насколько странно они себя вели. 

— Так это, — Стайлз старался придумать что-нибудь, чем её можно отвлечь, пока ставил вымытые Дереком тарелки на посудомоечную машину. — Я слышал, что Дерек сказал тебе, что мы познакомились в кофейне? 

***

— Я же говорил тебе, — зашипел Дерек десять минут спустя, когда Лора пошла выносить мусор, — не использовать историю с душем! 

— Она на это повелась! — в ответ прошипел Стайлз. 

— Мне _всё равно,_ — рыкнул Дерек. — Просто... ты не мог сказать что-нибудь другое? 

— Мы ничего другого _не придумали,_ — возразил Стайлз и... это была как бы правдой. 

В свою защиту Дерек мог сказать, что в последнюю неделю был сам не свой. Его отвлекали. _И_ ещё ему пришлось суетиться, чтобы его квартира пропиталась запахом Стайлза. 

И теперь, когда Лора была здесь, Дерек осознал, что переборщил с этим. Стайлзом пахло так, словно он тут практически жил. Словно он тут оставался на ночь. Лора сегодня сделала много двусмысленных комментариев на этот счёт. _Слишком много._

Но не в этом суть. Суть в том, что Стайлз вёл себя странно. Лжец из него был никудышный. И если бы Лора не придумала себе заранее, что им _судьбой_ предначертано быть вместе, если бы она была больше заинтересована в Стайлзе, чем в самом ужине, то она бы заметила, что Стайлз пахнул страхом и обманом. 

И ещё лимонной вербеной, что напомнило Дереку... 

— _И ты,_ — выплюнул Дерек, — опоздал! 

— Я... — Стайлз скривился, и его лицо приобрело странное смущённое выражение. — Я ходил на пробежку. 

— Да, я это понял, — Дерек услышал, как Лора возвращается от мусоропровода, и, на шаг подступив к Стайлзу, понизил голос до шёпота. — Какого хера ты решил пойти на пробежку? 

— Ну... — Стайлз улыбнулся, обнажая зубы, — мне же нужно поддерживать себя в форме, верно? Для тебя? _Пупсик._

— Только попробуй назвать меня _пупсиком_ ещё раз, — процедил Дерек как раз в тот момент, когда Лора открыла дверь. Она замерла на месте, когда увидела их, недоуменно моргнула, а потом на её лице медленно расцвела широкая улыбка. 

— Вы уже на стадии ругани шёпотом? — спросила Лора, закрывая за собой дверь. — Я думаю, это любовь. 

— Мы не ругаемся, — сказал Дерек. 

— Это любовь, — пошутил Стайлз в тот же момент. 

— Знаешь... — Лора плюхнулась в одно из кресел, стоящих в гостиной, — если ты хочешь остаться на ночь, Стайлз, то у меня есть звукоизолирующие наушники... 

— Не помогут, — сказал Стайлз. — Дерек кричит слишком громко. 

— Я не кричу, — громко возмутился Дерек, пытаясь перекрыть хохот Лоры. 

Он ненавидел Стайлза. Ненавидел. И, ко всему прочему, ещё был ему благодарен, потому что внезапно Лора стала улыбаться и шутить и _поддразнивать._

Чёрт побери. 

— Ладно-ладно, это всё равно больше похоже на вой, — Стайлз сел на диван... тот самый диван, который _провонял_ Стайлзом настолько, что невозможно было сказать, что это был, вообще-то, диван Дерека. 

А что Дерек? Дерек сел рядом со Стайлзом. 

— Господи, я и забыла, как мне вас двоих не хватало, — сказала Лора, всё ещё смеясь. 

На это Стайлз только хмыкнул. Он вытянул ноги и положил их на кофейный столик, а свою руку снова закинул Дереку на плечо. 

— Мы будем смотреть фильм? — спросил Стайлз. — Или вы пойдёте куда-то? Праздновать воссоединение сестры и брата? Бегать по лесу или что-то в этом духе? Потому что я ведь всегда могу свали... 

— Не, — Лора отклонила вопрос, взмахнув рукой. — Я хочу фильм. Мы можем побегать по лесу в другой день. Например, завтра. 

— У меня завтра рано занятия, — сказал Дерек. Он давно не ходил бегать... должным образом, со стаей (и с клыками)... Идея была очень хорошей. — Может быть, после. 

— Стайлз может меня развлечь завтра, — предложила Лора. 

— Неа, — отказался Стайлз. — Не могу. Работа. Учёба. Может, завтра вечером? 

— Ну, это как-то херовенько, — сказала Лора. 

— Ты можешь прийти и понадоедать мне на работе, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — У Альфа в магазине довольно круто. 

— Я вижу достаточно антиквариата, когда приезжаю в Бикон Хиллз, так что нет, спасибо, — сказала Лора и содрогнулась. 

Дерек фыркнул. 

— Ты так говоришь только потому, что когда ты возвращаешься домой, то ты бьёшь одну из маминых чайных чашек. 

— У неё слишком много _безделушек,_ Дерек, — заметила Лора и обвиняюще ткнула в Дерека пальцем, её голос стал выше и резче. — Это ненормально, чтобы у кого-то было столько ненужной фигни. Особенно, если этот кто-то — оборотень. 

— Так это _ты_ разбила ту чашку, которую я подарил ей на прошлое Рождество? — спросил Стайлз. 

Дерек даже не знал, что Стайлз дарил его матери _подарки._

Но это было не очень уж и удивительно, если подумать. Хейлы всегда относились к Стайлзу как к почётному члену семьи. 

Дерек задумался, насколько данный факт повлиял на формирование мнения у Лоры. И вообще, связано ли это как-то с тем, что все думают, будто они со Стайлзом всегда были больше, чем просто друзьями? 

— Ты ничего не докажешь, — сказала Лора. — Фильм? 

— Netflix, — сказал Стайлз, и ткнул Дерека в подбородок, когда большим пальцем на него указывал. — У него есть. [2] 

— «Звездный путь: Вояджер» тогда. Мне нужна капитан Кэтрин Джейнвэй, — сказала Лора, не оставляя никому выбора, когда включила телевизор и стала пролистывать список научно-фантастических сериалов. 

— Не так уж и неловко, — прошептал Стайлз Дереку в ухо. 

Дерек посмотрел на него, затем на Лору. Стайлз ведь не тупой, он должен был _знать,_ что Лора прислушивается... О, или он _знал_ и хотел, чтобы Лора это услышала. 

Но, с другой стороны, Лора, скорее всего, _знала,_ что Стайлз _знал_ и... Блять, да какая разница? 

— Я не кричу слишком громко, — в ответ прошептал Дерек. Ведь именно так парочки и ведут себя, верно? Они подшучивают, дразнятся и флиртуют? Он помнил, как в пятнадцать делал то же самое с Кейт. 

Он также помнил, как Кейт смеялась, называла его милым мальчиком и ушастиком, как её наманикюренные ногти пробегали по его бокам, заставляя чувствовать себя настолько смущенным и возбуждённым, что во всём свете не было такого, чего он _не сделал_ , чтобы залезть ей под юбку. 

В настоящее время, когда ему хотелось трахнуться, он отправлялся в бар, находил кого-нибудь, улыбался и притворялся, что ему весело. Потом Дерек шёл к этому кому-то в гости, а поутру исчезал. 

Он никогда никого не приводил к себе. Его квартира была _его_ квартирой. И вот теперь здесь Стайлз. По крайней мере, на следующие несколько недель. 

Дерек _поклялся_ , что затем наступит время хлорки. Даже несмотря на то, что он _привык_ к тому, как его запах и запах Стайлза смешались. Даже не смотря на то, что ему вроде как нравился этот запах... Сахар, брусника, душистый перец и влажная почва. 

— Ладно, — после секундного замешательства сказал Стайлз. 

Его запах изменился, стал острее, и Дерек не мог точно сказать, что это значило (или мог, но не хотел). Он даже понятия не имел, почему он _постоянно следил_ за тем, как Стайлз пахнул. 

— Ага, ты не кричишь вовсе, а скулишь. 

— Это _ты_ скулишь, — буркнул Дерек и поудобнее устроился на подушках, а затем перевёл взгляд с колен Стайлза на Лору, которая улыбалась, глядя на них. 

Не усмешка. Улыбка. Счастливая улыбка. 

Это заставило Дерека почувствовать себя ужасно виноватым, но только на секунду, потому что насколько бы _шумной, сложной и странной_ ни была его сестра, он предпочитал, чтобы она была счастливой и занудной, чем грустной и жалующейся на весь мир. 

— Вы такие милые, ребят, — сказала она и тем самым испортила момент. 

— Дерек говорит, что я не милый, — сказал Стайлз, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. Дерек заскрипел зубами. 

— Это _правда,_ — рыкнул он. 

— А вот ты милый, — сказал Стайлз, ухмыляясь. Дерек не стал прислушиваться к его сердцебиению, чтобы заметить паузу, когда Стайлз солгал. Он очень надеялся, что Лора тоже упустила момент. И тут Стайлз добавил. — Когда стараешься. 

— Когда я стараюсь? 

— Ну хватит, — сказала Лора, — это _всё_ очень мило, и обычно я одобряю такие вещи, но могли бы вы флиртовать шёпотом? Я хочу посмотреть телек. 

Затем она свернулась в кресле, полностью отдав внимание телевизору, и замолчала. 

— _Когда я стараюсь?_ — зашептал Дерек Стайлзу в ухо. 

— _Чувак,_ — Стайлз отпрянул назад, схватившись рукой за своё ухо, затем он вспомнил про Лору и вновь склонился к Дереку. — А что такого-то? Ты в этом лох, я серьёзно. 

— Я... — Дерек сжал зубы, закрыл глаза и досчитал до десяти. — Я _знаю,_ просто... 

Стайлз заткнул ему рот ладонью и отвратительно улыбнулся. Когда он заговорил, то даже не пытался делать это шёпотом. 

— Заткнись, Дерек. 

— Заткнитесь _вы оба,_ — сказала Лора. 

В общем, Дерек заткнулся. 

Где-то час спустя он уснул, а когда проснулся, то Стайлза уже не было. Дерек лежал на диване лицом к спинке, а Лора тыкала его в лоб заострившимся когтем. 

— Ромео свалил, — сказала она и стала щёлкать Дерека по носу до тех пор, пока он не зарычал и не схватил её за руку. До того, как Дерек смог что-то сказать, она наклонила голову и посмотрела на потолок. — Бурчит что-то про эссе. Я не понимаю. 

— Отлично, — сказал Дерек, снова отворачиваясь к спинке дивана, чтобы вернуться ко сну. Только вот Лора стащила его с дивана на пол. 

— Я говорила, что очень рада, что ты счастлив? — спросила она, ставя ногу ему на грудь, чтобы Дерек не смог встать. 

Лора наклонила голову в сторону, её глаза загорелись электрическим синим. Дерек рыкнул на неё и попытался встать, даже зная, что это невозможно, потому что Лора была сильнее. 

— Маленький братишка. Мой пирожочек. Ну так что? 

— Слишком часто говорила, — процедил Дерек. — Лора, дай встать. 

— С тобой веселее, когда он здесь, — продолжила Лора, даже глазом не моргнув, когда Дерек выпустил когти. — Я знаю, что мой приезд был внезапным, так что, если хочешь пойти наверх... 

— Нет! — воскликнул Дерек, затем, когда Лора застыла и недоуменно посмотрела на него сверху вниз, он осознал, что был слишком уж возмущённым, — В смысле, ты ведь здесь. А Стайлза я вижу постоянно. И мы только недавно, эм, стали вместе, эм... 

— Я не буду прислушиваться, — продолжила она, усмешка вновь заиграла на её губах. — Слишком. 

— Ты что, сводничаешь? — Дерек поднял ноги и обвил их вокруг ног Лоры, а затем резко поменял их позиции. 

Лора с грохотом упала на пол, и Дерек уселся ей на живот. 

Ему должно было быть неудобно перед соседями снизу, но они каждую среду в семь вечера врубали ужасную техно-музыку, так что пусть немного помучаются от шума. 

— Может, мне хочется побыть одной, — усмехнулась Лора. — У меня в распоряжении будет эта огромная квартира, и я... 

— Твоя квартира больше... Ну, или _была_ больше. 

— Меня повысили в прошлом месяце, так что моя следующая квартира будет ещё больше, — она начала сопротивляться; Дерек хрюкнул и постарался остаться на месте, а затем зашипел от боли, когда Лора впилась когтями ему в руки. — Я подумываю о потолках в двенадцать футов, швейцаре. В общем, хочу что-нибудь такое шикарное. [3] 

Дерека швырнуло через всю комнату, и он приземлился в одно из кресел. Он был очень благодарен, что Лора не последовала за ним. 

— Иди, пожелай своему парню спокойной ночи, _чувак,_ — сказала она. — Он себя сегодня странно вёл. Ещё страннее, чем обычно. А я пойду спать. 

***

— Твоя комната пахнет странно, — кто-то сказал ( _Дерек_ сказал) за его спиной, и Стайлз вздохнул и развернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Дерек сидит на кровати и морщит нос. 

— Как ты сюда попал? 

— Скотт, — ответил Дерек. — Удивительно, что ты не слышал, как он ржал надо мной. 

Стайлз, возможно, и слышал, как Скотт хохотал, и это было вроде как минут десять назад. Точнее сказать было сложно, потому что Стайлз был слишком занят своим эссе про Г.Г. Холмса. [4] 

Странно, но у него получилось написать шесть страниц за полчаса. Обычно Стайлз писал шесть страниц в течение _трёх дней_ , так что это было странно. Круто, но странно, словно его мозг концентрировался по максимуму, стараясь загладить свою вину за перебои в работе на протяжении всего дня. 

— Ха, — сказал Стайлз. — Разве это не давно было? 

— Я ждал, когда же ты заметишь, — Дерек злорадно улыбнулся. — Ты не заметил. 

— Тебя Лора отправила? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Она... — Дерек сузил глаза. — Она ещё не спит. Пока что. 

— Это... весьма логичный ответ, я полагаю. 

— Да, — сказал Дерек. — Она меня отправила. 

— Чудн _о_ , — Стайлз сморщил нос. — Твоя сестра занимается сводничеством. 

— Не думаю, что это считается, когда мы уже... — лицо у Дерека совершенно не соответствовало его словам. Он говорил игриво, но выглядел так, словно откусил лимон, — ...вместе. 

— Всё равно чудн _о_ , — сказал Стайлз. — Так что она хочет, чтобы ты пожелал мне спокойной ночи или как? Или она надеется, что мы будем спать вместе, а она будет подслушивать? 

Стайлз услышал, как Скотт ржёт из гостиной, и, судя по тому, как Дерек смотрел на пол, было ясно, что Лора тоже подслушивала. 

Знать так много оборотней было в какой-то степени ужасно. 

— Было бы замечательно, — сказал Стайлз, — если бы у меня были звуконепроницаемые стены. Серьезно, это было бы здорово. И дверь тоже не помешала бы. 

— Мы могли бы выучить другой язык, — пошутил Дерек, и сейчас, Стайлз видел, что это сказано искренне. — Но Лора знает французский. 

— Скотт знает испанский, — продолжил Стайлз. — Что насчёт корейского? Мы могли бы даже писать любовные записочки, и они не могли бы прочитать их. 

— Лора бы научилась и прочитала, — мрачно сказал Дерек. 

— Эльфийский, — предложил Стайлз. Когда Дерек просто посмотрел на него, Стайлз вздохнул и отвернулся. — Я собираюсь дописать эссе. Можешь остаться. 

— Угу, — безропотно согласился Дерек. 

Стайлз услышал шорох и посмотрел назад, чтобы увидеть, что Дерек вытянулся на кровати и уставился в потолок. 

— Ага, точно, — Стайлз откинулся на спинку стула, и она скрипнула, — займи кровать. 

— Где, чёрт возьми, мне ещё сидеть? — Дерек бросил на Стайлза испепеляющий взгляд. — У тебя на коленях? 

Стайлз тут же получил мысленное представление этого, и это было не здорово... Окей, стоп, очень здорово. И неправильно, потому что Дерек не то чтобы присел к нему на колени, он их оседлал, а его руки скользили вверх по шее Стайлза к его подбородку, а потом Дерек стал наклоняться вперёд и... и ага. 

Стайлз прокашлялся и отвернулся обратно к компьютеру до того, как Дерек смог унюхать что-нибудь. Это... Это ведь не _только_ из-за Дерека. Это была естественная реакция. Возбуждение. У Стайлза давно не было секса. 

Ему просто было нужно перепихнуться. Вот что ему было нужно. 

В смысле, ему _необходимо_ было перепихнуться. Стайлз всегда знал, что провёл слишком много времени без секса, когда у него начинались фантазии, в которых присутствовал Дерек. 

К сожалению, когда была Лора здесь, Стайлз был уверен, что ему придётся ходить с ломотой в яйцах, по крайней мере, несколько недель. К тому же, Стайлз не мог спать с абсолютными незнакомцами, и ему нужно было сначала узнать человека, чтобы потом... 

Уфф. 

Чтобы очистить голову, Стайлз заставил себя читать последний написанный абзац своего эссе снова и снова, пока не вспомнил, на чём он остановился. Затем он начал писать дальше, поражаясь тому, как просто было продолжать работать. Он писал и писал, чувствуя себя так, словно эндорфины после пробежки всё-таки сработали, потому что пальцы Стайлза продолжали бегать по клавиатуре, и он реально мог _сконцентрироваться._

Стайлз давно смирился с тем, что ему никогда не понять, как же всё-таки работает его голова, но сегодня всё было страннее обычного. Сначала он не мог сфокусироваться, едва ли не рвал на себе волосы, а сейчас он был Брэдли Купером (или его более реалистичной версией) из «Областей тьмы», нашедший ключ к человеческому мозгу. [5] 

Стайлз вовсе не возражал. Может быть, если была возможность, то ему следовало ещё поработать над диссертацией, пока эффект не рассеялся. Завтра ведь всё может прийти в норму, и он снова будет писать по несколько страниц там сям, а потом часами виснуть в Интернете. 

— Стайлз, — окликнул его Дерек, где-то двадцать минут спустя. Его голос был низким и осторожным, и, может быть, немного хриплым ото сна. 

— Да? — сказал Стайлз, не отрываясь от экрана компьютера. Ему осталось написать ещё пару абзацев, и можно было бы приступать к самопроверке. 

— Где ты взял этих волков? 

— Каких ещё волков? — Стайлз продолжил печатать, не оборачиваясь и не смотря по сторонам. 

— Керамических волков, которые стоят у тебя на полке, — пояснил Дерек, его голос всё ещё был низким. 

Краем глаза Стайлз заметил, как Дерек принял сидячее положение. 

— Хм, один чувак в лавке продал мне их. Мистер Альваро? Я тебе когда-нибудь о нём рассказывал? А что? — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, который привстал с кровати. 

— Они светятся, — сказал Дерек, и это привлекло внимание Стайлза. 

Стайлз оглянулся на свою книжную полку. Сначала им завладело недоумение, которое затем превратилось в... эм, во множество всяких вещей. 

Удивление. 

Недоверие. 

Испуг. 

Волки (обе фигурки) светились. Или, скорее, мерцали. И вибрировали как дверные пружинки, которые так завораживали Стайлза в детстве. Книжная полка начала вибрировать вместе с ними, как только Стайлз повернулся посмотреть. Книги и все безделушки, которые Альф продал ему по дешёвке, начали скользить и биться друг о друга. 

По звуку всё напоминало землетрясение. 

— Хм, — произнёс Стайлз. 

Дерек спрыгнул с кровати. Он принял свой волчий облик и стал пятиться к Стайлзу. Затем Дерек начал толкать Стайлза, всё ещё сидящего на стуле, в противоположный конец комнаты. Прочь от пустого дверного проёма. Стайлз гадал, спал ли Скотт или специально их игнорировал. 

— Это тот запах, — рыкнул Дерек. — Уходи отсюда, Ста... 

— Валим! _Валим!_ — Стайлз вскочил на ноги и начал толкать Дерека перед собой по направлению к выходу. — Может, если мы просто прой... _ебать,_ Дерек, посмотри на... посмотри на дверь. 

В том месте, где ещё секунду назад ничего не было, появилась светящаяся, тусклая, едва заметная, практически голографическая дверь. Стайлз не знал что делать: то ли постараться прорваться через неё, то ли отбежать в противоположный угол комнаты, то ли спрятаться под кроватью, то ли... 

— Стайлз, я ничего _не слышу,_ — рыкнул Дерек и начал толкать Стайлза к двери/не двери. 

Когда Стайлз дотронулся до неё, поток электричества — _энергии_ — прошёлся по его руке и вниз по позвоночнику, а затем его откинуло назад. Стайлз перекувыркнулся через Дерека, и они вместе приземлились на пол. 

Стены начали трястись. Грёбаный _пол_ начал трястись. И Стайлзу стало трудно дышать. 

Он... он сам _мерцал._ Он видел, как его рука теряет и снова приобретает чёткость. Стайлз не мог пошевелиться. Единственное, что работало, так это его зрение. Он посмотрел вокруг: вся комната вибрировала. Мебель скрежетала по полу. Было видно всё, что находится в коридоре, и то, как дверь медленно становилась более чёткой и твёрдой. Компьютерный экран стал мигать, затем погас на секунду, а потом картинка вернулась в пикселях. 

Стайлз видел, как его книжная полка начала раскачиваться вперёд и назад. Книги стали падать на пол, а потом и всё остальное: модель Гандама, которую Скотт подарил ему на день рождения, его фотография с отцом, сколотая статуэтка птицы. [6]

Он не мог двигаться, потому что было больно. Болело _всё._ Словно его тело только и состояло из одной грёбаной боли. Стайлз заметил, как Дерек встал на колени и пополз к нему, бурча себе под нос что-то насчёт ебучего антиквара и ебучих проклятий. Но сам Стайлз двигаться не мог, словно его _придавило._ Энергией. Электричеством. Чем-то, что пронзило его внутренности и пахло... озоном, палёными волосами и глиной. 

Стайлз понятия не имел, как долго это всё длилось, но затем его комната внезапно просто... остановилась. Перестала вибрировать. Перестала _мерцать_.Перестала, блять, _двигаться._ В какой-то момент во время... этого непонятно чего, Стайлз свернулся в клубок и отстранился от всего мира, несмотря на то, что Дерек кричал на него и хлопал по щекам, скорее всего, в надежде получить от Стайлза хоть какую-нибудь реакцию. 

Боль исчезла так же быстро, как и появилась, и Стайлз теперь просто лежал на полу, тяжело дыша и содрогаясь от адреналина и, возможно, немного от шока. Кровь шумела у него в ушах, и Стайлз не мог слышать, что говорил Дерек, хотя знал, что Дерек что-то говорил. 

— Ебать, — умудрился сказать Стайлз, с трудом ворочая языком, который казался каким-то тяжёлым и опухшим. 

Стайлз распрямился и уставился вверх на нависшего над ним Дерека, который всё ещё был в своём волчьем облике. И без бровей. _Боже_ , Стайлз никогда не мог понять эту странность. 

— Это было...вроде как очень _круто._

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Дерек. 

Стайлз поднял руку и потёр глаза. Он издал неопределённый звук и попытался сесть, но потерпел сокрушительное поражение. Все его мышцы словно _разварились._

— Блять, я понятия не имею, — ответил Стайлз, смеясь, может быть, немного истерически. — Но у меня теперь есть дверь. 

Дерек вскинул голову и посмотрел на дверь, которая выглядела как точная копия предыдущей. Но ведь двери-то раньше не было. 

Дерек встал. Его рука на секунду застыла в нерешительности над дверной ручкой, а потом он рыкнул и потянул ручку на себя и... 

Ничего не произошло. Дверь просто открылась. 

— Скотт! — рявкнул Дерек, направляясь обратно к Стайлзу, которого закинул себе на плечо, и взгляд Стайлза наткнулся на волчьи фигурки, когда Дерек прошагал мимо них и прочь из комнаты. 

_— Скотт!_ — снова крикнул Дерек. 

— Что? — отозвался Скотт откуда-то из другого конца квартиры. Его голос звучал непринуждённо, словно Стайлз и Дерек _не были_ только что временно заперты и электрифицированы и... прочее. 

— Бегом сюда! — проорал Дерек, — Ты что, ничего не слышал? 

— Остынь, чувак, — сказал Скотт, как только Дерек положил Стайлза на диван и присел возле него, вглядываясь Стайлзу в лицо и с подозрением принюхиваясь. — Какого хера ты... Что ты делаешь? 

— Ты ничего не слышал? — Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта. — Моя комната вроде бы как электрифицировалась. Мне кажется, что я побывал на электрическом стуле. 

— Если бы ты побывал на электрическом стуле, ты бы умер, — пробормотал Скотт, глядя на них со странным выражением на лице. — Я не... 

— Волчьи фигурки, — Дерек пододвинулся ближе и принюхался. — Они не пахнут одержимостью. Это что-то другое. 

— У меня теперь новая дверь, — тупо сказал Стайлз. Он моргнул, посмотрел на Скотта, затем на Дерека, затем его взгляд метнулся в сторону коридора. — Вот блять. 

— Что? 

— У меня новая _дверь,_ — повторил Стайлз. — И Скотт ничего не слышал. Словно моя комната _звуконепроницаемая._

Дерек моргнул, затем качнулся на мысках и встал. 

— Я пойду за Лорой, — в конце концов, сказал он. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] The Beastie Boys — американская альтернативная хип-хоп-группа, образованная в 1979 году в Бруклине. «Sabotage» — их сингл из альбома «Ill Communication». 
> 
> [2] Netflix — американская компания, поставщик фильмов и сериалов на основе потокового мультимедиа. 
> 
> [3] 12 футов = 3.66 м 
> 
> [4] Генри Говард Холмс (настоящее имя Герман Уэбстер Маджетт) — первый официально зарегистрированный американский серийный убийца. 
> 
> [5] Брэдли Купер — американский актёр, сыгравший главную роль в фильме «Oбласти тьмы» (англ. Limitless). Фильм во многом основан на гипотезе о том, что человек использует лишь малую часть ресурсов головного мозга и что возможно повышение его эффективности за счёт «стопроцентного» использования. Герой фильма повышает работоспособность мозга с помощью чудодейственных таблеток под названием NZT и добивается невероятных успехов в карьере и личной жизни. 
> 
> [6] Гандам (Gundam) — боевой робот из манги «Мобильный воин Гандам», по которой были сняты аниме-сериал и несколько полнометражных анимационных фильмов в 70-х-80-х годах.


	5. Chapter 5

— Твоя комната звуконепроницаемая, — сказала Лора из передней. — Твои жуткие волчьи штукенции сделали твою комнату _звуконепроницаемой_. 

— И ещё сделали ему дверь, — добавил Скотт, сидя на журнальном столике перед Стайлзом. — Пахнет как обычная дверь. 

— Ты когда-нибудь видел мистера Альваро? — спросил Дерек у Скотта. 

— Ага, прикольный чувак. Определённо ничего сверхъестественного. 

— Он их нашёл в хозяйственном магазине. Этих волков, — сказал Стайлз и в очередной раз встряхнул руки, в которых до сих пор чувствовалось покалывание. — Первого я купил из-за внезапного порыва, а второго потому что... потому что... — Стайлз нахмурился. — Я не знаю, почему я купил второго. 

— Охуеть, — сказала Лора, входя в гостиную. — Это так круто! Магические керамические _волки_ , блять, парни, да это же судьбоносное совпадение! 

— Нет, вовсе нет, — сказал Дерек, который вернул себе человеческий облик... ну почти. Его уши до сих пор имели более вытянутую форму, а зубы были острее человеческих, но хотя бы на его лице не было никаких дурацких изменений. 

— Это вроде как круто, — сказал Стайлз. — В смысле, если они не одержимы... Мы же пришли к соглашению, что всему причиной были эти волки, да? — он замолчал и дождался, чтобы все кивнули в знак согласия. — Если это не одержимость, то... что это? 

— Магия, — Лора пожала плечами. — Они пахнут магией. 

— _Так круто_ , — пробурчал Скотт себе под нос и пнул Стайлза по ноге. 

— Тогда нам нужно поговорить с кем-нибудь, кто знает о магии, — сказал Стайлз, пиная Скотта в ответ. 

— Мама должна знать, — сказала Лора, подумав. — И если она не знает, то, я уверена, что Алан знает. 

— Мы втянем в это доктора Дитона? — оживился Скотт. — Я с ним _столько лет_ не говорил. 

— Ты имеешь в виду год, — поправил Стайлз. — Ты с ним виделся прошлым летом, когда мы были в Бикон Хиллз. 

— А, да, — кивнул Скотт. — Точно. 

— Но я не думаю, что кто-то из них сейчас бодрствует, — сказала Лора. — Два часа ночи вообще-то. Мама возьмёт билет на самолёт и рванёт сюда только чтобы настучать нам по головам за то, что мы её разбудили. 

— Правда? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Преувеличиваю, Стайлз, преувеличиваю, — сказала Лора. — Но я не буду ей звонить. Или Дитону. Точно не посреди ночи. 

— Тогда утром? — спросил Дерек, откидываясь на спинку дивана и глядя в потолок. — Утром узнаем, что этот идиот купил... 

— _Эй,_ — Стайлз пнул Дерека сильнее, чем пинал Скотта. — Прошу прощения, что я не понял, что купил ебучие магические фигурки... _О!_

Этой ночью на долю Стайлза выпало много откровений. И это было весьма полезным, потому что внезапно у него появилось объяснение той странной нервозности, которая начала накапливаться с тех пор, как он купил эту пару волков. Также Стайлз нашёл объяснение странностям в музее и тому, что прошлым вечером ему в лицо вынесло дверь, а на следующее утро, когда он проснулся, то все синяки исчезли. 

— Что? — спросил Дерек. 

— В музее! — воскликнул Стайлз. — В воскресенье! Я не трогал ту статую, Дерек. Я знаю, что _не трогал._

— Музей? — Лора шлёпнулась на пол и облокотилась на кофейный столик. Она выглядела уставшей, что не удивительно, потому что Дерек сходил вниз и буквально вытащил её из кровати двадцать минут назад. 

— Мы... — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека. — Мы ходили в музей вчера и, эм, нас едва не выгнали, потому что они думали, что я дотронулся до статуи, но я её _не_ трогал! 

— Ты чуть от смеха не лопнул из-за этого, — Дерек пристально на него посмотрел. — Ты должен был мне сказать. 

— Что я не трогал статую, но _сигнализация_ сработала? Я думал, что, может быть, я просто забыл об этом или что-то в этом роде. 

— Вы парни ходили в _музей_? — Лора, кажется, зациклилась. — Это восхитительно. — Она повернулась к Скотту. — Ты знал, что они ходили в музей? 

— Эм... — Скотт широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел то на Стайлза, то на Дерека. Стайлз мысленно пожелал, чтобы Скотт соврал. — Ага, они мне говорили. 

— Это так... 

— Неважно, — перебил Дерек. 

— Ну, вроде как да, но... — Стайлз стушевался, когда наткнулся на суровый взгляд Дерека. — Я просто говорю, что с тех пор, как я купил эти фигурки, я стал чувствовать себя... нервным. Я про то, что опоздал на ужин из-за того, что пошёл на пробежку, чтобы успокоиться, и... 

— Так что, они тобой завладели? — спросил Скотт, на что Дерек недовольно рыкнул. 

— Нет, одержимостью не пахнет, — сказала Лора. 

— И как же пахнет одержимость? — спросил Стайлз. — И кстати, _откуда_ ты, чёрт возьми, знаешь, как пахнет одержимость? 

— У папы был друг... — Лора замахала руками, — это не важно. Я предлагаю заняться этим утром. Это будет что-то вроде проекта. 

— Проект, — Дерек наклонился вперёд, вздохнул и обхватил голову руками. 

— Ага, пока я здесь, — Лора ухмыльнулась. — Могу пригодиться, да, Дерек? 

— Так это, — сказал Стайлз, стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал неохотно, — ладно. Хорошо. Да. 

— Та фигня с дверью, — внезапно сказал Скотт, указывая на Стайлза. — Это тоже они! 

— Ага, — кивнул Стайлз, — и утром, когда я проснулся, то синяки исчезли. Думаю, что связь точно есть. 

— Они... тебя исцелили? — спросил Дерек. 

— Дитон это _замусолит_ , — сказала Лора, зевая. — Вам двоим, наверное, лучше поспать с нами внизу, пока мы со всем этим разбираемся. 

— Или мы можем просто выкинуть эти фигурки, — прорычал Дерек. 

— _Ты_ хочешь их потрогать, братишка? — Лора выразительно на него посмотрела. 

— Нет, — ответил Дерек и помрачнел. 

— Я на диване, — быстро сказал Скотт. 

«Заебись», — подумал Стайлз. 

— Погодите, не... — Стайлз замолчал, когда Лора недоуменно подняла брови, затем он посмотрел на Дерека, который помрачнел ещё больше и теперь смотрел в одну точку. — Я о том, что я ведь могу сделать комнату Дерека такой же звуконепроницаемой. 

— Потому что ты любишь кричать? — Дерек по-акульи улыбнулся. 

— Ну, это... тебе лучше знать, верно? — Стайлз старался _не слишком_ гордиться собой, когда увидел, как Дерек скривился. 

— Я _точно_ на диване, — сказал Скотт, и когда Стайлз посмотрел на него, тот кусал себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не расхохотаться. 

— Да это не такое уж и важное событие, — пробормотала Лора. — Вы двое и так... 

— Вот и нет, — выплюнул Дерек и замер. Стайлз мог практически _видеть_ , как шестерёнки вращаются в его голове. — Просто, чёрт, это не приятно быть постоянным объектом насмешек. 

— Ой-ой, — сонно произнесла Лора. — Как всё серьёзно. Должно быть это любовь. 

— Сдох... — начал Дерек, затем оборвал себя, словно осознал, что именно собирался сказать, и это была плохая идея. — Просто... не бери в голову. 

***

— Это всё твоя вина, — сказал Стайлз. 

Он лежал в кровати рядом с Дереком, сверля взглядом тот же самый потолок, который сверлил взглядом Дерек. 

— Каким это ебучим образом, — возмутился Дерек, — это моя вина? Это не я купил _проклятые_ статуэтки. 

— Ты не знаешь наверняка проклятые ли они, — заметил Стайлз, — но ты _знаешь_ , почему это твоя вина. 

Лора спала... Конечно, она спала, ведь было три часа ночи. Но перед тем, как ответить, Дерек сконцентрировался, чтобы убедиться, что Лора дышит медленно и ровно. 

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. 

— О, правда, _малыш_ , — Стайлз резко сел и бросил на Дерека уничтожающий взгляд, — ты понятия не имеешь, о чём я говорю? 

— Неа, — покачал головой Дерек, сохраняя бесстрастное лицо. 

Это ложь, но Стайлз ведь этого не знал. 

— Так значит, — внезапно Стайлз наклонился и стал шептать Дереку в ухо мягким и ядовитым голосом, от чего у Дерека в низу живота распространилось незваное тепло. С трудом, но Дерек поборол в себе порыв прильнуть ближе ко рту Стайлза, даже несмотря на то, что ему вроде как... хотелось, — если бы мы не были связаны этим маленьким _соглашением_ , то я бы всё равно спал в твоей чёртовой постели, Хейл? 

По какой-то причине, когда Стайлз называл его по фамилии, это бесило Дерека куда больше, чем все прозвища, которые парень использовал в последнее время. Может быть, это было связано с тем, как он выдыхал воздух, когда произносил «Х». 

Дерек внезапно осознал, что слишком далеко ушёл в свои мысли, и с этим надо было что-то делать. 

— Я хороший парень, — Дерек беспечно пожал плечами, поворачивая лицо к Стайлзу. И это было чертовски _неправильным_ решением, потому что теперь их лица разделяло всего несколько миллиметров, и Дерек просто не мог не заметить, что губы у Стайлза немного влажные и блестящие. — Я, наверное, выразил бы своё недовольство, но не знаю... возможно? 

Стайлз некоторое время злобно смотрел на него, но Дерек заметил лишь то, как зрачки у парня расширились, а его кожа немного порозовела. Дерек ухмыльнулся, легко и приятно, прежде чем осознал, что делает. 

Выражение лица у Дерека осталось непринуждённым, даже когда он услышал, как сердце у Стайлза сбилось с ритма, даже когда увидел, как Стайлз сглотнул, даже когда запах Стайлза стал острее, стал... пикантнее. Нихуя себе. _Пикантнее._

— Придурок, — буркнул Стайлз и до того, как Дерек смог бы сделать такое, о чём бы потом сильно пожалел, Стайлз откинулся назад и улёгся на бок, повернувшись спиной к Дереку. 

Сердцебиение у Стайлза стало ещё быстрее, чем было до этого. Вот и всё, что Дерек мог сказать. Его собственное сердце вело себя точно так же. Он слышал, как оно старается пробиться наружу сквозь грудную клетку, и чувствовал, как собственное возбуждение разливается по костям. 

И... и Дерек не знал, что ему делать, поэтому он просто лежал и не двигался, пока сердцебиение у Стайлза не замедлилось и дыхание не выровнялось. 

Дерек лежал и смотрел в потолок, недоумевая, как, чёрт возьми, он не понял, что его _влекло_ к Стайлзу ещё до всего этого. Он лежал до тех пор, пока его веки не потяжелели, а сердце не перестало биться так сильно. В конце концов, Дерек уснул. 

Утром Дерек проснулся и сразу осознал, что на груди у него лежит чья-то рука, и кто-то медленно и размеренно дышит ему в шею. Затем Дерек понял, что это был Стайлз, который почти что распластался на нём. Волосы парня щекотали Дереку нос. 

Затем до Дерека дошло, что Лора стоит на пороге со скрещенными на груди руками и вопросительно поднятыми бровями. Понадобилась ещё секунда (или две), чтобы избавиться от сонного замешательства и осознать, что солнце как-то уж слишком высоко. Кажется, он проспал. 

Хорошо хоть, что он проснулся без утреннего стояка. 

— Лора, — умудрился сказать Дерек. Он столкнул одной рукой Стайлза на свободную половину кровати, а другой вслепую стал искать свой телефон. — Двери обычно закрыты не просто так. 

— Сейчас девять, — сказала Лора. — Я тут простояла буквально десять секунд, собиралась тебя будить, потому что ты сказал, что у тебя с утра занятия. 

— Точно, — Дерек сел, моргнул и уставился на Стайлза, который застонал, схватил одеяло и натянул его себе на голову. — Кажется, я уже опоздал. 

До этого момента Дерек никогда не просыпал. Он не совсем понимал, почему это не заставило его паниковать. Также он не совсем понимал, почему его не испугала эта ситуация с невольными обнимашками, из которой он только что буквально выпутался. 

— Кажется так, — сказала Лора, выходя из комнаты. 

Дерек слышал, как она прошла в кухню, бормоча что-то про фотографии, шантаж и капризных братьев. Он очень надеялся, что она шутит. 

Дерек вылез из кровати и стал смотреть, как Стайлз заворачивается в простынь. Дерек не был уверен, что обо всём этом думать. 

— Стайлз, — сказал Дерек, — вставай. 

Никакой реакции не последовало, так что он обошёл кровать, схватил Стайлза за щиколотку и стащил его на пол. 

— Я тебя ненавижу, — пробурчал Стайлз с пола, его лицо оказалось под одеялом, которое свалилось вместе с ним. 

— Уже девять. Мы опоздали, — сказал Дерек. 

После этого Стайлз сел, хотя и медленно. 

— Я могу просто написать профессору, — он потянулся и стащил с комода свой ноутбук, который поставил себе на колени и включил. 

— Ты даже не встаёшь? — Дерек пошёл и вытащил джинсы, футболку и свой телефон, чтобы позвонить на работу и сказать, что он заболел. 

— Нет смысла, — уныло сказал Стайлз, печатая что-то (скорее всего, и-мейл профессору). — Я бы и ещё на работе взял отгул, но, учтивая, что говорит твоя мама... 

— Я иду с тобой, — сказал Дерек. — В смысле, мы идём с тобой посмотреть на мистера Альваро. 

— И что? Бросишь его в стенку? Потребуешь сказать, что ему нужно? — Стайлз скривил губы в усмешке. 

— _Нет,_ — рыкнул Дерек. — Мы просто посмотрим, если ли причина, по которой он продал тебе этих волков. 

Затем Дерек пошёл и закрылся в ванной, игнорируя Лору в кухне и Скотта, который всё ещё спал на диване. 

Умывшись и получив больничный, Дерек вышел из ванной. Стайлз теперь сидел на Скотте, который продолжал спать. Лора сидела за барной стойкой и пила кофе. 

Дереку стало интересно, когда, чёрт возьми, его квартира из его территории превратилась в... нечто, что не было его территорией. 

— Я маме звонить не буду, — сказала Лора, когда увидела Дерека. Он сморщила нос и сделала глоток кофе. — Я уже звонила ей с плохими новостями. Твоя очередь. 

А, точно, это же Дерек сам виноват, что его квартира теперь не такая уж _его_ квартира. Потому что ему хотелось уединения, и он соврал своей сестре. И теперь... теперь у него не было совсем, блять, никакого уединения. И ещё Стайлз купил пару магических статуэток, и теперь Скотт здесь, потому что Скотт тоже причастен. 

— Когда ты так глаза закатываешь, ты выглядишь как дядюшка Питер, — прокомментировала Лора, и Стайлз едва не свалился, потому что Скотт от смеха затрясся всем телом. 

— Иди в жопу, — сказал Дерек, но всё равно достал свой телефон из кармана. 

Мама ответила после второго гудка. 

***

— Привет, — сказал Дерек и поморщился. Он стоял возле стойки. 

Стайлз сконцентрировался на том, чтобы остаться сидеть верхом на Скотте, который уже проснулся и сонно пытался выкрутиться из кокона одеял, в которые сам же и замотался. 

— Слезь с меня, — пробурчал Скотт. 

— Ага, да. Я нормально, я просто... — Дерек начал ходить туда-сюда, запуская свободную руку в волосы на затылке. Он выглядел так, словно в данный момент хотел был где угодно, но только не здесь. Это было забавно. 

— Включи громкую связь! — Лоры выхватила телефон у Дерека, включила динамик и положила гаджет на стойку. — Привет, мам! 

— Лора? — голос миссис Хейл звучал как обычно, немного удивленно, немного настороженно. 

— Привет, мам, у нас проблема, — с улыбкой оповестила Лора. — Ну, или у Стайлза. 

Последовала длительная пауза, во время которой Скотт столкнул Стайлза с себя, вспомнил о времени и полетел наверх, чтобы успеть на пару, которая начиналась через двадцать минут. 

— Дерек, что ты сделал со Стайлзом? — голос миссис Хейл стал строгим. 

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, который широко раскрытыми глазами пялился на телефон. 

— Я _ничего_ не сделал! — Дерек бросил на Лору уничтожающий взгляд, когда та начала смеяться. — _Стайлз_ , иди сюда. Это ты вообще-то купил эти дурацкие штуки. 

— Стайлз с вами? — теперь голос миссис Хейл был радостным. 

Стайлз подскочил к Лоре и Дереку и уселся на один из стульев, улыбаясь Дереку, который сверлил его взглядом. 

— Здрасте, миссис Хейл, — поздоровался Стайлз. — Как Вы? 

— Стайлз! — воскликнула миссис Хейл. — Что Дерек натворил? 

— Ничего я не натворил, — буркнул Дерек и сел рядом с Лорой за стойку. — Стайлз купил пару одержимых... 

— Вы сказали, что они не пахли одержимостью, — вклинился Стайлз. — Они проклятые. Или магические. Я не знаю. 

— Стайлз купил пару _магических_ статуэток, — продолжил Дерек, — и мы не знаем, что нам с ними делать. 

— Интересно, — протянула миссис Хейл после небольшой паузы. — И как вы поняли, что они магические? 

— Они сняли мою дверь с петель, когда я её пнул, — ответил Стайлз, — потому что дверь не открывалась. И они исцелили мои синяки. И когда…

— Они сотворили магическую дверь в замену старой, — сказала Лора. — И когда Стайлз сказал, что ему хочется иметь звуконепроницаемые стены, то они и сделали его комнату звуконепроницаемой. 

— И ему было больно, — заметил Дерек. — Мне кажется, это самое важное? Стайлзу было больно, когда эти статуэтки его _атаковали._

— Мы не знаем наверняка, что они именно атаковали, — сказал Стайлз. — Они могли меня защищать, потому что ты толкал меня к двери. 

— Ты едва не плакал, — сказал Дерек. — Мне пришлось выносить тебя из комнаты, когда всё закончилось, потому что, когда ты прикоснулся к двери, тебя _ударило током._

— Я их _не оправдываю_ , — возразил Стайлз. — Я просто говорю, что…

— Замолчите оба, — прервала миссис Хейл со вздохом; Лора тут же начала смеяться. — Вы можете, если это вообще возможно, рассказать всё с самого начали и на этот раз более понятно. Стайлз? 

В общем, Стайлз ей всё рассказал, и он даже думал, что вполне успешно справился с задачей, даже несмотря на то, что Дерек просидел всё объяснение, обхватив голову руками и ругаясь себе под нос. Лора хихикала на странных моментах, даже когда она ходила заваривать себе вторую чашку кофе. 

— Итак, — сказала миссис Хейл, когда он закончил, — ты был с Дереком в музее в воскресенье, и он был с тобой прошлой ночью у тебя в комнате? 

Стайлз застыл. Дерек вскинул голову и широко распахнутыми глазами уставился на Стайлза. 

Стайлз не понимал, почему он не подумал, что подобное может произойти. Чёрт, он не понимал также, почему Дерек не обратил на это внимание. Он должен был _остановить_ Стайлза. Или отвлечь Лору, чтобы Стайлз мог, может быть, соврать. Или… или сделать хоть что-нибудь. _Блять._

Лора снова начала хихикать. 

Стайлз вдруг осознал, что он только что накосячил. Пиздец как сильно накосячил. Настолько сильно, что теперь это _нечто_ между ними в скором времени станет ещё большим _нечто_. Стайлз открыл и закрыл рот, глядя на Дерека в поисках ответа. Дерек вцепился себе в волосы, и его лицо исказила паника. 

— _Стайлз,_ — сказала миссис Хейл, когда молчание затянулось; её голос звучал странно. — Ты что… Ты встречаешься с моим сыном? 

— Я… эм, — промямлил Стайлз, кидая на Дерека умоляющий взгляд. — Мы… эм… 

Если они скажут миссис Хейл, то она скажет мистеру Хейлу, а потом обо всём узнает Кора. И потом это будет просто вопросом времени, когда весь грёбаный город узнает, что они встречаются. 

И это не смотря на то, что на самом деле, они, блять, вовсе не встречаются. 

— Стайлз, — голос миссис Хейл стал угрожающим. 

— Мы были… эм…

— Мам, — наконец сказал Дерек, а затем, кажется, стушевался, судя по тому, как он открыл, а затем снова закрыл рот с явным _щелчком_ , а потом вновь обхватил голову руками. 

— Видела бы ты их лица, мам. Это _бесценно,_ — казала Лора. 

— Ты знала, Лора? — миссис Хейл была счастливее, чем Стайлз мог себе представить. — Ты знала и ничего мне не сказала? 

— Я сама узнала только неделю назад, — Лора усмехнулась и хлопнула Дерека по плечу. 

Тем временем Стайлз пребывал в шоке. 

— Как долго? — спросила миссис Хейл.

— Два-три месяца, я думаю, — сказала Лора, покосила на Стайлза и коротко хохотнула. — Мам, подожди секунду, я сейчас тебе пришлю…

Она сделала снимок на телефон до того, как Стайлз или Дерек могли что-либо предпринять. Но это, кажется, вывело Дерека из транса, потому что он перепрыгнул через стойку, пытаясь достать Лору, несмотря на то, что это было бесполезно. 

— Отправила! Проверь свой и-мейл, мам, — Лора посмотрела на Стайлза, затем снова на Дерека. — Знаете, вы двое как-то слишком бурно реагируете. 

«Вот и нет», — подумал Стайлз. 

Может быть, если бы они _действительно_ встречались, то их реакция была бы слишком бурной. Но они ведь не встречались, и теперь, когда миссис Хейл думала, что они встречаются и… Теперь вопрос времени, когда они все начнут задавать вопросы, на которое Дерек и Стайлз не могут ответить. И потом не только у _Дерека_ будут неприятности, но и у _Стайлза_ тоже. 

Кстати говоря, «неприятности» — это мягко сказано. Неприятности бывают, когда ты стащишь последнюю печенюшку из банки или что-то в этом роде. А сейчас им сулит оказаться в глубокой жопе. Такой глубокой жопе, что туда даже свет доходить не будет. Вот и всё, что Стайлз знал. 

— Да, у вас действительно бурная реакция, — сказала миссис Хейл, а затем десять секунд спустя она начала посмеиваться. — Ваши _лица._ Вы выглядите так, словно кто-то _умер._

— Может быть, нам нужно сфокусироваться на этих статуэтках? — процедил Дерек. Стайлз судорожно кивнул, соглашаясь с ним. — Я могу ошибаться, но мне кажется, что они представляют сейчас более важную проблему. 

— Ага, — согласился Стайлз. — Было бы неплохо. 

— Ох, милый, — сказала миссис Хейл. — Я очень рада за вас обоих. Не нужно _стыдиться_. 

— Нужно, — пробурчал Дерек. — Очень нужно. 

— А что не так со Стайлзом? — голос миссис Хейл похолодел. — Перестань всё усложнять, Дерек. 

— Я ничего не усло…

— Эм, миссис Хейл? — прервал Стайлз до того, как Дерек швырнёт телефон в стенку. — Вы знаете, что они из себя представляют? Эти фигурки? 

— Нет, дорогой, понятия не имею, — ответила миссис Хейл, и Стайлз мог практически _слышать_ , как она пожала плечами. — Похоже на магию. Вот Алан точно должен знать. У вас всё ещё есть его номер? Лора? Дерек? 

— У меня есть, — сказала Лора и стала нажимать что-то в телефоне; Стайлз предположил, что она листает свой список контактов. — Ага, есть. Вот он. 

— Ну вот, отлично, — сказала миссис Хейл. — Я уверена, он _хоть что-нибудь_ придумает. 

— Ага, — пискнул Стайлз. — Спасибо за помощь, миссис Хейл. 

— Ты звучишь так подавлено, — забеспокоилась миссис Хейл. — Хочешь, я не буду говорить шерифу про фигурки? 

— Это, правда, было бы здорово, — сказал Стайлз. — Не говорите ему, по крайней мере до того, как мы с этим разберёмся. 

— Хорошо, — согласилась миссис Хейл. 

Наступила пауза, во время которой Стайлз наблюдал за тем, как Лора поставила свою пустую чашку в раковину, а затем скрылась в ванной. Дерек продолжал сидеть, вдавливая основания ладоней себе в глаза. 

Стайлзу хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. 

— Но держите меня в курсе, — продолжила миссис Хейл, а затем ненадолго замолчала. — Вы ведь знаете, что я люблю вас обоих? 

Стайлз почувствовал знакомое давление в области груди, которое он ощущал только тогда, когда кто-нибудь напоминал ему о смерти его матери. Однако это очень быстро прошло, и всё же, Дерек поднял голову и _понимающе_ посмотрел на Стайлза. 

Стайлз мысленно отметил, что нужно будет сказать Дереку, чтобы тот _перестал его обнюхивать._ Он прочистил горло. 

— Да, да, спасибо, миссис Хейл. Мы вам позвоним или напишем, если доктор Дитон нам что-нибудь сообщит. 

— Лора всё ещё поблизости? — спросила миссис Хейл. 

— Нет, — ответил Дерек. — Она только что зашла в ванную. 

— Будь с ней помягче, Дерек, — сказала миссис Хейл, даже не удосужившись понизить свой голос. 

— Я стараюсь, мам, — сказал Дерек. 

Это заставило Стайлза усмехнуться, потому что Дерек _ни к кому_ не мог относиться помягче. Нет, это нужно зачеркнуть. Дерек помягче обращался только с людьми, которых хотел трахнуть, но это длилось ровно до тех пор, пока они не оказывались с ним в одной постели. 

— Целую, — сказала миссис Хейл и положила трубку. 

— Стайлз, — прошипел Дерек, как только Стайлз услышал, что в ванной включился душ. — _Какого чёрта_ это было? 

— Хуй знает, Дерек, — прошипел Стайлз в ответ. — Я _не подумал_ , ясно? Как и ты, впрочем. Так что нечего меня винить. 

— Не винить _тебя_? — Дерек наклонился ближе и ткнул пальцем Стайлзу в лицо. — А кто, блять, разговаривал по телефону? Кто нахуй купил эти грёбаные _магические_ статуэтки? 

— Но это _не я_ , — Стайлз оттолкнул палец Дерека от своего лица и проигнорировал, как Дерек заострил свои клыки в некотором подобии угрозы, — начал лгать своей сестре с самого начала, козёл. Может быть, если бы ты не назначил себя ебучим _мучеником_ , то ничего из этого бы не произошло. 

— Мучеником? — Дерек коротко хохотнул. — А если так? Помнишь ту тысячу баксов, которую я тебе ещё не отдал? Так вот, ты не получишь ничего, пока мы не разберёмся со всем этим дерьмом. Как тебе такой мученик? 

Стайлз должен был знать, что всё к этому и шло. 

Не то чтобы ему были _нужны_ деньги. И к тому же, было странно, что ему платили за то, что он притворялся, что был в отношениях. Всё было нормально, только когда Лора знала, но теперь… Теперь всё усложнилось. Но Стайлз злился из принципа. Потому что внезапно всё стало слишком _связанным_. Запутанным. Излишне пугающим. 

Чертовски нелепым. 

— Ладно, — огрызнулся Стайлз. — Я пойду наверх собираться, _милый._ А ты пока иди поеби себя кактусом. 

***

Дерек мог _чувствовать_ , как гнев волнами исходил от Стайлза. 

Но ему было абсолютно на это насрать. 

Ладно, это не совсем так, потому что когда Лоры наконец вышла из душа (через пять минут после того, как Стайлз вернулся назад), она продолжала смотреть на них с наполовину весёлым и наполовину обеспокоенным выражением на лице. 

Дереку было срать на то, что Стайлз злился, потому что сам Дерек тоже, чёрт возьми, злился. 

Злился на Стайлза, потому что этот засранец не всё предусмотрел и сделал всю эту поганую ситуацию куда больше, чем ей было положено быть. Злился на себя, потому что не смог ничего сделать, чтобы это остановить, потому что он сам это и _начал_. 

Также Дерек немного был зол на Лору, но не то чтобы он мог сказать ей _почему_. 

— Ты ещё не звонил Дитону? — спросила Лора Стайлза, который сидел за обеденным столом и что-то делал на компьютере. 

— Нет, — буркнул Стайлз. — Мы тебя ждали. 

— Понятно, — Лора моргнула и посмотрела на Дерека, который пил кофе, прислонившись спиной к холодильнику. — Я так понимаю, я буду звонить? 

— Телефон твой, — пробубнил Дерек. — В этом есть смысл. 

— Какие мы нежные, — Лора показала язык Стайлзу, но он этого не увидел, тогда она показала язык Дереку, который в ответ оскалил зубы и рыкнул на неё. Лора подняла руки в примирительном жесте и направилась к телефону. 

— О, поосторожней, Лора, Дерек сегодня _чувствительный_ , — огрызнулся Стайлз, не отрывая взгляд от компьютера. 

Дерек сузил глаза и посмотрел на Стайлза. 

— И что, нахуй, — спросил Дерек, — это значит? 

— Эм, парни, — Лора поморщилась, — мне, что ли, не нужно было…

— Нет, не нужно, — не сдержался Дерек. Ему было плевать, что его ярость может быть подозрительной. 

— Ну, — сказала Лора ледяным тоном, — я всё же сказала. 

— Потому что тебе, как обычно, просто необходимо _хоть как-то_ , — процедил Дерек, поворачиваясь к ней, — вмешаться в мою жизнь. 

— Я пойду наверх и позвоню Дитону, — сказала Лора после того, как некоторое время сверлила Дерека недобрым взглядом, затем она перевела взор на Стайлза, который как-то уж слишком сосредоточил своё внимание на компьютере. Она снова посмотрела на Дерека. — Вы двое придурков остаётесь здесь, ясно? 

— Я тебе не позволю подходить к…

— Ты не позволишь _мне_? — переспросила Лора, и её глаза предупреждающе сверкнули, а лицо преобразилось. — Дерек, мой младший братишка Дерри, кто у нас тут выше по званию в волчьих рядах? 

— Это не... 

— Не то, что ты имел в виду? Да мне насрать, — Лора улыбнулась, её белоснежные зубы заострились и опасно сверкнули. 

Дерек сдержал рык и подавил в себе желание свернуться в клубок. 

— Мы поговорим о… _об этом_ , о том, что ты только что сказал, но позже. Сейчас я иду наверх и звоню Дитону, а вы двое…

— Я могу пойти с тобой, — предложил Стайлз, — ведь это же моя комната. 

— _Вы двое,_ — продолжила Лора, — остаётесь здесь. Мне похер, разберётесь вы во всём или нет, я просто не хочу слышать, как вы тут грызётесь, пока я пытаюсь хоть что-нибудь сделать. Ясно? 

Дерек в ответ проворчал и пошёл к холодильнику, чтобы взять… хоть что-нибудь, если честно, чтобы можно было не смотреть ни на Лору, ни на Стайлза. В итоге, он ничего не взял, а просто уставился на пластиковые контейнеры и на коробку молока, которая стояла тут уже месяца два. Затем Дерек вновь уселся за барную стойку и включил свой ноутбук. 

Дерек уже не мог слышать Лору. Он слышал, как она что-то бормотала пока шла по лестнице, затем зашла в квартиру… Он предположил, что сейчас она находилась у Стайлза в комнате. 

— Ну ты и мудак ебучий, — проворчал Стайлз где-то пять минут спустя, — и я думаю, что эти фигурки могут быть фокусирующими объектами. 

— Иди нахуй, — сказал Дерек, поворачиваясь, а потом воскликнул. — Что? 

— Отсоси, — Стайлз показал ему средний палец и, почему-то, Дерек стал думать о том, какие большие у Стайлза руки и какие длинные у него пальцы вместо того, чтобы думать, что сказать в ответ. — И купи себе слуховой аппарат. 

— Фокусирующие объекты для ведьм, — сказал Дерек, вставая и подход ближе, чтобы посмотреть, что Стайлз нашёл. — Ты что ли ведьма? И вообще, как ты узнал? 

— Интернет — чудесная вещь. А ты вот мудак, — сказал Стайлз, указывая на открытую страницу в браузере. — Магия остаётся в фокусирующих объектах. 

— Но Интернет не объясняет, почему она реагирует на тебя, — Дерек наклонился через плечо Стайлза, чтобы прокрутить страницу вниз. 

— Да, но это хоть что-то… — Стайлз замолчал, и Дерек перевёл взгляд с экрана на лицо парня, чтобы увидеть, что оно застыло в, казалось бы, забавном выражении, если бы это не сопровождалось внезапным и подавляющим запахом озона, глины и горения. 

— Стайлз? — спросил Дерек, и его голос поднялся на октаву. 

— Мне кажется, эм, — прохрипел Стайлз, гримасничая, словно стараясь выдавить из себя слова. — Мне кажется, Лора их разозлила? 

Дерек почуял запах боли и страха и чего-то землистого. Но в основном это была боль. Он протянул руку, схватил Стайлза за плечо и начал её забирать, глядя, как ногти парня впиваются в дерево столешницы и оставляют следы. 

— Фокусирующие объекты не… — начал Дерек, а затем до него дошёл смысл сказанного. 

Он вылетел из квартиры, ещё в полной мере не осознавая, что делает, и взбежал вверх по лестнице. 

Дверь в комнату Стайлза была открыта, когда Дерек пробежал через гостиную и коридор. Он увидел Лору, которая в своей бета-форме оборонительно скорчилась возле противоположной стены комнаты. Губы Лоры были сжаты в тонкую линию. Дерек подумал, что Лора держала телефон перед собой, используя его как щит, а затем он увидел на экране взволнованного Дитона. Она разговаривала с ним по видеосвязи и показывала, как волки… что-то делали. Дерек не мог сказать что именно, потому что он _не мог_ ничего услышать. 

Дерек ринулся в комнату через открытую дверь. Тишину, которая была снаружи, тут же сменили скрип и скрежет. Комната вибрировала, как и прошлой ночью, но по-другому. В этот раз это было… не таким магическим. Волки сияли, становясь то ярче, то практически исчезая из вида, заставляя эту штуку, которую Стайлз называл книжной полкой, кататься вперёд и назад на своих маленьких колесиках. 

— Лора, — сказал Дерек, — что ты сделала? 

Запах глины и озона здесь был настолько же сильным, как и внизу, когда Дерек принюхивался к Стайлзу. Однако воздух в комнате был тяжелее. 

— Дерек, — позвал доктор Дитон по телефону, приветственно улыбаясь, — кажется, у тебя выдалась захватывающая неделя. 

— Похоже на то, — съязвил в ответ Дерек, а затем повернулся к Лоре и вопросительно поднял брови. — Ну? 

— Я ничего не сделала, — огрызнулась Лора. — Пару минут назад они просто начали вибрировать, и это было похоже… на _злость_. И я перевела Дитона на видео. 

— Так долго? Лора, ты идиотка! Они же могут быть _опасными_! — Дерек подошёл к сестре, чтобы начать толкать её прочь из комнаты, но она отпихнула его от себя. 

— Она не навредят вам, если вы не будете их трогать, — сказал доктор Дитон (Лора повернула телефон, чтобы они с Дереком могли видеть его лицо). — Это… 

— Фокусирующие объекты? — предположил Дерек, и, может быть, ему было немного приятно, когда лицо Дитона приняло довольное выражение. — Стайлз нашёл кое-что в Интернете, когда ты пошла наверх, так что можем мы… 

Статуэтки заставляли Дерека нервничать. Ему хотелось уйти. Ему хотелось, чтобы Лора ушла вместе с ним. 

— Да, фокусирующие объекты, — подтвердил доктор Дитон. 

Лора позволила вытащить себя из комнаты, и как только они пересекли порог, стены перестали вибрировать, а волки перестали светиться. 

— Так Стайлз теперь ведьмак? — спросила Лора. 

— Это не его фокусирующие объекты, — сказал доктор Дитон. — Ты сказала, что он купил их у перекупщика антиквариата? Моё лучшее предположение в том, что они когда-то принадлежали ведьме. В них осталась магия, которая реагирует на его присутствие. 

— Потому что Стайлз ведьмак? — спросила Лора, которая окончательно запуталась. 

Дерек стал толкать её по коридору, а затем через гостиную. 

— Я никогда не был в этом уверен, — сказал Дитон, его брови нахмурились, и Дерек мог видеть это даже под странным углом, под которым Лора держала свой телефон. — Фокусирующие объекты очень нестабильны по своей природе, и особенно, если у них нет хозяина. Странно, однако, что они реагируют на него именно _сейчас._

— Я не понимаю, — сказала Лора, принимая человеческий облик. 

Дерек вытащил её из квартиры и закрыл дверь. 

— Вся эта энергия долго не может оставаться в статуэтке… или даже в двух, — сказал Дитон. 

Дерек уже хотел направиться вниз по лестнице, когда Лора выставила вперёд телефон и указала в сторону лифта. 

— На лестнице нет сигнала, — сказала Лора и пошла к лифту. 

Дерек вздохнул и последовал на ней. 

— Так получается, что произошла утечка силы, — уточнила Лора, — из статуэток. 

— Силы, которой нужно каким-то образом себя освободить, и эти фокусирующие объекты прикрепились к Стайлзу, как к своему новому… хозяину. Я полагаю, это подходящее слово. 

— Так это прекратиться? — спросил Дерек. 

— В конце концов, да. Когда исчерпается сила, заключенная в этих объектах. Но я понятия не имею, сколько по времени это может занять, — ответил Дитон. 

— И до тех пор мы не можем к ним прикасаться. 

— Да, я советовал бы к ним не прикасаться. Вы прекрасно справлялись, — сказал Дитон, кивая. Всё же, он нахмурился, когда они достигли лифта, и Лора нажала на кнопку вызова. — Просто это… очень странно, что они реагируют настолько… мощно. 

— В смысле? — Лора посмотрела на экран, нахмурившись. 

— В редких случаях фокусирующие объекты принимались за полтергейстов, — сказал Дитон, его лицо осветилось экраном включенного компьютера. — Когда те, кто использовал магию и фокусирующие объекты, умирали, то объекты продавались или покупались людьми, которые не знали с чем имеют дело. Но я никогда не слышал, чтобы хотя бы один их объектов _слушался_ абсолютно незнакомого человека, не говоря уже о том, чтобы этот человек до этого предъявил лишь минимальные доказательства своей способности практиковать… 

— Минимальные? Ты думал, что Стайлз мог бы оказаться волшебником? Так, блин, почему же он не шипел на змей в зоопарке или не стал надувать людей, как воздушные шарики? — спросила Лора, когда двери лифта открылись, и они зашли внутрь. 

Дерек ненавидел лифты. Они отнимали слишком много времени. Весь этот разговор занимал слишком много времени. Дерек должен… Чёрт, он же оставил Стайлза в своей квартире. 

— Чёрт, — выругался Дерек, — я оставил Стайлза… 

— Что случилось со Стайлзом? — одновременно спросили Лора и Дитон. 

— Я оставил его одного, когда побежал за Лорой, — сказал Дерек Дитону. — Он был… под воздействием, мне кажется. Я поэтому и понял, что что-то происходит. 

— Идиот, — рявкнула Лора. 

Она бросилась бежать, как только двери лифта открылись. Дерек следовал за ней по пятам. Когда они ворвались в квартиру, Стайлз сидел там же, но сполз ниже и теперь сверлил взглядом потолок. 

— Оу, — простонал Стайлз, когда Лора подлетела к нему, повернула его голову к себе и начала нюхать. Дерек навис за её спиной, не зная, что делать. — О, _боже_ , хватить уже обнюхивать. Вы долбаные оборотни с вашим ебучим обнюхиванием. 

— Судя по голосу, с ним всё в порядке, — послышался голос доктора Дитона из кулака Лоры, в котором у неё был зажат телефон. 

— Доктор Дитон? — спросил Стайлз. 

Лора показала ему телефон и улыбнулась. 

— Стайлз, — сказал Дитон, — ты чувствуешь головокружение? Чувствуешь, что тебя будто ударило током? Кожа чувствительна к прикосновениям? Кажется ли, что тело натыкано булавками или иголками? 

— Ага, — протянул Стайлз и пожал плечами, — ещё и вялость. 

— Интересно, — сказал Дитон. — Дайте мне время, я попробую что-нибудь узнать, а затем с вами свяжусь. 

Дерек проследил, как рука Лоры скользнула с того места, где она цеплялась за плечо Стайлза, парню на шею. Дерек был обеспокоен тем фактом, насколько это его сильно раздражало, несмотря на то, что вены Лоры стали чёрными от боли, которую она начала забирать. 

— Алан, — Лора повернула экран телефона к себе, — мы собираемся пойти к Стайлзу на работу и посмотреть на того, кто продал ему фигурки. Как думаешь…

— На мой взгляд, это вполне безопасно, — ответил Дитон. 

— Классно. Замечательно. Потрясающе, — сказал Стайлз, вздыхая и поудобнее устраивая свою шею у Лоры на руке. Что-то в этом движении заставило Дерека скрипеть зубами, пока он не сдался и не сместил Лору прочь, заменяя её ладонь своей. 

Сердце Стайлза ёкнуло при контакте, и Дерек не стал обращать внимание на то, что это могло бы значить. Он затылком чувствовал, как Лора ухмылялась за его спиной, и от этого игнорировать ситуацию становилось сложнее. 

Кожа на шее у Стайлза была тёплой и гладкой на ощупь. Дерек начал вытягивать боль, чувствуя, как тысячи иголок вонзаются в кожу. Он игнорировал то, как же сильно ему хотелось дотронуться не только до шеи Стайлза и не только рукой. И Дереку хотелось делать куда _больше_ , чем просто забирать его боль. 

Он вдруг осознал, что смотрит Стайлзу прямо в глаза, возможно, пытаясь найти в них что-то, а, возможно, так было проще игнорировать пульс Стайлза, который становился чаще. И чем дольше рука Дерека оставалась на месте, тем быстрее, а не медленнее, билось у Стайлза сердце. Дерек наклонил голову и стал смотреть на черные линии, бегущие по его руке. Он прочистил горло, а затем его внезапно бросило в жар. 

— Спасибо, Дитон, — сказала Лора, смеясь. — Мы позвоним, если будут новости. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо [Amelia Harper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper) за вычитку перевода этой главы и советы по улучшению текста.

Итак, Стайлз увлёкся Дереком. Серьёзно, он должен был предвидеть, что именно этим всё и закончится. Если два человека притворяются, что они в отношениях и вынуждены постоянно быть _вместе_ , то любопытство появится само собой. Это естественно, что Стайлзу хотелось узнать, каково будет чувствовать Дерека на себе, под собой, ощущать скольжение его рук по коже, слышать, как Дерек стонет, когда руки Стайлза делают то же самое. 

Стайлз не думал, что всё так обернётся. 

Это был сюрприз. Как — _сюрприз_ — чувак, на которого ты злишься и немного ненавидишь в данный момент, держит руку у тебя на шее и забирает боль, словно это самая обыденная вещь, и тебе хочется лишь одного: чтобы вместо руки это был его язык. 

Стайлз готов был поспорить, что Дерек знал, как использовать свой язык. Знал, как проводить им по чувствительной коже, как с его помощью успокаивать укусы, потому что Стайлз предполагал, что Дерек любил кусаться. Укусы определённо имели значение в постели с оборотнем. Или, может быть, Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы они имели значение… 

Нет. Нееет. Стайлз ненавидел Дерека. Он был снобом, мудаком и придурком. Он… он вёл себя _по-детски_! Он был ещё б _о_ льшим ребёнком, чем сам Стайлз, а это о многом говорило. Стайлз ни за что не стал бы врать, что у него есть парень… О, постойте-ка, теперь ему придётся врать своему отцу о том, что у него есть парень. Ему придётся врать _всем_ , потому что… Стайлз не понимал, почему он просто не мог вывести Дерека на чистую воду. Не то чтобы Дерек стал бы покрывать Стайлза в подобной ситуации. 

Ладно, возможно, они были на одном уровне эмоциональной зрелости. Просто Дерек умело скрывал свой показатель за щетиной, высокими скулами и мускулами. 

— … и короче, доктор Дитон сказал, что фокусирующие объекты очень редко _привязывают_ себя к кому-то и… Стайлз? — Лора повернулась на переднем сидении, чтобы посмотреть на Стайлза, и её глаза сузились. — Ты в порядке?

— Нет, я слышу голоса у себя в голове, — очень серьёзно произнёс Стайлз, закатывая глаза. 

— Смешно, — сказала Лора с таким выражением лица, которое явно говорило, что ей не смешно вовсе. — Так я говорила…

— Ты уже всё объяснила, когда мы были в квартире, да и статья на сайте имела ещё больше информации, — перебил Стайлз, потому что если бы он этого не сделал, то Лора могла продолжать и продолжать. — Эти волки — фокусирующие объекты, которые почему-то зафиксировались на мне. Они ведут себя страннее обычного, что значит, либо они прокляты, либо во мне есть магия. Я понял. 

— Правильно, — Лора посмотрела на него с гордостью. — И тут ещё непонятно, что стало причиной такого интенсивного воздействия. Дитон пока не знает, что происходит, поэтому он…

— Наводит справки, да, — перебил Стайлз, — в то время как у меня день «Возьми с собой на работу оборотней». _Ах, какое счастье._

— Мы могли бы просто оставить тебя с этим один на один, — сказал Дерек. Он бросил быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида, а затем снова стал смотреть на дорогу. 

— Знаешь, если тебя послушать со стороны, Дерек, то совсем нельзя сказать, что мы с тобой занимались сексом двадцать раз за последнюю неделю, — сказал Стайлз, наобум выбрав число в своей голове, — или то, что ты любишь пообниматься после. 

— Жёстко, Стайлз, — Лора поперхнулась воздухом, и Стайлз повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как покраснело её лицо и как она кусает себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, чтобы не расхохотаться. Стайлз задался вопросом, может ли она сказать, что это была ложь. 

— Он отвратительный бойфренд, Лора, — Стайлз хлопнул Дерека по плечу. Дерек застыл и нахмурился, а Стайлз продолжил. — В общем-то, именно поэтому мы не хотели, чтобы это было чем-то серьёзным. Мы больше похожи на друзей по сексу, на самом-то деле. 

— Друзья по сексу не ходят на свидания, — заметила Лора. 

— Это часть и есть «друзья», — объяснил Стайлз. — Просто два чувака ходят вместе в зоопарк, нарушают спокойствие в музее, делают домашку в «Старбаксе». И ещё мы ходили есть замороженный йогурт в вос... на прошлой неделе, — Стайлз достал телефон и открыл фотографию Дерека в кафетерии. — Видишь? 

На фото рот у Дерека был приоткрыт, ложка застыла на полпути к лицу, а сам Дерек с кислым видом смотрел в камеру. 

— Фотки? — Лора выхватила у Стайлза телефон. — У вас есть _фотки_? О, боже, это... — она затихла, листая альбом, названный «Не Свидания». — Это же совершенство. 

Теперь Дерек в открытую скалился на Стайлза в зеркало. Стайлз откинулся на сидение, пожал плечами и послал в ответ свою самую ослепительную улыбку. 

— Он у тебя стоит на заставке, — проворковала Лора пару минут спустя. 

— Мило, правда? — спросил Стайлз, всё ещё ухмыляясь Дереку. 

— Ты не так сильно смущаешься, как Дерек, да? — Лора оглянулась посмотреть на него, и Стайлз пожал плечами. 

— Не настолько, чтобы перестать получать удовольствие, ставя Дерека в неловкое положение, — ответил он. 

Дерек фыркнул на это, повернул к торговому центру, где располагалась «Антикварная лавка Альфа», и припарковался прямо перед магазинчиком. До смены Стайлза оставалось ещё десять минут, и это значило, что Генри, второй работник, всё ещё стоял за прилавком. 

Не то чтобы Стайлз ненавидел Генри, но и огромной любви к нему тоже не испытывал. 

Чувак был весьма мерзким. 

— Ну, — сказала Лора, бросая телефон Стайлзу через плечо. Она смотрела на пыльные окна магазина. — Так мы пойдём туда и что… просто будем ждать? 

— Мистер Альваро обычно приходит в полшестого, — сказал Стайлз. — Прямо перед закрытием. 

Пауза. 

— Так что, нам нужно сидеть тут пять часов? — спросил Дерек. 

— Это ты вообще-то не разрешил мне сесть за руль, тупица. Тут есть кофейня, — Стайлз указал на неё пальцем. — У них хорошие сэндвичи и бесплатный Wi-Fi. Потусите там. Или, не знаю, езжайте домой? Я позвоню, когда он придёт. 

— Весело, — сказал Дерек. 

Стайлз улыбнулся. 

— Всё самое лучшее для тебя, _медвежонок,_ — сказал Стайлз, вылезая из машины после того, как Лора вышла и откинула своё сидение. 

Он взял свою сумку с ноутбуком, помахал на прощанье Лоре и зашёл в магазин в тот самый момент, когда Генри выходил из-за прилавка, закидывая свой крысиного цвета рюкзак на одно плечо. 

— Стайлз, — сказал Генри. — Сколько лет, сколько зим! 

— Генри, — поприветствовал его Стайлз и прошёл мимо. — Что интересного произошло? 

— Ничего особенного. 

У Генри была привычка во время разговора смотреть на людей, не мигая и с какой-то напряжённостью. Это почему-то не отпугивало покупателей, но у Стайлза по спине бегали мурашки. 

К счастью, Генри не остался поболтать, просто попрощался и ушёл. 

Стайлз остался в одиночестве. И это было… приятно, потому что последние сорок восемь часов были очень напряжёнными. Стайлз никогда не относил себя к интровертам, но иногда было здорово побыть _одному_. И, возможно, не думать о некоторых проблемах, связанных с определёнными керамическими статуэтками. _Совсем_ не думать. 

Первым покупателем была пожилая женщина, которая держала на руках дрожащую чихуахуа. Женщина купила старинную прялку и попросила, чтобы её доставили в конце недели ровно в полдень. 

Вторым покупателем стал молодой парень в зауженных джинсах и прикольной футболке. Он купил резную ладонь Будды, которую Альфу привезли из Индонезии пару недель назад. 

Стайлз использовал время между покупателями для того, чтобы закончить пару эссе, включая то, которое он _практически_ написал прошлым вечером, и чтобы прочитать кое-что для своего занятия по статистике. Он не чувствовал себя в ударе, как вчера, наверное, из-за _того_ , что случилось сегодняшним утром. Об этом Стайлзу не хотелось вспоминать… ой, да пошло всё. Стайлз сейчас ещё как вспомнит об этом. 

Этот приступ утром, или что бы то ни было, Стайлза утомил. Но вообще-то, ему больше нравилось утомление, чем то вчерашнее состояние, когда он не мог сидеть спокойно и минуты без того, чтобы не хотеть порвать что-нибудь. Клочок бумаги, например. Или собственную кожу. 

Стайлз должен был бояться… Это ведь магия! И ещё эти намёки на то, что _он_ сам может обладать ею. Но Стайлз не боялся. Он думал, что это даже, на самом деле, очень круто. И захватывающе. И, ладно, просто охуеть как охуенно. 

Потому что, ну серьёзно, _магия_! 

Что Стайлзу не нравилось, однако, так это то, как эта магия на него влияла. Это было больно. Сегодня боль была не такой сильной, как вчера, но, всё же, она была. И Стайлз считал, что это было совсем не хорошо. Если честно, то это было полярной противоположностью хорошего. 

В общем, он не особо волновался по поводу магии, ведь его окружали оборотни, которые, по сути, и были _магическими существами_. Стайлз больше волновался из-за своей увлечённости Дереком. 

Существовало так много переменных, которые делали _всё это_ странным. Страннее, чем магия. Например, то, что он знал Дерека семь лет. Или то, что Стайлз на данный момент _притворялся_ , что они были в отношениях, чтобы Дереку _не пришлось_ быть с кем-то в отношениях. Всё это было странно, запутанно и чудн _о_. 

Но, опять-таки, Стайлз не должен был удивляться. Если кому-то и нравилось странное, запутанное и чудн _о_ е, так это ему. 

Стайлз не был слепым. Он заметил, как Дерек начал на него _смотреть_. Как Дерек наблюдал за его ртом, руками, чёрт, иногда даже за _шеей_. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, от чего зрачки у Дерека расширялись. И ещё иногда Дерек смотрел на Стайлза широко распахнутыми глазами, словно был настолько же испуган своим влечением к Стайлзу, насколько Стайлз был испуган своим влечением к Дереку. 

Стайлз понятия не имел, что делать. Влечение, судя по всему, было взаимным. И было взаимным, чёрт знает, _как_ долго. Стайлз даже не предполагал, что такое возможно, поэтому у него вообще не было никакого плана. Никакой стратегии. Даже никакой идеи _что_ делать. 

Лора, кажется, думала (как, впрочем, и вся семья Хейлов), что между ним и Дереком всегда что-то было. И Стайлз стал задаваться вопросом, действительно ли он игнорировал и подавлял в себе романтические чувства к Дереку или же ему только теперь стало просто любопытно из-за того, что Лора сказала, что все думают, что они «созданы друг для друга». 

Всё это очень напрягало. 

Стайлз не знал, должен ли он и дальше игнорировать проблему. Или, скорее уж, игнорировать её как можно дольше. Как только Стайлз пришёл к этому заключению, то вариант с игнорированием отпал сам собой. Можно было притворяться, что он игнорирует. Можно было вести себя сдержанно и просто ничего не предпринимать. 

А можно было прижать Дерека к стенке, поцеловать его и посмотреть, что будет дальше. 

Ну вот… Теперь у Стайлза в голове возник образ, от которого было очень трудно избавиться. В поцелуе было бы много зубов. И много страсти. И Дерек поменял бы их позиции и, возможно, прижал к стенке Стайлза и никак бы не мог насытиться его ртом, а руки Дерека оказались бы в…

— Блять! — воскликнул Стайлз, когда телефон начал вибрировать в кармане.

Он подпрыгнул на стуле, на котором сидел уже так долго, и сильно ударился локтем о прилавок из красного дерева. 

На секунду Стайлзу показалось, что это был не телефон, а очередной… _приступ_ , который cпровоцировали статуэтки. Он задался вопросом, стоит ли прилечь сейчас и приготовиться к боли или просто ждать своего падения. Затем телефон снова завибрировал, и Стайлз в очередной раз порадовался, что он сейчас был один. 

Однако в магазине стояли камеры наблюдения, но Стайлз-то тоже за них отвечал. 

Он вытащил телефон и увидел, что звонил Скотт. Стайлз принял звонок и, вновь усевшись на стул, понажимал несколько клавиш на компьютере, чтобы вывести его из спящего режима. 

— Скотти, дружище, — поприветствовал Стайлз. — _Хола._ [1] 

— Стайлз, я не... Почему ты всегда произносишь «Х»? — спросил Скотт. 

— Потому что знаю, что тебя это бесит, — пояснил Стайлз. — Что случилось? 

Когда Скотт замешкался с ответом, Стайлз прямо-таки почувствовал, как тот съёжился по другую сторону трубки. 

Сердце у Стайлза ушло в пятки. 

— Я, эм, я ей не говорил, клянусь, — начал Скотт. 

Сердце у Стайлза ушло ниже пяток, если такое было возможно. 

— Не говорил кому и _что_? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Эллисон, — ответил Скотт. — Эллисон позвонила мне и спросила, почему Лидия обсуждает тебя и Дерека на Фейсбуке. 

— _Лидия!?_ — взвизгнул Стайлз и снова чуть не упал со стула. — Что там было написано? Скотт, о чём она говорила? 

— Я не знаю, как информация просочилась, дружище, — провыл Скотт. — Я клянусь. Она просто попросила передать тебе её поздравления и сказала что-то насчёт статуса отношений на Фейсбуке. Блин, я _не знаю_!

— О, _боже_ , — простонал Стайлз, отодвигая ноутбук, чтобы можно было стукнуться головой о прилавок несколько раз подряд. — Я знал, что это выплывет на поверхность, но я даже и подумать не мог, что так, блять, быстро. 

— Вот именно, чувак. И _как_? — спросил Скотт. 

— Мы звонили миссис Хейл. Помнишь, ночью мы сказали, что собираемся ей звонить? — промямлил Стайлз. — И я, может быть, случайно упомянул, что мы с Дереком ходили на свидание и что он был в моей комнате, когда это вот… случилось. 

— Но вы не ходили на свидание, — заметил Скотт. 

— Я _знаю_ , что я не ходил на свидание. Это было даже не притворное свидание, а мы просто пошли делать… фотографические доказательства. Но миссис Хейл и Лора и… Короче, _никто_ этого не знает! 

— Так миссис Хейл сказала... 

— Кому-то ещё, — простонал Стайлз. — И этот кто-то сказал кому-то ещё, и кто-то ещё сказал... 

— Кому-то ещё? — предположил Скотт, и Стайлз услышал, как тот смеётся. 

— Это не... 

— Да нет, всё-таки смешно, чувак, признай это, — сказал Скотт. — Ты всегда сравниваешь всякие вещи с фильмами, и это как... маленькая ложь, которая вышла из-под контроля и превратилась в клубок исполинских размеров. Это ржачно! 

— Ты очень к месту употребил слово «исполинских», — сказал Стайлз. — Всё остальное, что ты сказал — отстой. 

— Тебе, наверное, нужно сказать Дереку, — предложил Скотт. 

— Думаешь, стоит, Скотт? — прошипел Стайлз. — Блять, да он на меня уже и так порядочно злится. 

— А чего он ожидал? Чтобы его мать _не_ скажет тем, кто готов слушать? По-моему, чувак просто отрицает очевидное. 

Стайлз пробурчал нечто нечленораздельное в ответ и стал рисовать круги указательным пальцем на гладком дереве прилавка, а большим пальцем водить по царапинам, которые оставил Дерек неделю назад. 

— Тебе следует проверить Фейсбук до того, как ты скажешь Дереку, — сказал Скотт. — Ты вообще где? 

— На работе, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Жду мистера Альваро. Дерек и Лора в кофейне. 

— В той, где делают эти сэндвичи? _Офигенно_. 

Затем наступала пауза, и Стайлз услышал приглушённые голоса со стороны Скотта. 

— Мне пора идти, чувак, и это … удачи? Проверь Фейсбук, — сказал Скотт и отсоединился. 

Стайлз не стал проверять Фейсбук. Он просто остался сидеть в том же положении, вырисовывая пальцами круги на дереве. Время от времени Стайлз приподнимал голову и бился ею о прилавок. 

Может быть, если он будет игнорировать проблемы, то они _исчезнут_. 

***

— Мы тут уже просидели три часа, — сказала Лора, сидящая напротив Дерека за миниатюрным столиком, — и ты пяти слов не сказал, Дерек. 

— Я ищу информацию, — сказал Дерек, и это было только наполовину ложью. Да, он действительно искал информацию, но он также пытался сделать вид, что не замечает, как Лора смотрит на него. Смотрит так, словно ей хочется поговорить. 

Дереку не хотелось говорить. О многих вещах. 

— Ты уклоняешься от разговора, — стала спорить Лора. 

— Ни от чего я не уклоняюсь, — отозвался Дерек. — Я отпросился с работы, чтобы с этим разобраться. Если бы я уклонялся, я бы…

— Я тут не допрос провожу, придурок, — перебила Лора с улыбкой. — Не надо передо мной _оправдываться_. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек и вернулся к своему исследованию. 

Всё что он читал в сети — по крайней мере, на тех ресурсах, которым можно было верить — говорило о том, что фокусирующие объекты, в конце концов, исчерпывают свою энергию. Всё что нужно сделать — это подождать, пока они снова станут обычными предметами, тогда сверхъестественные неожиданности закончатся. Дереку этого не хотелось, потому что, судя по тому, что он видел за последние два дня, можно было с уверенностью сказать, что энергии в этих статуэтках до сих пор было _много_ и потребуется _достаточно времени_ , чтобы она иссякла. 

Дереку и так нужно было иметь дело с подставным бойфрендом и своей сестрой. Не хотелось бы добавлять ко всему прочему ещё и _магию_. 

Досадно, но, скорее всего, добавить её в список проблем придётся. Потому что если люди прикасались к фигуркам с намерением от них избавиться до того, как энергия полностью иссякала, то случались плохие вещи. Очень плохие, жестокие, ужасные, кровавые вещи. 

Дерек не был уверен, усложнял ли тот факт, что он оборотень, положение дел. Не то чтобы ему очень хотелось это узнать. Он не любил рисковать в большинстве случаев. Практически во всех случаях. У Дерека было много жизненных примеров, которые подтверждали, что риск никогда не оправдывал средства. 

— Неплохо, что темп жизни меняется, — сказала Лора немного погодя. 

Дерек вопросительно хмыкнул. Он дочитывал историю про полтергейста, который на самом деле оказался вышедшим из под контроля фокусирующим объектом. На фоне этого то, с чем они столкнулись, казалась не таким уж ужасным. По крайней мере, их фокусирующие объекты _слушались_ Стайлза. 

Но вообще-то это могло плохо кончится. 

— Я сказала, что неплохо, что темп жизни меняется, — снова начала Лора через некоторое время. 

Дерек поднял голову и наткнулся на взгляд Лоры, в котором явно читалась угроза. 

— А какой был у нас темп жизни? 

— Был обычный, — Лора пожала плечами. — В смысле, в последний раз, когда мне повезло поучаствовать в чём-то необычном, это когда тётя Фиона разозлила ту ведьму и навлекла на себя порчу, так что…

— Тебе было три года, когда это произошло, — заметил Дерек. — И мы… — он посмотрел по сторонам, наклонился к сестре и понизил голос, — оборотни, Лора. Так что _мы_ сами по себе необычные. 

— Всё равно я там была, — заспорила Лора, — это считается. А вот то, что мы оборотни — нет. Это просто кто мы есть. 

— Ещё была Кейт, — сказал Дерек, и, может быть, его голос бы немного резким, а слова торопливыми, ну и что с того. 

— Это просто люди проявляют свой сволочизм, и это не удивительно, — сказала Лора, но улыбка исчезла с её лица. — Наша стая сильная. Организованная. И всегда всё держит под контролем. Всякое дерьмо типа этого не случается со стаями вроде нашей. 

— Почти случилось, — не мог не заметить Дерек. 

— Дер, — вздохнула Лора, — я просто хотела сказать, что всё происходящее — хороший отвлекающий фактор от _моих_ проблем в отношениях, не от твоих. 

— Не такой уж хороший фактор, если ты продолжаешь говорить о своих проблемах, — Дерек улыбнулся Лоре, и она в ответ высунула язык. 

— Не волнуйся, я не стану вываливать на тебя всё _наболевшее_ , медвежонок, — сказала она. — Я просто хотела поделиться с тобой своими наблюдениями. 

Дерек кивнул и вновь уставился на экран компьютера. 

— Ты можешь, если хочется, — сказал он десять минут спустя, — вывалить на меня своё… наболевшее. 

— Это звучит так неправильно, _очень_ неправильно, — Лора посмотрела на Дерека многозначительным взглядом. — Но идея неплохая. Может, позже, когда мы не ждем в кофейне, чтобы узнать является ли чувак, который продал твоему парню антикварные статуэтки, средоточием вселенского зла. 

— Угу, — согласился Дерек и уже, наверное, в миллионный раз задался вопросом, что же будет, если Лора узнает, что Стайлз вовсе не был его парнем. Стайлз был не больше, чем просто другом. Может быть, даже _вынужденным другом_. 

Дерек мог представить, как рассказывает Лоре об этом пару лет спустя, если ситуация не запутается окончательно и если Лора сама до всего не додумается. Они бы могли над этим посмеяться. Лора, скорее всего, надерёт ему задницу. Уложит на лопатки. А если они будут дома, то определённо погоняет его по окрестностям Бикон Хиллз, пока Дерек не спрячет свой хвост между ног. 

Сейчас, если рассказать ей, то всё закончится слезами, хлопаньем дверью и чрезмерно драматичными телефонными звонками. 

Эти мысли не успокаивали совесть Дерека, но они помогали ему держать рот на замке. 

— Так ты нашёл что-нибудь про эти фокусирующие объекты? — спросила Лора, когда вернулась со своим третьим куском чизкейка. 

— Нет, — ответил Дерек, — ничего такого, чего мы не знали. Может, снова позвонить Дитону? Уже прошло несколько часов. 

— Эм, нет, — Лора откинулась на спинку сиденья. — Лучше подождём, пока не проверим мистера Альвареза или Альфаро или… 

— Мистера Альваро, — поправил Дерек. 

— Точно, мистера Альваро, — кивнула Лора, а затем наклонила голову в сторону. — Как думаешь, может до его прихода нам пойти и понадоедать Стайлзу? Сейчас полпятого, всего час остался…

— Я настолько скучный? — спросил Дерек. 

Он думал об утренней сцене в машине. И о сексе. И о руке Стайлза, сдавливающей его плечо. Дерек задавался вопросом, каково бы было чувствовать это прикосновение при отсутствии чёртовой футболки, каково было бы… Твою мать. Нет. 

Это не… Дерек не должен был думать о Стайлзе и сексе в одном предложении. 

— Ты пахнешь так, словно скучаешь по нему, — заметила Лора. Её голос прекрасно подходил её самодовольному выражению лица. 

— Ты в курсе, что он работает в _антикварном_ магазине? — прошипел Дерек. — И если ты туда зайдёшь, то будешь вести себя как слон в чайной лавке? 

Приподняв одну бровь, Лора медленно жевала чизкейк и при этом пристально смотрела на Дерека. 

— Разве так говорится? — спросила она, наконец, и, положив вилку, отодвинула тарелку в центр стола. — Может, всё-таки, это слон в _посудной_ лавке? 

— Я… ну да, — Дерек вздохнул, когда она заулыбалась так, словно ей зубы жмут. Дерек захлопнул ноутбук и засунул его в сумку. — Ладно, пошли. 

Дерек пытался прислушиваться к Стайлзу в течение последних трёх часов, и всё, что он услышал, так это беседу с владелицей чихуахуа и разговор Стайлза с кем-то по телефону. Наверно, это был Скотт, хотя на самом деле Дерек не смог разобрать ни слова. 

Колокольчик звякнул, когда они вошли в «Антикварную лавку Альфа», и Дерека мгновенно окружил запах _старины_. В последний раз, когда он находился здесь, Дерек был рассеян. Он был в отчаянии, честно говоря, и паниковал, так что не обратил внимания на окружающую обстановку. Но теперь он едва не задохнулся от тяжелого аромата цитрусовых масел, полироли для серебра и запаха _древесины_. Стоило сказать, что семейный особняк Хейлов тоже пах цитрусовым маслом, но совсем не так. 

Все плоские поверхности вокруг были заставлены… Дерек даже не знал названия некоторых предметов, на которые падал его взгляд, но стойки, столы и шкафы были до краёв _чем-то_ забиты. И всё деревянное прямо-таки блестело от масла. 

Когда выдалась возможность всё рассмотреть, то Дерек понял, насколько гнетущей была обстановка. Она бы таковой и осталась даже без запаха, потому что всё кругом было обставлено антиквариатом, который казался очень древним. И очень хрупким. 

— Стайлз? — сказала Лора, и это привлекло внимание Дерека. 

Он выглянул из-за спины сестры и увидел Стайлза, чья голова лежала на прилавке. Или, как там он называл эту штуку? Барная стойка из красного дерева? 

— Вас выгнали или как? — спросил Стайлз, принимая сидячее положение. Он выглядел уставшим и вроде как сердитым. 

— Нет, нам просто стало скучно, — она кинула взгляд на Дерека через плечо, и Дерек решил не встревать, — и мы решили подождать здесь. 

Дерек с осторожностью прошёл мимо антикварной прялки с огромной красной табличкой «продано», свисающей с веретена, и прислонился к прилавку. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, _тебе_ стало скучно, а Дерек просто позволил себя утащить? — поинтересовался Стайлз, глядя в пространство между Лорой и Дереком. 

— У тебя был очередной приступ? — спросил Дерек, принюхиваясь, даже не смотря на то, что он мог различить только запахи цитрусового масла и дерева. По правде говоря, Дерека очень сильно бесило, что он не мог чуять Стайлза. 

Стайлз поёжился, и Дерек не пропустил то, как сердце у парня забилось чаще. Но не в хорошем смысле, а в плохом, потому что причиной этому была паника. 

— Ну, судя по всему, ваша мать — городская сплетница, — сказал Стайлз. 

— _О_? — Лора сразу оживилась. — Что произошло? 

— Наши, эм… — Стайлз почесал в затылке. Это движение привело к тому, что его футболка поднялась к краю джинсов, — … секретные отношения, чувак, уже перестали быть такими секретными? 

Это привлекло внимание Дерека. Он поднял взгляд и увидел, как Стайлз хмурился. 

— Что? 

— Скотту позвонила Эллисон, — сказал Стайлз, — которая видела Лидию… Помните Лидию, да? Так вот, Лидия обсуждала нас на Фейсбуке. Так что, эм… Вот. 

— Та Лидия, в которую ты был влюблён в старшей школе? — уточнила Лора. 

— Первые два с половиной года, — пробормотал Стайлз, рассматривая свои руки. Он вздохнул и поднял голову. — Скотт сказал проверить Фейсбук. 

Дерек оттолкнул Лору и, схватив компьютер Стайлза, зашёл на Фейсбук до того, как Стайлз начал жаловаться на вторжение в личную жизнь и прочее. 

У Стайлза были входящие сообщения, целых десять. Всё же, до того, как Дерек успел кликнуть на ссылку, Стайлз стащил у него компьютер и отодвинул его в зону недосягаемости. 

— Я проверю,— сказал Стайлз, — не надо тут распускать, блять, руки _загребущие_. 

— Ты ещё не проверил? — удивился Дерек. — Скотт звонил тебе два часа назад. 

— Откуда, чёрт возьми, ты это знаешь? — зашипел Стайлз, а затем сузил глаза. — Ты подслушивал? 

— Он беспокоился о тебе, — Лора облокотилась на стойку и стала смотреть на них с улыбкой. — Вы двое чертовски смешные. Проверь уже Фейсбук, Стайлз. Это ведь не конец света. 

— Вроде как конец, — пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос, на что Лора рассмеялась, а Дерек… Дерек обошёл вокруг прилавка и заглянул через плечо Стайлза, чтобы посмотреть на экран. Да, именно чтобы посмотреть на экран, а вовсе не за тем, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох возле Стайлза и избавиться от запаха цитрусового масла и дерева, забившегося ему в нос. 

— Все просто поздравляют меня и/или высмеивают, — пробормотал Стайлз минуту спустя. 

Дерек отклонил экран ноутбука и пододвинулся ближе. 

— Каким ебучим образом так много людей узнали _так быстро_? 

Там было, по крайней мере, сообщений пятьдесят… от людей, которых Дерек никогда не встречал. Он узнал Дэнни, Эрику, Айзека, Бойда и даже Лидию. Стайлз и Скотт о них как-то упоминали, и ещё Дерек был уверен, что Кора тоже с ними тусовалась. Но кем были остальные… Дерек понятия не имел. 

— Я не могу поверить, что вы, ебланы, мне не сказали, — вслух прочитал Дерек пост Коры, своей младшей, чёрт возьми, сестры. — Мы с мамой уже планируем вашу безвременную кончину. 

— Это Кора написала? — Лора поспешила присоединиться к ним и расхохоталась, когда увидела пост, а затем достала телефон. — Она могла бы мне позвонить… 

-Она в школе, Лора, — напомнил ей Дерек. 

— Ааа, -Лора спрятала телефон и склонилась через плечо Стайлза. — А шериф уже знает? 

— О, господи, — воскликнул Стайлз, резко оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Лору. 

По внезапному запаху паники и страха Дерек предположил, что Стайлз пялился на неё с широко распахнутыми глазами, хотя тот стоял к Дереку спиной. Дерек хрюкнул и воспользовался ситуацией, чтобы завладеть ноутбуком. Он поставил его на стойку и стал лазить по своей страничке в Фейсбуке. 

Собственно, к данному моменту Дерек уже прошёл стадию паники. Всё, о чём он мог думать, так это о том, насколько ситуация стала нелепой. Стоило ему соврать один раз в жизни (ладно, соврать по-крупному), и всё вот так обернулось. Заварилась эта чёртова ебучая… каша. 

И не то чтобы теперь уже можно было что-то сделать, кроме как успокоиться. Если злиться, то ситуация не станет проще. 

И ещё кое-какая часть Дерека задавалась вопросом, действительно ли это такое тяжёлое испытание находиться рядом со Стайлзом? Так прям ужасно ли смотреть, как он пожёвывает ручку, когда занимается, или видеть его выходящим из ванной обязательно в одних только боксерах? 

_Неужели это так трудно не смущаться своих желаний, Дерек?_

— Бойд должен мне двадцать баксов, — прочёл вслух Дерек и прочистил горло. — Это от Эрики. 

— Мне нужно… Мне нужно сказать отцу до того, как он сам узнает, — Стайлз всё ещё пах страхом и говорил как контуженный. — Это, эм, мне надо…

— Иди, — Лора махнула рукой в сторону выхода. — Мы присмотрим за прилавком. Может быть, мистер Альфо… Наш мужичок придёт и мы сможем его попугать. 

— Мистер Альваро, — поправил Стайлз, спрыгивая со стула. Он захлопнул крышку ноутбука и ухмыльнулся недовольному Дереку. — Возьми свой чёртов ноут, чувак. 

Затем Стайлз пошёл на улицу, и Дерек проводил взглядом его спину — не задницу, Дерек определённо не пялился на его задницу — пока не закрылась дверь. Затем Дерек вновь открыл ноутбук. 

— Мне кажется, он на тебя злится, — Лора решила, что необходимо сделать акцент на очевидном. 

— Угу, — буркнул Дерек в ответ. 

— Тебе бы лучше пойти и помочь ему, — сказала Лора и замялась, кусая нижнюю губу. 

Дерек это заметил, даже не смотря на то, что был сосредоточен на прокрутке стены Стайлза, на которой некто по фамилии Гринберг назвал Стайлза «жеребцом» и просил запостить фотки «несчастного чувака». Этот Гринберг Дереку не понравился.

— Ну что ещё? — в конце концов, спросил Дерек, когда его терпение лопнуло. 

— Может быть, он злится, — сказала Лора, — потому что ты ведёшь себя так, словно тебе стыдно. 

Дереку _было_ стыдно. Вся эта катастрофическая ситуация была тому причиной. Дерек был абсолютно уверен, что Стайлзу стыдно не меньше. 

— Может быть, — продолжила Лора, внезапно заинтересовавшись собственными ногтями, — тебе стоит на секунду забыть, что я здесь, перестать вести себя как вздорный подросток, пойти туда и поступить так, как поступил бы бойфренд, который _ценит_ то, что Стайлз разгребает всё это дерьмо. 

— Я… — Дерек не знал, что на это можно ответить, — ага, ладно. Ты сама справишься, если придёт, эм, мистер Альваро? 

— Нет, — Лора закатила глаза. — Мне же никогда не приходилось иметь дела с пожилыми людьми. Не думаю, что я к этому готова. 

— Прекрасно, — сказал Дерек и встал. 

Он вышел из-за прилавка, прошагал через магазин и оказался на улице, чтобы присоединиться к Стайлзу. 

Стайлз стоял, прислонившись к машине Дерека, глядя на свой телефон так, словно у устройства выросло щупальце. Или два. И ещё пара рогов. 

— Стайлз,— сказал Дерек. 

— Он уже знал, — пробормотал Стайлз. 

— Потому что…

— Да, — вздохнул Стайлз, — он уже знал, потому что миссис Хейл ему сказала и… — Стайлз изменил голос, как предположил Дерек, чтобы создать образ шерифа. — Я знал, что сын Хейлов имел на тебя виды, _я знал_. Вы двое практически все время дёргаете друг друга за косички каждый раз, когда вы вместе.

— Дёргаем друг друга…? — Дерек попытался представить Стайлза с косичками. 

— За косички. Это выражение, которое означает, что мы _флиртуем_ друг с другом, — пояснил Стайлз с раздражением. 

— Я знаю, что это значит, идиот, — сказал Дерек, подходя ближе. Он встал рядом со Стайлзом и прислонился к машине. — Лора говорит, что я веду себя, как плохой бойфренд. 

— О, _боже_ , чувак, ты… — Стайлз повернулся к нему. — Ты и был бы плохим. Я знаю, что это грубо, но, приятель, это правда. Ты был бы _ужасным_ бойфрендом. У тебя так _херово получается_ даже притворяться таковым, что я даже не знаю каково… 

— У нас двоих херово получается, — заметил Дерек. 

— Ладно, согласен, но тебе нужно … — Стайлз замер и бросил взгляд на магазин.— Она слушает? 

— Лора? — спросил Дерек, а затем покачал головой. — Нет, стены слишком толстые. Я тебя практически не слышал, когда мы сидели в кофейне. Без обращения это очень трудно. Плюс здесь ещё шум от шоссе. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлз, но всё равно понизил голос, и Дерек сделал шаг ближе, убеждая себя, что это необходимо, чтобы лучше слышать и что это была единственная причина. — Тебе нужно вести себя так, словно я тебе по-настоящему _нравлюсь_ , чувак. Физическое проявление чувств сработает и, может быть, ты _не_ должен вести себя по-свински 95 процентов всего времени? Теперь это не только тебя касается. .. Мой отец… Он будет смотреть на меня Этим Взглядом, когда узнает, что я врал. 

— Ты сказал _Этим Взглядом _? — Дерек издал сдавленный смешок.__

— Этим «Я шериф и ты меня разочаровал» Взглядом, — прошипел Стайлз. 

Теперь они стояли очень близко, так близко, что их ботинки соприкасались. Дерек даже не пытался остановить себя и сфокусировал внимание на том, как Стайлз покусывает свою нижнюю губу от досады. 

— Проявление чувств,— Дерек слышал себя словно со стороны. — Я могу это сделать. 

Стайлз хмыкнул и закатил глаза. 

— Ага, ага, мы все знаем, что ты _можешь_ , чувак. Просто будь, не знаю, убедительным? И я… — Стайлз вздохнул и пожал плечами, — тоже постараюсь, я думаю? 

— Мы разве всё ещё не злимся друг на друга? — спросил Дерек, не слишком задумываясь над своим словами. Его вдруг… заворожило то, как Стайлз двигался, как он выглядел, как пах. Заворожило Стайлзом. 

— Ага, ты всё ещё невероятный мудак, приятель, и этого уже ничто не изменит, — пробормотал Стайлз, — и я собираюсь всё время напоминать тебе об этом. И ещё о тысяче баксов, которую ты мне должен. Лора начинает на меня косо _смотреть_. Словно она пытается что-то найти, но _пока_ не знает что именно. И теперь, когда мой отец знает и… наверное, каждый грёбаный житель Бикон Хиллз знает, то прекращать всё сейчас было бы социальным самоубийством. [2] 

— А ты всё ещё мелкий засранец, — сказал Дерек, делая глубокий и долгий вдох. Он задержал дыхание на секунду и встретился взглядом со Стайлзом. 

Сначала Стайлз выглядел озадаченным, потом удивлённым, а затем подозрительным. 

— Мы должны попрактиковаться, — ухмыльнулся Дерек. 

— Ты что... — Стайлз склонил голову набок, откинулся на машину и скрестил руки на груди. — Ты сейчас со мной флиртуешь? 

Дерек улыбнулся и наклонился вперёд ещё больше, потому что… чёрт, он не понимал почему, на самом-то деле. Дерек знал, что это была плохая идея, _очень_ плохая идея, но ему было насрать. Запах Стайлза изменился, стал острее. Так пахло возбуждение. Да, чёрт возьми, это была _очень_ плохая идея. 

— Ты меня разводишь на слабо, — сказал Стайлз или, скорее, прохрипел, и облизнул губы. Дерек, возможно, в ответ на это издал тихий стон. — Это не смешно, чувак. 

— Да весь сценарий просто обхохочешься, — сказал Дерек. И его голос надломился. Он схватил Стайлза за шлевки штанов и притянул к себе. — Лора за ними наблюдает. Она не может нас слышать, но я знаю, что она смотрит. 

Сердцебиение у Стайлза участилось, запах возбуждения стал охуительно подавляющим. Дерек мог чувствовать лишь желание, которое было сильнее всего того, что Дерек чувствовал на протяжении длительного времени. За исключением, может быть, досады и раздражения, но эти чувства в нём тоже распалял Стайлз.

Дерек не сильно удивился, когда Стайлз пробурчал, что ему вовсе не слабо, притянул его к себе и поцеловал. 

***

Плохая идея. _Очень_ плохая идея. Стайлз знал всё и без Дерека, который продолжал бормотать это себе под нос. Стайлз прекрасно всё понимал. 

Но ещё это просто невероятно охуенная идея, потому что целоваться с Дереком было…хм… горячо. 

В поцелуе было много языка, и Дерек после секунды или двух застонал, схватил Стайлза за волосы и притянул ближе к себе, наклоняя свою голову вправо, чтобы поцелуй стал более непристойным и, ну, _громким_ (Стайлз мог _поклясться_ , что не только из его горла вырывались едва слышные постанывания, он мог _поклясться чем угодно_ ). 

Стайлз не… Ему было трудно сконцентрироваться сразу на _поцелуе_ с Дереком и на мыслях о том, почему это не правильно целоваться с Дереком. После пяти секунд мозг всё ещё испытывал короткое замыкание, руки Стайлза хватались за воздух, потому что он не знал куда их деть. В итоге Стайлз решил на всё наплевать и плыть по течению 

Плыть по течению оказалось интересным решением, потому что поцелуй стал горячее, небрежнее, _влажнее_ , и кожа Стайлза вспыхнула и стала более чувствительной, особенно в тех местах, где щетина Дерека царапала шею и подбородок, и Стайлз вроде как… обо всём забыл. 

Забыл, что это Дерек. Что это странно. Что они на грёбаной _парковке_ , ради всего святого, целуются возле машины в послеобеденное время. 

Стайлз забыл на довольно длительное время, на самом деле-то, и этого времени было достаточно, чтобы его член начал твердеть, а рукам стало жарко от того, что они запутались в волосах Дерека. Он опомнился, когда кто-то прочистил горло рядом с ними. Дерек подпрыгнул в ответ на звук и с силой метнулся спиной назад на рядом припаркованную машину. Его глаза вспыхнули электрическим синим на секунду, и он выпустил клыки и когти. 

Стайлз машинально подумал о том, что испуганное выражение на лице Дерека было невероятно очаровательным. 

— Парни, — сказала Лора, которая старалась не улыбаться, но у неё это совсем не получалось. 

Стайлз откашлялся и уже открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но она его опередила. 

— Я бы пошла и выколола себе глаза, но мистер Альваро зашёл минуты три назад. Он ждёт тебя возле прилавка, Стайлз. 

— О…окей? — сказал Стайлз. Его голос был скрипучим, и это было _не сексуально_. Хотя, он даже и не понимал, почему ему _хотелось,_ чтобы его голос был сексуальным. 

— Он человек, настолько человек, что больше некуда. И у него есть что-то, что он хочет тебе показать, — продолжила Лора, поворачиваясь к Дереку. Её улыбка стала шире, если это вообще было возможно. — И ещё он невероятно стильный. Шейные платки обычно никому не идут, но на нём платок выглядит как-то... классически. 

Стайлз вдруг осознал, что Лора пыталась сделать ситуацию менее… неловкой. И это озадачило его, поскольку с тех самых пор, как она приехала сюда, Лора только и делала, что старалась заставить их краснеть в любой удобный момент. Всё же, это было мило с её стороны и весьма ярко показывало, почему Стайлзу Лора _нравилась._

Потому что она могла прочитать ситуацию. Вот как сейчас, когда она проигнорировала то, что Стайлз публично целовался с её братом. С тем братом, на которого Стайлз в данный момент не смотрел. На которого _отказывался_ смотреть. 

Хотя, они ведь целовались с целью того, чтобы Лора _увидела_ их целующимися. Так что, по правду говоря, её реакция портила всю задумку. 

— Я это... Вы можете уехать, если хотите? — Стайлз разгладил свою футболку, незаметно, насколько это было возможно, поправил джинсы и, сделав пару шагов, оказался на тротуаре. 

— Ты же заканчиваешь работать вроде как через полчаса, — Лора посмотрела на него и нахмурила брови. — Зачем нам уезжать-то сейчас? 

Потому что Стайлз не хотел находиться в одной машине вместе с Дереком. Потому что если он сейчас посмотрит на Дерека, то увидит припухшие губы и взлохмаченные волосы, а это не... то, что ему хотелось видеть? Точно, именно так. 

— Не знаю. Потому что он человек, так? Никакой магии? Никаких злых намерений? Вам не надо, эм, его допрашивать. Вот и всё. 

— Как же ты тогда доберёшься до дома? — спросила Лора. — Иди работай, идиот. Мы подождём. 

— Тогда ладно, — сказал Стайлз, а затем быстро проскользнул мимо неё в «Антикварную лавку Альфа». 

Лицо у Стайлза пылало. И ещё немного побаливало, чему причиной, скорее всего, была щетина Дерека. 

Стайлз подумал о том, каково было бы почувствовать эту щетину на своей груди... или животе... или, ну, где угодно, по правде говоря. Потому что в комплекте со щетиной шёл рот Дерека, а Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы этот рот был... везде. 

Твою мать. Не то чтобы Дерек _нравился_ ему, как личность. Ладно, следует признать, что Дерек, как личность, мог нравиться. Просто это не был _«нравится-в-этом-смысле»_ тип пристрастия. 

«Пока что», — тут же заметил мозг-засранец. 

Чёрт. 

— Мистер Стилински, — мистер Альваро поприветствовал Стайлза с того места, где он рассматривал ночной горшок Викторианской эпохи. Его сумка стояла на полу, когда Стайлз зашёл в магазин. — Ходили на обеденный перерыв? 

— Здрасте, мистер Альваро, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Есть что-нибудь для меня сегодня? 

Он был рад, что Лоре потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы увидеть (унюхать, услышать, почувствовать?), что мистер Альваро был человеком. И не был причастен. Или, не был причастен настолько, чтобы вызвать у Лоры подозрения. 

— Для Вас? Нет, но вот для Альфа, да, — сказал мистер Альваро, идя за Стайлзом к прилавку. 

Он попытался заложить побитую вазу, деревянную коробку, пропахшую марихуаной, и столовое серебро. Очень и очень много ебучего столового серебра. Из всего предложенного Стайлз не мог купить ничего, особенно это касалось серебра, потому что на нём были какие-то подозрительные пятна. Мистер Альваро ушёл, выглядя удручённым. 

Стайлз умудрился вроде как позабыть о поцелуе, об этом грёбаном _поцелуе_ , до того времени, как он закрыл магазин и увидел, что Лора и Дерек ждут его в Камаро. 

Стайлз гадал, ждали ли они его все полчаса в машине или же снова ходили в кофейню. 

Ему также было интересно, насколько ещё его жизнь может усложниться в течение недели. 

Может быть, произойдет убийство. Ведь это же будет просто охуенно и сказочно. 

— Эй, — сказал Стайлз. 

Лора теперь сидела сзади, и Стайлз даже и не знал, будет ли это более неловко сидеть _рядом_ с Дереком или же встречаться с ним взглядом в зеркале заднего вида каждые несколько минут. 

— Всё это было напрасной тратой времени, — сказал Дерек. 

— Не для меня, — Стайлз застегнул ремень безопасности и захлопнул дверь, когда Дерек газанул до отсечки. Показушник. — Мне платят. 

— И не то чтобы мне было чем-то заняться, — заметила Лора. — Было весело. У нас было время укрепления семейных уз, Дер-Дер. 

— _Мне_ было чем заняться, — Дерек сдал назад, выезжая с парковочного места. — Ну там, _работой или учёбой._

— Ты проспал и всё равно бы никуда не пошёл, — сказал Стайлз. Придираться было легче, когда он не смотрел краем глаза на профиль Дерека, чьи губы при ближайшем рассмотрении всё ещё были немного красными и... припухшими. Вот чёрт. — И я мог бы сам доехать. 

— Ты мог бы попасть в аварию! — Лора ударила его по плечу. — Скажи спасибо. 

— Спасибо, — монотонно отозвался Стайлз. — Дитон звонил? Есть новости? 

— Нет, — Лора улыбнулась и покачала головой. — Он, наверное, готовит презентацию или что-то в этом роде. 

— Что? — не понял Дерек. 

— Ты думаешь, он весь такой _таинственный_ и говорит загадками экспромтом? — фыркнула Лора. — Я клянусь, он половину времени думает, _как_ нам что-то рассказать, а не что именно. Этот парень живёт, чтобы быть загадкой. 

— И, мне кажется, — добавила Лора, когда Стайлз не смог ничего придумать, чтобы поддержать или опровергнуть её заявление, а Дерек просто хмыкнул в ответ, — сегодня был хороший день. Мы же не хотим подгонять Дитона, чтобы он нам сообщил неправильную информацию. Или хуже, чтобы он сообщил нам _правильную_ информацию, которая бы испортила бы наш день к чёртовой матери. 

— Но ты сказала, что он, скорее всего, уже знает... — начал Стайлз. 

— Я сказала, что мы знаем, что твои... маленькие волки безвредны... 

— Вовсе они не безвредны, — рыкнул Дерек до того, как Стайлз успел сказать то же самое. 

— В какой-то степени они безвредны, не в том суть. Всё, что Дерек нашёл онлайн говорит о том, что единственный способ от них избавиться, так это дать им выплеснуть свою энергию... 

— Что? Ты мне этого не говорил! — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека. 

Он не смог противиться и снова сфокусировался на губах Дерека, его подбородке и немного взлохмаченных волосах, за которые Стайлз не так давно хватался. 

— Я... ээ, — Дерек взглянул на Стайлза, его взгляд опустился на рот парня, затем Дерек прочистил горло и снова уставился на дорогу. — Мы ведь разбирались с другими проблемами. 

Стайлз отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть из окна и чтобы было не так сильно заметно, что его лицо покраснело. Лора и Дерек, наверное, до сих пор могли чуять запах его возбуждения. Чёрт возьми, если бы Стайлз был оборотнем, то он бы наверняка мог бы учуять тот же запах, исходящий от Дерека. 

С этим... Стайлз не знал, что с этим делать. 

— Точно, — сказал он. — Понятно, а... 

— В общем, если Дитон не найдёт что-нибудь в своих худу-вуду волшебных книжках, — Лора зашевелила пальцами и издала звук, который, по предположению Стайлза, должен был сделать её похожей на призрака, — то... 

— Это разве официальный термин? — спросил Дерек, перестраиваясь в другой ряд, чтобы обойти еле ползущую Тойоту. 

— Хватит перебивать. Если Дитон не найдёт ничего, то тебе придётся научиться с ними справляться до тех пор, пока они снова не станут нормальными керамическими волками. 

— Это так успокаивает, — простонал Стайлз, откидывая голову на сиденье, — но совершенно не объясняет кучу других вещей и особенно то, почему они, по факту, _слушаются меня_. 

— Это странно, — согласилась Лора. — Тебе нужно его об этом спросить. Может быть, если ты его порядочно достанешь, то он выдаст тебе что-нибудь похожее на ответ. 

— Тьфу, — раздражённо выплюнул Стайлз. — _Тьфу_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Hola (исп.) — привет (произносится как «ола» с ударением на последний слог). 
> 
> [2] Социальное самоубийство (social suicide) — человек совершает нечто плохое или глупое, что влияет на его положение в обществе, иначе говоря, человек собственноручно портит себе репутацию. (Urban Dictionary)


	7. Chapter 7

— Магия, Стайлз, — объяснял Дитон, — энергия, сила, называй, _как хочешь_ , но весь смысл в изменениях. 

Стайлз кивнул, а затем вспомнил, что Дитон не может видеть его по телефону, и прочистил горло. 

— Ага, — согласился Стайлз. 

Дерек сидел напротив. Он слушал вполуха разговор Стайлза с Дитоном и одновременно работал над чем-то своим. Перед ним стоял ноутбук, и были разложены заметки. 

А Лора... Лора смотрела какое-то реалити-шоу по Netflix. 

— Чтобы _стать_ магическим, — продолжал Дитон, — нечто должно измениться, должно появиться что-то, вызывающее реакцию. Нужен катализатор. Мы зовём это искрой. Ты сказал, что купил эти статуэтки неделю назад? 

— В прошлый вторник я купил первую, — сказал Стайлз. — А вторую купил в… субботу. 

— Что-нибудь изменилось за прошедшую неделю? Что-то, что было бы настолько значительным, что это можно было назвать катализатором или искрой для чего-нибудь ещё? 

Ручка, которую Дерек держал в руке, зловеще хрустнула. Стайлз стал смотреть, как чернила текут по пальцам Дерека и капают на проверяемое им эссе. 

— Ээ, — Стайлз почувствовал, как к лицу начала приливать краска, откинулся на спинку стула и провел рукой по волосам. Он оглянулся на Лору, которая теперь смотрела на них, разместив свой подбородок на спинке дивана. — Н-не совсем? 

Ничего такого, что можно было бы сказать при Лоре. Ничего такого, о чём Стайлзу хотелось бы думать. Потому что, что это тогда означало? Что соглашение быть липовым бойфрендом Дерека было настолько _значительным_ , что его можно было считать катализатором. 

— Совсем ничего? — допытывался Дитон. 

Стайлз покосился на Дерека, который перевёл взгляд с телефона, лежащего на столе, на Лору, затем посмотрел на Стайлза, затем снова на Лору. Его брови поползли вверх. 

— Эм, — снова отличился красноречием Стайлз. 

Он мысленно недоумевал, почему всегда именно _ему_ приходилось что-то придумывать. Дерек всего— то и делал, что… Дерек поцеловал его, чёрт возьми! И даже не затем, чтобы что-то доказать. Мотивом служило что-то другое. Но не в этом дело. Дело в том, что Стайлз в данный момент паниковал. 

— Может быть, это нечто, — сказал Дитон и откашлялся, — интимного характера? 

— Что…— поначалу Стайлз не понял, к чему клонил Дитон, и что это всё _значило_. Потом до него дошло, что мире существовала тактичная форма вопроса о чей-то сексуальной жизни. А вопрос был задан потому, что секс, возможно, был _катализатором для магии_. — А, я понял. 

— Мы… — Дерек оглянулся на Лору, затем опять посмотрел на Стайлза и беззвучно проартикулировал извинение, — возможно, это то самое. 

Лора прочистила горло и снова рухнула на диван. Стайлз всё равно мог слышать, как она старалась не смеяться в голос. Это совершенно не помогало делу, совершенно. 

— Что ж, — сказал Дитон — секс, любовь, сильные эмоции и _ощущения_ определённо имеют значение, когда дело касается магии. 

«Пожалуйста, — мысленно взмолился Стайлз, — можно я умру быстро и безболезненно». 

— Ваши описания и то, что я видел в комнате Стайлза, меня поначалу озадачили, — Дитон снова заговорил по-деловому. — Фокусирующие объекты выплёскивали чрезмерное количество силы именно в присутствии Стайлза, у которого я до этого не наблюдал никаких склонностей к владению какой-либо силой до этого момента. 

— В общем…

— В общем, эм, произошедшие изменения делают ситуацию не такой запутанной, — сказал Дитон. — Я не могу сказать точнее, пока Стайлз не навестит меня… 

— Я приеду на пару недель этим летом, — перебил его Стайлз. 

— Разумеется, — сказал Дитон, и Стайлз представил, как он кивает. — Не могу сказать наверняка, но, возможно, уникальность данной… ситуации заключается не в самих фокусирующих объектах, а в Стайлзе. 

— Так … — Лора прочистила горло и снова положила свой подбородок на спинку дивана. — Так в Стайлзе есть магия? 

— Он более восприимчивый к магии, чем я изначально думал, но я не говорю, что он _маг_ , или что в нём есть магия, просто он немного… более чувствительный, — сказал Дитон после паузы. — Но я знаю, что могу ошибаться, и эти волки могут оказаться фокусирующими объектами невероятно могущественного практика. 

— Угу, — сказал Стайлз. 

Стайлз абсолютно не был уверен, что он чувствовал в отношении всего происходящего. Особенно по поводу этой внезапно проявившейся «магической сущности», которая так не вовремя заявила о себе. Стайлз был теперь слишком занят. Вот если бы всё это произошло с ним во время учёбы в школе, то тогда он бы точно повеселился должным образом. 

— Я даже не знаю, то ли это невероятно неловко, — сказала Лора, — то ли невероятно смешно. 

— Первое, — пробормотал Дерек. 

— Так что же заставило меня купить этих волков? — спросил Стайлз, потому что даже несмотря на объяснения Дитона, он всё равно… запутался. 

— У магии есть способы находить вещи, — сказал Дитон, — которые дают ей назначение. 

Вау, а _вот это_ было очень конкретной и полезной информацией. 

— И что, — спросил Стайлз, — они просто будут продолжать вытворять фокусы, пока у них не закончится заряд? А меня так и будет задевать в процессе? 

— Боль, которую ты чувствовал, является весьма распространённым побочным эффектом для начинающих практиков и людей, которые не испытывали влияние сверхъестественного, — сказал Дитон. — Твоё тело просто не привыкло к избыточной энергии. Потом всё станет лучше и менее болезненным. 

— А разве просто… — Дерек потёр виски указательными и большими пальцами. — Разве нельзя просто как-то избавиться от них? 

— Нет, — ответил Дитон. — Вы можете их передвинуть в более безопасное место, когда будете готовы, но если они почувствуют, что вы двигаете их со злым умыслом, то… они будут защищать себя. 

— Круто, — сказал Стайлз. 

Смущение и разочарование в сторону. Сама идея того, что _Стайлз_ мог быть не простым человеком, что он мог быть… полезным в сверхъестественных делах, была просто чертовски классной. 

Всё остальное — отстой, но сама идея была классной. 

— Маме это понравится, — сказала Лора. 

— Нет! — одновременно воскликнули Дерек и Стайлз. 

— Право, Лора, — сказал Дитон, — это не обязательно. Я ей скажу, что ни о чём не стоит беспокоиться. Некоторые вещи лучше держать в тайне. 

— Мы оборотни, — заспорила Лора. — У нас ничего не держится в тайне. Тебя тут нет, Дитон, всё _пахнет _так, словно…__

— Даже несмотря на это, — прервал Дитон и откашлялся. 

— Да, Лора, — Дерек говорил, как пятилетний ребёнок. — _Даже несмотря на это._

— Если появятся новости, — сказал Дитон, и в его голосе слышалась улыбка, — обязательно мне сообщите. 

И он отсоединился. 

— Надо было сразу к нему обратиться, — сказал Стайлз после минутного молчания и после того, как Лора отвернулась обратно к телевизору. 

— Мы два идиота, — согласился Дерек, а затем понизил голос. — И, кстати, извини за... эм…то. 

Стайлз посмотрел на него. Как и любая другая попытка взглянуть на Дерека после их _поцелуя_ , случившегося пять часов назад, всё закончилось тем, что он поймал себя на мыслях о том, какая у Дерека мягкая кожа под щетиной, такая же мягкая, как и его губы, и ещё Стайлз думал о том, как же _горяч_ был Дерек (в плане температуры тела). 

— Да ничего, — сказал Стайлз и прочистил горло. — Всё равно не было другого способа… 

— …узнать, что происходит, — закончил за него Дерек, стиснув зубы и указывая подбородком в сторону Лоры. 

— Да, верно, — кивнул Стайлз. Он снова прочистил горло, а затем опустил взгляд на стол. 

— Ну, — сказала Лора, не отворачиваясь от телека, — и это всё беспокойство, что нам довелось пережить? Или мы ещё найдем чьё-нибудь тело в соседнем подъезде? Раскроем кражу? Может, сразимся с зомби! 

— Судя по всему, — отозвался Стайлз, — мы просто должны привыкнуть, эм, ко всякого рода странностям? По крайней мере, так сказал Дитон. И затем это всё должно… просто прекратиться рано или поздно. 

— Обычные фокусирующие объекты должны реагировать на эмоции, — сказал Дерек. 

— Они и отреагировали, — хмыкнула Лора. — Ответили на силу настоящей _любви_. 

Стайлз заскрежетал зубами и рискнул бросить взгляд на Дерека, чтобы увидеть, что тот делал то же самое. 

— Они отреагировали на эмоции, — продолжил Дерек, — так что, может, попытаешься не быть слишком… эмоциональным. 

— А ты, может, попытаешься, — рявкнул Стайлз, которого немного задел намёк на то, что он бывал слишком _эмоциональным_ , — не выводить меня, нахуй, из себя. 

Стайлз не был слишком эмоциональным. Он большую часть времени бывал приятно саркастичным и весёлым и всегда уравновешенным в плане своих реакций. Это только с Дереком он становился сам не свой от раздражения. 

— Тогда прекращай, — Дерек сузил глаза и наклонился ближе через стол, — быть идиотом. 

Стайлз некоторое время сверлил Дерека взглядом, а затем задался вопросом, каково было бы в порыве злости заниматься с Дереком сексом. Стайлз сдался. Он простонал и уронил голову на стол перед собой. 

— Тебе нужно поменять свой статус отношений, — внезапно сказала Лора, — на Фейсбуке. 

— Мне всё равно, — Стайлз не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы с ней спорить. 

— Тебе тоже, Дер, — сказала Лора. 

— Угу, — вздохнул Дерек. 

Наступила тишина, а затем Лора продолжила. 

— Может быть, нужно ещё и фотку загрузить в качестве доказательства. 

— Не смейся над нашей уникальной любовью, — умудрился выдавить из себя Стайлз. 

Нога Дерека толкнула ногу Стайлза под столом. Стайлз долго потом думал, было ли это намеренно или нет, когда Дерек застыл, а потом… оставил свою ногу там, где она соприкасалась с ногой Стайлза. 

***

Когда Стайлз ушёл наверх, сказав что-то про дела со Скоттом и избегая прямо смотреть на Дерека, Дерек умудрился закончить проверку эссе, с которыми мучился всю прошедшую неделю. Он также ответил на половину входящих и-мейлов. 

Всё же, Дерек не стал работать над диссертацией. 

Он зашёл на Фейсбук и увидел внезапный наплыв запросов в друзья, сообщений и записей на стене от Коры, которые в совокупности составляли сюжет для фильма ужасов. 

Про враньё. Сюжет для фильма ужасов про враньё. 

Дерек не принял ни одного запроса в друзья. 

Он также проигнорировал все сообщения от Коры. Она всё равно ему позвонит и станет донимать, когда закончит обмениваться смсками с Лорой. 

Он поменял свой статус отношений, и это было похоже на то, словно последний гвоздь был забит в крышку гроба его жизни. 

Наверное, Дерек это заслужил. Что бы оно ни было. Скорее всего, это космическое наказание за ложь своей очень ранимой сестре с целью облегчить себе жизнь. 

Ему нужно было просто сказать, что он сам не заинтересован в… во многих вещах. В том, чтобы иметь то, что у неё есть, чтобы переживать то, что _она_ переживает. Он не был также заинтересован в сравнении чьих-либо действий с тем, что натворила Кейт. Та Кейт, которая нахер испортила Дерека для жизни. 

Как Лора может ожидать того, что он про неё забудет? Какой ебучий идиот в здравом уме будет пытаться строить хоть что-нибудь после того, как их первая настоящая _любовь_ оказалась обманом? Оказалась грёбаным обманом с супер-бонусами «поджёг» и «попытка предумышленного убийства». Это произошло двенадцать лет назад, и да, Кейт больше не было в его жизни, а Ардженты и Хейлы всё ещё поддерживали перемирие (если можно назвать перемирием взаимное недоверие и некоторое смирение с существованием друг друга). Но это не значило, что Дерек не задумывался, в какой кошмар могла бы превратиться его жизнь, его блаженно нормальная, незаурядная и _безопасная_ жизнь. 

Дерек, однако, не представлял, что он когда-либо совершит такую глупость как липовые отношения. Это же так по-детски. Так… _по-человечески_. 

— Братишка, — Лора теперь сидела напротив него за столом, на том месте, где прежде сидел Стайлз. 

Дерек понятия не имел, как она там оказалась. 

— Лора, — сказал он. 

— Ты сверлил взглядом свой несчастный компьютер последние пять минут, — сказала она и сделала глоток колы из банки, которую держала в руке. Дерек предположил, что именно из-за колы Лора и встала с дивана. 

— Я ничего не сверлил взглядом. 

— Ты пахнешь задумчивостью, — Лора улыбнулась на это, затем сделала наигранный вдох через нос и снова отпила колы. 

— У задумчивости нет запаха, идиотка, — Дерек не сумел промолчать, и улыбка на лице Лоры стала ещё шире. 

— Многих людей ты называешь идиотами, бро? — спросила Лора. — Или только тех, кто хочешь не хочешь, а тебе нравится? 

— Насколько я помню, у тебя диплом юриста, а не учёная степень по психологии, — сказал Дерек после того, как до него дошёл смысл сказанного ею. Он подавил приступ паники, который вызвали её слова. 

— Это не психология, это наше семейное умение _подмечать детали_ , Дерек, — пояснила Лора. Она встала из-за стола, не спеша прошагала к дивану и затем шлёпнулась на него. — Кстати говоря, я официально заявляю, что завтра ты проводишь день со мной, поскольку с драмой Стайлза мы разобрались. 

— У меня рабо…

— Полдня, — Лора положила подбородок на спинку дивана и пристально посмотрела на Дерека своим умоляющим взглядом, которому просто невозможно было сказать «нет». — Сходи с утра на работу, прогуляй свои занятия после обеда, если они у тебя есть, и потуси со мной. Мы никогда вместе ничем не занимаемся. Ты даже никогда ко мне не приезжаешь. _Давааай_ , это же только завтра, а потом я сама себя буду развлекать всю неделю. 

— _Ладно_ , — сказал Дерек, потому что тогда Лора скорее отстанет от него. — Мы можем сходить на пробежку, если хочешь. 

— Это было бы… здорово, — вздохнула Лора. — Я ведь так и не пришла в хорошую форму после Рождества. 

— Я тоже, — Дерек почувствовал знакомую внутреннюю тягу под кожей, которая напомнила ему о доме и стае, о том, каково ощущать бьющий в лицо ветер и выть только потому, что он может. Было бы здорово снова ощутить, каково это быть чем-то _большим_ , чем просто человеком. 

— Будет весело, — улыбнулась Лора и снова отвернулась к телевизору, и Дерек решил, что она закончила разговор. 

Он снова уставился в экран компьютера и провёл пальцем по тачпаду, чтобы вывести ноут из спящего режима. 

Все оценки были выставлены. Все ответы на и-мейлы были отправлены. Дерек не был в настроении продолжать работу над диссертацией или вообще заниматься чем-то, что заставляло _думать._

Лора по телеку смотрела какую-то муть. 

Дерек сконцентрировался и постарался услышать, что Скотт и Стайлз делали наверху. По объяснимым причинам, он бы некоторое время отрицал, что занимался подслушиванием. Но потом бы сдался и привёл кучу логических аргументов, что подслушивал не просто так. Но, между прочим, он это делал вовсе не потому, что скучал по вздохам Стайлза от досады или по тому, как Стайлз во время работы за компьютером напевал себе под нос песни, которые Дерек почему-то узнавал. Он вовсе не скучал по тому ощущению, что Стайлз вроде как всегда был _где-то здесь._ И нет, Дерек ни капельки не завидовал тому, что Скотт и Стайлз были неразлучны, а у самого Дерека не было такого же близкого человека, в платоническом смысле или же в каком-то ещё. 

По крайней мере, вне семьи у Дерека такого человека не было. 

Дерек перестал жалеть себя, когда вдруг понял, что мог слышать Скотта, который был в своей комнате и бормотал что-то приторно сладким голосом и издавал звуки, которые заставили Дерека _тут же_ перестать подслушивать. 

Стайлза же слышно не было.

А это значило, что Стайлз находился в своей комнате. Вместе с этими грёбаными волками. 

— Идиот ебучий, — пробубнил Дерек себе под нос прежде, чем успел прикусить язык. 

Он, возможно, злился на себя, потому что слова Лоры про людей, которых он называл идиотами, продолжали звенеть у него в ушах. Дерек встал, закрыл ноутбук и рассовал заранее разложенные бумаги в соответствующие отделы своей сумки. 

— Я буду наверху, — сказал он и получил в ответ невнятный звук согласия от Лоры. 

Когда он поднялся к квартире Скотта и Стайлза, то обнаружил, что их входная дверь была заперта. Это было неожиданностью, потому что они никогда не запирали дверь. Дерек постучал и стал ждать, пока ему кто-нибудь откроет. 

В конце концов, открыл Скотт. Он выглядел раскрасневшимся и запыхавшимся и ещё избегал смотреть Дереку в глаза. 

— Дерек, — Скотт смущенно засмеялся и потёр ладони друга о друга. — Мы тебя не ждали, эм, сегодня. 

Молния на его брюках была расстёгнута, а сам он пах… Дерек остановил себя и не стал принюхиваться, потому что он вдруг понял, что ему _очень_ не хотелось знать. 

— У тебя ширинка расстёгнута, — Дерек прошёл мимо него в квартиру, закусив щёку, чтобы не улыбаться, когда Скотт, чертыхаясь, отвернулся, чтобы застегнуть молнию. Дерек в это время стряхнул с ног тапочки, которые обул для похода наверх. — Стайлз у себя в комнате? 

— Э, да, — Скотт закрыл дверь и откашлялся. — Он, эм, немного ввёл меня в курс дела. Сказал, что это вполне безопасно, так что… 

— Понятно, — Дерек повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и улыбнулся. — Можешь теперь вернуться к своему занятию. 

— Уу, _съебись_ , чувак, — Скотт закатил глаза и протиснулся мимо Дерека, чтобы направиться в свою комнату, минуя закрытую дверь комнаты Стайлза. 

Конечно же, этот идиот закрыл дверь. 

Когда Дерек вошёл, Стайлз сидел за столом и что-то печатал на компьютере. Он был в наушниках, несмотря на то, что его комната была теперь _звуконепроницаемой_. Стайлз бормотал что-то про человека по имени Сагава Иссэй и ещё что-то про каннибализм. 

Дерек покосился на волков, которые так и стояли на книжной полке и, к счастью, выглядели абсолютно нормально в данный момент. Он сел на кровать и стал ждать, когда же Стайлз его заметит. 

Или же Дерек вовсе не ждал, а просто смотрел. Стайлз обладал каким-то странным магнетизмом в данный момент. Когда он просто… был собой. Когда не стремился усложнить Дереку жизнь или _не старался изо всех сил_ вывести его из себя. Когда не возбуждал и не приводил в невероятное замешательство. Он завораживал и, может быть, он и вместе с Дереком был собой, вытворяя всякие штуки. Но сейчас, глядя на Стайлза, Дерек видел его совершенно… по-другому. 

Может быть, он выглядел более расслабленным, несмотря на то, что всего в шаге от него находились эти статуэтки, и Дерек мог их _унюхать_ в воздухе, хотя, всё же, запах глины и озона немного притуплялся запахом Стайлза. 

Взгляд Дерека остановился на том, как Стайлз периодически потирал ладонью заднюю часть шеи. Он также продолжал бормотать полу понятные предложения, затем Стайлз закусил губу и высунул язык, когда стал быстро что-то печатать. Может быть, он был не столько расслабленным, сколько… завораживающим. 

Дерек всегда чувствовал сильное беспокойство, когда смотрел на Стайлза. В последнее время беспокойства не было. Его сменило желание преследовать, дотрагиваться, делать глубокие вдохи и выдохи, прижавшись лицом к шее Стайлза или к любой другой части его тела, если честно. 

— О, _господи_! — воскликнул Стайлз, когда, наконец-то, где-то через пять минут после того, как Дерек сел на кровать, он повернулся в кресле, вскрикнул и взмахнул руками так, что отсоединил наушники от ноутбука, и Маклемор стал читать рэп про комиссионный магазин на всю комнату. — Ты не мог мне просто _сказать_ , блять, что ты здесь? [1] 

— Нет, — Дерек ухмыльнулся _немного_ более опасно, чем обычно. Он не мог противиться этому порыву, потому что обожал, когда сердцебиение Стайлза учащалось в его присутствии. Дерек понятия не имел, когда такое случилось. Наверное, в течение прошлой недели. — Так ведь не весело. 

Стайлз вздохнул, поставил музыку на паузу и посмотрел на волчьи фигурки, а затем повернулся к Дереку. 

— Ты в порядке, чувак? — спросил Стайлз после того, как некоторое время просто смотрел на Дерека. — В смысле, это всё так неожиданно свалилось нам на головы. 

— Не то чтобы мы теперь можем с этим что-то поделать, Стайлз, — Дерек пожал плечами. 

— Ага, — Стайлз снова расслабился в кресле и потёр лоб. — Знаешь, ты ведь мог бы просто рассказать ей. 

— Рассказать ей что? — хмыкнул Дерек. 

— Правду, — сказал Стайлз, и это звучало так просто и бесхитростно. 

— Всё не так просто, — сказал Дерек. — Это… 

Он остановился, задумавшись над тем, что сейчас скажет слишком много, а потом решил всё послать к чертям, потому что Стайлз уже смотрел на него так, словно _точно знал_ , о чём Дерек думал. 

— Они все так счастливы, Стайлз, за меня…

— Всё из-за Кейт, — продолжил Стайлз, когда Дерек замолчал, — потому что они думают, что тебе хорошо, а _ты_ думаешь, что проще им солгать, чтобы они были счастливы, думая, что _ты_ счастлив. 

— Я… — Дерек поморщился. Это звучало хуже, когда Стайлз произнёс всё вслух. В конце концов, Дерек просто согласно кивнул в ответ. 

— Ха, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Ну и чушь. 

— Конечно же, это чушь! Всё это чушь! — рыкнул Дерек. 

— Нет, не это, — сказал Стайлз, — а то, что ты строишь из себя мученика, Дерек. 

— Я не строю из себя мученика, — вспылил Дерек. 

— А вот и да, — начал спорить Стайлз, а затем замолчал. Он открыл и закрыл рот несколько раз, сморщил нос, а затем закусил нижнюю губу. 

— Говори уже, — вздохнул Дерек, когда тишина стала невыносимой. 

— Ты никого не потерял, — сказал Стайлз, наконец. — Ничего не случилось, Дерек. Я читал файлы отца… 

— Ты _что_? — Дерек поперхнулся воздухом. 

— Я читал файлы отца, ничего особенного. Я постоянно так делаю, но не в этом суть, — Стайлз пожал плечами. — Я читал, и там сказано, что Кейт ничего не сожгла. Она даже не закончила эту штуку с пеплом рябины. Ты её нашёл и _остановил_. Твои сёстры, родители, дяди, тёти и все эти ваши кузены и друзья семьи, которых вы, как я думаю, просто иногда _нанимаете_ , чтобы надо мной поиздеваться. Так я о чём, — Стайлз прервался и начал выстукивать нервный ритм пальцами по своему бедру, — они всё ещё здесь. Ты никого не потерял. 

— И это должно заставить меня чувствовать себя лучше? 

— Ты так занят, изводя себя тем, чего не случилось, — Стайлз продолжил говорить, и его голос изменился. Дерек не мог понять, можно ли назвать этот голос оживлённым, испуганным или взволнованным или как-то ещё. Может быть, Стайлз боялся, что если он не скажет всё достаточно быстро, то не сможет сказать вообще ничего, — что ты забываешь о том, что они все _здесь_ , чувак, что их не нужно защищать от… того, что ты там придумал. От себя, своих чувств или чего-то ещё такого _опасного._

— И…? — Дерек глубоко вдохнул через нос и почувствовал запах уныния и, возможно, нотку смущения. На фоне всего прочего ещё ощущалась смесь глины и озона. Дерек непроизвольно сравнил своё обоняние с тем, как дегустаторы пробуют вино, а затем говорят о намеках на то и нотках сего. 

— Потерять кого-то, кого любишь, — медленно произнёс Стайлз, словно выдавливал из себя слова, — _херово_ , чувак, и это никогда не перестает быть _херовым._ И то, как это происходит неважно: быстро, жестоко или чертовски медленно и _неизбежно_ , так, что, ты каждый день просыпаешься с мыслью, что сегодня может быть… — Стайлз прочистил горло и опустил взгляд на свои колени. 

Дерека захлестнуло волной скорби и вины и…Чёрт возьми, как разговор перешёл к матери Стайлза? 

— Стайлз, — сказал Дерек. 

— Я просто говорю, Дерек, что твоя семья в порядке. Они все здоровы и _живы_ , и ты никого не потерял. Так что всё это твоё… — Стайлз сделал неопределенный жест руками в сторону Дерека, — постоянное самобичевание… Я этого не понимаю. Не то чтобы я думаю, что ты перестанешь этим заниматься. И это, даже если ты и перестанешь, то ты всё равно козёл, и вряд ли кто захочет с тобой встречаться в любом случае, но… 

— Ладно, — сказал Дерек, потому что ему хотелось перестать тонуть в скорби и _тоске_ , которые даже не были его, — ладно, — повторил он, на этот раз тише. 

Затем в комнате воцарилось молчание, и Стайлз снова повернулся к своему компьютеру, вставил наушники в разъем и включил музыку. Дерек наблюдал за ним, потому что ему больше было нечего делать, да и не то чтобы Дерек хотел заниматься чем-нибудь ещё. 

Он растянулся на кровати Стайлза и уставился в потолок, проигнорировав то, как синяя фигурка волка подребезжала секунду или две, её глаза ярко вспыхнули, а затем всё резко прекратилось. 

— Это словно одно из тех явлений, которые случается один раз в жизни, да? Ты вдруг повёл себя по-взрослому и был _полезным_? — пошутил Дерек, скорее разговаривая сам с собой, нежели со Стайлзом. 

Но Стайлз, потому что это был всё-таки Стайлз, всё равно его услышал. Он пнул кровать и улыбнулся. 

— Для дилетанта я хорошо разбираюсь в психологическом консультировании, — сказал Стайлз, снимая наушники и откидываясь на спинку кресла так, что оно заскрипело. — У меня было много практики во время Эллисон-фазы, когда мы учились в школе. 

— Эллиссон-фаза? — Дерек против воли улыбнулся. 

— Эй, не смейся, ты был охуеть какой огромной частью всех этих дискуссий, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Или это кто-то другой назвал Скотта _ребёнком_? 

— Я… — Дерек поморщился. 

— Проецировал? — Стайлз рассмеялся, когда Дерек бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд. — Ладно-ладно, чувак. Я всё. Больше не буду. Отныне никаких тычков по твоим слабостям. 

Стайлз поднял руки вверх в примирительном жесте. 

То, что Стайлз знал так много его грёбаных слабостей, должно было приводить Дерека в ужас. _Твою мать,_ это должно было хотя бы удивлять его. Но Дерек не испытывал ни ужаса, ни удивления. Ему это было приятно, если говорить начистоту. 

Дерек поднял взгляд и увидел, что Стайлз всё ещё на него смотрел со странным выражением на лице. Затем он бросил взгляд на свой компьютер и снова уставился на Дерека. 

— _Что_ , Стилински, — процедил Дерек, готовясь выслушать какую-нибудь очередную глупость. — Говори уже. 

— Знаешь ли ты, _Хейл_ … — Стайлз повернулся к своему компьютеру и теперь Дерек со своей выгодной позиции на кровати мог видеть его профиль. 

То, как Стайлз произнёс его фамилию, заставило желудок Дерека сжаться. Дереку пришлось бороться с внезапным желание наброситься на Стайлза и вынудить его повторить слово с _придыханием._

— … что в 1981 Сагава Иссэй убил, а затем разделал и съел женщину? И он живёт на свободе с 1986, потому что правительство Японии не может удерживать его на юридических основаниях. Он там местная знаменитость. 

— Ну… ладно, — Дерек не был уверен, что ещё можно было бы сказать в ответ. 

— Ха, точно, — сказал Стайлз, бросив быстрый взгляд на Дерека, а затем снова стал смотреть в ноутбук. — А ты знал, что в 1968 за день до своего одиннадцатого дня рождения Мэри Бэлл задушила четырёхлетнего мальчика? А два месяца спустя она убила трёхлетнего? [2] 

— Стайлз, к чему ты клонишь? 

— Люди, Дерек, иногда бывают монстрами, — сказал Стайлз, потирая затылок. — Я о том, что, конечно, здесь имеют место проблемы с психикой, в которых нужно разбираться, и ещё факторы окружающей среды, но человечество иногда приводит в настоящий ужас. 

— Я не…

— Кейт была монстром, — перебил Стайлз, — и таковой осталась, вот что я говорю. Ты же просто действующий на нервы придурок, который иногда покрывается шерстью. 

Дерек понятия не имел, что на это можно было ответить. 

***

Стайлз понятия не имел, что делать после того, как он закончил говорить на эту тему про монстров. Не то чтобы теперь он мог взять свои слова назад. Может быть, Дерек подумает, что Стайлз сказал всё это под влиянием странной атмосферы, которая возникла здесь. Это была весьма интимная обстановка, созданная звуконепроницаемыми стенами и нелепой ситуацией, в которую они вместе вляпались. 

Через пару минут неловкого молчания, во время которого Стайлз избегал смотреть Дереку в глаза, он повернулся обратно к компьютеру и сделал музыку в наушниках погромче, чтобы не слышать того, что Дерек скажет или не скажет в ответ. 

Стайлз не заметил, как Дерек уснул, потому что был занят редактированием своих работ. В общем-то, он закончил. Ну, не то чтобы у Стайлза больше не оставалось дел, но на сегодня он больше ничего не планировал. Загружая YouTube, Стайлз краем глаза увидел, как Дерек перевернулся на живот, схватил одну из подушек и зарылся в неё лицом. 

Несколько минут спустя этот козёл начал пускать слюни. Заебись, он начал _пускать слюни._ Что с этим делать Стайлз понятия не имел. 

Существовал ли этикет, который регламентировал, как нужно выпроваживать из кровати своего ненастоящего бойфренда, чтобы самому завалиться спать? 

И стоило ли вообще выгонять Дерека? Будет ли это слишком странно, если он просто залезет в пространство, оставшееся между Дереком и стеной? Может быть, Дерек проснётся позже и сам по-тихому свалит? 

И раз уж они целовались, то осложнял ли этот факт ситуацию или нет? 

Стайлз услышал скрежет керамики по дереву и бросил взгляд на книжную полку, на которой оба волка начали вибрировать, а их глаза стали сиять ярким бледно-жёлтым светом. Это было что-то новенькое. И жуткое. 

— Да пошло оно всё, — пробурчал Стайлз и выключил компьютер. 

Он перелез через Дерека и плюхнулся на матрас, вытащил одну из подушек из-под головы оборотня и сунул себе под голову. 

Стайлз вовсе не думал о том, что они целовались, или о том, как было бы здорово проложить дорожку поцелуев вниз по шее Дерека к его плечам. Также Стайлз не думал о том, как это странно, что он не разбудил Дерека, а вместо этого сам лёг спать. 

Нет, он определённо _не_ думал обо всех этих вещах. 

Стайлз быстро провалился в сон, но лишь только потому, что чертовски вымотался. 

Когда он очнулся, то его лицо находилось всего в нескольких дюймах от лица Дерека. Стайлзу потребовалась целая минута, чтобы окончательно _проснуться_ и осознать, что данная ситуация никак не входила в рамки нормы. Потом до Стайлза дошло, что их ноги спутались и что глаза у Дерека были широко распахнуты от удивления. Рука Дерека была заброшена Стайлзу на бок, а ладонь по какой-то ебучей случайности оказалась у Стайлза между лопаток. 

У Стайлза стояло. Член дёргался каждый раз, когда шею обдавало чужим дыханием. Насчёт Дерека Стайлз уверен не был, потому что не мог разорвать зрительный контакт и покоситься на его промежность. И не то чтобы ему хотелось… Ладно, похуй, ему очень хотелось. 

— Блять, — пискнул Стайлз и резко подался назад; его голова встретилась со стенкой. — _Ёбаный урод._

Стайлз зашипел от боли и поднял руку, чтобы потереть пострадавший затылок, но его ладонь столкнулась с рукой Дерека, потому что Дерек делал то же самое. 

— Чувак, — сказал Стайлз, только чтобы что-то сказать, потому что Дерек _вообще ничего не говорил._ Всё что он делал, так это смотрел на Стайлза округлившимися от удивления глазами. Губы Дерека при этом были слегка приоткрыты. 

Стайлз был _уверен_ , что будь он оборотнем, то запах возбуждения было бы до смешного трудно игнорировать. 

В общем, Стайлз не знал, что нахер со всем этим _делать_. Звуконепроницаемая комната делала всё таким тихим, настолько тихим, что Стайлз мог сконцентрироваться только на звуке их с Дереком дыхания, шуршании ткани и скрежете керамики по дереву. 

— Эм…

— Что? — в конце концов, прохрипел Дерек, а затем прочистил горло, чтобы вернуть голосу нормальное звучание, и медленно, _с неохотой_ (так показалось Стайлзу) снял свою руку с затылка Стайлза. Он отпрянул, может быть, на дюйм. — Который час? 

Стайлз принял сидячее положение и приподнял колено, чтобы спрятать свой стояк от Дерека. Он поморщился, когда грубая ткань джинсов потерлась о его член. Дерек должен был знать про ситуацию у Стайлза в штанах. _Должен был._

— Э, мой телефон на… — Стайлз указал на прикроватную тумбочку, и Дерек моргнул, затем перевернулся и потянулся к телефону, потому что на другой половину кровати места было _дохера_ , кстати говоря. Он схватил телефон и посмотрел на время. 

— Я занят первую половину дня, — сказал Дерек. 

Он откашлялся и сел, свесив ноги с кровати. И, твою мать, у него тоже стояло. Может быть не полностью, но этого было достаточно, чтобы Стайлз мог различить контур члена под тканью джинсов. 

«Это естественно, — подумал Стайлз, — просто два чувака проснулись с утренним стояком после того, как всю ночь спали в одной кровати. Право, это ведь совершенно естественно». 

— ... а потом мы с Лорой пойдём на пробежку, так что, если мы тебе понадобимся... 

— Я буду в порядке, — сказал Стайлз. Он кинул взгляд на полку, где статуэтки с бряцаньем сместились немного влево, а потом обратно вправо. — Я отвечаю, эти грёбаные штуки надо мной _издеваются._

— Я тебе позвоню, — сказал Дерек, не глядя на Стайлза; его голос звучал неестественно и неловко и как-то хрипло, — или напишу, когда мы вернёмся, я думаю. 

— Классно, здорово, — Стайлз кивнул. — У меня это... работа, потом пара, а потом, я думаю, мы потусуемся со Скоттом. В общем, если волки выкинут что-нибудь странное, то я обязательно тебе сообщу. 

— Ага, — Дерек начал пятиться к двери, — так и сделай. 

Когда Дерек ушёл, дверь за ним сама закрылась. Стайлз где-то с минуту раздумывал над тем, почему, чёрт возьми, его совершенно не обеспокоила волшебная самозакрывающаяся дверь. Затем он со стоном рухнул обратно в кровать и закрыл ладонями глаза. 

Стайлз лежал так до тех пор, пока не смог двигаться без болезненного трения в промежности. Это был последний раз, когда он надел в кровать джинсы. 

Проигнорировав, как статуэтки подпрыгнули, Стайлз встал и начал рыться в ящиках, пытаясь найти сменную одежду. Он отогнал все мысли о магических дверях и статуэтках. Он также старался не думать о своём приятеле по кровати, который обладал сверхъестественной способностью определять наличие эрекции. 

В конце концов, Стайлз нашёл что надеть, хотя он и прерывал свои поиски, потому что не мог перестать прокручивать в голове события последних дней. Блять, последней _недели._ Он понятия не имел почему. Может быть, потому что совершенно не понимал как они от едва переносящих друг друга знакомых, которые не могли находиться в одной комнате и при этом не обмениваться оскорблениями, стали этим. Этим... Стайлз ещё пока не знал, как можно теперь было определить статус их отношений. В данный момент наиболее точным описанием, приходящим на ум, было «друзья, у которых стоит друг на друга». 

Но не то чтобы это что-то меняло, потому что Дерек всё ещё был в своем «о, горе мне» режиме, а Стайлз... Стайлз понятия не имел, почему он вчера поцеловал Дерека. Ему просто показалось, что это было правильно. 

Больше никаких идей не было. 

Он стягивал через голову футболку, когда Дерек споткнулся и замер на пороге комнаты. 

— Я, хм, мне кажется, мой телефон выпал из кармана. 

Дерек был в той же одежде, что была на нём ночью. Это понятно, потому что прошло только пять с минут с тех пор, как он ушёл. Его волосы... о боже, его волосы были взлохмачены. Потому что он недавно вылез из кровати. В которой спал вместе со Стайлзом. 

Стайлз натянул футболку обратно и посмотрел на смятую кровать. В самом деле, телефон Дерека валялся рядом с подушкой, которая лежала ближе всего к письменному столу. 

— Понятно, — сказал Стайлз. 

Дерек подошёл к кровати, взял свой телефон и стал вертеть его в руках, неловко осматриваясь по сторонам. 

— Что-то ещё, чувак? 

— Нет, — ответил Дерек и посмотрел на Стайлза, прищурив глаза, а затем покачал головой. — Нет, ничего. 

-Окееей, — протянул Стайлз, потому что на лице у Дерека было явно написано, что он хотел что-то сказать, просто не знал как. 

— Я не сказал, эм, — начал Дерек, гладя на свой телефон и что-то нажимая. Кажется, он проверял пропущенные, — спасибо, прошлой ночью. Так что, спасибо. 

Стайлз моргнул и посмотрел на дверь. Она была футах в десяти, а Дерек стоял ближе, так что попытка побега должна быть _незаметной._ Стайлз взял футболку и джинсы, которые умудрился до этого найти в ящике, а потом начал медленно красться к двери. 

— Без проблем, чувак, — он замахал руками, как всегда делал, когда нервничал. — Всем нужен время от времени разговор по душам. Я в этом специалист. Спроси Скотта. 

— Вчера, — Дерек смотрел на него так, словно знал, что Стайлз пытался увильнуть. — Вчера, когда мы были на парковке…

— Без понятия, чувак, — перебил Стайлз до того, как Дерек закончил. 

Стайлз почесал затылок, потому что он ведь сказал _правду._ Он не знал, почему он поцеловал Дерека, или почему Дерек поцеловал его в ответ. Он просто... не знал. Это ведь как-то было связано с Лорой и тем, что им нужно было выглядеть влюблённой парочкой? Или существовали ещё какие-то более веские причины? 

— Я серьёзно, правда, _не знаю._ Но сработало же, да? С Лорой? 

— Ага, — кивнул Дерек. — Она не могла заткнуться, только об этом и говорила. 

— Здорово, это хорошо, — Стайлз прошёл мимо кровати и указал на открытую дверь. — Я тут собираться буду, так что... 

Дерек просто смотрел на Стайлза где-то секунду, а потом кивнул, и только тогда ноги Стайлза начали двигаться. 

Стайлз сделал крюк, или точнее, просто прошёл мимо ванной в кухню, чтобы залить в себя немного воды. Он как раз засовывал бутылку обратно в холодильник, когда услышал, как Дерек шёл по коридору. 

— Эй, — окликнул его Дерек. 

Стайлз подавил в себе желание закатить глаза, потому что, блин, _серьёзно_? Он был абсолютно уверен, что его желание _избегать и не говорить_ о вчерашнем дне _или_ сегодняшнем было ебуче очевидным, но внезапно Дерек стал мистером Бля Разговорчивым. 

Стайлзу хотелось, чтобы Скотт был здесь, но Скотт всегда уходил рано по средам на занятия. В общем, Стайлз был один. 

— Да? — Стайлз закрыл холодильник и попытался просочиться мимо Дерека, чтобы пойти в ванную. На этот раз по-настоящему. 

— Просто… 

Дерек издал звук досады или поражения, а затем внезапно очутился прямо перед Стайлзом и опустил взгляд на его губы, словно он...он… _ого._

— Лора поднимается сюда, в общем… — прошептал Дерек. 

— Окей? — Стайлз притворился, что не понял, к чему Дерек клонит. 

— Я собираюсь, эм, — Дерек указал на губы Стайлза и поморщился. 

— Ладно, — сказал Стайлз, на шаг ближе подступая к Дереку и косясь на дверь. Он старался не обращать внимания на то, что его сердце внезапно начало _стучать_ по рёбрам. — Мы это делаем, потому что? 

— Не знаю... чтобы сбить Лору со следа или что-то в этом роде, — пожал плечами Дерек. 

Это звучало резонно, хотя логики в данном заявлении не было никакой. А потом это было уже неважно, потому что Дерек уже целовал Стайлза. 

Одну руку он запустил Стайлзу в волосы, а другой придерживал его за плечо. Губы у Дерека были сухими и мягкими, неуверенными и немного неподатливыми. Стайлз открыл рот и пробормотал, что он, вообще-то, _не принуждал_ Дерека ни к чему и ему не нужно быть таким _робким._ После этого язык Дерека оказался у Стайлза во рту, и Стайлз позабыл, что такое слова. 

Лора просто зашла в квартиру. Определённо, стучать — это прошлый век, как, впрочем, и закрытые двери. Стайлз её заметил, но Дерек был так занят поцелуем, что Стайлзу ничего не оставалось, кроме как только целовать Дерека в ответ. 

Потому что это должно было выглядеть правдоподобно, верно? 

Верно. 

Дерек перестал целовать Стайлза, и, собственно, Стайлз перестал целовать Дерека только после того, как Лора громко откашлялась. 

— Парни, — сказала она, — вещи левитируют. 

Это привлекло внимание Стайлза, поэтому он отстранился от Дерека, хотя ему _совершенно не хотелось_ , и посмотрел вокруг. 

Да, Лора была права. Вещи левитировали. 

Диван парил где-то в футе от пола. Стулья, которые до этого стояли возле кухонного бара, теперь поднялись в воздух на три фута, где с глухим стуком сталкивались друг с другом. Грёбаный обеденный стол в дюйме от земли выписывал круги. [3] 

Кофейный столик находился на одном уровне с головой Лоры, а вокруг него по орбите вращались журналы, пульты и другая фигня, которую Скотт и Стайлз никогда не убирали с него. 

— Ха,— сказал Стайлз, и одновременно с ним Дерек начал материться себе под нос. 

— Как думаете, если я сяду на диван, то он останется в воздухе? — спросила Лора, глядя на несчастный диван.

— Я думаю, мне пора идти на работу, — сказал Дерек сдавленным голосом. 

— Угу, — поддакнул Стайлз, потому что он прекрасно понимал состояние Дерека, так как сам был подавлен и утомлён всем происходящим с ними дерьмом, — мне тоже. 

— Ваша любовь заставляет вещи _левитировать_ , парни, и вы что, даже не воспользуетесь ситуацией?— спросила Лора и фыркнула, словно была глубоко в них разочарована. — Вы двое меня поражаете. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Речь идёт о песне «Thrift Shop» (Комиссионный магазин). Исполнитель — Маклемор (англ. Macklemore) [ клип можно посмотреть здесь ](http://youtu.be/QK8mJJJvaes)
> 
> [2] [ Сагава Иссэй ](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0,_%D0%98%D1%81%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9) и [ Мэри Белл ](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB,_%D0%9C%D1%8D%D1%80%D0%B8) — реально существующие люди.
> 
> [3] 1 фут =30.48 см; 1 дюйм =2.54 см


	8. Chapter 8

Дерек бежал. 

В беге всегда чувствовалось что-то очищающее. Это было как-то связано с тем, как часто билось в его груди сердце, как на ум приходила какая-то бессмыслица, пока Дерек мчался по грунту и перепрыгивал через поваленные деревья. Он поднимался вверх по холмам и спускался в долины до тех пор, пока его не совсем человеческие лёгкие не начинали гореть при каждом вдохе и выдохе. 

Бегать было здорово, вот что. И не важно, бежал Дерек на двух ногах или на четырёх лапах, всё равно это было здорово. 

Дерек так не бегал с Рождества. Было холодно, когда он вместе со всеми бежал по заповеднику. Лора была впереди, немного отставая от матери, Питера и альфы из Седоны. [1] 

Теперь же Дерек бежал лишь с Лорой, и лес вокруг был зелёным, а воздух прохладным. И никого вокруг на многие мили! 

Было приятно вырваться из города, забыть на какое-то время обо всех проблемах. И ещё на некоторое время сбежать от _Стайлза_. 

— Дерек! 

Лора находилась приблизительно в полумиле от него: она всегда была самой быстрой, поэтому сейчас и стояла на вершине холма, на который они взбегали большую часть часа. 

— Тащи сюда свою медленную задницу! 

Дерек немного поворчал, а потом изменился в нечто более похожее на волка, чтобы можно было ускориться. Он наслаждался тем, как напрягались мышцы и горела грудь, когда он преодолевал оставшуюся часть подъёма. 

— Я всегда забываю, как же тут красиво, — Лора выглядела так, словно позировала для какого-нибудь дурацкого спортивного журнала. 

Она упёрла руки в бёдра, а её лицо снова приняло человеческий облик. Лора улыбалась, глядя, как Дерек добегает оставшиеся десять шагов. 

— Ничто не может сравниться с тем, чтобы затеряться на пару часов в лесной глуши, верно, Дерри? 

Дерек не стал обращать внимание прозвище. 

— Ага, — сказал он, потому что действительно ничто с этим сравниться не могло. Впервые за последние недели он почувствовал ясность в мыслях, и его больше не мучило это странное колючее беспокойство в груди, и он мог просто дышать. — Ничто не может сравниться. 

Он потянулся и изменил черты лица на человеческие. 

Они не находились так уж и высоко, но от входа на ближайшую тропу их отделяло добрых двадцать миль. Всё вокруг было зелёным и коричневым, а вдали синим из-за реки, которая виляла по долине. Самое важное из всего этого, всё же, было то, что всё вокруг не было ничего _человеческого._

Тут даже и близко не пахло людьми, что гарантировало безопасность ему и Лоре. Туристы обычно так далеко от цивилизации не заходили. Только если они не шли в поход с палатками. В общем, вокруг пахло не людьми, а деревьями, почвой, животными и, собственно, больше ничем. 

Если бы Лора не несла этот нелепый переполненный походный рюкзак, то Дерек чувствовал бы себя намного лучше и не так неловко от того, что она его обогнала. Он пытался ей объяснить перед тем, как они вышли из квартиры, что _оборотням не нужен сухой паёк_. Она его проигнорировала, и всё равно бегала быстрее него даже с рюкзаком на печах. 

Лора протянула Дереку половину своего энергетического батончика. Дерек взял, но лишь только потому, что она с опасным блеском в глазах настойчиво толкала батончик ему в руку. 

— Эй, ну так что, — начала Лора. 

Дерек посмотрел на сестру с того места, где он наблюдал за летавшей у него над головой птицей. Его инстинкты говорили ему догнать её, выследить, как на охоте, но Лора ведь начнёт над ним потешаться. Она называла это поведение «идти волку на уступки». 

— Ты и Стайлз. 

-Ой, _да ладно_ , — Дерек подавился куском энергетического батончика, который жевал, игнорируя, как крошки падали на землю. — Мы это делаем, чтобы на некоторое время забыть обо всём и укрепить _семейные узы_ , ты разве не можешь не говорить о нём? 

Лора некоторое время смотрела на него, и Дерек не мог прочесть выражения на её лице. Определённо, здесь была задумчивость. Возможно, немного нежности? Прежде, чем Дерек мог сказать наверняка, Лора улыбнулась и насмешливо подняла руки в знак капитуляции. 

— Ладно, хорошо. Никакого Стайлза. Я не знаю кто это. Да кто вообще этот Стайлз? 

— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал Дерек, засунул оставшуюся часть батончика себе в рот и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в другую сторону. 

Нужно было взять с собой камеру. Полуденное солнце пронизывало горы напротив, заставляя деревья отбрасывать тени, отчего расположенная ниже долина выглядела темнее, чем обычно, почти таинственно. 

— Джейк любил ходить в походы, — сказала Лора. 

Дерек повернулся к ней и приподнял бровь, потому что он не придумал ничего больше, что можно было бы сделать или сказать в ответ. 

— Поэтому у меня есть походный рюкзак, — Лора указала на рюкзак, лежащий у её ног. 

— Да пошёл он нахуй, — буркнул Дерек, задаваясь вопросом, нужно ли уже включать младшего брата, готового оказать моральную поддержку. 

Он этого ожидал, конечно же, потому что Лора приехала в Дэвис из-за того, что ей разбили сердце. Ей нужен был кто-то рядом, и, судя по всему, Дерек был её первым вариантом. Это нисколько не добавляло Дереку энтузиазма, потому что он никогда не был экспертом в... _этом._ В эмоциях. 

Эмоции его приводили в ужас. 

— Ага, — Лора вздохнула и присела на рюкзак, скрещивая ноги под собой, и стала смотреть на холмы и равнины, которые были вокруг. 

Дерек задним умом подумал о том, что Лора затеяла этот разговор именно _здесь_ , посреди леса, потому что, как и любой другой Хейл, она была склонна к драматизму. Или же, просто панорама вызвала потребность поделиться своими мыслями. Может быть, это было сочетанное действие двух факторов. 

Он подошёл к Лоре и сел рядом с ней. Где-то ниже в долине, если сконцентрироваться, Дерек мог слышать, как там перемещалось что-то относительно большого размера и на четырёх лапах. Возможно, это была пума. 

— Я тебе говорила, что это очень здорово, что ты разрешил мне остаться тут? — Лора улыбалась, когда Дерек посмотрел на неё. — Я знаю, что ты любишь своё пространство, Дер, но ты можешь быть хорошим младшим братом, когда стараешься. 

— Ты не оставила мне выбора, — напомнил ей Дерек. — ты просто приехала и осталась здесь. 

— Ещё и скромный! — Лора ударила его в плечо немного сильнее, чем было нужно, а затем стала копаться в своём рюкзаке, пока не нашла огромную бутылку с водой. 

Она совала эту бутылку Дереку в лицо до тех пор, пока он не взял её и не начал пить. 

— Очень скромный, — согласился Дерек. 

Он повозился с ярко-розовой крышечкой от бутылки и бросил взгляд вдаль, откуда слышался резкий крик хищной птицы. 

— Почему ты мне не сказала? — в конце концов, спросил Дерек, полагая, что лучше самому подвести Лору к этой теме, чем ждать, пока она сама выскажется. 

— Не сказала что? — Лора посмотрела на него с недоумением. 

— Что ты собираешься рассказать… ему, — ответил Дерек. 

— Ему? — фыркнула Лора. — Если мы расстались, то это не значит, что я _разревусь_ при упоминании его имени, Дерек. 

— Джейку, — уступил Дерек. — Почему ты не сказала мне, что собираешься рассказать _Джейку_? 

— Ты с ним даже не познакомился, — сказала Лора после секундного колебания вместо того, чтобы ответить прямо. — Мама с ним познакомилась. И папа. Даже Кора, когда мы приезжали в Бикон Хиллз прошлым летом. А ты с ним даже ни разу не встретился, Дерек. 

Это было… правдой. 

— Окей, — согласился Дерек. 

— Ему все понравились. Он всем…ладно, отец его терпел, но остальным он нравился. Чёрт, я ждала три года, потому что пыталась понять, сможет ли он с этим справиться. Привыкнуть к _нам._

— Он не смог, — заметил Дерек. 

Так говорить было довольно грубо, и Дерек это осознал ещё до того, как Лора на него зарычала, а её глаза вспыхнули синим. 

— Думаешь? — спросила она. — Он сказал мне... — она прочистила горло и сделала свой голос высоким и плаксивым. — _Я не могу быть с тобой. Я всё ещё люблю тебя, но я не могу быть с тобой._ Что, чёрт возьми, это вообще _значит_? 

— Что он того не стоит? — предположил Дерек. 

Лора усмехнулась. 

— Три года потрачены впустую на этого говнюка. _Потрачены впустую!_ — Лора остановилась и снова посмотрела на Дерека. — Я тебе не сказала, потому что я знала, что ты скажешь... Ну, ты сам знаешь, что бы ты мне сказал. 

— Да, — согласился Дерек. — Я знаю. 

— Я о том, — продолжала Лора, — мы все знаем, что _отношения_ для тебя — это очень щекотливая тема. 

— Так и есть, — процедил Дерек, не понимая, как они снова начали обсуждать его проблемы, — но мы не говорим обо мне, мы говорим…

— Обо мне, ладно, хорошо, — перебила Лора. — Мне намного лучше переживать всё здесь. Само пребывание здесь помогает. Смена ритма, обстановки, и, знаешь, я ведь искала квартиру. Так что я подумала и решила, что нужно отдохнуть где-то с месяц, рассмотреть все перспективы, может, съездить домой, чтобы мама с папой поносились со мной пару неделек после всего случившегося, а потом я снова приду в норму. 

— Кора тоже там будет, — заметил Дерек. 

Как всегда, Лора была более здравомыслящей и приспособленной к жизни, чем Дерек. 

— Кора на данный момент переживает муки своей эпичной влюблённости в мальчика постарше, — фыркнула Лора. — Так что я уверена, с ней будет не так сложно справиться. 

— Что? Она влюбилась? _В кого_? — Дерек не слышал ни о какой влюблённости, а Кора, как известно, не скрывала _многих_ вещей. Хотя, возможно, это было из-за того, что они с отцом были людьми в семье оборотней, поэтому сразу всем делились, чтобы их потом не поймали на лжи. 

— Вот что бывает, когда ты остаешься не в курсе событий, братишка, — Лора цокнула языком, а потом улыбнулась. — Сам виноват. 

— Я в курсе событий, — пробубнил Дерек. 

Лора хихикнула, но больше ничего не сказала, потому что было очевидно, что Дерек обманывал. Они просто посидели в тишине некоторое время, и Дерек не знал, как долго. Телефон в беззвучном режиме лежал у него в кармане, и Дерек мог запросто посмотреть время, но ему не хотелось. Ему было достаточно просто сидеть здесь рядом с Лорой, дышать и больше ничего не делать. 

Дерек надеялся, что простое созерцание поможет Лоре, потому что оно всегда помогало ему отвлечься. Ты просто сидишь на вершине холма посреди дикой местности и _забываешь_ обо всём. 

Или нет. Потому что сейчас Дерек пытался, но никак не мог забыть о своих проблемах, с которыми ему придётся разбираться, когда они вернуться назад. Ни одна из них ведь так и не была разрешена на данный момент. Дерек всё ещё должен был принимать Лору у себя дома, и она всё также совала нос не в свои дела и немного раздражала. В квартире этажом выше магические статуэтки продолжали устраивать хаос. И Дереку ещё нужно было что-то делать со Стайлзом, который теперь представлял собой абсолютно новый и до смешного сложный набор проблем. 

Дерек хотел его. Теперь уже было глупо это отрицать, особенно после того, как Дерек два раза его поцеловал, когда в этом не было необходимости. Особенно после того, как он этим утром очнулся ото сна, где главную роль играли Стайлз и его кожа. _Много_ обнажённой кожи. Дерек проснулся со стояком и обнаружил, что льнёт к шее Стайла и дышит глубоко и размеренно. 

(Ну конечно же, _конечно_ , Дерек стал зависимым от его грёбаного запаха. Это было в наказание за изначальное беспокойство, что его квартира станет пахнуть кем-то ещё кроме Дерека). 

Дерек задавался вопросом, прав Стайлз или нет, сказав, что Дерек был мучеником и сам усложнял себе жизнь. 

И ещё он боялся, что чем больше они будут притворяться, тем скорее всё это _перестанет_ быть притворством. И превратится в нечто настоящее и пугающее. 

— Я не… — выпалил Дерек и замолчал, увидев Лору, которая смотрела в телефон и улыбалась. — У тебя есть сигнал? 

Лора подняла взгляд на Дерека, и её улыбка стала шире. Она подняла телефон повыше, чтобы Дерек смог увидеть дисплей. На экране была фотография Скотта, который сидел на чём. что очень напоминало обеденный стол. Голова парня касалась потолка, потому что, судя по всему, вещи продолжали левитировать. Скотт впился зубами в яблоко и по-идиотски улыбался. Дерек не стал себя сдерживать и закатил глаза. 

— У меня ловит лучше, — объяснила Лора, когда Дерек достал свой телефон из кармана и насупился, увидев, что его телефон был вне зоны доступа сети. 

Не то чтобы ему хотелось находиться в сети. Они ведь специально выбрались на природу, чтобы побыть подальше от цивилизации. И не то чтобы Дереку хотелось… 

Чёрт, не то чтобы ему хотелось проверить, как там Стайлз или что-то в этом роде, верно? 

— Нам, наверное, нужно вернуться, — сказала Лора, пристально глядя на Дерека. Её голос был слегка насмешливым и, что хуже, _понимающим_. — Хочешь позвонить своему… — она сделала паузу, наклонила голову вбок и улыбнулась, — _возлюбленному_ до того, как мы начнем спускаться, или удивим его нашим неожиданным появлением? 

Дереку не понравилось то, как она это сказала. Про возлюбленного. Само по себе слово было проблематичным, не говоря уже об интонации её голоса, которая прямо-таки вызывала ужас. 

Он встал и отряхнул шорты, которые надел для пробежки. Изменившись в бета-форму, Дерек потянул шею и провёл языком по внезапно заострившимся клыкам. 

— Если хочешь позвонить… — Дерек пожал плечами, а потом сменил тему. — Хочешь, я понесу рюкзак обратно? 

— Нет, ты с ним будешь тащиться как черепаха, — Лора поднялась на ноги прыжком, быстро и плавно модифицировалась в оборотня и закинула рюкзак на плечи. — Я вроде как надеюсь, что всё ещё будет парить в воздухе, когда мы вернёмся. 

— Почему? — вздохнул Дерек. 

— Потому что это _весело_ , Дерек, — Лора сделала вращения руками, попрыгала на месте и щёлкнула зубами. Когда она посмотрела на Дерека, её глаза сверкнули синим. — Ты ведь знаешь что такое _веселье_ , да? 

— Нееет, — протянул Дерек, — понятия не имею. 

Лора усмехнулась, выпустила когти и, сорвавшись с места, побежала вниз по холму, перепрыгивая через камни и уклоняясь от деревьев. Она что-то крикнула через плечо по поводу ярлыков для медленных задниц. 

Дерек выдохнул, а потом, набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, побежал за ней следом. 

***

— В общем, возможно, — сказал Скотт, — я сказал Элиссон, что вы с Дереком по уши влюблены друг в друга. 

Стайлз посмотрел вверх на Скотта, который лежал на обеденном столе, свесив со столешницы руки и ноги и уставившись в потолок. Стол был единственным предметом мебели, который продолжал левитировать. 

Стайлз, между делом, собирался на пробежку. 

У него снова расшалились нервы. Или, может быть, это были вовсе не нервы, а всё дело было в статуэтках? Эта ебучая _магия_ не позволяла Стайлзу спокойно сидеть на месте. Ему нужно было не забыть сказать Дитону про это, хотя, зная Дитона, можно было предположить, что он скажет, что ничего нельзя с этим поделать и нужно просто привыкнуть к избытку энергии в теле и свыкнуться с нахождением в комнате двух магических _керамических волков_. 

Эх, жаль нельзя было выплёскивать эту энергию не на пробежке, а как-нибудь ещё. Как-нибудь более горизонтально. И как-нибудь более приятно. 

Секс. Стайлз думал о сексе. Если бы всё было по-обычному, то ситуация была бы охуительно забавной, но сейчас она осложнялась Дереком и этим утренним поцелуем. И ещё _вчерашним_ поцелуем. В общем, Стайлз явно искал приключений на свою задницу. 

Двести с чем-то фунтов горячих голых волосато-мускулистых приключений. 

— Мне кажется, мы уже об этом говорили, — сказал Стайлз. — По телефону? Вчера? 

— Да, но, — Скотт помахал рукой, — я говорю про сегодня. Сегодня утром мы говорили в Скайпе, и она вроде как…

— Припёрла тебя к стенке? — Стайлз подтянул носки и стал надевать кроссовки. 

— Я сказал ей, что вы хотели держать это в секрете, потому что, — Скотт замолчал, и, хотя Стайлз его не видел, он буквально почувствовал, как Скотт скривился, — потому что вы не хотели ничего сглазить. 

— Точно. — Стайлз попрыгал на месте, чтобы полностью засунуть ноги в обувь и прицепил iPod на пояс шортов. — И ты сказал ей, что мы тошнотворно милые и нежные, а ещё, что Дерек — самый худший бойфренд на свете. 

— Ты меня знаешь слишком хорошо, чувак, — вздохнул Скотт, приподнял голову и посмотрел вниз на Стайлза. — Я думаю, что когда ты уйдёшь, то стол перестанет левитировать, так что …

— Так что, может, тебе лучше слезть с него? — Стайлз хмыкнул и засунул наушники в уши. 

— Ты мне так и не рассказал из-за чего всё начало левитировать, — сказал Скотт. 

Стайлз откашлялся, потянул руки и проигнорировал жар, внезапно приливший к лицу. 

— Дерек вёл себя как дурак, — на пробу сказал Стайлз. Технически, это ведь не было ложью, потому что поцелуй был дурацкой затеей. — Я не смог держать себя в руках. 

— Так ты можешь левитировать предметы, когда разозлишься? — восхитился Скотт. 

Скотт был восхищён _Стайлзом._ Это… Это было круто. 

— Я ничего не левитирую, — сказал Стайлз. 

Вовсе _не злость_ заставила вещи подняться в воздух, а… чёрт, многое другое. Возбуждение. Страсть. В общем-то, возбуждение. Другие эмоции Стайлз не мог определить, но он понимал, что надо бы, потому что всё происходящее ведь было тесно связано с эмоциями. 

По крайне мере, так сказал Дитон. Нечто (чёрт знает, что именно, и это просто _потрясающе_ ) привязывало Стайлза к этим двух волкам, и это нечно реагировало на них. Может быть, это не была _сильная_ эмоция (не то чтобы Стайлзу так сильно хотелось новую дверь и звуконепроницаемые стены), но, тем не менее, это была какая-то эмоция. 

— Кто-то _левитирует_ что-то, — стал спорить Скотт, — и это не я. 

— Я иду на пробежку, — сказал Стайлз. — Если Хейлы вернутся…

— Ух ты, _Хейлы_? — хрюкнул Скотт. — Почему ты не называешь Дерека своим «любимым», а Лору «почтенной сестрой любимого»? 

— Не круто, приятель, не круто, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Я вернусь через пару часов. 

— Это что, опять эта странная штука с энергией? — Скотт взмахнул рукой. — Нужно побегать? 

— Ага, — Стайлз пожал плечами, когда Скотт сел и, прищурив глаза, стал сверху рассматривать Стайлза. — Со мной всё будет в порядке, чувак. 

— Дерек будет вздыхать, — Скотт спрыгнул со стола и пошел к Стайлзу. — _Громко_ , Стайлз. И ещё он будет закатывать глаза. И, может, рванёт за тобой или что-то в этом роде, чтобы воспользоваться ситуацией, пока Лоры нет рядом, и побыть ещё большим мудаком, чем обычно. 

— Они побежали по волчьим делам в дикую местность, Скотт, чтобы воссоединиться со своим внутренним зверем, — Стайлз пошёл к двери, по пятам преследуемый Скоттом. — Туда, по крайней мере, полчаса езды и…

— Ага, ладно, иди, — Скотт вытолкнул его за дверь. — Но чтоб ты знал, твои жизненные решения становятся весьма сомнительными. 

— Поверь мне, — пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос, — я знаю. 

Стайлз бегал долго. Он пробежал пятнадцать миль, и во время бега Стайлз только едва осознавал, что он был снаружи, на тротуаре. Он автоматически уклонялся от прохожих, ждал на перекрёстках, пока горел красный, и избегал трещинки и ямки на асфальте. Его больше беспокоило непрерывающееся гудение в голове, которое никак не прекращалось, даже когда ноги начали уставать, а лёгкие стали гореть. 

Это беспокоило, потому что вчера Стайлз чувствовал только изнеможение после того, как волки выкинули очередной фокус. А сегодня у него в голове гудело, и этот гул никак не прекращался. Не прекращался с тех пор, как случилась эта штука с левитацией после их с Дереком поцелуя сегодня утром. Во время работы, на занятиях и даже сейчас во время бега, Стайлз никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что ему тесно в собственном теле. 

Наверное, ему нужно было позвонить Дитону, написать ему и-мейл или ещё как-нибудь с ним связаться, чтобы рассказать про левитацию и попросить прислать какую-нибудь информацию, которая, может быть, смогла бы помочь привыкнуть ко всему этому. 

По крайней мере, Стайлзу нужно было привыкнуть ко всему этому, потому что он больше не мог нормально функционировать. СДВГ сделал его годы обучения в старшей школе своеобразным упражнением в дисциплине и самолечением, и когда Стайлз стал старше, то справляться с синдромом стало проще. Теперь же дела обстояли хуже, чем были в старшей школе. 

Это охренеть как раздражало. 

Оно бы раздражало меньше, если бы Стайлз мог _контролировать_ эту самую энергию, заставлять её делать то, что он желал, но он не мог, по крайней мере, на данный момент. 

В общем, пока хоть _что-нибудь_ не произойдёт, что-нибудь такое, что бы помогло Стайлзу почувствовать себя… нормально, ему нужно было как-то к этому приспособиться. И бег был неплохим способом избавиться от избытка энергии на некоторое время, поэтому было естественным пойти на пробежку после всего случившегося, чтобы успокоиться. 

Поцелуи. Поцелуи беспокоили больше, чем магия. Стайлз думал, что из-за них успокоиться было сложнее. Это было похоже на то, словно они стояли на зыбкой почве, словно попали в ситуацию, когда было не понятно сделает-он-что-или-не-сделает. Стайлз не знал, то ли ему продолжать притворяться и позволять Дереку использовать Лору в качестве оправдания для поцелуев или, всё же, была _возможность_ того, что они могли бы быть чем-то большим. 

От Стайлза не ускользнула вся ирония желания быть в отношениях (ладно, нежелания быть в отношениях, если судить объективно) с парнем, с которым был он в данный момент в липовых отношениях. Также от Стайлз не ускользнула вся нелепость внезапного влечения к тому, кто больше всех выводил Стайлза из себя. 

Всё, чего Стайлзу хотелось, или же всё, что ему было нужно, как он понял, так это разок переспать с Дереком. Просто попробовать, каково это. Может, они потом продолжат этим заниматься, а, может, и нет. 

Возможно, Стайлзу следовало сказать что-нибудь о том, как было бы просто, если бы они вместо этого притворства для Лоры _попробовали_ построить отношения. Не такие странные приторно сладкие и неправдоподобные сюси-муси отношения, которые придумал Дерек для своей сестры, а что-нибудь … настоящее. 

Что-нибудь, включающее секс. 

Стайлз готов был поспорить, что обильное количество секса с Дереком поможет ему выплеснуть энергию и успокоиться. Но если, по всей видимости, секс был _мощной_ и влиятельной штукой с точки зрения магии, то, возможно, это была не самая лучшая идея. Может, секс только добавит в их растущий список неприятностей ещё и психологические проблемы. 

Когда Стайлз вернулся домой, солнце уже садилось. Он был потным; его голова всё ещё немного гудела, но мебель по квартире больше не левитировала. 

Скотт сидел на полу перед кофейным столиком, скрестив ноги, и бормотал что-то про аллергию у собак и кожные заболевания. Перед ним стоял ноутбук, а на столике были разложены книги и какие-то заметки. 

Стайлз принял душ и направился в свою комнату. Он покосился на статуэтки волков, когда прошёл мимо письменного стола, на котором они стояли, и провёл оставшуюся часть вечера старательно игнорируя абсолютно всё, что хоть каким-то образом было связано с Дереком и/или магией. 

Казалось, что это будет сложно, но потребовалась всего одна смска, в которой Стайлз написал, что всё в порядке, Дереку не нужно подниматься наверх, а нужно остаться с Лорой. И вот Стайлз был предоставлен сам себе. 

Ночью ничего не произошло. Вообще. Стайлз занялся своими обычными делами: полазил в Интернете и уснул, поворочавшись перед этим полчаса в своей кровати (в той самой кровати, которая немного пахла Дереком, и если Стайлз делал глубокий вдох, то он мог чувствовать этот запах, чёрт возьми). 

В четверг ему позвонила Лидия, а потом Дэнни. Они требовали фотографий, которые Стайлз им в итоге не отправил. Кора написала ему, что они со Стайлзом теперь официально родственники. Отец прислал ему и-мейл с информацией об авиабилетах, которые нужны были Стайлзу для поездки домой в следующем месяце. Потом Стайлз пошёл на занятия, а затем на работу. Он завалился домой в десять вечера, прошёл мимо Дерека и Лоры, которые играли в «Call of Duty» со Скоттом вместо того, чтобы делать что-то ещё (что-нибудь в своей квартире). [2] 

Они пробубнили приветствия, Стайлз буркнул что-то в ответ, и через сорок минут в своей комнате он уже спал в блаженной тишине. 

В пятницу Стайлз снова проснулся в своей постели вместе с Дереком, хотя на этот раз Дерек всё ещё спал. Его рот был приоткрыт, и он пускал слюни на подушку. Его нога была закинута на ногу Стайлза, словно так и было _положено_. Но, вообще-то, так не было… положено. 

« _Пока что_ », — предусмотрительно заметил мозг, и Стайлз мог поклясться, что ему послышалось злорадное хихиканье. 

Стул, который обычно стоял возле письменного стола, был теперь на комоде и балансировал на одной ножке, лениво выписывая круги. 

Стайлз соскользнул с матраса как можно тише, чтобы не разбудить Дерека, и пошёл собираться в ванную. 

Его на ведь день задержали в универе, потому что группа по статистике была охвачена паникой. Одногруппники Стайлза целое утро продержали его в библиотеке, чтобы ещё раз целиком отрепетировать презентацию. После этого у Стайлза была встреча за ланчем с одним из профессоров по психологии по поводу его диссертации. Затем у него была пара, а потом он отправился на работу. 

Стайлз всё ещё ощущал под своей кожей избыток энергии, поэтому сразу после возвращения домой он отправился на длительную пробежку. Затем Стайлз принял душ и позволил Лоре и Скотту утащить себя в ближайший бар. 

В баре к Стайлзу подкатил какой-то парень, и это было нереально раздражающим, потому что на данный момент Стайлз не был даже _заинтересован_ в том, чтобы к нему подкатывали. Это не было тем, чего он хотел. 

Стайлз хотел Дерека. Обнажённого Дерека, лежащего у него в кровати. Или в любой другой кровати. И чтобы Дерек делал со Стайлзом всякие _штуки_. Штуки сексуального характера. 

В субботу утром Стайлз проснулся и обнаружил, что его кровать вместе с ним за ночь съехала на середину комнаты. Наконец, Стайлз сел за написание и-мейла Дитону. Он спросил о том, нашел ли Дитон ещё какую-нибудь информацию по фокусирующим объектам, а также, если у Дитона возможность выслать какие-нибудь инструкции, которые бы помогли контролировать магию и использовать её со смыслом, а не для того, чтобы мебель беспорядочно левитировала вокруг, выстраиваясь в хлипкие башни и становясь в неестественные позиции. 

В субботу вечером Лора потащила их всех в Сакраменто в новый ночной клуб. По какой-то причине охранник пропустил их без очереди, при этом его взгляд был рассеянным. 

Когда Стайлз проходил через двери, то он мог поклясться, что слышал звук керамики, скребущей по дереву. Дерек прошептал ему в ухо, что он чует запахи глины и озона. Стайлз сразу же направился к бару, чтобы заказать пиво. 

«Кто-то очень умный сказал, что есть вещи, которые в теории кажутся невероятно потрясающими, а на практике оказываются охуительно раздражающими», — подумал Стайлз, показывая своё удостоверение личности самому тупому бармену в мире. 

***

— Ну и? Мы здесь... потому что? 

Стайлз заканчивал своё четвёртое пиво, и если Дерек принюхивался, то он мог чувствовать, как спиртное влияло на естественную химию тела парня. Он потел больше, хотя это могло бы быть из-за душной атмосферы клуба, и он вёл себя чуднее обычного. Его конечности были расслаблены и болтались независимо от тела. От Стайлза пахло алкоголем, но не то чтобы это был неприятный запах, потому что Дерек подо всем этим всё равно мог различить запах Стайлза. 

Дерека не беспокоило, что для него стали нормой подобного рода мысли. Он пытался остановить себя и не принюхиваться к воздуху сразу же, как только Стайлз оказывался с ним в одной комнате, но ничего не получилось. В общем, Дерек решил забить на это и перестать беспокоиться. 

— Потому что Лора, — Дерек указал подбородком на Лору. — Почему ещё-то? 

Лора находилась на другом конце бара. Она улыбалась и делал вид, что слушает какого-то придурка, который из кожи вон лез, чтобы произвести на неё впечатление. 

— Я, между прочим, единственный из нас, кто может действительно _напиться_ , — сказал Стайлз. — И Скотт несчастен. 

Он прижался к Дереку, и Дерек подумал, что в этом был частично виноват алкоголь, который сделал Стайлза немного развязным, частично виновата громкая музыка, из-за которой людям было трудно слышать друг друга и поддерживать беседу. Но главной причиной на самом-то деле было то, что у бара тусовалось много людей и свободного места там не было совсем. 

— Я не понимаю, почему Скотт здесь, — согласился Дерек. 

Вся дорога в Сакраменто сопровождалась нытьём Скотта про учёбу и Эллисон, и снова про учёбу и Эллисон и, почему-то, про кофе. Дерек не понял, причём тут кофе, потому что не особо прислушивался. Стайлз во время поездки молчал. Вообще Дерек заметил, что в последнее время Стайлз был подозрительно тихим. От него пахло утомлением, даже изнеможением, а ещё глиной и озоном. 

— _Скотт_ не понимает, почему он здесь, — сказал Стайлз, прижимаясь к Дереку ещё ближе. 

Он закинул руку Дереку на плечо и вроде как… повис на нём. 

— Лора что-то задумала, — Дерек опёрся на барную стойку и отпил пива у Стайлза. — Она как-то слишком уж настаивала на том, чтобы мы пошли вместе с ней. 

Он намеренно не обращал внимания на кучку студенток, бросавших в их сторону игривые взгляды. Дерек не мог точно сказать, были ли эти взгляды адресованы ему или Стайлзу, так что лучшей стратегией, пока что, было игнорирование. А если они подойдут ближе, то Дерек отпугнёт их своим мрачным видом. 

— Я околдовал охранника, чтобы он нас впустил, — драматично простонал Стайлз, который то ли намеренно не обратив внимания на слова Дерека, то ли просто их не услышал. Попивающая мартини парочка, сидевшая рядом с ними, обернулись на Стайлза, косо посмотрела на него и по-быстрому слиняла. — Его глаза, Дерек, они были _остекленевшими_. И Дитон продолжает меня игнорировать…

Дерек поместил свою руку Стайлзу на плечо, когда тот попытался отодвинуться и занять место, освободившееся после ухода парочки. Он также наклонился вперёд и снова отпил пива у Стайлза. Дерек подумал, что если выпить достаточно, то Стайлзу достанется меньше, и он не будет в говно пьян, когда они, наконец-то, смогут пойти домой. 

Дерек только однажды видел Стайлза пьяным в хлам. Это было после выпускного у Скотта дома. Дерек не мог сказать, что это было приятное зрелище. 

— Он продолжает меня _игнорировать_ , а я хочу, чтобы это всё _прекратилось_ , — проныл Стайлз, несколько раз стукнувшись своим лбом Дереку в висок. 

Краем глаза Дерек заметил Лору, которая улыбалась, глядя на них. Улыбалась, глядя на них, а не на рядом стоящего придурка. 

Она что-то задумала. Она определенно вынашивала планы с тех пор, как они вернулись из похода. Может, даже раньше, но только после похода, который помог привести в порядок мысли, Дерек заметил, как _странно_ Лора себя вела 

Пока ещё Дерек не мог с точностью сказать, что же Лора задумала, потому что она ничего особенного не делала, только бросала на него всё чаще и чаще эти загадочные взгляды. Дерек надеялся, что это никак не было связано с Джейком. 

Или Стайлзом. 

Или ещё кем-нибудь. 

Если честно, то Дерек предпочёл бы, чтобы странности Лоры были лишь плодом его воображения, и всё это можно было бы списать на стресс и… прочее. 

— Я не думаю, что он тебя игнорирует, — сказал Дерек. — Мне кажется, что у него просто руки не доходят с тобой связаться. Он ведь занятой человек. 

— И внезапно ты стал воплощением терпения и логики, — фыркнул Стайлз, отобрал у Дерека своё пиво и сделал большой глоток. 

Дерек мог только смотреть, как кадык у Стайлза подпрыгнул вверх, а затем снова опустился вниз при глотании. Ему также пришлось отдёрнуть свою руку, которая по собственной воле поднялась вверх с намерением провести линию по шее Стайлза. 

— Может, она хочет, чтобы мы поревновали друг друга или что-то в этом роде. 

— Она привела нас в клуб, — медленно сказал Дерек, надеясь, что если он сам скажет это вслух, то предложение приобретёт больше смысла, — потому что она хочет увидеть, как мы ревнуем друг друга к кому-то, кто будет к нам подкатывать? 

— Похоже на Лору, — пожал плечами Стайлз и снова отпил пива. — Кое-кто приударил за мной вчера, и она, блин, начала _хохотать_ , как злодей из мультиков. 

— За тобой кто-то приударил? — Дерек говорил спокойно, даже добавил немного недоверия в голос, но, твою мать, даже сама мысль заставляла его чувствовать себя пятилетним ребёнком, который не хотел делиться своими игрушками. 

— Нет, кое-кто _не ударил_ меня, а _приударил_ за мной, — сказал Стайлз, повышая голос. 

Дерек непонимающе уставился на него, пока не вспомнил про музыку, которая была похожа на детище Skrillex и Black Sabbath. Она стала громче и мешала Стайлзу вести разговор. [3] 

— Верно. — Дерек кивнул. — Я это понял. Так почему бы ей хотеть, чтобы мы ревновали? 

Стайлз отклонился назад, чтобы посмотреть на Лору. Каждое его движение было каким-то преувеличенным, а ещё в процессе он высунул кончик языка изо рта. _Вот говнюк._

— Как думаешь, она может нас слышать? 

— Если захочет, — сказал Дерек, наклоняясь ближе. 

Он посмотрел по сторонам и заметил Скотта на другом конце клуба. Он сидел рядом с тремя женщинами и показывал им свой бумажник. Нет, в этом ведь не было никакого смысла. Хотя, у него в бумажнике могла быть фотография Эллисон. Тогда да, смысл в этом был. 

— Нууу, — протянул Стайлз и облизнул губы, — разве _бойфренды_ не должны испытывать ревность? 

— Это не… ох, — вздохнул Дерек, допил остатки пива и бросил злобный взгляд на какого-то парня в футболке с V-образным вырезом, который задел Стайлза, когда пытался протиснуться к бармену. 

Итак, Лора хотела посмотреть на них в порыве ревности. Или же, Стайлз (пьяный Стайлз) предполагал, что Лора этого хотела. 

В этом был смысл, только вот Дерек не понимал, _почему_ Лора хотела видеть их ревнующими. Она _видела_ их целующимися, она _знает_ , что они вместе. Но если сейчас она устраивала весь этот спектаклю , то…

Дерек окончательно запутался. 

В этом был бы смысл, если бы Лора что-то подозревала. 

Чёрт. Что делать, если она что-то подозревает? 

Сердце у Дерека в панике забилось чаще, и он был весьма благодарен громкой музыке, которая скрывала этот факт. Он стал бездумно смотреть по сторонам, пытаясь прокрутить в голове события последних двух дней (и последней недели), чтобы найти хоть что-нибудь, что могло бы навести Лору на подозрения. Хоть что-нибудь. 

К ужасу Дерека, причин для подозрений было много. Слишком много. 

— Хочешь потанцевать? — спросил Дерек высоким и испуганным голосом. 

— Нет, — Стайлз посмотрел на него, как на идиота. — Какого хера я бы хотел танцевать? Мне тут напиться нужно. Это вчера помогло. 

Дерек вздохнул и наклонился ближе. 

— Просто подыграй мне, — сказал он Стайлзу в ухо. 

— Я подыграл тебе, когда ты меня поцеловал, хотя это было даже не обязательно. 

— Это ты меня поцеловал. 

Дерек ненавидел тот факт, что Стайлз знал его слишком хорошо. 

— Первый раз, — заметил Стайлз. — Второй раз ты меня. Не переживай, чувак, это было _горячо._

— Дело не в грёбаном поцелуе, — прошипел Дерек. У них были проблемы посерьёзнее, чем… _это._ Например, Лора. В основном Лора. 

— В нём самом, — кивнул Стайлз. Театрально, если так можно было сказать, он уронил голову вперёд, а затем резко откинул назад. Возмущение, написанное на его лице было весьма комичным. — В нём дело, Дерек. Всё… — Стайлз взмахнул рукой, выпучил глаза и понизил голос до шёпота заговорщика, — _связано._

— Ты пьян, — сказал Дерек. 

— Вау, _думаешь_? — Стайлз посмотрел на него, приподняв брови и скривив губы в усмешке. 

Дерек почувствовал, как у него в груди что-то ёкнуло. Чувство, которое он испытал было подозрительно похоже на нежность. Из-за этого паника ещё сильнее сдавила ему горло. 

— Я… ээ, — весьма остроумно заметил Дерек. 

Поражаясь самому себе и ситуации (в основном, самому себе), он просто наблюдал, как Стайлз взял за горлышко свою бутылку и потряс её, чтобы проверить осталось ли в ней хоть немного пива. 

— Она бы захотела увидеть нас ревнующими, — медленно произнёс Дерек, наклоняясь вперёд и оставляя считанные миллиметры между своими губами и ухом Стайлза, — если она что-то подозревала. 

Стайлз потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы усвоить сказанное, затем он застыл, отклонился назад и уставился на Дерека широко открытыми глазами. 

— Ты думаешь, она подозревает что-то? — спросил он. 

— Я…— Дерек пожал плечами. 

— Мы целовались прямо перед ней, — заметил Стайлз и откашлялся. 

От отвернулся и помахал бармену прежде, чем Дерек успел его остановить, но заказал только бутылку воды. 

— Я знаю, — процедил Дерек. 

— Вроде как два раза, — продолжил Стайлз. 

— Я помню. 

— Так с чего ей что-то подозревать? — Стайлз открыл бутылку с водой, когда ему её принесли, и сделал большой глоток. 

— Я _не знаю_ ,— рыкнул Дерек, и ему вовсе не показалось, что Стайлза проняла мелкая дрожь. — Она просто… вела себя странно. И сейчас она буквально бросает на нас косые взгляды. 

После этого Стайлз посмотрел на него, наклонив голову вбок. Выражение на его лице было таким, словно он пытался понять какую-нибудь очень сложную теорему. 

— А что, разве будет так плохо?— в конце концов, спросил Стайлз, как раз в тот момент, когда музыка смолкла на некоторое время. 

Дерек бросил быстрый взгляд на Лору и, увидев, что она разговаривала с очередным придурком, снова посмотрел на Стайлза. 

— В смысле, плохо? 

— Если она всё узнает, — пояснил Стайлз, дождавшись, когда музыка снова заиграет. 

Дерек вздохнул. 

— Ты _серьёзно_ , Стайлз? 

— Ну, если она сейчас что-то подозревает, то она совершенно не показывает, что её это сильно беспокоит. Может, она думает, что это забавно, — пожал плечами Стайлз и снова сделал глоток воды. 

Он был пьян, и Дерек мог это чуять, но когда Стайлз посмотрел на него, его взгляд был сосредоточенным и… _знающим_. 

— Ха, — сказал Дерек. 

— Вот именно, ха. 

— Ты такой козёл, когда выпьешь, — буркнул Дерек. 

— Я такой _постоянно_ , чувак, — Стайлз широко улыбнулся и ткнул Дерека локтем под рёбра. — Ты тоже, кстати, так что всё в ажуре. 

— Я не... 

— Довольно приятный козёл, — продолжил Стайлз. — Своего рода милый, когда стараешься. Кому-то такое нравится. 

Дерек замер. 

— А тебе такое нравится? 

Он не флиртовал. Просто внезапно получить ответ на этот вопрос стало важнее, чем понять, действительно ли Лора просто так сильно беспокоилась за их отношения или же начинала что-то подозревать. 

— Похоже на то, — пробормотал Стайлз, хмыкнул и сделал очередной глоток воды. 

Он повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Скотта, и Дерек воспользовался паузой в разговоре, чтобы наклониться ближе... Он не понимал, как такое было возможно, учитывая то, что они практически распластались друг против друга. 

Дерек сделал глубокий вдох. 

Он почуял Стайлза, алкоголь, пот и возбуждение. Дерек также услышал, как сердце у парня билось немного быстрее обычного, но всё равно размеренно. Закрыв глаза и закину в руку Стайлзу на плечи, Дерек вдруг осознал, что это не есть хорошо. 

То же самое было с Кейт. Такое случалось, когда Дерек хотел чего-то большего, чем секс. Он становился зависимым от запаха, от звука сердцебиения, от каждого сказанного слова и самого незначительного жеста. 

— Ну-с, — Стайлз скрестил руки на груди и улыбнулся Дереку, — как думаешь, кто их этих идиотов подкатит ко мне? 

— Никто к тебе не подкатит. 

Слова покинули рот Дерека до того, как он смог сделать свой голос менее хриплым и эмоциональным. Но Стайлз лишь рассмеялся и снова ткнул Дерека локтем под ребра. 

— Лады. Тогда кто из этих идиотов подкатит к _тебе_? 

— _Никто_ , — Дерек посмотрел вокруг и поморщился, когда музыка изменилась и стала какой-то высокой и скрипучей. — Как люди это _слушают_? 

— Что? — Стайлз посмотрел на него и недоуменно моргнул несколько раз, а потом рассмеялся. — О, _боже_ , я знаю. Это же кошмар, да? 

Дерек буркнул что-то нечленораздельное и отвернулся, чтобы можно было смотреть на кого угодно, но только не на Стайлза. 

— Лора определённо что-то подозревает, — сказал Дерек немного погодя, когда Стайлз допил бутылку воды, а сам Дерек закончил бросать испепеляющие взгляды на всех смотрящих в их сторону. 

— Почему бы тебе не спросить её об этом? Постарайся это сделать…незаметно, если сможешь, — предложил Стайлз, стряхнув руку Дерека со своих плеч, и указал на Скотта. — Я пойду проверю, как он там. А ты иди спугни этого еблана, который пытается произвести на неё впечатление. 

После этих слов Стайлз испарился, потому что он, кажется, совсем не понял, что Лора _перестанет_ быть подозрительной, только если они оставшееся время проведут, приклеившись друг к другу. 

Дерек подумывал о том, чтобы последовать за Стайлзом, но передумал, вспомнив, что Скотт скучал по Эллисон сегодня больше обычного. Вместо этого Дерек повернулся к бамену и заказал пиво. Каждые пару минут он незаметно посматривал в сторону Лоры. Из-за музыки и толпы Дерек не мог слышать, что она говорила, но это заставляло разговаривающего с ней мужчину смеяться чуть ли не до усрачки. 

Что ж, по крайней мере, она неплохо проводила время. 

Стайлз был прав; Дерек должен был с ней поговорить. Он и собирался в среду во время их пробежки, но она показала ему фотографию со Скоттом, и момент был упущен. Дерек понимал, что ей нужно было всё рассказать. Также Дерек понимал, что эти _странности_ , происходящие со Стайлзом, совершенно не помогали делу. 

Это было эгоистично с его стороны, но если всё ей рассказать, то жизнь вернётся в привычное русло. Стайлз снова станет _просто парнем_ , который крутится вокруг Скотта. Лора снова станет понимающей и сочувствующей ему сестрой, которая весьма нетактично будет скармливать ему всякие советы по устройству личной жизни. И Дерек вернётся к тому… что он обычно делал. 

Дереку этого не хотелось. 

Ему хотелось чего-то большего. 

Он просто не знал, хотел ли Стайлз того же, или же возбуждение, которое Дерек чуял, было лишь одним только возбуждением. И вот это вот, вдруг понял Дерек, и было причиной, по которой он не пытался строить ни с кем отношения: несмотря на то, что у него было обострённое восприятие, его никогда не было достаточно. Оно никогда… 

— Ты здесь с кем-то? 

Дерек покосился на голос и тяжело вздохнул, когда увидел женщину. Она была высокой, стройной, с красивой грудью и улыбкой охотницы. Женщина стояла рядом с ним и держала какой-то фруктовый напиток в своей идеально наманикюренной руке. 

«Конечно же, — подумал Дерек. — _Ну конечно же_ ». 

— Да, — процедил Дерек, ища глазами в толпе Стайлза или кого-нибудь ещё, если честно. 

Стайлз сидел со Скоттом, но смотрел он в сторону Дерека. Дерек не мог точно сказать, было ли Стайлзу смешно, или же он больше злился. 

— Уверен? — спросила женщина, подступая ближе. — Хочешь выпить? После танцев мне всегда хочется пить. 

— Уверен, — Дерек улыбнулся ей. 

Если бы он был здесь сам по себе, то он бы уже с ней флиртовал. Водил бы рукой по её руке и улыбался, широко и неискренне, и делал глубокие вдохи, едва не задыхаясь от запаха её духов и возбуждения. Но сейчас, да именно сейчас, а не десять минут назад, Дерек вдруг в полной мере осознал, что за последнюю неделю каком-то образом зациклился на _Стайлзе._ Блять, из всех людей, на которых можно было зациклиться, Дерек выбрал именно его. Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы отрабатывать налаженную схему, Дерек бросил взгляд на Стайлза, который прорывался к нему сквозь толпу с улыбкой на лице, которая прямо-таки кричала о том, что Стайлз не мог поверить увиденному. 

Если бы Лора не сидела на другой стороне бара, то Дерек бы подумал, что женщину подослала именно она в качестве какого-то испытания. 

Это была не паранойя. Это был реализм. 

— В общем, ты не хочешь выпить, — уточнила женщина, улыбаясь и отбрасывая прядь волос с лица. 

— Не хочу, — сказал Дерек. 

Она некоторое время смотрела на Дерека, склонив голову набок, а потом ушла, продолжая улыбаться. После этого он покосился на Лору, которая наблюдала за всем происходящим с обострённым вниманием и задумчивым выражением на лице. 

— Мне кажется, она могла бы задержаться, чтобы я смог заявить, что ты мой, — проорал Стайлз, пытаясь перекричать музыку. 

Он обогнул кружившую на танцполе парочку и, протиснувшись к барной стойке, поставил на неё локоть. Стайлз оказался настолько близко к Дереку, что теперь их плечи и бедра соприкасались. 

— Мне кажется, Лора тоже разочарована, — ответил Дерек. 

— Она была горячей штучкой, — сказал Стайлз, провожая взглядом женщину, которая вместе со своим фруктовым напитком ушла в другой конец бара, где стала говорить с кучкой других женщин. 

Ну вот, теперь все они глазели на них со Стайлзом. 

Дерек обхватил рукой Стайлза за плечи, но это лишь отчасти было сделано затем, чтобы показать ей, что он действительно здесь был не один. 

— Не мой типаж,— сказал он. 

— У тебя есть типаж? — Стайлз удивлённо изогнул бровь. 

— Похоже на то, — Дерек улыбнулся, когда лампы начали мигать, а затем свет вообще погас. 

Дерек вдохнул, и его нос уловил уже знакомый запах глины и озона. Музыка оборвалась, и внезапно весь клуб наполнился нервным смехом и стал освещаться только экранами мобильных телефонов, что создавало весьма интимную атмосферу. Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, когда тот вздохнул, грустно и устало. 

— Мне кажется, они теперь устраивают мне розыгрыши, — пробормотал Стайлз. 

— Волки? 

— Нет, голоса в моей голове. _Ясное дело_ , волки, Дерек, — проворчал Стайлз, уронив голову на поверхность барной стойки. 

Дерек осмотрелся и умудрился найти Лору, которая пробивалась через толпу. Её глаза светились синим в темноте. По другую сторону танцпола сидел Скотт и улыбался, глядя на них. 

— Лора идёт к нам, — сообщил Дерек. 

— Значит, мы уходим отсюда? — с надеждой спросил Стайлз; его голова так и лежала на барной стойке. 

— Мне кажется, они реагируют наиболее интенсивно, когда мы вместе, — заметил Дерек и пояснил. — Волки. 

— Блестящая теория, Дерек, правда, — Стайлз оттолкнулся от бара, чтобы посмотреть на ди-джея, начавшего говорить про технические неисправности и генераторы для экстренных случаев. 

Дерек его не слушал, а вместо этого он выжидающе посмотрел на Стайлза, зная, что глаза парня привыкли к темноте, когда тот повернулся к Дереку и уставился на него с подозрением. 

— Ты же не собираешься… Чувак, в прошлый раз вещи _левитировали_ , — сказал Стайлз, но подступил на шаг ближе и опустил взгляд на губы Дерека. 

Дерек тоже придвинулся ближе. 

— Прошло несколько дней, может, они перестали реагировать так сильно. Давай в качестве эксперимента? — предложил он и задним числом добавил. — И Лора идёт сюда. 

Стайлз снова облизнул губы, поколебался ещё секунду, потому пожал плечами и притянул Дерека к себе. 

Стайлз на вкус был как дешёвое пиво и как что-то острое, что он ел на ужин. Поцелуй получился горячим и влажным и в некоторых смыслах был подобен взрыву. 

***

— Лампы, парни, они _взорвались_! 

Стайлз посмотрел на Скотта, сидевшего рядом с ним на заднем сидении Камаро. Скотт явно был не в восторге. 

— Я думаю, что это было круто, — заулыбался Стайлз. 

— Люди начали _кричать_ , — сказал Скотт. 

— И это было круто, — сказала Лора с водительского места. 

Дерек пробурчал, что он согласен, и когда Стайлз посмотрел на него в зеркало заднего вида, то он увидел, что Дерек слегка улыбался. Он улыбался так уже какое-то время. Стайлз понятия не имел, что означала эта улыбка. 

Он понятия не имел, что означали многие вещи. 

Стайлз думал о том, что Дерек, возможно, в чём-то признался, когда они были в клубе. 

И, возможно, что Стайлз ему тоже кое в чём признался в ответ. 

Стайлз был уверен, что что-то подобное произошло, хотя он и был немного пьян в тот момент. Сейчас же он протрезвел. 

Скотт ткнул Стайлза в тот момент, когда Лора начала говорить про адвоката, с которым она флиртовала до того, как свет погас. Она многозначительно посмотрела на Стайлза, затем на Дерека и снова на Стайлза. 

Стайлз пожал плечами. Затем до самого дома он изо всех сил старался избегать настойчивые попытки Скотта привлечь к себе внимание. Потом от внезапного интереса Скотта в данной _ситуации_ (ситуации с Дереком, не со статуэтками) Cтайлз был спасён Лорой и Дереком, которые просто проигнорировали кнопку своего этажа в лифте и сразу направились в квартиру к Стайлзу и Скотту. Они плюхнулись на диван, словно их пригласили. Стайлз к ним не присоединился, потому что Дерек продолжал бросать на него взгляды, которые были немного озадаченными, немного недоверчивыми и немного испуганными. Скотт продолжал внимательно смотреть на _них_ , как и Лора, но в её глазах сияло веселье. 

Как-то слишком много _взглядов_ было направлено в его сторону, что было очень странно и неловко. В общем, Стайлз слинял в свою комнату, попрощавшись и сказав что-то насчёт сильной усталости. Это не было, в общем-то, _враньём_ , но и правдой тоже не было. 

Волки не светились, когда Стайлз открыл дверь в свою комнату, и никакая мебель не левитировала. Это было здорово, потому что по сравнению с взорвавшимися лампами в клубе эта фишка с мебелью уже как-то… устарела. 

Закрыв дверь, Стайлз занялся рутинными делами: бросил свой бумажник на прикроватную тумбочку, поставил телефон на зарядку и вывел компьютер из спящего режима. Он проверял электронную почту, когда дверь открылась и в комнату вошёл Дерек, который тут же рухнул на кровать лицом вниз. 

«Даже пять минут не могу побыть в одиночестве, — подумал Стайлз. — Это определённо рекорд». 

— Знаешь, это ведь не твоя комната, да? — спросил Стайлз. 

Дитон так и не написал ему ответ. Наверное, нужно было ему просто позвонить. Стайлз пробовал искать информацию онлайн, но вся она оказалась бесполезной: фокусирующие объекты, источники силы, катализаторы и ничего про то, чтобы объяснило, почему после недели, как эта фигня начала происходить, она _до сих пор_ происходила. 

— Тут тихо, — простонал Дерек. — Дай полежать. Десять минут. 

— Помнишь, как ты меня терпеть не мог? — спросил Стайлз. — Даже носа в мою комнату не совал? 

Дерек недолго молчал, затем напряжённо посмотрел на Стайлза. 

— Я могу уйти, если хочешь, — сказал Дерек. 

— Да я не об этом, придурок, — отозвался Стайлз. — Тусоваться с тобой весело. Просто смешно, что мы провели так много лет, ненавидя друг друга, когда можно было вызывать у Скотта ревность _всё это время._

— Скотт ревнует? — Дерек уж как-то слишком обрадовался данной информации. 

— Пока мы были в машине, он не переставал бросать на меня обеспокоенные взгляды старшего брата, — сказал Стайлз. 

Дерек хохотнул и снова уронил голову на подушку. 

Стайлз _мог бы_ , если бы был умнее, отвернуться обратно к компьютеру, подождать, пока Дерек уснёт, а затем присоединиться к нему. Но Стайлз всё ещё был немного пьян, и за последние пару недель он увидел формирующийся шаблон. Ко всему прочему, он себе в ущерб был слишком любопытным. 

— Что это? — спросил Стайлз, и Дерек посмотрел на него в замешательстве. — Это… _вот это_ между нами. 

Эти слова заставили Дерека сесть. Стайлз крутанулся в кресле, повернувшись от компьютера к кровати. Он предчувствовал серьёзный разговор, который, знаете, требовал взаимодействия лицом к лицу. Дерек некоторое время сохранял молчание, его глаза изучали лицо Стайлза, словно он там пытался найти ответ на вопрос. 

— Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Дерек. 

— Это уже не притворство, — сказал Стайлз. 

— Не притворство, — согласился Дерек после секундного замешательства. Его голос звучал натянуто и неловко. 

У Стайлза всегда хорошо получалось подавлять вещи. Игнорировать то, что он не хотел признавать правдой. Пренебрегать тем, о чём ему не хотелось беспокоиться, пока оно не обернётся катастрофой или же не рассосётся само собой. 

Стайлз не понимал, что происходило сейчас, но это интриговало. А ещё это было связано с Дереком. Это никак не касалось его волосатости в полнолуния или его способности бывать охуевшим придуром. Это был связано с тем, что заставляло Стайлза думать о том, что Дерек всегда был рядом, когда Стайлзу нужна была помощь. И вся эта ерунда с фальшивым бойфрендом была устроена только потому, что Дерек пытался поступить правильно. Он _постоянно_ пытался поступить правильно. 

Стайлз всегда знал, что Дерек был привлекательным. Кстати говоря, внешняя привлекательность была одной из тех вещей, которые Стайлз мог с лёгкостью игнорировать. Но в последнее время ему было трудно не обращать внимания на внешность Дерека. Понятное дело, сразу же в глаза бросались его мускулы и скулы, а ещё его рот. Но Стайлз также подметил более уникальные вещи. Такие, например, как его уши, которые почему-то казались…неправильными и по сравнению с остальными частями тела смотрелись как-то по-детски. А ещё передние резцы у Дерека были заметно больше остальных зубов, и его глаза как-то уж чересчур часто меняли свой цвет. 

Он всё это знал, как и знал это странное ёканье в груди, которое чувствовал каждый раз, когда Дерек заходил в комнату или когда Дерек смотрел на него или говорил что-то, с чем Стайлз на удивление был согласен. Это ёканье в груи было предвестником чего-то большего. Через такое Стайлз уже проходил с Лидией, Дэнни и даже немного с Эрикой. 

С потрясением Стайлз вдруг осознал, что он начал _симпатизировать_ чуваку. И только пусть кто скажет, что это не самая охуительно странная вещь в мире. 

— Ха, — сказал Стайлз, — ну, это делает вещи… Не знаю, смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, то ли более запутанными, то ли менее. 

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — усмехнулся Дерек. 

— Мы продолжаем притворяться, что мы притворяемся, или же нет, — Стайлз пожал плечами, пытаясь выглядеть легкомысленным. 

Дерек замер и нахмурил брови. Выражение на его лице оставалось настороженным и бесстрастным. 

— Ты как-то… спокоен по этому поводу, — в конце концов, сказал Дерек и прочистил горло. 

— Чувак, ты можешь слышать моё сердцебиение, я _не спокоен_ , — вздохнул Стайлз и пропустил руку через волосы, зная, что это их взлохматит, но совершенно не беспокоясь об этом. — Так я о чём, чёрт, это было бы неплохо, я думаю? 

— Неплохо, — повторил Дерек; его взгляд на секунду метнулся к груди Стайлза, а потом снова остановился у него на губах. 

— Весело? — попытался Стайлз. Было проще думать об этом на пробежках, чем на самом деле _говорить_ об этом. — Я о том, что ты уже определённо не раз унюхал мой интерес, и те поцелуи… они ведь были настоящими. 

— Да, были, — признал Дерек после паузы. Затем, когда Стайлз ничего не ответил, он добавил. — Это плохая идея. 

— Это не идея, это... 

— Что? 

— Предложение? — сказал Стайлз. 

— Предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться? — губы Дерека слегка дёрнулись. [4] 

Стайлз отклонился назад в кресле и немного форсировано рассмеялся на отсылку к фильму, потому что он внезапно стал _нервничать._

— Ага, — кивнул Стайлз, потирая заднюю часть шеи и избегая смотреть Дереку в лицо, — предложение, от которого невозможно отказываться. 

— Если я соглашусь, то я перестану быть мучеником, — заметил Дерек. 

Ага, понятно, этот говнюк теперь просто глумился над ним. 

— Ты не… ладно, ты и _есть_ мученик, но, чёрт возьми, не то что бы моё мнение можно считать _профессиональным_ или объективным. Можешь…

— Согласен, — перебил Дерек, и Стайлз не стал комментировать, как сильно Дерек сдавил ладонями свои колени. Так сильно, что костяшки его пальцев побелели. 

— Согласен... на что? 

— Я согласен. Надоело, блять, искать оправдания, чтобы до тебя дотронуться, — сказал Дерек. 

— Я... Ну, вся эта ерундень с липовым бойфрендом была довольно жалким оправданием, — умудрился сказать Стайлз, хотя вся шутливость исчезла из голоса Дерека, и он теперь выглядел просто... голодным. 

Стайлз не понял, кто из них начал двигаться первым. Может быть, это был Дерек, потянувший его за руку. А, может, это он толкнул Дерека обратно на кровать. В итоге оказалось, что Стайлз оседлал его бедра, руками обхватил Дерека подбородок и запустил язык ему в рот. Горячие ладони схватили его за бедра, а потом стали блуждать по его пояснице, забираясь под футболку и за пояс джинсов. Член Стайлза начал твердеть, и Стайлз мог чувствовать, что с лежащим под ним Дереком происходило то же самое. 

Стайлз услышал, как что-то звякнуло, открыл глаза и посмотрел вверх, попутно _пытаясь_ поставить Дереку засос на шее. Волки сияли, их глаза светились ослепительно белым, но Стайлз не смог заставить себя по-настоящему начать _беспокоиться_. 

Часть кровати начала подниматься в воздух, но сама кровать осталась на месте. 

Дерек издал низкий гортанный звук и начал приподнимать свои бедра, чтобы соединить их с бедрами Стайлза. Против воли Стайлз издал звук, похожий на довольное урчание, и запустил руки Дереку под футболку, чтобы почувствовать, как напрягались и расслаблялись мышцы каждый раз, когда Дерек двигал бедрами 

— Блять, — простонал Стайлз, чувствуя, что его дыхание уж сбилось. 

Он попытался отстраниться, чтобы глотнуть хотя бы немного воздуха, но рука Дерека оказалась у него на затылке. Дерек приподнялся, чтобы последовать за ртом Стайлза. Он укусил парня за нижнюю губу и прижался к его телу своим членом, который теперь был, _боже_ , таким горячим и настолько твёрдым, что оттягивал джинсы в районе молнии. Что-то загремело рядом с ними, и Стайлз поднял взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как его бочка, используемая в качестве прикроватной тумбочки, начала качаться из стороны в сторону, а стоящий возле письменного стола стул закрутился вокруг собственной оси так сильно, что его очертания стали нечеткими. 

— Во… — начал он. 

— Забей на них, не порти момент, — прорычал Дерек ему в рот и начал расстёгивать молнию у Стайлза на джинсах. 

Это заставило Стайлза рассмеяться, а затем он стал смеяться ещё сильнее, когда почувствовал возле своего рта улыбку Дерека. 

— Ага, ладно, — выдохнул Стайлз, снова пытаясь поставить Дереку ряд засосов от подбородка к шее. Он поднял руку и прижал ладонь к выпуклости у Дерека на джинсах. — А если что-то взорвётся или начнёт левитировать? Или… 

— Мне плевать, — Дерек почти машинально подался вверх бёдрами и схватился руками за воздух. 

Стайлз расстегнул пуговицу у Дерека на джинсах и рванул вниз молнию в тот самый момент, когда Дерек спустил джинсы Стайлза до середины его бедер. 

— Хорошо, что здесь мы сходимся во мнениях, — бездумно пробормотал Стайлз, наблюдая за тем, как руки Дерека заскользили по его бёдрам, лаская Стайлза сквозь ткань боксеров. 

— Нахуй… _Снимай_ с меня джинсы! — рыкнул Дерек. 

Стайлз отстранился назад и посмотрел вниз. На секунду его охватила паника, потому что под ним лежал _Дерек_ , чьи глаза были наполовину прикрыты, а зрачки расширены, и чьи припухшие губы были покрасневшими и влажными. И _Дерек_ смотрел на Стайлза с бессильным гневом, возбуждением и чем-то ещё, чему пока что было страшно давать название. 

Всё же, Стайлз быстро взял себя в руки и даже улыбнулся, когда Дерек рывком подался вверх и через голову стянул с него футболку. 

— Требовательный, — сказал Стайлз. — Мне нравится. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Седона - город в штате Аризона.
> 
> [2] Call of Duty или CoD — серия компьютерных игр в жанре шутера от первого лица посвящённых Второй мировой войне, холодной войне, борьбе с терроризмом и Третьей мировой войне.
> 
> [3] Про исполнителей Skrillex и Black Sabbath можно почитать в Википедии, хотя многим они и так известны. Но, в общем-то, для понимания фанфа важно то, что игравшая в клубе музыка была похожа на гибрид дабстепа и тяжелого металла. 
> 
> [4] «Я сделаю ему предложение, от которого невозможно отказаться» («I’m gonna make him an offer he can’t refuse») – знаменитая цитата из «Крестного отца», которая стала крылатой. 
> 
> \----------
> 
> Перевод следующей главы будет выложен 11 августа.  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо [Polimpias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Polimpias), [F_Smile](http://archiveofourown.org/users/F_Smile) и [Amelia Harper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper) за вычитку перевода этой главы.  
> 

Дерек привык замечать много вещей одновременно. Он свыкся с тем, что запахи, текстуры и едва различимые звуки постоянно напоминали о себе где-то на уровне подсознания. В данный момент Дерек был в курсе, что стул возле письменного стола вращался, а комод, прикроватная тумбочка и книжная полка перемещались по комнате то вперед, то назад. Дерек также заметил, что волки светились и вибрировали, а после того, как он стянул со Стайлза футболку, ковёр начал шлёпать по полу, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег. 

Конечно же, Дерек всё это подметил, но ему было _наплевать._ И с этим ничего нельзя было поделать. 

Потому что, _твою мать_ , на Стайлзе не было футболки, его джинсы были приспущены до середины бёдер, а на ткани боксеров уже появилось пятно от смазки. Стайлз смотрел вниз на Дерека _с вожделением_ ; его взгляд затуманился, и… И, чёрт возьми, Дереку действительно было наплевать на всё, что происходило на заднем плане. 

— Стайлз, — прохрипел Дерек до того, как успел себя остановить, — можешь просто…?

Он не стал дожидаться ответа, потому что, если честно, сам не знал, как закончить вопрос. Вместо этого Дерек приподнял свои бёдра с кровати, приспустил боксеры, освобождая член, и издал вздох облегчения. Нет, вовсе это был не вздох, не надо верить всему, что говорят. 

— Ну, блять, — Стайлз был весьма краток, глядя вниз на покрасневший твёрдый член Дерека, сочившийся смазкой. 

Жадное выражение на лице Стайлза сменилось удивлением, когда парень сделал вдох открытым ртом. Дерек издал короткий смешок и подался вверх, чтобы втянуть Стайлза в очередной поцелуй. 

Было вроде как досадно, что Дерек не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он так кого-то целовал. Ему был отчаянно необходим язык Стайлза, его руки и эти достойные порно постанывания, которые Стайлз издавал каждые пару секунд. 

Дерека окружили запахи Стайлза, секса и возбуждения. И лишь только потому, что Дереку нужно было больше, чем физическая близость, он не позволил себе потеряться в поцелуе и ощущении под ладонями горячей и мягкой кожи, покрывающей твёрдые мышцы. Дерек изловчился и стянул Стайлзу боксеры до колен. 

Некоторое время они просто барахтались, и Стайлз заехал ему в бровь локтем, но в итоге их джинсы оказались в другом конце комнаты. Стайлз стащил с Дерека футболку, после чего книжная полка начала так сильно трястись, что Дерек уже был готов к тому, что она опрокинется. 

Но она не опрокинулась, так что ему было всё равно. 

— Я очень надеюсь, что дверь нахуй закрыта, — промямлил Стайлз, прокладывая дорожку влажных поцелуев Дереку поперёк ключиц. 

Дерек в ответ рыкнул, потому что он точно не запирал дверь, когда зашёл. Твою мать, он ведь когда направлялся сюда, хотел всего-навсего заснуть без мыслей о Лоре, потому что Дерек намеревался думать только о том, что, может быть, когда он проснётся, Стайлз будет спать рядом с ним. 

Дерек очень даже понимал, насколько жалко это звучало. Также он осознавал, что всё происходило отчаянно быстро для того, чтобы быть естественным следующим шагом. Но теперь уже было вроде как поздно заводить со Стайлзом разговор по душам, когда они уже разделись, а под кожей разливался жар. 

Вместо того, чтобы поступить разумно, встать и запереть дверь или позволить _Стайлзу_ встать и запереть дверь, Дерек схватил парня за плечи и поменял их позиции. Теперь Стайлз лежал на спине, и Дерек нависал над ним, удерживая вес своего тела на предплечьях. 

— Если Лора зайдёт, — пробормотал Дерек, легко покусывая Стайлза за подбородок, — она увидит, что мы не притворяемся. 

Он опустил бёдра и вздрогнул, когда его член, твёрдый и чувствительный, потёрся о член Стайлза. Блять, член стоял колом, а Дерек ведь до него даже _не_ дотронулся. _Никто_ из них не дотронулся. 

— Это так неправильно, — простонал Стайлз, и внезапно его рука обхватила член Дерека, — во всех смыслах неправильно, чувак. 

Дерек опустил взгляд и увидел, как длинные пальцы Стайлза обвились вокруг их членов. Стайлз сжал кулак и повёл рукой вверх, заставляя Дерека уронить голову ему на плечо и закусить щёку изнутри, чтобы не кончить. 

Обычно Дерек не имел проблем с тем, чтобы держать своего волка под контролем во время секса. Контролировать обращение уже вошло в привычку и давалось так же просто, как ходьба или умение говорить или, собственно, как контроль волка в любое другое время дня и ночи. Но сейчас зубы Дерека заострились, когда он целовал и вылизывал рот Стайлза, его когти вонзились в сжатые в кулаки ладони, лежащие по обе стороны от головы парня. Зрение Дерека, когда он держал глаза открытыми достаточно долгое время, продолжало фокусироваться на мельчайших деталях кожи Стайлза, затем на некоторое время происходило уменьшение масштаба, что говорило о возвращении в человеческую форму, а потом всё снова детализировалось. 

Он был так сосредоточен на Стайлзе, что это должно было привести его в ужас, если бы Дерек не был так чертовски увлечен происходящим. Когда он сделал вдох через нос, то смог почувствовать только Стайлза, секс, смазку и прочие грязные и пикантные вещи. Затем Дерек глубоко вдохнул через рот, стараясь набрать побольше воздуха. Он готов был поклясться, что ощутил вкус Стайлза на языке. 

Кожа Стайлза была горячей и бархатной. Мелкая дрожь сотрясала его тело, когда он подстраивал свои бёдра под бёдра Дерека и сжимал в кулаке их члены. Его рука просто двигалась по всей длине, поскольку Стайлз не заморачивался в данный момент техникой. 

Дерек слушал издаваемые Стайлзом тихие гортанные звуки, похожие на икоту, и его бешено колотящееся сердце, которое наверняка заглушило бы весь шум за пределами комнаты, если бы стены в данный момент не были звуконепроницаемыми. 

— Потрясающе, — Дерек попытался ненавязчиво выразить свои ощущения. 

— _Чёрт побери_ , Дерек, — прошипел Стайлз, — хватит уже грезить наяву. 

Это заставило Дерека рассмеяться. 

— Требовательный, — пошутил он и повёл языком вниз по груди Стайлза, чувствуя вкус пота, возбуждения и едва различимую нотку алкоголя. — Мне нравится. 

Дерек безучастно отметил, как стул, стоящий прежде у стола, переместился на комод. Статуэтки теперь вибрировали так сильно, что казались прозрачными. Дерек не понимал, почему они не реагировали сильнее. Он предполагал, что чем дальше они со Стайлзом заходили, тем интенсивнее будет выбрасываться энергия. Ну да ладно. Дерек вовсе не жаловался. 

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил он, царапая зубами вниз по шее Стайлза и вжимаясь бёдрами в его бёдра снова и снова. 

Задавая вопрос, Дерек понизил голос, стараясь, чтобы он звучал соблазнительно, хотя в данный момент было трудно даже собраться с мыслями. Он опёрся на одну руку, а другой провёл от основания члена Стайлза к головке, попутно задевая ногтями чужие пальцы. 

— Тебя, мудак ебучий, — выдавил Стайлз; его голос надломился в середине фразы, и от этого у Дерека вниз по позвоночнику пробежала волна дрожи. 

— Как? — спросил Дерек. 

Стайлз рыкнул от досады и вместо ответа перевернул их на бок так, что теперь они лежали лицом к лицу. Их ноги спутались, но бедра остались выровненными по одной линии, что позволяло их членам, влажным и едва ли не обжигающе горячим, тереться друг о друга. 

Дерек подумывал над тем, чтобы снова прижать Стайлза к кровати, _завладеть_ им, заставить потерять голову и умолять. Дереку хотелось довести парня до состояния, когда тот мог бы лишь беспомощно выдыхать «да», «пожалуйста» и «ещё». Но затем рука Стайлза снова обвилась вокруг их членов, и Дерек отвлёкся. Не в силах отвести взгляд, он заворожено наблюдал за ритмичными движениями и за тем, как сочится смазка. Дерек бормотал проклятия, проводя свободной рукой по боку Стайлза, оставляя когтями красные линии, которые хотелось зализать языком. 

— Блять, — Стайлз уронил лоб Дереку на грудь и прикусил там кожу,— я, ммм…

Дерек накрыл своей ладонью руку Стайлза и начал надрачивать быстрее. Тепло, распространявшееся от кончиков пальцев ног вверх по всему телу, превратилось в самый настоящий жар. Стайлз внезапно замер и издал сдавленный стон. Он кончил, пачкая спермой свой живот и живот Дерека. 

Дерек продолжал двигать рукой, теперь сосредоточившись больше на собственном оргазме, поскольку Стайлза уже била мелкая посторгазменная дрожь. Парень начал сгибаться пополам, словно не знал, испытывал он боль или же наслаждение. 

— Ёбаный… — выдохнул Стайлз, обдавая горячим дыханием грудь Дерека. Они снова поменялись местами, и сейчас Стайлз был наполовину сверху, наполовину на матрасе. — Слишком… чувствительный. 

Дерек выпустил член Стайлза и стал втрахиваться в их соединенные руки. Он услышал, как Стайлз ругнулся себе под нос, а потом стал покрывать живот Дерека быстрыми поцелуями по направлению вниз. 

— Ты что…

Дерек не успел закончить вопрос, потому что Стайлз обхватил алыми до неприличия губами его член, втянул щёки и стал выписывать языком круги по головке. 

Всё было невероятно горячим и влажным. Дерек схватил Стайлза за волосы, чтобы оттащить его до момента своей разрядки. Стайлз бросил на него предупреждающий взгляд и заглотил глубже, и… Блять, Дерек кончил, издав горловой звук, очень напоминающий скулёж. Перед глазами у него всё поплыло, а тело словно расплавилось от наслаждения. 

Дерек смутно услышал стон Стайлза и звук скребущей по дереву керамики, а потом как что-то большое и тяжёлое громыхнуло в другом конце комнаты. 

— Охуеть, — сказал Стайлз в тот самый момент, когда Дерек снова смог ясно мыслить. — Это было сильно. 

Дерек покосился вниз на Стайлза, который прислонил голову к внутренней стороне его бедра. Глаза парня были закрыты, словно он пытался сконцентрироваться на одном лишь дыхании. 

Дерек сел, и теперь они со Стайлзом оказались лицом к лицу. Он очень старался подавить в себе искушение накрыть рот Стайлза своими губами, только вот… Стайлз взял инициативу и сам коротко чмокнул Дерека в губы. С удивлением и весельем Дерек наблюдал за тем, как щеки парня начала заливать краска, хотя тот даже и не думал смущенно отводить взгляд. 

Дерек стал глазеть по сторонам, потому что внезапно ему на ум начали приходить такие слова как «милый», «очаровательный» и «счастливый». Помимо этого Дерек осознал, что слишком рано было произносить — и даже думать — что-то подобное, потому что это нечто между ними никуда исчезать не собиралось. 

Комната Стайлза представляла собой хаос: обломки стула лежали на полу, с книжной полки попадало всё, кроме двух волчьих фигурок, которые внезапно успокоились. Дерек мог только надеяться, что книги и другие _вещи_ Стайлза находились теперь в углу возле комода под только что образовавшейся кучей одежды. 

В воздухе летали пылинки и пятнышки яркого белого света. Пятнышки перемещались по комнате кругами и спиралями, иногда сталкивались друг с другом, рассыпались на ещё меньшие частицы света и дождём падали вниз. Над всем этим парили вещи и стучали в потолок, словно пытались пробиться наружу. Среди них были монеты, какие-то сувенирные фигурки, что-то похожее на модель Гандама, пара носков, телефон и бумажник Стайлза, и ещё кружка в форме головы Бобы Фетта. [1] 

— В твоей комнате кавардак, — вынес вердикт Дерек, которого происходящее вокруг совсем не беспокоило, потому что, судя по всему, ему через член высосали мозг. 

Стайлз рассмеялся и отодвинулся, чтобы сеть на пятки и осмотреть свою комнату. 

— Если честно, — всё ещё смеясь, сказал он, — я думал, будет хуже. 

Дерек отклонился назад и опёрся на руки, позволяя себе получше рассмотреть Стайлза, чьи подбородок и кожа вокруг губ горели после трения со щетиной, а расстояние от шеи к плечам было усыпано засосами. Дыхание Стайлза всё ещё было неровным, а его живот, бедра и член покрывала сперма. 

— Может, они знали, что ты хотел кончить. 

Дерек довольно улыбнулся, глядя на то, как вялый и всё ещё красный и влажный член Стайлза дёрнулся с интересом. Подняв взгляд, Дерек увидел, как шея Стайлза и верхняя часть его груди начали покрываться румянцем. Может быть, виной этому была неловкость, которая наступала после секса, ведь Стайлз не краснел до этого… По крайней мере, точно не от смущения. 

— Думаешь? — Стайлз посмотрел по сторонам и нашёл футболку (футболку Дерека), которой начал вытирать свой живот. 

Какая-то часть Дерека хотела довольно зарычать на это, а другая — говорила ему притянуть Стайлза к себе и вылизать начисто, а потом уткнуться носом ему в шею и вдохнуть как можно больше их _общего_ запаха. 

— Ты правда считаешь, что они… Не знаю, _связаны_ со мной? 

Дерек пожал плечами и, отобрав у Стайлза футболку, стал сам стирать сперму с его члена и живота. Он не понимал, почему делает это едва ли не с жадностью, но решил подумать над этим позже. 

— В смысле, связаны? 

— В смысле, ведь прошло уже так много времени, а они продолжают вытворять фокусы, — Стайлз выразительно взмахнул руками, указывая на летающие пятнышки света и общий беспорядок вокруг. — Что если в действительности всё это делаю я? 

— Дитон сказал, что волки, — припомнил Дерек, бросая на пол грязную футболку. Он снова начал смотреть по сторонам. — Мне кажется, единственный способ узнать наверняка, так это навестить Дитона. Ну, или подождать, пока… у фигурок кончится заряд. 

Он встал и ухмыльнулся, когда сердцебиение Стайлза участилось. Дерек оглянулся и поймал взгляд парня на своей заднице. 

Он подошёл к двери, и… Она оказалась заперта. На три замка. 

— Как много замков было на твоей двери изначально? — спросил Дерек, дотрагиваясь до дверной ручки когтем и отдёргивая руку, когда нечто похожее на разряд электричества прошло в его тело и оставило покалывание в левом боку. 

— Я не знаю, вроде стандартное количество, — Стайлз вытянулся на кровати и стал наблюдать за парящими в воздухе монетами. — Четвертак притворяется солнцем, и пенни вращаются вокруг него. 

— Законы физики работают, я полагаю. 

Дерек оставил в покое дверь, вернулся к кровати и уставился на Стайлза. Утром ситуация может стать неловкой, но сейчас ему просто хотелось… ещё. 

— Двигайся, — сказал Дерек. 

Стайлз насупился, но отодвинулся в сторону, освобождая место. 

— Так сколько теперь на двери замков? 

— Три, — ответил Дерек. 

Он посмотрел на Стайлза, затем на потолок, потому снова на Стайлза. 

— _Что_ , чувак? — в конце концов, не выдержал парень. — У меня сперма на лице или…

— Можем попробовать и посмотреть, получится ли сделать больше, — перебил его Дерек своей жалкой попыткой флирта. 

— Больше замков? — Стайлз приподнялся на локте и посмотрел вниз на Дерека так, словно ему хотелось смеяться, но он не был уверен, что момент был подходящим. — На двери? 

— Ага, — Дерек обвёл рукой комнату, — проверим, сможем ли мы заставить кровать левитировать? Я о том, что если ты, возможно, временно владеешь магией, то мы бы могли…

Стайлз начал его целовать, медленно и поначалу не совсем нежно. Дерек застонал и обхватил ладонью его лицо. 

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Стайлз между поцелуями. — Готов поспорить, что мы хотя бы заставим лампочки мигать. 

***

Несмотря на то, что за прошедшую неделю это случалось уже несколько раз, Стайлз до сих пор не привык просыпаться рядом с Дереком. И секс этой ночью (ну, если считать за секс то первоначальное безумие, отсос и взаимную дрочку, сменившиеся влажными отчаянными поцелуями, с течением ночи перешедшими в спокойные и неторопливые) никак не повлиял на привычку Стайлза остро реагировать при удивлении. В общем, когда Стайлз очнулся рядом с мирно спящим Дереком, он отпрянул и с грохотом свалился с кровати на пол. 

Пол был усыпан монетками, одеждой, обломками стула и, кажется, всем содержимым письменного стола, комода и книжной полки. 

Хорошо хоть Стайлз не был голым и покрытым спермой. Где-то около трёх ночи Дерек открыл все три замка на двери, и они на свой страх и риск вышли из комнаты в одних лишь трусах, чтобы почистить зубы и умыться в ванной. 

Стайлз ожидал, что в других комнатах тоже будет беспорядок, а Лора и Скотт будут ждать в коридоре с намерением всыпать им по первое число. Он даже приготовил себя к мысли, что вся мебель в квартире будет поломана, подобно тому несчастному стулу. Стайлз, правда, ожидал… большего. 

Его ожидания не оправдались. Когда Стайлз протиснулся вперёд Дерека, чтобы заглянуть в гостиную и кухню. Всё, что было видно в темноте, это перевёрнутый на бок диван и фрукты, которые покинули свою миску и теперь кружили по орбитам возле бара. Для волков это было как-то слабовато. 

Когда Стайлз зашёл в ванную, Дерек вроде сказал ему, что Скотт спал в своей комнате, а Лора внизу. 

И всё. Не было никаких тебе подвигов посреди ночи и неловких разговоров. Не было Скотта с его сморщенным носом и многозначительными взглядами. 

Стайлз умыл лицо, почистил зубы, и они вернулись обратно в кровать. В кровать Стайлза. Вместе. 

Он всё ещё не был уверен, что ему не почудилось, как Дерек по-идиотски широко улыбался всю дорогу до комнаты. 

Стайлз очень надеялся, что ему это, всё же, не почудилось, потому что этой ночью Дерек… показал себя с абсолютно другой стороны. В постели он был отчаянным и напряженным, и Стайлз никогда бы подобного не предположил. А потом Дерек просто продолжал… улыбаться и смотреть на Стайлза с задумчиво нахмуренными бровями, словно мысленно убеждал себя в реальности всего происходящего. 

Прошлой ночью Стайлз впервые видел Дерека нежным. Ну, со своей семьёй Дерек тоже бывал нежным и заботливым, но этой ночью был первый раз, когда Стайлз почувствовал эту нежность, направленную _на него_ самого. 

Стайлзу это нравилось. Нравилось даже больше, чем полагалось человеку в здравом уме. Нравилось настолько, что ему хотелось всё повторить, несмотря на первоначальное удивление, вызванное спящим в его кровати Дереком, несмотря на смущение, возникшее при воспоминаниях о минувшей ночи и… несмотря на боль от мобильного телефона, ткнувшегося в бедренную косточку. 

Он посмотрел вверх, где под потолком четвертак и другие монеты до сих пор имитировали модель Солнечной системы, хотя всё остальное уже попадало на пол в течение ночи. 

— Ты чего? — послышалось с кровати. 

Стайлз перевёл взгляд на кровать. Нахмуренное лицо Дерека было наполовину вдавлено в подушку, и поэтому один глаз был всё ещё закрыт. 

В груди у Стайлза внезапно стало тесно, а в низу живота появилось щекочущее ощущение. 

Прежде, чем ответить, Стайлз прочистил горло. 

— Ничего, — умудрился выдавить Стайлз. 

— Время? — спросил Дерек. 

Стайлз схватил телефон и посмотрел время. 

— Шесть двадцать… — он не успел закончить, а Дерек со стоном уронил голову на подушку и отвернулся к стене. 

А, ну ладно. 

Стайлз поднялся на ноги, потер заднюю часть шеи и посмотрел вниз на Дерека. Он не понимал, то ли ему хочется бежать отсюда со всех ног, то ли попробовать укусить трискелион между лопаток оборотня. Стайлз гадал, было ли случившееся этой ночью просто моментной слабостью или же началом чего-то… 

— Ты уходишь куда-то? — Дерек повернул голову и посмотрел на Стайлза с настороженностью. 

— Нет, хм… — Стайлз замотал головой и потёр шею.

— Я могу уйти, если ты... 

— Нет! — он выставил вперёд руки, чтобы остановить Дерека, и только потом до Стайлза дошло, что он ведет себя как идиот. Стайлз вздохнул, плюхнулся обратно на кровать и объяснил: — Я упал на пол. 

— Я понял. 

Из голоса Дерека исчезла настороженность, но Стайлз всё равно мог чувствовать на себе напряжённый взгляд чужих глаз. 

— Я это, эм, спи дальше тогда… — Стайлз повернулся и застыл, когда по его шее вниз заскользила ладонь Дерека. 

По телу Стайлза прошла волна мелкой дрожи, когда парень осознал, что Дерек проводил рукой по засосам, оставленными им прошлой ночью, и надавливал на них пальцами, словно пытаясь сделать отметки более долговечными. 

— Оборотни не пьянеют, — сказал Дерек. 

Стайлзу потребовалась секунда, чтобы осмыслить услышанное. Он зажмурил глаза, чувствуя, как краснеют его щёки, уши и даже, чёрт возьми, шея. 

— А, — произнёс Стайлз, — так…

— Так, — продолжил Дерек, — это было ничего или…

— _Блять_ , да, — перебил его Стайлз и откашлялся, потому что его голос звучал слишком отчаянно и убедительно. — В смысле, я захмелел, мне кажется…

— Ты говорил про теорию заговора, — коротко рассмеялся Дерек и пошевелил пальцами. — _Всё связано._

— Ой, да пошёл ты. 

Стайлз пнул Дерека по ноге. Скорее всего, ему самому было больнее, чем Дереку, но это было просто дело принципа. Дерек рассмеялся, и Стайлз тоже, а потом наступила неловкая пауза. У каждого из них было, что сказать другому, но никто не хотел говорить первым. 

— Я захмелел, — сказал Стайлз, наконец, — может, был немного пьян, но я прекрасно осознавал, что я нахуй делаю. Просто вёл себя при этом не так… сдержанно. 

Дерек откашлялся; его пальцы надавили сильнее с боковой стороны шеи Стайлза, и у парня по телу побежали мурашки. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Дерек. — Я тут собирался вернуться ко сну, потому что сейчас шесть часов утра, так что…

— Конечно, чувак, — согласился Стайлз, кивая с энтузиазмом. 

Стайлз поудобнее устроился на матрасе и прикрылся одеялами, которые упали вместе с ним с кровати. Дерек отвернул голову в другую сторону, однако его рука так и осталась на шее Стайлза, который пытался осмыслить, что же ко всему этому привело. 

Ну, в общем-то, пиво. Чья-то шумная сестра с благими намерениями и задумка с липовый бойфрендом. Особая способность оборотней улавливать все запахи и определять их значение. И деньги. Хотя теперь Стайлзу не нужны были деньги. Это ведь будет странно, правда? Брать у Дерека деньги после того, как Стайлз осознал, что его чувства к чуваку, возможно, оказались не такими уж негативными? Возможно даже, что они уже направлялись прямиком в положительный спектр, склоняясь в сторону крайне положительных? 

В конце концов, Стайлз снова уснул, но вовсе не до того, как прокрутил в голове прошедшую ночь охуительное количество раз. Этой ночью было много обнажённой кожи, а царящая вокруг атмосфера была пропитана пьянящим чувством _близости и чего-то ещё._

Это что-то ещё очень отличалось от... многих вещей. От его школьной одержимости Лидией Мартин (о, боже, про это даже вспоминать стыдно), от того, что было между ним и Эрикой в выпускном классе или с Дэнни во время летних каникул на старших курсах университета. Что уж говорить про Кевина, с которым у Стайлза были семинары по математическому анализу, или Симону — девушку из группы по французскому. 

С Дереком всё было так естественно и просто, что было само по себе пугающим. 

Блять, прошлой ночью его вообще не беспокоило то, что они с Дереком вдруг начали раздеваться, хотя обычно Стайлз думал дважды, прежде чем кому-то отсосать. 

Может, всему виной было пиво? 

Точно не пиво. Обычно Стайлз плюс пиво равнялось тому, что у него вообще не вставало, чёрт побери. 

В общем, он уснул, окончательно запутавшись в своих рассуждениях. 

Позже парень проснулся от резкого скрипа открывающейся двери. 

Стайлз открыл глаза и сел, попутно заехав локтем Дереку в грудь. 

На пороге стоял Скотт, замерший с открытым ртом и выражением полнейшего ужаса на лице. Рядом Дерек недовольно фыркнул, пробормотал что-то про размахивающие конечности и внезапно, оскалившись, рыкнул на... Скотта? 

— Ах ты ж господи, — всхлипнул Скотт, отступая на шаг назад, и закрыл лицо руками. Стайлз не понимал почему, ведь они с Дереком были одеты. — Тут пахнет как…как … Я думал, что всё было _не по-настоящему_ , Стайлз?! 

А, точно. 

-Ты всегда обнюхиваешь мою комнату, когда заходишь? — спросил Стайлз. — И, кстати, я думал, что дверь была закрыта. 

— Ты забыл её запереть, — буркнул Дерек. 

Стайлз оглянулся на него через плечо, чтобы увидеть, как черты лица Дерек снова становятся человеческими. 

— Это что ещё за... 

— Пахло… неправильно, — пробубнил Дерек, потирая виски и угрюмо глядя вниз на постельное белье. 

_Объяснил_ , называется! 

— В этом нет никакого смысл... А! 

Стайлз вдруг осознал, что это было как-то связанно с территорией. Скотт иногда выкидывал подобные странности, особенно если рядом была Эллисон. 

— _Чуваки!_ — взвыл Скотт. Он обернулся на открытый дверной проход, а затем ткнул в Стайлза пальцем и припечатал: — Ты мне всё объясняешь снаружи. Тут воняет как… 

— Не могу, — перебил Стайлз. — Лора может услышать. 

— В таком случае, Дерек, выметайся! 

— Не могу, — отозвался Дерек с довольной ухмылкой. — Лора может подумать, что это странно. 

— Это бред! — возмутился Скотт. — Она спит внизу. Просто, ну, сходи… прими душ в нашей ванной или ещё что. 

— Ты меня выгоняешь? — спросил Дерек с неприкрытой насмешкой. 

Стайлз чувствовал, что ему должно было быть хоть немного стыдно. Скотт ведь только что застукал их спящими полуголыми в одной постели в комнате, которая явно пахла сексом... Но Стайлз не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы этого стыдиться. 

Не то чтобы им с Дереком нужно было что-то скрывать. И вообще, с шестнадцати лет Стайлз то и дело помогал Скотту разбираться с проблемами в отношениях, так что... 

— Чувак, — начал Стайлз до того, как Скотт или Дерек успели сказать что-нибудь, — это ты вообще-то ко мне зашёл. 

— Прошлой ночью мебель… — Скотт умолк и снова уставился на них с ужасом: — Вы двое…

-А-га, — Стайлз ухмыльнулся, стараясь сделать свою ухмылку как можно шире и кривее. — Миллиарды раз. Каждый раз в разных позах. 

Рядом с ним Дерек подавился смехом. Стайлз подумал, что это довольно весело время от времени объединяться против Скотта и дразнить его. И ещё следовало признать, что было немного странно сидеть с Дереком на кровати в одном лишь нижнем белье, в то время как Скотт стоял в дверях, как какой-нибудь разочарованный родитель. 

Понятие «странно» приобрело уже такой относительный характер, потому что, во-первых, _оборотни_. Не говоря уже о магических статуэтках и полного недостатков плана с фальшивым бойфрендом. 

— Я... — Скотт запустил одну руку в волосы, а другую положил на пояс. Некоторое время он просто смотрел на них с Дереком, и от этого взгляда Стайлзу стало как-то не по себе. В конце концов, Скотт выдал: — Я думал, что вы не по-настоящему? 

— Можем мы… потом это обсудить, чувак? — поморщившись, спросил Стайлз. 

— Вы оба чокнулись, — буркнул Скотт, в последний раз бросив на них гневный взгляд. 

Скотт ушёл, захлопнув за собой дверь. Стайлз плюхнулся обратно на кровать и вздохнул, глядя в потолок. 

— Ты последним заходил и должен был запереть дверь, — напомнил Дерек. 

Он начал сползать вниз по кровати и тянуть за собой одеяла. Дерек встал, и Стайлз даже не стал пытаться скрыть тот факт, что он пялился, потому что Дерек был невероятно _горячим_ со всеми этими своими накаченными мускулами и сверхъестественной грацией. И прошлой ночью Стайлз _имел всё это в своем распоряжении_ под собой и над собой. Их обнажённые тела соприкасались, а этот рот был у Стайлз на шее, посасывая, кусая и… 

— Упс? — на пробу сказал Стайлз. 

— Так Скотт собирается… — Дерек переступил через разбросанные по полу футболки и оглянулся по сторонам в поисках своих джинсов. 

— Устроить мне разбор полётов? Я думаю да, чувак, — Стайлз закинул руки за голову. 

Он мог бы спросить сейчас, что Дерек думал по поводу… всего этого. Спросить, по-настоящему всё теперь или нет, собирается ли Дерек рассказать Лоре правду. И ещё Стайлз хотел спросить, считал ли Дерек, что это волки заставляли их с ним делать… вот то, что они сейчас делали. Да, Стайлз мог бы спросить, но не стал, а просто наблюдал, как Дерек одевался, думая о том, что в этом было что-то очень сексуальное. 

— Можно я возьму у тебя футболку? — спросил Дерек, когда нашёл свою, полностью заляпанную засохшей спермой. Стайлз даже не смутился. С чего бы, если половина пятен на ней была работой Дерека? 

— Пожалуйста, — Стайлз щедро указал на одежду, сваленную в кучу на полу. — Что, будешь нюхать её в течение дня и думать обо мне? 

— Иди на хуй, — рассмеялся Дерек и наклонился в поисках футболки. 

— Ну…— Стайлз откашлялся и постарался сделать свой голос непринуждённым, но в итоге перестарался. — Какие планы на сегодня? 

— Я пойду приму душ, — Дерек выпрямился, держа в руках, наверное, единственную чёрную футболку Стайлза и принюхиваясь к ней. — Тебе влетит от Скотта, Лора будет бросать на меня косые взгляды … — он замолчал и стал натягивать футболку, а потом повернулся к Стайлзу: — Ты думаешь, я должен ей сказать. 

Странно, это не прозвучало, как вопрос, но Стайлз понял, о чём речь. Он пожал плечами, и взгляд Дерека переместился с лица Стайлза на его грудь, задерживаясь на миг на каждой отметке, оставленной прошлой ночью. 

— Сам думай, — сказал Стайлз и поморщился, потому что это звучало грубо, словно Стайлзу было наплевать. 

Но ведь ему не было вовсе не наплевать на ситуацию Дерека. Стайлз ему сочувствовал даже. Чёрт, чувак ведь просто пытался избавить свою сестру от беспокойства за свою личную жизнь, и вот что вышло. Это было до невероятности мило, как далеко был готов зайти Дерек, чтобы заставить Лору думать, будто у него всё в порядке. Стайлз никогда бы вслух такого не сказал, но он предпочёл бы, чтобы у Дерека на самом деле всё было хорошо. Так было бы куда лучше, чем помогать Дереку создавать лишь _иллюзию_ его благополучия. 

— В смысле, сам смотри, стоит ли ей рассказывать…выбор за тобой. Если ты решишься, то я пойду с тобой. На всякий случай. Вдруг тебе понадобиться защита, — Стайлз быстро исправил свой изначально грубый ответ. 

— Защита? От Лоры?— Дерек приподнял одну бровь; на нём уже были надеты джинсы и футболка, которая ему была немного тесновата. 

— Я отвлеку её, а ты убежишь? — предложил Стайлз. — Или, может, я поделаю немного вуду и… 

— Ты ничего не знаешь о вуду, — перебил Дерек. 

— Ну, я о том, понимаешь, — Стайлз указал на волчьи фигурки, которые в данный момент казались невинными и немого побитыми старыми статуэтками, — эти два засранца вроде как пошли на сотрудничество прошлой ночью. Может быть, если я попробую, то... 

— Сначала тебе нужно позвонить Дитону, — сказал Дерек. 

Он уставился на Стайлза сверху, словно не понимал, стоит ли ему уйти или остаться. Или же он пытался уйти, но не мог, потому что Стайлз продолжал говорить. 

— Ага, позвоню сегодня. Может, он хоть на звонок ответит, потому что и-мейлы он проигнорировал, — сказал Стайлз. — Зная его, всё же, нужно быть готовыми к тому, что он скажет что-нибудь непонятное или вообще бесполезное. Нет, правда, почему он не мог прислать мне _инструкцию по применению_ или какое-нибудь руководство? Или чётко сказать, есть во мне магия или нет? Или я не… Что ты…

Стайлз умолк, когда Дерек сделал три шага по направлению к кровати и стащил парня на её край. Наклонившись, Дерек провёл ладонью вверх по шее Стайлза. 

Внезапно Стайлз осознал, что он в одних лишь боксерах валялся на кровати и светил своими засосами, пока Дерек одевался. И у Стайлза даже мысли не возникло о том, что нужно найти себе футболку. 

Его вдруг стукнуло, что были вещи более странные, чем собственническая ладонь, которая теперь гладила его плечо, и увлечённо наблюдавший за этим Дерек. Обычно Стайлз чувствовал себя хотя бы немного неуютно, если раздевался перед другими людьми, и… они смотрели. Но сейчас Стайлз был… безмятежен. 

Это всё было так странно. 

— Это так странно, — не подумав, сказал Стайлз. Ладонь, скользившая вниз по его рёбрам, остановилась, и Дерек поднял голову. — Не _это_. Это. Всё в целом. 

— Да, странно, — согласился Дерек, но его рука больше не двигалась. 

Стайлз схватил Дерека за волосы и потянул оборотня к себе, потому что… теперь ведь можно было. Стайлз с жадностью наблюдал за тем, как стирались границы личного пространства, как Дерек закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. 

Стайлз, конечно же, игнорировал кое-что очень важное. Например, то, что он чувствовал по отношению к Дереку, а чувствовал Стайлз куда больше, чем простое сексуальное влечение. Но это было таким пугающим и непонятным, и об этом можно было подумать позже. Намного позже. По крайней мере, после того, как они оба смогут подрочить на воспоминания о прошлой ночи. 

— Мне нравится, всё же, — зная, что это правда, сказал Стайлз и добавил: — Просто… _странно_ , что было так нахуй просто залезть к тебе в штаны. 

Растянутые в улыбке губы Дерека слегка коснулись губ Стайлза. 

Чёрт, Стайлз _намеревался_ сказать совсем другое. Он просто хотел заметить, как странно, что всё это между ними кажется таким естественным. Стайлз всё ещё не мог полностью поверить, что у него возникли чувства не просто к _кому-то_ , а к _Дереку_. Дереку Хейлу. Оборотню, редкостному придурку, который был той пресловутой занозой, торчащей в заднице у Стайлза последние семь лет. 

Стайлз усилил хватку у Дерека в волосах, потянул на себя и запустил язык Дереку в рот. Блять, ну потому что можно же. Стайлза не особо заботило то, что угол для поцелуя был странным, сам поцелуй чересчур слюнявым, а у них с Дереком во рту витала утренняя «свежесть». Его заботило лишь то, что они оба улыбались, как ебучие придурки, и поцелуй вышел неторопливым и приятным. 

— Ты всё такой же идиот, — с нежностью пробормотал Дерек, наклоняясь ближе. Он поставил одно колено на кровать, чтобы подобраться ближе, и начал покусывать кожу у Стайлза на шее. 

— Блять, — хрипло произнёс Стайлз, не понимая, как можно завестись от того, что тебя назвали идиотом. — Можешь запереть дверь? 

В ответ Дерек издал одобрительное «хм», растягивая последний звук, и подался вперёд. Одну руку он поместил на изголовье кровати рядом с головой Стайлза, а другой провёл вниз по телу парня, остановившись на уровне пупка. Стайлз застонал и запустил руки Дереку под футболку, проводя вверх по гладкой коже. 

— О, кстати, я... _Ой, да хватит уже, парни!_ — Скотт, по-видимому, опять открыл дверь. 

Краем глаза Стайлз увидел, как Скотт сымитировал приступ рвоты и захлопнул дверь... снова. 

— Замк _и_ , — сказал Стайлз, и Дерек, тихо рассмеявшись, отстранился и поправил джинсы в районе промежности. 

Вполне возможно, что Стайлз облизал губы, а Дерек, глядя на это, издал тихий стон. 

— Замк _и_ , — согласился Дерек сдавленным голосом. 

***

Когда Дерек спустился вниз, Лора принимала душ и пела какую-то ужасную песню восьмидесятых, так что он сразу направился к себе комнату. Открыв дверь, Дерек подумал, что пахло как-то неправильно. Только мгновение спустя он понял почему. Весьма благодарный тому, что никто не видел его вспыхнувшего лица, Дерек переоделся в одну из своих футболок. 

Не то чтобы эта манипуляция слишком помогла, и Дерек вдруг перестал пахнуть сексом, Стайлзом и магией, но, может, запах теперь был не таким явным. Вряд ли, конечно, но надежда ещё оставалась. 

Дерек ничего особенного на сегодня не планировал. Работ для проверки у него не было, а диссертация могла пережить без него одно воскресенье. Чёрт, если бы Скотт — этот _козёл_ — не ворвался в комнату к Стайлзу, то Дерек, вероятно, всё ещё был там. Вместе со Стайлзом. И они бы занимались сексом. 

Страстным, невероятно чувственным и доставляющим удовлетворение сексом. 

Лора вышла из ванной и сразу направилась в комнату к Дереку. Всё, что ему оставалось, так это забросить футболку Стайлза в шкаф и ждать, когда сестра откроет дверь. Что она и сделала, а потом начала улыбаться. 

— Весёленькая ночка? — спросила Лора сахарным голосом. 

Дерек точно ей всё расскажет. Про Стайлза. Про себя. Она ведь этого заслуживала, верно? Он ей расскажет вот… как только подловит подходящий момент. Нужно ли сейчас рассказывать? Или подождать Стайлза? А что если она уже и так всё знает? 

— Ага, — ответил Дерек и не соврал. — А вы со Скоттом? 

— Посмотрели ужасный научно-фантастический фильм, потом диван перестал быть устойчивым и фрукты стали кружить по комнате. А дальше я подумала, что устала, и спустилась вниз, — ответила Лора. 

— Это, эм…здорово, — выдавил Дерек. 

— Ну… — Лора некоторое время осматривала его с головы до ног, что вызвало у Дерека желание скрестить руки на груди или, может, свернуться калачиком где-нибудь в углу и подставить шею. Лора сжалилась над ним: — Ты в душ? 

— Вроде как собирался,— сказал Дерек. 

— Есть планы на сегодня? — Лора облизала губы. — Что-нибудь интересное? 

— Нет, — Дерек прошёл мимо неё по коридору, направляясь к ванной комнате. — Хочешь вечером сходить куда-нибудь поужинать? Или, может, ещё раз на пробежку? 

Лора пожала плечами и последовала за ним, останавливаясь возле двери в ванную, которую Дерек пока ещё не закрыл. 

— Неа, не хочу, — она почесала нос средним пальцем. — Просто интересно, вдруг вы со Стайлзом собрались на свидание или ещё куда. 

— Стайлз хотел позвонить Дитону насчёт волков. А что?— сказал Дерек, незаметно принюхиваясь к воздуху. Лора не пахла гневом, но вела она себя как-то… скованно. 

— Ай, ничего, — Лора отмахнулась от вопроса, — просто спросила. 

Дерек кивнул, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза. Она точно что-то подозревала, но он просто не мог сказать, _что_ именно. 

Он подумал, что сейчас было не самое подходящее время, чтобы всё ей рассказывать. Сейчас он просто примет душ, оденется, поест, а потом… потом, может… да, расскажет ей. 

По крайней мере, лучше было это сделать сегодня, чем в будний день. 

Дерек принял душ и теперь стоял перед зеркалом, проводя рукой по щетине. Он думал над тем, стоило ли её сбрить или оставить, когда услышал, как Стайлз наверху включил воду. Ванная комната Стайлза не располагалась прямо над ванной Дерека, хотя они были довольно близко: квартиры в здании имели зеркальную планировку. Так что Дерек вполне мог подслушивать, если делал это целенаправленно. Он застыл, сомневаясь, стоило ли слушать, а потом наклонил голову набок, и его уши по-волчьи заострились. 

«Это не подло, — подумал Дерек. — Я просто…» 

Он услышал звук бьющей по коже воды, мягкие, практически заглушенные стоны, невнятные ругательства и весьма характерные ритмичные звуки трения. Дерек коротко рыкнул, когда осознал, что наверху Стайлз дрочил. Это вряд ли можно было бы понять, если не вслушиваться, но… Дерек ещё как вслушивался и теперь, когда он всё слышал, это было единственным, на чём он мог сосредоточиться. _Блять_ , этот звук всё учащающегося сердцебиения, звуки трения кожи о кожу, глубокого дыхания и едва слышные вибрирующие постанывания…

Дерек не стал терять время на смущение, а просто размотал закрученное вокруг бёдер полотенце и снова залез в душ, включая только горячую воду. Вода должна была хоть немного замаскировать звуки, но в основном просто помочь не пахнуть спермой, когда придёт время одеваться. У Дерека уже наполовину встало, и когда он обхватил рукой член, а другой стал поглаживать яйца, то добиться полноценного стояка не составило труда. 

Дерек задался глупым вопросом, почему он прежде не подслушивал Стайлза. Потом он стал думать, что если бы, всё же, подслушивал, то возбуждало бы это так, как сейчас? Ведь сейчас Дерек мог себе представить, как Стайлз прикрывает глаза и закусывает нижнюю губу, как он просто водит рукой по члену, больше сосредоточившись на быстром приближении к оргазму, чем на попытках выглядеть как порно-звезда. 

Дерек застонал и уткнулся лбом в кафель, сжимая яйца в одной руке и водя другой по члену в такт с учащающимся сердцебиением Стайлза. Он продолжал до тех пор, пока напряжение не достигло своего апогея. Пальцы на ногах рефлекторно поджались, клыки заострились, и Дереку оставалось только ловить ртом воздух и сдерживать отчаянно рвущиеся изо рта стоны. 

Он кончил раньше Стайлза. Ну, конечно же, раньше. Потому что, судя по всему, Стайлз сделал из него какого-то отчаявшегося подростка, который не умел флиртовать, соблазнять и сдерживать оргазм. 

Некоторое время Дерек просто стоял, позволяя струям воды течь вниз по телу. Он услышал, как сердцебиение Стайлза сбилось с ритма, а потом изо рта парня вырвался долгий _непристойный_ стон. 

Дерек начал мыться, намеренно сконцентрировавшись на звуке льющейся воды, чтобы больше ничего не слышать. Он вылез из душа во второй раз, не вытираясь, оделся, и пошёл в гостиную, где сел рядом с Лорой на диван. 

Сердцебиение Дерека всё ещё было учащенным, потому что он не мог перестать думать о том, как ему хотелось прижать Стайлза к кафельным плиткам у себя в душе и заставить умолять. 

Теперь всё было по-настоящему. Очень даже по-настоящему. 

Лора покосилась на него, приподняв одну бровь, а затем отвернулась обратно к телевизору, по которому шла серия «Золотых девочек». [2] 

— Увлекательный душ, братишка? — спросила она. 

— Я не встречаюсь со Стайлзом, — глухо сказал Дерек, сфокусировав взгляд на телевизоре и не глядя на Лору, даже когда она повернулась в его сторону. 

От неё не пахло гневом. Пахло триумфом. И это было, наверное, куда более пугающе, чем что-либо. Когда Дерек рискнул покоситься на неё, Лора смотрела на него с хитрецой. 

— Ты хотел сказать, что ты не _встречался_ со Стайлзом. 

Блять. Она знала. 

— Чёрт возьми, Лора, — Дерек откинулся назад и уставился в потолок, всей душой желая, чтобы Лора всё могла понять без слов. — Это… Ну да, верно. 

— Так значит, когда ты сказал мне по телефону, что ты с кем-то встречаешься…— Лора положила локоть на спинку дивана, притянула одно колено к груди и улыбнулась. 

— Я ни с кем не встречался. Я просто… Ты ведь постоянно говорила, что я должен себе кого-то найти, и рассказывала, как вы с Джейком счастливы вместе и… 

— Очевидно, что мы не были достаточно счастливы, — тихо заметила Лора. 

Дерек поморщился и посмотрел на свои сдавливающие колени руки с выпущенными когтями. 

— Итак, ты начал врать…

— Но ты ведь всё равно знала правду… Ты… — Дерек вздохнул. — Я ведь так просто не отделаюсь? 

— Вот уж нет, Дерри, — Лора наклонилась вперёд и угрожающе сверкнула глазами. — _Вот уж нет._

— Я начал врать, а потом ты сказала, что приезжаешь. Я запаниковал, и Стайлз оказался единственным, кто мог помочь, — выпалил Дерек на одном дыхании, чувствуя себя снова десятилетним мальчишкой, которого она застукала за разрыванием на части своих кукол Барби. 

— И вы двое разработали весь этот план с фотками и публичными проявлениями чувств, — продолжала Лора. 

— Ага, — Дерек оскалил зубы, и Лора, шутя, оскалилась в ответ. Дерек продолжил немного жалким голосом: — Мы так и сделали. 

— Ха, — сказала Лора, — ты, кажется, болен. 

— Я в по…

— В норме, когда кто-то хочет, чтобы от него _отвалили_ , этот кто-то говорит об этом, — перебила его Лора. — Я твоя сестра, Дерек, а не твой надзиратель. Если ты не хотел, чтобы я говорила тебе, как чудесно быть… с кем-то в отношениях, то ты должен был сказать мне. 

— Я... 

— Ты хотел, чтобы я думала, что ты счастлив, потому что ты мелкий говнюк, который считает себя ответственным за весь мир, — с нежностью произнесла Лора. Она взъерошила Дереку его мокрые после душа волосы, отчего во все стороны полетели брызги. — Ко всему прочему ты ещё невероятный идиот. 

— Когда ты всё поняла? — сдался Дерек. 

Лора коротко рассмеялась и, прежде чем Дерек успел хоть что-то предпринять, захватила своей рукой его шею в замок. Вместо того, чтобы оказывать сопротивление, Дерек просто расслабился. Лора пахла духами, немного самим Дереком и… почти что радостью. В данный момент она не была слишком _нежной_ , но, в то же время, не пыталась его задушить. 

— Мне кажется, — сказала она, — раз уж я несчастная и обманутая старшая сестра, я не обязана тебе говорить, поэтому я сохраню интригу. Просто знай, что мои детективные методы поразительны и у тебя просто не было шансов. 

— Это не… — Дерек знал, что не нужно было испытывать удачу. Было удивительно, что Лора так спокойно ко всему отнеслась. Ох, блять, Дерек прямо-таки почувствовал, как гора свалилась с его плеч. 

— Так что бы ты делал, если бы я приехала без предупреждения и до того, как ты успел втянуть во всё Стайлза? — спросила Лора, меняя тему. 

— Ты никогда сюда не приезжаешь без предупреждения, — заметил Дерек, хотя Лора, как обычно, была самой логичной. 

— Я ведь была _занята_ , — рыкнула Лора и сдавила Дереку шею так сильно, что он начал кашлять. 

— Я об этом не подумал, — буркнул Дерек. 

— Ты много о чём не подумал, — с довольным видом заметила Лора и отклонилась на свою половину дивана, чтобы Дерек мог видеть её улыбку. 

— Что это ещё значит? — спросил Дерек. 

— Фотографии были неплохой задумкой, но вы двое, во-первых, вели себя очень натянуто друг с другом, во-вторых, слишком остро отреагировали, когда все «узнали», и, в-третьих, вы целовались так, словно для вас это было в новинку, — она замолчала, а потом продолжила с виноватым видом: — Было вроде как по-свински с моей стороны позволить всем узнать про вас? 

— Это не проблема. 

Дерек не понимал, почему ему не так уж и стыдно. Должно ведь быть очень стыдно, ведь Лора только что в красках описала, как сильно он налажал со своим планом. Какой идиот не может справиться со стандартной программой по организации поддельных отношений? 

— Это не проблема, только если … — Лора широко улыбнулась. — Только если вы больше не притворяетесь! Так что, не надо никому ничего объяснять, верно? Мы же можем сохранить это всё между нами. 

— Это… — Дерек скрипнул зубами. — Это правда, что ты тогда сказала? Или ты просто над нами издевалась? 

— По поводу? 

— По поводу меня и Стайлза, — с некоторым отчаянием выпалил Дерек. 

Лора просто улыбнулась и посмотрела на него так, словно не знала, что ей с ним делать. Дерек приготовился к худшему. 

— Я не знала по телефону, — сказала Лора. — Я предположила, что это Стайлз, потому что ты был одержим парнем с тех самых пор, как Скотта укусили. 

— Одержим? — Дерек не припоминал ничего подобного за последние семь лет. 

— Да, одержим, или ты всегда активно выискиваешь причины, по которым другие тебя раздражают? Ты _постоянно_ жаловался на то, как он слишком громко жуёт и не знает, как пользоваться соломинкой, и… Проехали, — пояснила Лора и тут же спросила: — Ты думаешь, на тебя _заклятие_ наложили или что? 

— Всё это дерьмо с волками началось приблизительно тогда, когда я уговорил Стайлза помочь мне, — заметил Дерек, не обратив внимания на её предыдущие слова, а лишь отвечая на вопрос. — И после этого…

— Ты начал думать: _«Чёрт, у него классная задница»_ , — закончила Лора и начала хихикать, когда он немного покраснел. 

— В этом есть смысл, — сказал Дерек, чувствуя себя ослом. Надо было подождать Стайлза: он бы лучше всё объяснил. 

Дерек больше не слышал Стайлза наверху, впрочем, как и Скотта. Это значило, что либо они ушли куда-то, либо были у Стайлза в комнате. 

В той самой комнате, которая провоняла сексом. Дерек заулыбался, ощущая какое-то ненормальное удовлетворение от этой мысли. 

— Или же, — сказала Лора, — это случилось из-за того, что вы целую неделю перед моим приездом, как я думаю, _пропитывались_ друг другом? 

— Это… _блять_ , — выругался Дерек, потому что, да так и было, а ещё с самого первого дня он начал _подмечать_ все вещи, связанные со Стайлзом: его раздражающие, приводящие в бессильную ярость, отвлекающие и очень сексуальные манеры поведения, его оральную фиксацию, его неравномерные вдохи и выдохи, его… 

«Когда это я нахуй превратился в пятнадцатилетнюю влюблённую девчонку?» — подумал Дерек, заставляя себя больше не думать о Стайлзе. 

Это _Кора_ была влюблена. Дереку двадцать семь, и он не... Чёрт, да последний раз, когда Дерек с кем-то трахался, он прижал эту женщину к двери её собственной спальни, заставляя стонать и кричать. Она кончила так сильно, что он чувствовал себя непобедимым. А потом он свалил, пока она спала. 

Он даже не знал её имени. 

По какой-то причине, со Стайлзом такое было невозможно. Потому что Дерек _знал_ его имя — его настоящее имя — и знал _Стайлза_. И, блять, да, Стайлз ему нравился. Нравился со всеми своими раздражающими, приводящими в ярость, отвлекающими и _изнуряющими_ качествами. 

И, кажется, сейчас Лора пыталась ему втолковать, что подделать что-то подобное было просто невозможно. 

— _Блять_ , — повторил Дерек, обмякнув всем телом. 

До него, наверное, впервые дошло, насколько всё было охуительно серьёзно. Дерек провёл рукой по лицу, чувствуя, как нарастает паника, заставляя сердце биться чаще. Он вдруг увидел последние пару недель под совершенно другим углом и задался вопросом, каким таким ебучим образом всё случилось так быстро. 

— Уже лучше, — сказала Лора. Когда Дерек посмотрел на неё в замешательстве, она пояснила: — Ты, наконец-то, всё понял. На тебя накатило _осознание_ , и ты вдруг увидел, как между вами долгое время росло напряжение, а потом просто… — она хлопнула в ладоши, — _быдыщ._

— Ты от этого _удовольствие_ получаешь? — спросил Дерек, уже зная ответ до того, как Лора с энтузиазмом закивала. 

— Поначалу я злилась, — ответила она, — но всего пару минут, а потом поняла, что могу _годами_ тебе это припоминать. 

— Это... — Дерек вдруг вспомнил, как Стайлза угрожал тем же, и слабо закончил: — мило. 

— И ещё хорошо отвлекает меня от неудач в моей личной жизни, — продолжила Лора. — Знаешь, чтобы закрыть пустоту в сердце, нужно помочь раскрыться новой любви и всякое такое. 

— Это не… — Дерек понятия не имел, почему он всё ещё пытался вставить хоть слово. Если Лору понесло, то она просто не затыкалась. 

— Как дядя Пит — наш чёртов фанат Казановы — всегда говорил, — сказала Лора, — не стоит недооценивать бесспорную силу простой человеческой _любви._

Дерек застонал. Он услышал нечёткие голоса наверху и попытался сфокусироваться на них, а не на том, что говорила Лора, но сестра отвесила ему подзатыльник до того, как он успел сконцентрироваться. 

— Твой Ромео в порядке, — она весело улыбнулась на его убийственный взгляд. — Сосредоточься на своей несчастной, обманутой и эмоционально покалеченной сестре. 

— Ты эмоционально покалечена, как тот ебучий... 

— Я рада, что ты мне сказал, — перебил Лора, и её голос внезапно смягчился и стал более искренним, потому что она всегда знала, что его сильно задевало, а что нет. — И рада, что сказал так скоро. Я рада, что ты мне доверяешь достаточно, чтобы не подумать, будто я взбешусь и устрою тебе взбучку. Хотя, я, скорее всего, так и сделаю, когда мы со всем разберёмся, а пока... Я просто очень счастлива, что у тебя не совсем шарики за ролики закатились, раз ты во всем сознался. 

— Ты, всё же, устроила мне взбучку, — Дерек указал на руку, которой Лора всё ещё обвивала его шею. 

Она вздохнула и, выпустив Дерека из захвата, отсела на другую половину дивана. 

— Так что заставило тебя, наконец, рассказать мне? 

— Вина, — ответил Дерек, и его сердце не сбилось с ритма, потому что это отчасти было правдой. 

— _И?_ — надавила Лора. 

Дерек потёр ладонями глаза. 

— И теперь всё по-настоящему, — сказал Дерек. 

Когда он убрал ладони от лица, и зрению вернулась чёткость, он увидел сидящую напротив Лору с невероятно широкой и счастливой улыбкой на лице. 

***

— И он тебе нравится? — переспросил Скотт, словно не мог в это поверить. _До сих пор_ не мог поверить, хотя Стайлз объяснял ситуацию уже в течение двадцати минут. Скотт попробовал задать вопрос ещё раз: — В смысле, нравится как... _нравится_? 

— Да, чувак, — ответил Стайлз, зная, что это правда, когда горло внезапно сдавила невидимая рука, а ладони вспотели. 

Как бы странно и неожиданно это ни было, но Стайлз вдруг осознал, что их с Дереком связывало нечто большее, чем простое физическое влечение. Это не было одержимостью. Это не было похоже вообще ни на что, что Стайлз когда-либо испытывал. Это было что-то новее и пугающее, и Стайлз не знал, как вообще можно было объяснить это странное и непонятное _что-то._

Какая-то часть Стайлза до сих пор никак не могла привыкнуть мысли, что Дерека, по-видимому, более чем устраивало нынешнее положение вещей. И ещё Стайлз чувствовал, что всё это было чем-то... правильным. И странным. 

Странным, потому что Стайлза совсем не волновало то, как быстро он перестал считать чувака объективно привлекательным и получать кайф, доводя Дерека до белого каления. Теперь Стайлз вполне субъективно считал Дерека привлекательным и хотел познакомиться поближе с его задницей. 

У Дерека была классная задница. Твердая. Как орех, серьёзно. Чёрт, а ниже были мускулистые и крепкие бёдра. Стайлз думал об этих бёдрах в душе после того, как Дерек ушёл, оставив его со стояком. Он всё ещё пребывал в удивлении от того, какую разницу для дрочки имело использование воспоминаний, а не выдуманных образов. 

Он увлёкся, вспоминая влажный, горячий и тяжелый член Дерека у себя во рту. Лицо Дерека в тот момент было таким открытым и чувственным, и… Стайлзу никогда прежде не удавалось видеть такого Дерека. А эти _звуки_ , которые Дерек издавал? Стайлз кончил, прислонившись спиной к холодному кафелю, одной рукой сжав яйца, а другой — член. Он думал о том, как прошлой ночью кончал _Дерек_ , как он выгибал дугой спину, как закрылись его глаза и напряглась каждая мышца в теле, как его губы раскрылись и с них слетел длинный отчаянный стон. 

Стайлз просто хотел сказать, что это был весьма впечатляющий сеанс мастурбации. 

— Я даже не знаю, нужно ли мне предостерегать тебя, — сказал Скотт, — или говорить, чтобы ты был осторожнее и не задел его чувства? 

Боже, Стайлз обожал, когда у Скотта были противоречивые чувства относительно Дерека. Это было охуительно забавно, потому что его обиды на Дерека всегда натыкались на сочувствие тому, что чуть было ни случилось с Хейлами. В такие моменты лицо Скотта становилось очень озадаченным и недовольным, словно он принимал то, что Дерек всегда был где-то рядом, но Скотту это не обязательно должно было _нравиться._

Окей, _обычно_ Стайлз бы посчитал ситуацию забавной, но _обычно_ Скотт не говорил про Стайлза и Дерека вместе. Теперь вот, всё же, он говорил, и Стайлзу было не до шуток. Он нервничал и немного паниковал, но был настроен решительно. И ещё втайне Стайлз был невероятно счастлив. 

— Никогда не было похоже, что мы… — Стайлз понятия не имел, как закончить вопрос. — Не знаю, Лора продолжает говорить, что мы пускали слюни друг по другу годами. 

«И, — мысленно добавил Стайлз, — я практически убеждён в её правоте». 

Скотт опёрся на подлокотник дивана и пожал плечами. 

— Я просто говорю… Я думал, что это странно, как вы двое постоянно любили изводить друг друга, но, чувак, если ты с ним только ради се-э… Да, я точно не могу закончить вопрос, — Скотт покраснел. 

— Чувак, ты зашёл в комнату, когда мы с ним целовались и лапали друг друга, но ты не можешь даже произнести слово «секс»? Насколько ванильны _твои_ отношения с Эллисон? — Стайлз был прекрасно осведомлён в том, что отношения Скотта и Эллисон были _какими угодно_ , но только не ванильными. 

— Это не…— огрызнулся Скотт, сверкнув глазами. — Он практически обратился, чувак. Это было пугающе. 

— Он не обратился, — сказал сбитый с толку Стайлз. 

— _Практически_ , — прошипел Скотт с обидой. 

Может, он обиделся, потому что внезапно Стайлз снова возбудился. Секс с клыками и когтями был бы очень горячим. Стайлз прежде о таком не задумывался, но теперь... Да, кажется, это будет очень горячо. 

Но вовсе не из-за клыков и когтей, а из-за Дерека, который будет не способен контролировать себя, будет рычать, сопеть и... 

— _Сосредоточься_ , Стайлз, — прервал ход его мыслей Скотт, который теперь выглядел ещё более обиженным. 

— Он мне нравится, — сказал Стайлз и пожал плечами. — Я не знаю, когда это случилось, чувак. Просто... Слушай, разве это так уж плохо? 

Пауза. 

— Ну вот, теперь я чувствую себя, как твой отец, — проворчал Скотт, с тяжёлым вздохом падая на диван рядом со Стайлзом. 

— Но ты и есть мой отец, — Стайлз пнул его и засмеялся, когда Скотт зарычал и сверкнул зубами. — Мой батя вне дома, который следит за тем, чтобы я не развращал невинных оборотней. Я скажу Дереку, что ты о нём беспокоишься, а он потом опять запустит свою пластинку _«Скотт, ты моя стая, хочешь ты того или нет»_ в миллионный ра-а... 

Скотт набросился на него прежде, чем Стайлз успел договорить. Спустя три минуты и пару новых синяков Стайлз оказался на полу лицом вниз со Скоттом, сидящим у него на спине. Стайлз не видел лица друга, но _чувствовал_ , как тот лучился самодовольством. 

— Не говори ему, — сказал Скотт ровным голосом. 

Он даже не запыхался, хотя Стайлз был готов поклясться, что неплохо ему надавал. 

— Я скажу, — пропыхтел Стайлз. — Я скажу ему, что ты его _любишь._ Я ему скажу, что ты за него пережива- _ай-ай, чувак!_

Стайлз начал смеяться, когда Скотт зарычал и стал вдавливать его лицо в пол. 

— Может он уже знает и очень удивлён твоим... 

— Телефон, — перебил Скотт, и Стайлз почувствовал, как тот напрягся. — Твой. 

— Ну, блять, дай мне встать или ответь за меня, — сказал Стайлз. 

Вес Скотта внезапно исчез. Когда Стайлз перевернулся на спину, друг бросил ему телефон на живот. 

— Дитон,— сказал Скотт. 

Стайлз взглянул на экран — да, действительно звонил Дитон — и нажал на кнопку принятия вызова. 

— Доктор Дитон, — поприветствовал его Стайлз, не понимая, почему Дитон выбрал именно самый неподходящий момент для звонка. Складывалось такое ощущение, что он специально сидел и выжидал этой минуты, когда Стайлз совсем не хотел разбираться со всякими летающими предметами и сверкающими статуэтками. 

— Мистер Стилински, — отозвался Дитон, и Стайлз уловил насмешливые нотки в его голосе. 

— Ну чё там? — Скотт начал тыкать Стайлза в икру большим пальцем ноги, но Стайлз от него отмахнулся, а потом попробовал встать с помощью одной руки. У него получилось, только вот выглядел он при этом весьма глупо. 

— Я получил твои невероятно депрессивные и-мейлы, — сказал Дитон. — Прошу прощения, что не связался с тобой раньше. Я помогал другу в решении кое-каких проблем. Гарпии, понимаешь ли. 

— Гарпии. 

— Да. 

— Ясно, — сказал Стайлз. Он прошёл в кухню и опёрся на бар: — В общем, прошло две недели, как я купил статуэтки… 

— Фокусирующие объекты, — подсказал Дитон. 

— Да, их, — сказал Стайлз. — И они не… Я не знаю. Не разряжаются? Прошлой ночью они превратили мою комнату в свалку. 

Скотт хрюкнул и попытался что-то произнести одними губами. Стайлз его не понял. 

— И они сделали так, что я загипнотизировал охранника на входе в клуб? 

Дитон некоторое время молчал, и Стайлз тоже ничего не говорил, потому что слышал звук печатающей клавиатуры. 

— Интересно, — наконец, сказал Дитон. — Я отправляю тебе кое-какую информацию, которая позволит научиться контролировать Искру, хотя я всё ещё не уверен, что всему причиной являешься именно _ты_. 

— Да-да, — отозвался Стайлз, — понял. Моё волшебство — это мимолётное и временное явление и прочее в том же духе. Я посмотрю, что Вы мне прислали. Там нет случайно каких-нибудь способов… запретить им вытворять всякие фокусы? 

— Ты их передвигал с момента нашего последнего разговора? — спросил Дитон. 

— Нет, — ответил Стайлз. — Они сами _двигались_ , но я их не трогал. 

— Ха, — сказал Дитон. 

Стайлз выдвинул один из стульев и сел. Скотт замер, глядя в пол с выражением… задумчивости. Стайлз щёлкнул пальцами, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Друг посмотрел на него. Стайлз ткнул пальцем вниз и дёрнул подбородком, пытаясь задать вопрос на языке тела. 

— Ничего, — сказал Скотт и со всех ног рванул в ванную. Или к себе в комнату. Со своей сидячей позиции возле бара Стайлз не мог сказать наверняка. 

— Ты мне всё рассказываешь, Стайлз? — немного погодя спросил Дитон. 

Стайлз поморщился. Дерек пока ничего не рассказал Лоре, и Стайлз не был уверен… 

— А что? — ответил Стайлз вопросом на вопрос. 

— Просто пытаюсь понять ситуацию, — объяснил Дитон. — Признаюсь честно, я в растерянности. Мне никогда не встречалось ничего подобного, что реагировало бы таким образом. Совершенно не похоже, что они хотят тебе навредить или же быть полезными. 

«Они сделали мою комнату звуконепроницаемой, — подумал Стайлз, — и это ещё как полезно, когда вокруг одни оборотни». 

— И я не знаю, какую цель они преследуют, если вообще у них есть цель, — закончил Дитон. 

— Цель? — насторожился Стайлз. 

— У всякой силы есть цель, — стал объяснять Дитон, — нечто, чего она должна достичь. С фокусирующими объектами это обычно не так, но эти не очень похожи на… обычные фокусирующие объекты. Так что, у них определенно должна быть какая-то цель, которой они добиваются, чтобы потом стать инертными. 

От данной информации по телу Стайлза побежали мурашки. Ему было непонятно только _почему_. 

— У… У меня на уме нет никаких целей? 

— Возможно, они реагируют на что-то неосознанное, — стал размышлять Дитон. — Есть некий мост, если можно так это назвать, который фокусирует энергию и превращает её в определённый _вид_ энергии. Судя по всему, эта энергии связана с какой-то эмоцией… 

Дитон замолчал, и Стайлз снова услышал клацанье клавиш. 

Он чувствовал себя как на приёме у врача. Словно это было какое-то обследование по телефону. Недалеко от правды и так… беспристрастно и официально. Кажется, что через минуту Дитон пропишет ему какие-нибудь таблетки и физиотерапию. И всё. Стайлз на пути к исцелению. Только вот на самом деле всё было не так. 

Блять, просто удивительно как его жизнь переключается с романтичной комедии на фантастический триллер, а потом опять на ебучую романтическую комедию. 

— Стайлз, — голос Дитона, на удивление, теперь звучал взволнованно. Это пугало. — Все инциденты происходили, когда ты испытывал какую-то эмоцию, так? 

Стайлз задумался и стал мысленно расставлять по нарастающей все странные вещи: левитирующие предметы, гнев, похоть, непонятное ощущение счастья внизу живота. Всё это было связано с Дереком. 

— Да, — согласился Стайлз.

— И ты был с Дереком, — сказал Дитон. 

Стайлз _знал_ , что он свои рассуждения точно не озвучивал. 

— Д-да, — подтвердил он. 

Снова послышался звук печатающей клавиатуры, потом явный шелест старой бумаги. Наверное, Дитон листал какую-то книгу. Затем он прочистил горло и спросил: 

— Что ты знаешь о красном дереве, Стайлз? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Боба Фетт (англ. Boba Fett) — персонаж фантастической киносаги «Звёздные войны», охотник за головами. 
> 
> [2 ] «Золотые девочки» (англ. «The Golden Girls») — американский ситком канала NBC. Сюжет сериала сосредоточен вокруг четверых пожилых женщин, проживающих вместе в Майами. Транслировался на экранах с 1985 по 1992.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Бета-ридер [Polimpias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Polimpias).

— Красное дерево, как и многие другие растения, используется по-разному, — сказал Дитон. 

Стайлз всё ещё пребывал в недоумении от того, каким таким образом зашёл разговор про красное дерево. Он молча рисовал ногтем линию параллельно с одним из пазов бара и бил ногой по дверце шкафчика, ожидая, когда хоть что-нибудь начнёт иметь смысл. 

Нет, постойте, Стайлз вовсе не был сбит с толку обсуждением красного дерева. Как только Дитон огласил своё маленькое открытие, Стайлз сразу же мысленно вернулся на две недели назад, когда Дерек поцарапал прилавок из красного дерева в лавке Альфа. Ну, _конечно же_ , всё было связано! Только вот Стайлз вообще не понимал, что такого особенного в красном дереве. 

Это ведь просто… красное дерево. И хуй с ним. 

— Стайлз, в недавнее время ты контактировал с чем-нибудь из красного дерева? — спросил Дитон. 

— Да, — ответил Стайлз. — Много. Я работаю в антикварном магазине, Дитон. 

— Я знаю, — сказал Дитон, — именно так я пришёл к данному заключению. 

— Конечно, — согласился Стайлз, потому что Дитон теперь был не просто гуру по магии и ветеринаром, но ещё и детективом. 

— Статуэтки тоже соприкасались с красным деревом? 

— Да, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Прилавок у Альфа в магазине, где я работаю, сделан из африканского красного дерева. 

Дитон издал звук восторга, словно не мог держать себя в руках. Стайлз приготовился к худшему. 

— _Африканское_ красное дерево, говоришь? — переспросил Дитон. — Ты уверен? 

— Антикварное африканское красное дерево, — подтвердил Стайлз, — тысяча с чем-то лет. Прямиком прибыло сюда из Массачусетса…

— Из Массачусетса? — перебил Дитон, и Стайлз мог поклясться, что никогда прежде не слышал у Дитона такой интонации в голосе. Это очень пугало. 

— Да, — ответил Стайлз. — Что такого особенного в красном дереве, Дитон? Оно что ли как-то усиливает магию? 

— Да, именно, — сказал Дитон. — Это установленный факт, что красное дерево является самой духофокусирующией древесиной. Оно имеет дело с нематериальным, Стайлз. Викканцы используют красное дерево для того, чтобы найти свой путь, а ещё для исцеления и развития. [1] 

Стайлз потёр глаза указательным и большим пальцами. 

— Как интересно, — сухо заметил парень. 

— Фокусирующие объекты контактировали с прилавком, — Дитон начал рассуждать вслух. — Этот прилавок привезли из Массачусетса. Не знаешь, из какого района? 

— Нет, Альф никогда не гово… Постойте, Вы думаете, что прилавок из Салема или как? Это было на самом деле? Эта штука… с ведьмами? Да он ведь даже не настолько древний! — выпалил Стайлз. — Не может быть, чувак, чтобы… Это не…

— Это вполне возможно, — сказал Дитон. — У статуэток был контакт с прилавком, который, по всей видимости, сделан из красного дерева. Фигурки отреагировали друг на друга и на _тебя_ , Стайлз, после чего была создана какого-то рода _цель_. Один волк сфокусировался на тебе, а другой, судя по всему, на Дереке. 

— О, _боже_ , — простонал Стайлз, проводя свободной рукой по лицу. — Вы надо мной издеваетесь? 

— Что? — Скотт выбрал самый подходящий момент, чтобы вернуться в гостиную. Он огляделся по сторонам, словно был готов к тому, что кроме Стайлза и него в квартире присутствовал кто-то ещё. 

— Эти волки нас _шипперят_? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты, Стайлз, — терпеливо сказал Дитон. 

— Они... хотят, чтобы Дерек и я... были вместе? — пояснил Стайлз. 

— Я полагаю, что они хотят, чтобы вы находились ближе друг к другу, судя по тому, что они начали выбрасывать энергию после того, как ваши отношения приобрели более… интимный…

— А, да, конечно, — Стайлз решил поначалу остаться «в образе», но потому вдруг понял, что ему нужны были ответы. Причём, немедленно. Может быть, Лора и Дерек отвлеклись и не подслушивают? К тому же, на Дитона можно было вполне положиться. Он бы не стал никому рассказывать. Стайлз вздохнул и сдался: — Мы не встречались. 

— Прошу прощения? — не понял Дитон. 

— Мы притворялись, что встречаемся. Лора сказала, что приедет, а Дерек попросил ему помочь с этим… И поцарапал прилавок из красного дерева. Это могло как-то повлиять на ситуацию? Но теперь мы , _не_ притворяемся, и… Получается, это всё натворили волки? Все эти… чувства? 

Дитон молчал некоторое время, и Стайлз предположил, что тот просто пытается понять услышанное. Понять Стайлза. 

_Стайлз_ тоже пытался понять Стайлза. Потому что это всё _не могло_ оказаться подделкой. Стайлз не хотел, чтобы оно оказалось просто какой-то ебучей иллюзией. 

Блять, только сейчас он в полной мере осознал, насколько ему хотелось, чтобы всё было по-настоящему, насколько сильно ему хотелось быть с Дереком. Стайлз понятия не имел, как он сможет сказать Дереку, что на них двоих было наложено что-то вроде любовных чар. 

Стайлз почувствовал комок в горле и пощипывание в глазах, и его зрение потеряло чёткость из-за подкативших слёз. Всё же, он сохранил самообладание. 

«Это всего лишь злость и бессилие, — подумал Стайлз, — а вовсе не ужас, грусть и уж тем более не обида». 

— Я… — начал Стайлз, игнорируя, как срывается голос, и не обращая внимания на взгляд Скотта. — Значит, всё не по-настоящему? 

— Я думаю, что ты не улавливаешь суть, Стайлз, — медленно произнёс Дитон. 

— Суть в том, Дитон, что за последние пару недель нас с Дереком пытались _свести_ две магические…

— Магия не может создать то, чего не было, — перебил Дитон, — а красное дерево способствует развитию, Стайлз. Способствует эмоциональной ясности и исцелению. И, позволь тебе напомнить, вы с Дереком вдвоем подверглись воздействию. 

— Мне больше досталось! 

— Разве похоже, что всё не по-настоящему? — спросил Дитон вместо того, чтобы как-то прокомментировать последнее высказывание. 

Нет, не похоже. Стайлз чувствовал себя так, словно падал со скалы высотой с Бурдж-Халифа и при этом наслаждался падением. Ну, по крайней мере, до того, как Дитон всё испортил. Стайлзу казалось, что ему подарили что-то _интересное_. Новую игрушку, новую… головоломку. Кого-то, кого можно разобрать по частям и узнать. И, возможно, полюбить. [2] 

И вот теперь Стайлз чувствовал себя немного… грязным. 

Позади себя он услышал характерный стук и скрип мебели по полу. Что-то круглое и оранжевое просвистело у Стайлза над головой. Кожу неприятно покалывало, хотя это было не так больно, как в первые пару раз, когда статуэтки выбрасывали энергию. Всё же, было больно, а боль не позволяла Стайлзу ни на чём сконцентрироваться, и его мозг перескакивал с одного предположения на другое. 

— Стайлз, — сказал Дитон и повторил: — Разве похоже, что всё не по-настоящему? 

— Это не значит, что… — огрызнулся Стайлз, потирая лоб указательным пальцем в попытке остановить начинающуюся головную боль. 

— Волки, — продолжил Дитон, которого, судя по голосу, передёргивало, когда он называл фокусирующие объекты _волками_ , — предназначены для того, чтобы приумножать силу, которая уже существует, Стайлз. Красное дерево, особенно африканское, должно направлять и исцелять. Никто не пытается никого… _свести_. Реакция между красным деревом и волками послужила лишь обострению чувств и возникновению... осведомлённости. 

— Всё равно это неправильно, — упрямо заявил Стайлз, всё ещё цепляясь за чувства предательства, злости и вины. 

Скотт выругался за его спиной, и Стайлз посмотрел в сторону гостиной. Стулья и диван бились друг о друга снова и снова почти что с жестокостью. Чем больше Стайлз смотрел на всё это, тем труднее ему становилось дышать. Паника подступила и всё сильнее сдавливала горло. Парень попытался успокоить своё дыхание и взять под контроль ситуацию. Ничего не получалось, потому что он злился, а статуэтки явно реагировали на его злость. Ко всему прочему, успокоиться мешало нечто очень похожее на грусть. Всё же, Стайлзу удалось сфокусироваться не на гудение в голове и не на странно потяжелевших конечностях, а на голосе Дитона в телефонной трубке. 

— Что сейчас происходит, Стайлз? — устало и как-то уныло спросил он. 

Голос Дитона был приятным контрастом к испуганным крикам Скотта, который пытался уклониться от мебели и других предметов, кружащих по комнате. 

— Я разношу по частям нашу квартиру, — угрюмо буркнул Стайлз, уронив голову на кухонный стол. 

— Ты ведь получаешь степень магистра в психологии, да, Стайлз? — спросил Дитон. 

— Да, но я сосредоточен на криминальной психологии, так что… — Стайлз понятия не имел, к чему был этот вопрос. 

— Для этого всё равно необходимо знать основы общей психологии, Стайлз, — сказал Дитон, — так что среди нас ты лучше всех должен уметь разбираться в своих чувствах. Или, по крайней мере, понимать скрытый смысл. 

— Не совсем, — с раздражением бросил Стайлз. — Если я получаю степень, это не значит, что я могу…

— Ты бы так себя не вёл, если бы ничего не чувствовал к Дереку, — вздохнул Дитон. 

Это заставило Стайлза замереть в замешательстве… по многим причинам, если честно, но в основном потому, что он вдруг осознал, что так сильно расстроился из-за возможности не иметь чувств к Дереку. Это заставило его задуматься. 

Задуматься о том, как Дерек ведёт себя, и о всех тех мелочах, которые Стайлзу нравились в Дереке, но он бы никогда в этом не признался (ладно, признался бы). Стайлз думал о сексе прошлой ночью и той утренней близости, и о том, как всё между ними просто щёлкало и щёлкало…

— Блять, — выругался Стайлз. 

В кухне холодильник начал трястись и с жутким скрипом ездить вперёд и назад по кафелю. Лампы стали мигать; зуд под кожей и гудение в голове у Стайлза усилились, перед глазами у него всё побелело, но боль немного уменьшилась. Стайлз был очень рад, что соседом снизу у них был Дерек, иначе они со Скоттом, скорее всего, наслушались бы потом многочисленных жалоб на шум. 

Стайлз услышал, как Скотт материться где-то позади, и обернулся. Всё, включая обратившегося и рычащего Скотта, приподнялось в воздух. Это было вроде как забавно и круто, но в то же время немного пугающе. 

— Блять, — повторил Стайлз, и в этот же самый момент дверь в квартиру распахнулась и Дерек с Лорой застыли на пороге. 

Стайлз посмотрел на них (точнее, на Дерека), и весь тоскливый горький ужас вдруг просто… испарился. Его сменили нерешительность, робость и, может быть, некоторая доля благоговейного трепета, а ещё осознание того, что Стайлзу просто необходимо уделять больше внимания себе и, собственно, Дереку. 

— Я влюбляюсь в Дерека? — спросил он Дитона. 

— Я не эксперт по таким вопросам, Стайлз, — вздохнул Дитон. — Могу лишь предложить тебе поговорить со своим отцо…

— Не рассказывайте ему об этом! — тут же вклинился Стайлз. 

Дерек уставился на него во все глаза, продолжая неподвижно стоять на том же месте даже тогда, когда Лора закрыла дверь и начала пытаться помочь Скотту опуститься на пол. Её попытки ни к чему не привели, и Скотт продолжал взмывать к потолку и биться об него головой. 

Стайлз отвернулся и стал сверлить взглядом холодильник, игнорируя хихиканье Лоры и скупые смешки Скотта. И самое главное, на что он старался не обращать внимания, так это на приближающиеся шаги Дерека. 

— Лора всё знает? — спросил Дитон. — Ты поэтому мне рассказываешь? 

— Не знает, — ответил Стайлз. 

— Знает, — сказал стоящий у него за спиной Дерек. 

Стайлз оглянулся на него через плечо и моргнул. 

— Знает? — переспросил он. 

Дерек кивнул. 

— Я рассказал ей, — сказал он и, откашлявшись, добавил, глядя поверх головы Стайлза: — Сказал, что всё теперь по-настоящему. 

— О, — Стайлз почувствовал, как у него краснеют щёки. 

Диван приземлился на пол, холодильник перестал трястись, и воздух вокруг стал легче. Но, судя по звукам, Скотт и остальная мебель всё ещё парили в воздухе. 

— Так Лора знает? — уточнил Дитон. 

— Да, знает, — сказал Стайлз и прочистил горло: — Всё равно не понятно, _почему_ магия не иссякает. Она, наоборот, становится сильнее. Я сижу в центре квартиры, которая похожа на декорации к какому-то грёбаному сверхъестественному триллеру, Дитон. Словно у нас тут завёлся полтергейст. Скотт парит… _в воздухе_. 

— Возможно, это петля обратной связи, — пробормотал Дитон, — которая идёт от волков к красному дереву… Значит, в этом прилавке изначально была заключена какая-то сила, и получается, что не фокусирующие объекты заставляют эту силу реагировать таким образом на тебя. 

Стайлз окончательно запутался, поэтому продолжал думать лишь о том, как его жизнь превратилась в кучу дерьмовых отсылок к поп-культуре. _Красное дерево_ , вы издеваетесь? Необузданная сила? _Серьёзно?_

Стоящий рядом Дерек беспокойно переминался с ноги на ногу, и Стайлз проследил за его взглядом. Дерек неотрывно следил за тем, как Стайлз царапает ногтями столешницу. 

Стайлз внимательнее присмотрелся к Дереку и заметил, что тот ведёт себя очень сдержанно. По лицу оборотня легко читалось, что он сбит с толку. А ещё Стайлз заметил, что уши у Дерека были немного маловаты для его головы, и что Дерек не побрился, когда принимал душ, и у него теперь была крутая мужицкая щетина. 

Стайлз сглотнул, чтобы справиться с внезапно образовавшимся в горле комком. 

— Угу, — сказал он Дитону. 

— Я бы на твоём месте ознакомился с теми документами, что я тебе отправил по поводу контроля, — продолжил Дитон. — Посмотрим, что получится. И ещё я бы посоветовал тебе переговорить с Дереком. 

— Но я… — начал Стайлз, и его внезапно снова охватила паника. 

Рядом с ним Дерек резко подался назад и уставился на Стайлза, недовольно нахмурив брови и поджав губы. 

— Мне кажется, он заслуживает знать. Ты так не считаешь? — спросил Дитон. Он выдержал паузу и добавил: — Позвони своему отцу, Стайлз. 

— Ага, — согласился Стайлз. — Точно. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Дитон и отсоединился. 

У Стайлза сложилось впечатление, что Дитон сыт по горло всем происходящим не меньше, чем сам Стайлз. И ещё парень решил быть честным с самим собой и признать, что вся эта фигня с магией была классной штукой. Потому что _магия_. 

— Ну, так, — начал Дерек, — с чего вдруг такой, эм, сыр-бор? 

Поскольку разговоры больше не отвлекали, а Лора, Скотт и парящая мебель вообще не считались тем, что могло отвлекать внимание, Стайлз повернулся к Дереку и позволил взгляду пробежать по его лицу (снова). Теперь, когда Стайлз смотрел на Дерека, его грудь наполнялась счастьем и нежностью, хотя три недели назад там было место лишь для скупой симпатии. 

Или же, возможно, Стайлзу всегда хотелось чувствовать лишь скупую симпатию? Потому что, если подумать, то Дерек был своего рода находкой. Конечно же, тут нельзя не упомянуть его внешность, и Стайлз не собирался никого обманывать. Чувак просто _дымился_ от того, насколько он был горяч. Но сейчас речь не об этом. Просто за всей этой внешностью, сарказмом и безграничным пессимизмом был обычный парень, который терял голову в постели, врал во спасение и как-то раз сильно пострадал просто от того, что влюбился не в того человека. 

— Красное дерево, — сказал Стайлз, решив, что если всё сразу объяснит, то Дерек не выйдет из себя. 

Позади них в гостиной телевизор отсоединился от стены и начал бить Скотта по ноге. 

***

— Красное дерево? — переспросил Дерек. 

Красное дерево ничего не объясняло. Дереку вообще было понятно лишь то, что Стайлз паниковал, хотя не так сильно, чем прежде, когда Дерек мог, даже не прислушиваясь, слышать сердцебиение парня с другого этажа. 

Квартира вокруг разлеталась на части, и Дереку всего лишь хотелось приобнять Стайлза за плечи или положить ладонь ему на шею, чтобы успокоить. 

И Стайлз… употребил слова «влюбляюсь» и «Дерек» в одном предложении. 

_«Всё связано»_ , — подумал Дерек и уже хотел произнести это вслух, чтобы Стайлз взбесился и перестал паниковать, но тут он начал говорить. 

— Да, красное дерево, — сказал Стайлз; его сердцебиение ускорилось настолько, что это казалось опасным для здоровья. 

Дерек услышал, как Стайлз с трудом сглотнул. 

— В общем, Дитон позвонил. Выяснилось, что существует связь между фокусирующими объектами и… помнишь ту барную стойку, которая у Альфа используется вместо прилавка? Судя по всему, в ней есть магия, хотя это всего лишь предположение Дитона, и…

— Каким образом красное дерево связано… со всем? — спросил Дерек. 

Сдавшись, он положил руку Стайлзу на шею и начал выводить большим пальцем, как ему казалось, успокаивающие круги. Стайлз внезапно стал выглядеть ещё более несчастным. 

— _Парни_ , — Скотт всё ещё висел в воздухе позади них, прижав телевизор к груди. МакКолл выглядел в равной степени недовольным и радостным. Он посмотрел на Дерека и Стайлза с осуждением: — Вы не могли бы, ох, не знаю, перейти к сути, чтобы Стайлз успокоился, и я нахуй перестал _парить!_

— Это вроде как весело, — сказала Лора, которая оставила попытки схватить Скотта и теперь просто стояла посреди хаоса, уперев руки в бёдра и улыбаясь. — Вообще-то, это ещё как весело! Стайлз, можно я возьму твой телефон? Мне нужна хотя бы пара фоток для Коры. 

Все уставились на телефон Стайлза, который поплыл по комнате прямо Лоре в руки. Стайлз застонал и уронил голову на стол. Скотт что-то недовольно буркнул. — _Акцио_ , телефон — пробормотала Лора странным тихим голосом. 

— Может, если ты уйдешь из квартиры, то всё прекратится? — с отчаянием предложил Скотт. 

— Красное дерево, по мнению викканцев, обладает огромной силой, — начал Стайлз. — Даже не проси объяснить, я ничего больше об этом не знаю. Или кто-нибудь принесите мне мой компьютер, чтобы я посмотрел на эту херню, которую мне прислал Дитон. Так вот, красное дерево отреагировало на фокусирующие объекты. И всё вместе это… как-то создало что-то типа заклинания, которое… — Стайлз вздохнул и поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека с унынием и сожалением: — Только не волнуйся, ладно? 

— А что, разве есть о чём волноваться? — спросил Дерек спокойным голосом, хотя на него внезапно накатил страх. 

— Красное дерево должно быть чем-то вроде духовного проводника? — Стайлз замахал руками у себя над головой. — И оно способствует эмоциональному и личностному благополучию? Короче, направляет тебя… к точке назначения, фигурально выражаясь. 

— И? — надавил Дерек. 

— И похоже на то, что вместе с волками всё это повлияло на осознание наших… чувств друг к другу? — закончил Стайлз, и Дерек почувствовал под своей ладонью, как парень напрягся. 

Дерек не понял, как такое произошло, но он внезапно оказался в четырёх футах от Стайлза. Вытянув руки вдоль тела и сжав кулаки, Дерек уставился в пол и слушал, как собственное сердцебиение сбивается с ритма. Он понял, о чём Стайлз толковал, но всё равно…

— Ой, _да ладно!_ — воскликнула Лора. 

Дерек оглянулся и увидел, что она теперь тоже поднялась в воздух, попутно стукнувшись затылком о стену. Лора размахивала руками и ногами, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь опору. 

Стайлз охнул и, схватившись за стол, согнулся пополам. Когда Дерек инстинктивно принюхался, то его сразу же поразили запахи боли, страха и злости. 

На секунду, которая казалась слишком уж долгой, Дерек просто замер, не зная, что делать. Он перевёл взгляд с Лоры и Скотта на Стайлза, думая о том, что от обильного количества эмоций стало трудно дышать. Дерек вдруг с ужасом понял, что из его горла вырываются едва слышные поскуливающие звуки, свидетельствующие о крайней степени тревоги и замешательства, и это… это было просто унизительно. 

Так что Дерек рванулся вперёд, поставил Стайлза на ноги и поволок его прочь из квартиры. Возможно, он слишком сильно сжимал бицепс парня, но это было лишь потому, что Дереку нужно было срочно выйти на свежий воздух, а ещё ему не нравилось, как Стайлз бубнил себе под нос что-то про необходимость хорошенько выспаться. 

Дерек направился к двери, ведущей на лестницу, и, взвалив Стайлза себе на плечо, начал спускаться. Преодолев семь этажей, он поставил Стайлза на землю и вывел его из жилого комплекса на тротуар. 

Было относительно рано — десять часов воскресного дня, так что им на пути не попалось слишком много прохожих, да и машин на проезжей части было не так много. Дерек не проронил ни слова, думая лишь о том, как бы поскорее оттащить Стайлза от квартиры. Дерек не знал, поможет это или нет, но обычно ему самому подобное помогало. Да, это был не лучший план, но он запаниковал, пытаясь отделить хорошие новости от плохих, а ещё Дереку просто необходимо было оказаться на улице, чтобы больше не чувствовать исходящие от Стайлза запахи боли, страха и Скотта. 

Дерек всё ещё держал Стайлза за плечо, забирая столько боли, сколько возможно, хотя она всё равно продолжала накатывать волнами, заставляя Стайлза спотыкаться, а Дерека — усиливать хватку. 

Они продолжали идти, пока Стайлз не перестал спотыкаться, и Дереку стало не обязательно поддерживать его и толкать вперёд. Они продолжали идти, пока дыхание Стайлза не выровнялось, и он не перестал хвататься рукой за грудь и живот. Всё же, Стайлз хранил молчание, что было очень странно и неловко и давало Дереку возможность всё хорошенько осмыслить. 

В конце концов, они дошли до университетского городка. Дерек повёл Стайлза к первому попавшемуся пустующему столику для пикника, который стоял под огромным деревом. Усадив Стайлза на скамейку, Дерек обошёл столик и, сев напротив парня, глубоко и медленно вдохнул через рот. 

Дышать через нос прямо сейчас он не мог, потому что уже глубоко презирал запахи грусти, паники, злости и прочей мерзости, которая исходила от Стайлза, так что Дерек дышал через рот и просто выжидающе смотрел на парня. 

Дерек не совсем понимал, почему Стайлз так сильно встревожился из-за всего этого и вёл себя так, словно наступил конец света. Хотя, постойте, Дерек понимал почему. Он и сам испытал секундную _ярость_ тогда в квартире, а потом вспомнил старую поговорку про магию, которую ему кто-то сказал. Дерек не помнил, кто именно, но, кажется, это была какая-то старушка, которая его нянчила в течение пары месяцев. Так вот, она сказала, что магия не может сотворить то, чего не существовало. 

Банально. Настолько банально, что просто охуеть. Но это правда. И пусть фокусирующие объекты подталкивали их со Стайлзом к… _этому_ , всё равно изначально между ними существовало что-то, с чем можно было работать. Именно эта мысль не позволяла Дереку сейчас потерять голову и засчитать себе ещё одну неудачную попытку в кого-то влюбиться. 

Он всё ещё злился, но не на Стайлза. По крайней мере, на Стайлза он злился не больше обычного, потому что, правда, этот придурок постоянно попадает в какие-то странные ситуации. Дерек злился на эти чертовы статуэтки, потому что они делали Стайлзу больно, а это просто нереально раздражало. 

И ещё добавляло в ситуацию драматизма. Слишком много ебучего драматизма. 

— Блять, — в конце концов, сказал Стайлз.

Он глубоко вдохнул и потёр глаза основаниями ладоней. В данный момент Стайлз выглядел так, словно только что проснулся после ночного кутежа. Его лицо выражало озадаченность и изумление, кожа приобрела землистый оттенок, а глаза покраснели. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Дерек. 

— Чувак, а _ты_ в порядке? — Стайлз прищурил глаза, глядя на него. — Со всем этим… — он неопределённо махнул рукой. 

Дерек пожал плечами. 

— Магия не может сотворить то…

— О, _боже_ , серьёзно? — Стайлз закатил глаза. — Это самая банальная фраза, которую мне доводилось…

— Не у меня был магический приступ паники из-за того, что всё может быть не по-настоящему, — заметил Дерек, потому что был абсолютно уверен, что именно это со Стайлзом и произошло. 

Стайлз захлопнул рот и слегка покраснел. Он опустил взгляд на стол и стал ковырять ногтем рассохшуюся деревянную столешницу. 

— Вытащить меня оттуда было хорошей идеей. Мне стало лучше, — пробормотал Стайлз. — Но, кстати, вынос на плече по лестнице… Это был немного… чересчур. 

— Мне не нравятся лифты, — сказал Дерек. 

— Ага, ну, а мне не нравится твоя глупая физиономия, — огрызнулся Стайлз, и затем понял, что сердцебиение его выдало, и насупился ещё больше. 

Дерек подавился смешком, и злость и паника вдруг перестали быть такими сильными. 

— Ты только что соврал. 

Стайлз вздохнул. 

— Вообще-то, это не всё из-за меня… Этот приступ, по крайне мере. Я не знаю, что произошло. Я был в порядке, когда тебе рассказывал. Нервничал, конечно, но в этом ничего удивительного… А потом... _Боже_ , как ты остаёшься спокойным? Я вот не спокоен. 

— Я тоже, — рыкнул Дерек, хотя намеревался ответить без раздражения. — Я не спокоен. Я просто… Я злюсь, и меня всё чертовски бесит, но не то чтобы мы теперь можем что-то сделать. 

— О, вау, точно, — Стайлз напрягся. — Нам ничего не остаётся, только принять наши ужасные и не имеющие смысла судьбы, и…

— Я рассказал всё Лоре, — перебил Дерек, не ведясь на провокацию. Даже если это и было трудно, но мог вести себя по-взрослому: — Сразу после того, как подрочил на тебя, когда ты был в душе. 

Дерек добавил последнюю часть, только чтобы посмотреть, как глаза у Стайлза расширятся, а челюсть отвиснет. Зрелище ничуть его не разочаровало. 

— Ты слышал, ха? — в конце концов, робко спросил Стайлз. 

— Я сказал ей, — продолжил Дерек, выдавливая из себя слова, — что всё было враньём, но теперь по-настоящему. И я вроде как одержим тобой. 

Говорить подобное вслух было ещё хуже, чем о таком думать. Но запах Стайлза изменился (чёрт, Дерек снова начал принюхиваться и даже этого не заметил). Стайлз теперь пах ярче, счастливее и выглядел ещё более смущённым, чем прежде. Дерек нисколько не жалел о своих словах. 

— Ты одержим мной? — переспросил Стайлз. 

— Просто прискорбно, насколько я одержим тобой, — ответил Дерек. — Я не могу перестать _принюхиваться_ к воздуху, когда ты заходишь в комнату. Я всё время наблюдаю за тобой и почти не замечаю этого. И мне даже _думать_ о том, что всё это… 

Дерек остановил себя, потому что Стайлз кусал щёку изнутри, а его глаза расширились ещё больше. 

— Блять, — незамысловато закончил Дерек и пожал плечами. 

— Вот оно, — сказал Стайлз, после того, как секунду просто смотрел Дереку в лицо. — Большое признание. Главный... _момент_. Критическая точка в романтической комедии, Дерек. Теперь нам осталось только…

— Иди ты на хуй, — буркнул Дерек, прекрасно зная, что на лице у него расплылась идиотская улыбка. 

— Я тоже тобой одержим, мне кажется? — сказал Стайлз, на что Дерек просто закатил глаза. 

Оборотень недоуменно моргнул, когда Стайлз встал и, обойдя вокруг стола, оседлал скамейку. Теперь они сидели очень близко, и Стайлз позволил своему взгляду скользить по лицу Дерека до тех пор, пока им обоим не стало неловко. 

— Вау, да, ладно, я точно одержим. И это из-за волков я такое говорю! Клянусь! 

— Это… хорошо, — выдавил Дерек, задавшись вопросом, почему нахуй сейчас он снова начал чувствовать себя каким-то подростком. 

Он перевёл взгляд с лица Стайлза на его руки, крепко сжимавшие скамейку, и на ноги, нервно подпрыгивающие на месте. 

«Как долбаные пружинки», — подумал Дерек. 

В воздухе всё ещё чувствовалась нервозность и немного паники и отчаяния, но это ни в какое сравнение не шло с тем, что было в квартире. 

Дерек не успел себя остановить и, протянув руку, схватил Стайлз за запястье. 

— Нам нужно встречаться, — сказал Стайлз, и Дерек поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как парень хмурится: — Я о том, что чувства менялись несколько раз, если считать прошлую ночь. Драматичные признания были сделаны, а смягчающие обстоятельства найдены. Мы оба определённо точно опозорились перед кое-какими лучшими друзьями и старшими сёстрами, так что… нам нужно встречаться. Ну, мы выяснили, что мы одержимы друг другом, поэтому, может, это…

— Ты ведь сказал Дитону, что влюбляешь в меня? — спросил Дерек просто из вредности. 

Стайлз воспользовался свободной рукой и показал Дереку средний палец. 

— Ты еблан, который одержим моим, — Стайлз сделал голос высоким и насмешливым, — _запахом_. Наверное, ещё и любуешься мной, когда я сплю, Дерри? Считаешь родинки на моём лице? Соединяешь их пальцами в созвездия? — Стайлз наклонился ближе, и на этот раз его голос прозвучал низко и хрипло: — Дрочишь, представляя меня в душе? 

— В общем и целом, да, — Дерек пожал плечами, и Стайлз побледнел прежде, чем сильно покраснеть. 

— О, — сказал Стайлз и, откашлявшись, добавил: — Я тоже. 

— Ты дрочишь, представляя себя в душе? Это разве не нарциссическое расстройство личности? — Дерек наклонился вперёд, намеренно вторгаясь в личное пространство. Но ведь ему можно было так делать, правда? 

— Ух-ты, _остроумно_ , — Стайлз многозначительно посмотрел на Дерека, давая тому понять, что замечание вовсе не отличалось остроумием. — Я вообще о том, что иногда смотреть на тебя — всё равно, что пялиться на солнце. 

— Поэтично, — умудрился прокомментировать Дерек, а затем прислонил свой лоб ко лбу Стайлза и начал водить рукой вверх и вниз по предплечью парня. 

— И, безусловно, — продолжал Стайлз, — твои личностные качества тоже имеют ценность, но у всех у нас есть ещё и мешок с дерьмом в придачу, верно? Ты вот невероятный кретин большую часть времени, но всё равно классный. 

— Всё ещё поэтично, — сказал Дерек и, запустив свободную руку Стайлзу в волосы, начал делать массирующие движения. Он заворожено наблюдал за тем, как зрачки у парня начали расширяться и темнеть. 

— Ты что ли кончаешь, пока я тут тебя обсыпаю комплиментами? — пробормотал Стайлз, не отрывая взгляда от губ Дерека. 

— Вроде того, — признался Дерек. 

Стайлз посмотрел вверх, чтобы встретиться с Дереком взглядом, и облизнул губы. 

— С тобой удивительно легко найти общий язык. У тебя есть комплекс мученика размером с долбаный Юпитер. К слову, это вроде был не совсем комплимент, да? У тебя такое же чувство юмора, как и у меня, что очень круто, потому что это самое лучшее чувство юмора в мире. И когда ты любишь кого-то… ты их, действительно, любишь. Со всеми их недостатками. Это меня вроде как пугает и восхищает одновременно. Тебе нравится притворяться, что ты ненавидишь всё вокруг, но это не так. Когда ты смеёшься, то у тебя появляются очаровательные морщинки в уголках глаз, — медленно говорил Стайлз, словно по ходу перечисления продумывал каждую фразу. 

На выдохе дыхание у Дерека дрожало, потому что он не был готов к тому, что слова окажут на него такое сильное воздействие. 

— Чёрт, — Дерек был весьма краток. 

— Так мы в порядке со всем этим? — спросил Стайлз, и Дереку захотелось закатить глаза. 

— Я, да, — сказал он. — Мне кажется. 

— Круто, — отозвался Стайлз. — Так, получается, если я добровольно согласен терпеть твоё «о-горе-мне» нытьё, то это я теперь стал мучеником? 

— Ты стал вконец охуевшим ебанатиком, — ответил Дерек и засмеялся, когда Стайлз с улыбкой пожал плечами, нисколько не жалея о своих словах. 

— Ага, но я ведь _твой_ ебана…

Дерек поцеловал его, потому что хотел это сделать с тех самых пор, как зашёл к Стайлзу в квартиру и услышал его разговор по телефону с Дитоном, а вовсе не потому что хотел заставить Стайлза замолчать. 

***

Итак… Стайлз понятия не имел, что же произошло тогда в квартире. Судя по прошедшим двум неделям, Стайлзу казалось, что боль, увеличивающаяся жестокость, с которой волки швырялись мебелью, неспособность дышать из-за комка в горле — всё это было частью оного плана. Их плана. Эти статуэтки, может, и не были злыми, но явно имели искажённые представления о морали и нравственности. 

(И да, Стайлз был в курсе того, что наделял две керамические фигурки человеческими качествами, но это было естественно, учитывая, через что они заставили его пройти). 

Они хотели, чтобы Дерек и Стайлз были… вместе, и, судя по всему, теперь они вместе. Или нет, «хотели» — это не очень удачное слово, которое заставляло Стайлза злиться из принципа, потому что с его мнением, выходит, не посчитались. В корне меняло дело слово «поощряли». 

Да, поощряли. Тем, что и причиняли Стайлзу боль и заставляли вещи парить в воздухе. И… и, ладно, волки не были во всём виноваты. Они были лишь проблемой Стайлза. Всё началось с того, что Дерек столкнул их вместе в своем плане с липовыми отношениями. 

Боже, да это же был самый тупой план из всех существующих тупых планов! 

Так что во всём был виноват Дерек, поэтому ему нужно заглаживать свою вину множеством разнообразных способов. Судя по тому, как Дерек коротко хохотнул, Стайлз, возможно, озвучил последнюю мысль где-то между покусыванием оборотня за нижнюю губу и медленными восторженными поцелуями в засос. 

— Мы до отвратительности милые, — заметил Стайлз, отклоняясь назад на столько, насколько ему позволили руки Дерека — одна из них обхватила Стайлза за шею, а другая удерживала парня за запястье. 

Дерек облизнул губы и вздёрнул бровь. 

— Завтра я буду мудаком и исправлюсь? — предложил он. 

От этих слов у Стайлза по телу побежали мурашки, потому что его вдруг осенило ( _с опозданием_ , как всегда), что они с Дереком теперь _вместе_ -вместе. И это значило, что будут свидания (возможно? Стайлзу не очень нравилось ходить на свидания, особенно, если это были распланированные свидания, но Дереку, может, и понравится такое), будут ссориться (определённо) и будут заниматься сексом (очень часто). 

— Не знаю, чувак, — сказал Стайлз, полностью отдаваясь на волю случая, — не думаю, что ты сможешь встать на путь истинный после такого. Разве что сбросишь меня пару раз с дивана? Зубами пощёлкаешь или что-то в этом роде? 

Дерек отстранился и отодвинулся подальше от Стайлза, а затее многозначительно посмотрел на траву и грязь, которые окружали столик для пикника. Стайлз сузил глаза и встал прежде, чем Дерек успел осуществить свою задумку. 

— Нет, — Стайлз погрозил Дереку пальцем. — Плохой пёс. 

Дерек фыркнул и встал. 

— Нам, наверное, лучше вернуться. Вдруг Лора и Скотт так и болтаются без дела. Буквально. 

— Эта часть была классной, кстати, — сказал Стайлз, засовывая руки в карманы и пристраиваясь рядом с Дереком, чтобы они могли идти плечом к плечу. 

Дерек толкнул Стайлза локтем так сильно, что парень потерял баланс и был вынужден некоторое время размахивать руками, чтобы вернуть себе равновесие. 

Стайлз злобно посмотрел на Дерека. 

— Я тут подумал, никогда не рано начать навёрстывать упущенное после… того, что там было, — пожал плечами Дерек. 

— Я расскажу Лоре про все твои приступы беспокойства, — сказал Стайлз, пытаясь не остаться в долгу. 

Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и отвлёкся на некоторое время. На губах оборотня играла лёгкая улыбка. Не ухмылка или оскал, а просто… улыбка. Не широкая, но искренняя и предназначенная только для Стайлза. 

Он обычно не был склонен к меланхолии и, как правило, не всегда мог разобраться в собственных эмоциях и прочем дерьме, но сейчас, глядя на эту улыбку, Стайлз испытывал странное горько-сладкое счастье. 

Почувствовал внезапный прилив вдохновения, Стайлз продолжил: 

— И ещё я ей расскажу о том, как ты в тайне наслаждался походом в зоопарк. И о том, как ты пускаешь по мне слю.. Ай, _чувак!_

Дерек снова его толкнул, и на этот раз Стайлз зацепился за неровность на тротуаре и едва не упал. 

— Я ж любя, — невозмутимо сказал Дерек в ответ на гневный взгляд Стайлза. — Я с тобой заигрываю. 

— Ха-ха, мудила, — ответил Стайлз с мрачным выражением на лице. 

В фильмах никогда особе не освещалось то, что происходило сразу после «большого признания», «большого _откровения_ ». Никогда не оговаривалось, что случается с людьми после того, как они или пробежали через всё поле друг к другу, или встретились взглядом в многолюдной комнате, или поцеловались под ебучим дождём посреди дороги. Это как-то заглушалось эффектами, и потом внезапно пара с поля уже сидит за столом, пара из многолюдной комнаты прячется в углу, и между ними уже кипит страсть, а целовавшиеся под дождём магическим образом уже в сухой одежде уютно свернулась на диванчике, обсуждая свои многочисленные любовные злоключения. 

В этих фильмах не показывают то, что происходит между двумя этими частями. На самом деле, это просто очень неловкий временной промежуток. Неловкий, но своего рода прелестный. 

Дерек то и дело косился на Стайлза, и Стайлз очень старался вести себя, как обычно, и сохранять невозмутимый вид. Однако он тоже не мог перестать коситься на Дерека. 

Они оба улыбались. Стайлз, окрылённый эндорфинами и счастьем, не мог перестать думать о лице Дерека и о том, как тот сутулится при ходьбе, словно ему недостаёт уверенности в себе. 

Да, очень жаль, что они не могли просто внезапно очутиться в квартире и затеять крутой эмоциональный секс (кстати, многие фильмы после всех признаний секс тоже не показывают). Осталось добавить только подходящий саундтрек. Только Стайлз сам бы выбрал песню, и не какую-то там романтическую и очень мелодичную херню, а что-нибудь приемлемое и в стиле Стайлза. 

Боже, когда Стайлз нервничал, его мозг отправлялся в странные места. 

Всё было так ново и странно, что никто из них не мог вести себя свободно, поэтому они шли до квартиры в неловком молчании. 

Про неловкость на некоторое время было забыто, когда они вышли на нужном этаже. Дерек выпрямился и, сузив глаза, посмотрел в сторону квартиры Скотта и Стайлза. 

— Я никого и ничего не слышу, — сказал Дерек. 

— Ну и молодец? — ответил Стайлз и засмеялся, когда оборотень злобно на него посмотрел и обнажил зубы — человеческие зубы, потому что они всё ещё как бы находились в общественном месте. 

Он последовал за Дереком по коридору, а потом приоткрыл дверь так, чтобы в щель можно было всунуть только голову. 

Мебель снова стояла на своих местах, а телевизор висел на стене. Ничего не парило и не сверкало. Лору и Скотта нигде не было видно, и Стайлз этого ожидал с того момента, как Дерек сообщил, что ничего не слышит. 

Всё казалось каким-то подозрительным, даже когда Стайлз полностью открыл дверь и осторожно переступил через порог вместе со следующим по пятам Дереком. Стайлз ожидал, что что-нибудь непременно произойдёт. Хоть _что-нибудь_. Например, вдруг возникнет вспышка энергии и собьёт его с ног, или мебель снова закружит по комнате, или обои вдруг оторвутся от стены. Но ничего не произошло, потому что статуэтки были просто парочкой ебучих пассивно агрессивных троллей, который считали предсказуемость скучной. 

— Эй? — крикнул Стайлз, прекрасно осознавая, что расхаживает по квартире, словно высунувшая из панциря нос осторожная черепаха. Парень шёл медленно и старался сделать свои шаги неслышными. 

Позади него Дерек хрюкнул от смеха, и Стайлз, не оборачиваясь, показал оборотню средний палец. 

— В квартире никого нет, идиот, — сказал Дерек. 

— Они могут быть у меня в комнате, медвежонок, — Стайлз улыбнулся, когда ласковое прозвище вызвало ответный рык. — Дер-Дер? Сладкий мой? 

— Охуительно смешно, — буркнул Дерек. 

Идя дальше по коридору, Стайлз прямо-таки чувствовал, как Дерек за его спиной закатил глаза. 

Стайлз открыл дверь в свою комнату — к счастью, дверь никуда не исчезла — и обнаружил, что внутри никого не было. В комнате всё также царил ужаснейший беспорядок, и глаза у статуэток _всё также_ светились, хотя не так ярко, как прежде. 

И ещё комната пахла сексом. 

— Кто-то… оставил записку, — крикнул Дерек, по предположению Стайлза, из кухни. — Лора. Она оставила записку. Написала… э-э, что они со Скоттом пошли на пробежку, и…блять. 

Стайлз высунул голову из комнаты, чтобы увидеть, как Дерек идёт по коридору с таким видом, будто съел лимон. Лимон, покрытый солью, обваленный в стекле и посыпанный аконитом. Буркнув что-то себе под нос, Дерек сунул Стайлзу в грудь листок бумаги и прошёл в комнату, принюхиваясь. На лице Дерека одновременно читались удовлетворение, смущение и подозрительность. 

Пока Дерек водил носом, Стайлз изучал листок бумаги, оказавшийся запиской. 

— Безопасный секс — самый лучший секс? — прочитал он и хмыкнул: — Слишком поздно для этого. 

Дерек некоторое время смотрел на Стайлза как баран на новые ворота. 

— Нам стоит, всё же… так сделать. 

— Ты меня соблазняешь? — сухо спросил Стайлз, хотя был абсолютно уверен, что Дерек сейчас говорил не про сам секс, а про безопасность во время него. — Не работает. Попробуй ещё что-нибудь. 

— Нет, я просто… — Дерек вздохнул, не закончив предложение. 

— У меня тут есть… — Стайлз подошёл к письменному столу и, открыв выдвижной ящик, достал презервативы, к которым не прикасался уже несколько месяцев, и новую бутылочку лубриканта. Достав всё необходимое, Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и торжествующе улыбнулся. 

На секунду Дерек выглядел… озадаченным, а потом его лицо приняло нечитаемое выражение. 

— Зачем ты это достаёшь? — осторожно спросил Дерек. 

Стайлз вздохнул. 

— Чувак, всё так… — он указал на волков, на себя, Дерека, в общем, на всё, — так запутанно и глупо и, судя по всему, настолько неловко, что уже дальше просто некуда. И я подумал, что мы могли бы, возможно, просто забыть обо всём на пару часов, запереть дверь и, эм… — Стайлз пожал плечами и закончил мысль, подняв повыше презервативы и бутылочку со смазкой: — Не то чтобы нам всем этим нужно непременно воспользоваться…

У Дерека вырвался непроизвольный звук протеста, и Стайлз ухмыльнулся. 

— Я просто попытался ненавязчиво вынудить тебя раздеться? Если ты хочешь, конечно. Вот. 

Стайлз не мог не заметить, что когда Дерек подступил на шаг ближе, то его поза стала больше похожа на позу хищника. На губах у Дерека заиграла полуулыбка, а из тела ушло напряжение. Вот и пожалуйста, Стайлз прекрасно мог подмечать делали. 

— Тут всё ещё пахнет сексом, — сообщил Дерек. 

— Это жутко, чувак, — ответил Стайлз. 

_Не совсем уж и жутко, вообще-то, потому что сам Стайлз со своим не таким чутким человеческим носом тоже чувствовал витавший в комнате запах секса. Для оборотня, по всей видимости, этот запах был невероятно сильным._

Стайлз попытался (безуспешно) вести себя невозмутимо, хотя Дерек опредёленно уже слышал, как сердце парня застучало быстрее. Чёрт, Дерек, скорее всего, ещё и мог унюхать, что член Стайлза уже готов был встать. 

— А разве оборотни не должны быть жуткими? — спросил Дерек. 

Глуповатое и смущённое выражение исчезло с лица Дерека, сменившись…чем-то другим. Чем-то, что заставляло Стайлза замереть _в предвкушении._

Не дожидаясь ответа на свой вопрос, Дерек отвернулся к двери и явно нарочно начал медленно запирать все замки. К слову, Стайлз вряд ли бы смог ответить на вопрос, потому что он на некоторое время лишился дара речи. 

— Окей, ну, _теперь-то_ ты пытаешься соблазнить меня? — умудрился выдавить Стайлз хриплым голосом. 

Дерек просиял улыбкой. _Просиял_. Стайлз решил принять это за положительный ответ. 

— Ёбаный… урод! Да! — воскликнул Стайлз и, бросив, презервативы и смазку на стол, стал тянуть футболку через голову. 

— Ты так представляешь себе стриптиз? 

— Нет, — Стайлз снял футболку и, отбросив её в сторону, потянулся к пуговице на джинсах. — Я так представляю себе рациональность. Учитывая нашу удачу, Лора ворвётся в самый неподходящий момент. 

Дерек хмыкнул и, подойдя к Стайлзу вплотную, хлопнул парня по рукам. Прежде, чем Стайлз успел возмутиться, Дерек схватил его за пояс штанов. 

— Вот теперь я тебя соблазняю, — сказал Дерек и расстегнул пуговицу у Стайлза на джинах. 

— Работает, — Стайлз посмотрел вниз на руки Дерека, соскользнувшие по бедренным косточкам парню под резинку боксеров. Стайлз почувствовал, как по коже разбегаются мурашки: — Очень хорошо работает. 

Дерек подавил смешок и, укусив Стайлза за губу, расстегнул ему на джинсах «молнию». 

— Спасибо. Ваш положительный отзыв многое значит для нас. 

Стайлз наклонил голову вбок и открыл рот, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Дерек тут же воспользовался возможностью и запустил парню в рот свой язык, вызывая у Стайлза невольный стон. 

Когда Дерек стянул джинсы пониже, Стайлз просто стряхнул их с ног, а потом вслепую потянулся к пуговице у Дерека на штанах… Только вот Дерек перехватил его руки и стал толкать парня до тех пор, пока Стайлз, шагающий спиной вперёд, не наткнулся на край кровати. Падая на кровать, Стайлз увлёк Дерека за собой. 

— Просто… — Дерек отстранился, чтобы рывком стянуть с себя футболку. 

Мышцы оборотня напрягались и расслаблялись, когда он поудобнее устраивался у Стайлза между ног. Стайлз не стал противиться своим желаниям и позволил рукам бродить по телу Дерека от кубиков пресса до дельтовидных мышц. Стайлз насупился, когда Дерек стащил с себя джинсы и труселя одним ловким движением. Он уже собирался съязвить и обозвать его показушником, но у него внезапно перехватило дыхание. Дерек вновь сосредоточил своё внимание на Стайлзе и начал медленно стягивать с парня боксеры, попутно прокладывая дорожку влажных поцелуев вниз по его животу. 

Стайлз вскинул бёдра, чтобы Дереку было легче справиться со своей задачей. 

— Охуеть, — просипел Стайлз, глядя вниз на Дерека, который теперь немного отклонился назад и просто смотрел на Стайлза и сжимал рукой свой член; грудь оборотня тяжело вздымалась. — Охуенно…охуеть. 

— По существу, — хрипло отозвался Дерек спустя, наверное, пару десятилетий. 

— Ну, да, — огрызнулся Стайлз, — ты же ничего _не делаешь_ , так что ты сам …

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я делал? — Дерек склонился над ним, выравнивая их тела параллельно друг другу. 

Никто из них не стал комментировать то, как громко простонал из-за соприкосновения кожи с кожей Дерек и как Стайлз выгнулся всем телом, чтобы добавить больше трения. 

Вопрос Дерека вызвал у Стайлза недовольный стон, потому что, _серьёзно_? Дерек заставлял его сейчас думать? А Стайлзу всего лишь хотелось… продолжать то, чем они занимались. Хотелось ещё больше прикосновений, чтобы Дерек издавал ещё больше стонов, которые Стайлз мог не только слушать, но и чувствовал их вибрацию своей грудью. Стайлзу хотелось целовать Дерека так долго, чтобы стало непонятно, где чей язык, ему хотелось…

— Я не знаю, — выдохнул Стайлз, которого вывел из оцепенения Дерек, начавший целовать оставшиеся с прошлой ночи засосы, легко царапая кожу слегка заострившимися зубами, едва ли не мурлыча от удовольствия и, наверное, даже слушая Стайлза. — Блять, я просто… хочу трахаться. 

— Это хорошо, учитывая обстоятельства, — отозвался Дерек. 

Чёрт, он что ли весь день сегодня такой невозмутимый и остроумный? 

Якобы в отместку Стайлз оцарапал Дереку спину и ягодицы, которые потом ещё и сжал обеими руками. Дерек задрожал и с силой вжался бёдрами в бёдра Стайлза. 

— Могу я?.. — хрипло спросил Дерек с отчаянием, и Стайлз, застонав, кивнул, потому что был на все сто процентов согласен делать то, о чём Дерек спрашивал. 

— Смазка, — Стайлз вслепую протянул руку и удивлённо хохотнул, когда бутылочка сама прилетела ему в руку. Он отвлёкся на секунду, чтобы посмотреть какие-то разбросанные по полу обломки, которые начали подпрыгивать, а потом сунул бутылочку Дереку в лицо. — Сойдёт? 

Дерек ухмыльнулся и, подавшись назад, подтянул Стайлза к себе на колени. Ноги парня оказались у оборотня по бокам, а пятки упёрлись Дереку в зад. Дерек наклонился и провёл языком по всей длине члена Стайлза, заставляя парня стонать и дрожать от удовольствия. Одновременно с этим Дерек легко повёл рукой вверх по внутренней стороне бедра Стайлза. 

Дерек начал массировать тугое колечко мышц. Стайлз, застонав и выгнув спину, потянулся к своему члену одной рукой, а другой — вслепую схватил Дерека за бедро. Дерек умудрился открыть бутылочку и выдавить смазку себе на ладонь. 

Он растягивал Стайлза медленно, так чертовски медленно. Это буквально длилось сотни лет (не буквально, конечно, но Стайлз был совсем не в состоянии думать о семантике), и, кстати говоря, Стайлз очень бы даже хотел таким образом провести несколько веков. 

В какой-то момент Стайлз закрыл глаза, потому что было очень тяжело смотреть на Дерека и при этом не кончить. Дерек дышал через приоткрытый рот, отчего были видны заострившиеся зубы. Глаза оборотня то и дело вспыхивали синим, его грудь вздымалась, а член сочился смазкой. То, как Дерек трахал Стайлза пальцами, тоже совсем не помогало сдерживаться. Стайлз был абсолютно уверен, что они вдвоём сейчас просто сошли с ума и, судя по всему, долго пробудут в таком состоянии, но ему было плевать, потому что у Дерека так хорошо получалось. Просто потрясающе. Невероятно. Сногсшибательно. Бесподобно. 

Или же у него отвратно получалось, а Стайлз просто судил предвзято. 

Когда Дерек, наконец, остановился и вытащил пальцы, глядя на парня с немым вопросом, Стайлз уже практически лишился самообладания. Он мог лишь бормотать проклятия и оскорбления, делая из себя настоящее посмешище. Дерек выглядел не лучше, и складывалось такое ощущение, что он обкурился, но с точки зрения Стайлза всё в данный момент — в том числе и Дерек — казалось огромным и потрясающим. 

— Презерватив? — спросил Дерек, и Стайлз не смог сдержать смешок, поэтому выражение лица Дерека теперь было не столько обдолбанным, сколько смущённым. 

— Чувак, обычно я руками и ногами «за», но, эм… — Стайлз обнажил зубы, сделал пальцами подобие когтей и рыкнул, пытаясь сделать своё объяснение наглядным. — Только если, конечно, тебе будет комфортнее с…

— Нет, — Дерек подавился воздухом, затем потряс головой и, откашлявшись, повторил более спокойным голосом. — Нет… Это… чёрт, звучит неплохо. 

— Точно?! — спросил Стайлз с некоторой неловкостью, потому что руки Дерека больше не были на нём (и в нём), и теперь парню казалось, что он был на всеобщем обозрении. Между его широко раскинутых в стороны ног на коленях стоял Дерек, и … ага, сексом как-то так и занимаются, в общем. Но если об этом задумываться, то всё кажется куда страннее, чем само участие в процессе. 

— Как ты, эм…

— Вот так, — Дерек уже отрегулировал своё положение, а потом толкнул Стайлза ближе к изголовью кровати и приподнял ему бёдра. 

— Ага, ага, ладно. Это… да. — Стайлз снова сжал в кулаке свой член и стал лениво водить по нему одной рукой, а другой дотронулся до ноги Дерека, чтобы было проще сохранить позицию. 

Снова взяв бутылочку, Дерек выдавил лубрикант себе на член и на половину долбаного матраса. 

— Чёрт, — прошипел Дерек, размазывая субстанцию по члену одной рукой, а другой просто сжал бедро Стайлза. — Ты, блять, просто нелепый. 

— Ну… ладно, — сказал Стайлз. 

Он приподнялся на локтях, чтобы выглянуть из-за Дерека и посмотреть на сияющие статуэтки и левитирующие по комнате вещи. Стайлзу было плевать на всё это. Плевать настолько, что такое отношения явно должно было быть вне закона. 

Дерек приставил член к дырке Стайлза, и парень, застонав, сжал свой член у основания, чтобы не кончить. В данный момент для Стайлза всё потеряло значение, кроме этого потрясающего ощущения. 

Дерек входил медленно, издавая эти невероятные пронзительные звуки при каждом вдохе. Стайлз снова откинулся на спину, приподнимая бёдра навстречу Дереку, прикрыв глаза и сжав член и яйца достаточно сильно, чтобы оставаться на грани. Ему так хотелось насладиться этим, но Стайлзу было мало, и хотелось _ещё_. 

И вот член Дерек полностью оказался внутри; его яйца прижались к заднице Стайлза. Они оба замерли на некоторое время, чтобы просто… привыкнуть. 

По телу Стайлза прошла дрожь, и он открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть царивший в его комнате хаос. Всякие предметы кружили по комнате вперемешку с яркими пятнами света, но Стайлз сосредоточился только на том, как руки Дерека поползли вверх по его тазовым косточкам. Ногти Дерека царапали кожу Стайлза, оставляя красные линии. 

Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерек сделал глубокий вдох через рот, и ухмыльнулся, когда по телу вновь прошла волна дрожи, возникшая в месте, где они с Дереком были соединены. 

— С тобой всё хорошо? — спросил Дерек низким и хриплым голосом, от которого у Стайлза возник комок в горле, мешавший говорить. Так что Стайлз смог только закивать с ярым энтузиазмом и пробормотать что-то отдалённо напоминающее согласие. 

Он беззвучно рассмеялся, когда Дерек начал двигаться. Стайлз подался ему навстречу, хватая вслепую Дерека за задницу и прижимая ближе к себе. 

Дерек упал на локти, которые разместил у Стайлза по бокам от головы, и стал втрахивать Стайлза в матрас. Покрывая небрежными поцелуями грудь парня, оборотень изменил угол. Стайлз усилил хватку и низко застонал, когда вверх по его позвоночнику пробежала волна невероятного наслаждения. 

— Блять, Стайлз, _блять_ , — рыкнул Дерек, и его движения стали более размашистыми, а в поцелуях в основном теперь он использовал зубы. Стайлз был очень даже не против всего этого. Даже больше, чем не против, потому что, чёрт побери, как же это возбуждало. 

Стайлз подался вверх в такт с движением своей руки по члену, а потом назад, глубже насаживаясь на член Дерека. Он снова и снова повторял этот цикл, пока дыхание не сбилось окончательно, а кожа не стала слишком чувствительной к каждому прикосновению. Теперь Стайлз мог только откинуть голову на подушку и материться сквозь зубы, отчего ругательства больше походили на клингонские слова.[3] А потом он излился себе на живот и, наверное, ещё на постель и Дерека. 

Когда Стайлз кончил, Дерек затих и перестал бормотать проклятия, выплевывать ругательства и произносить имя Стайлза. Оборотень теперь просто быстро и грубо начал трахать Стайлза. Его толчки были невероятными и беспощадным, а рот жадно покусывал кожу Стайлза на плечах и груди, а потом… боже, потом Дерек изогнулся и слизнул стекающую струйку спермы у Стайлза с рёбер, зарычав при этом, как настоящий зверь. 

Когда Стайлз стряхнул с себя послеоргазменное оцепенение, он тут же начал водить руками… везде, по правде говоря. Просто ему хотелось чувствовать Дерека, вот и всё. 

Дерек что-то прорычал и вышел из Стайлза с весьма неприличным звуком. Встав на колени, он стал себе надрачивать, грубо и развратно; движения полностью соответствовали выражению его лица… Поначалу Стайлз был сбит с толку, а потом просто… завёлся. 

— Это так охуительно горячо, — сообщил Стайлз. 

Лицо Дерека исказилось, и он кончил Стайлзу на живот и часть груди, и… да, это было невероятно горячо. Стало ещё горячее, когда Дерек просто рухнул сверху на Стайлза и уткнулся носом в шею парня. Их бёдра всё ещё находились в движении, хотя Стайлз был абсолютно уверен, что перед вторым раундом ему нужно было хоть немного вздремнуть. 

— Ты хотя бы нахуй понимае… — пробормотал Дерек, прижавшись губами к шее Стайлза и водя ладонями по рукам парня. — _Чёрт_ , Стайлз. 

— Ага, я офигенный, — выдохнул Стайлз, перебирая пальцами волосы Дерека на основании шеи. Дерек фыркнул, но не стал ничего отрицать, и это тоже было… офигенно, поэтому Стайлз добавил: — И ты офигенный. 

— Ты уже пару раз это упомянул, — заметил Дерек и немного сместился, чтобы _не полностью_ лежать на Стайлзе, пачкая всё вокруг спермой, потом и смазкой. 

— Мне нужно будет сделать генеральную уборку, — продолжал Стайлз, не обратив внимания на комментарий. — Моя кровать…

— Забей на это и дай насладиться результатом, — сказал Дерек. 

— Мне кажется, ты говоришь моими фразами. 

— Ты меня заразил? — предположил Дерек, ухмыляясь и пожимая одним плечом. 

Стайлз моргнул. 

— Окей, вот сейчас это точно была моя фраза, — Стайлз был абсолютно уверен, что Дерек намеренно использовал подобный намёк. 

Дерек поцеловал его, медленно и глубоко, а затем, отстранившись, снова пожал плечами. 

— Как я и сказал: ты меня заразил. 

***

— Ты уверен, что с тобой всё хорошо? 

Дерека разбудил голос шерифа, но Дерек вовсе не испугался, потому что знал, что после очень длительного душа они снова заперли дверь в комнату Стайлз. Плюс, шериф ведь не был сейчас в Дэвисе. Всё же, Дерек приподнял голову от подушки, на которой спал до этого, уткнувшись в неё лицом. 

— Да, пап, — Стайлз сидел спиной к Дереку, свесив ноги с кровати и прижимая к уху телефон. — Правда. Мне кажется, что во… эти штуки исчерпали свой запас энергии. Нет, я даже в этом уверен. 

Дерек недоверчиво хмыкнул, потому что сердце Стайлза пропустило удар. Стайлз обернулся и злобно посмотрел в сторону Дерека. Оборотень в ответ лишь невозмутимо приподнял брови. 

Шея и подбородок Стайлза всё ещё были красными от трения со щетиной Дерека. Тело парня повсюду покрывало неприличное множество засосов. Дерек должен был испытывать вину, но вместо неё чувствовал лишь желание прикоснуться к этим отметкам, потом покусать их, чтобы они не исчезали, а ещё попутно можно было наделать новых. 

— Ты должен был мне сообщить об этом раньше, Стайлз, — шериф говорил обычным голосом, в котором смешались смирение со своей судьбой, усталость и некоторая доля веселья. 

Дерек протянул руку и нарисовал пальцем квадрат, соединяя родинки у Стайлза на пояснице. Кожа Стайлза порылась мурашками от этого, и Дерек довольно улыбнулся. 

— Я… эм. Ну, я просто о том… — Стайлз замолчал и шлёпнул Дерека по руке. 

Парень пытался подавить улыбку, но Дерек и так мог унюхать его радость. 

— Ты просто о том?.. — поторопил шериф. 

— У тебя и так забот по горло, пап! — возмутился Стайлз. — Это, правда, была ерунда. Просто я случайно купил фигню, которая оказалась… магической. 

— Миссис Хейл и доктор Дитон знали? — поинтересовался шериф. 

Дерек перевернулся на спину и, глядя в потолок, глубоко вдохнул смешанный запах его собственный запах, запах Стайлза и секса. 

— Угу, сразу им позвонили, когда всё началось, — ответил Стайлз. 

— И они не посчитали нужным сообщить мне? 

— Нет… нет? — Стайлз содрогнулся, и Дерек, успокаивающе провёл рукой вверх по позвоночнику, оставив ладонь лежать у парня между лопаток. Стайлз подался навстречу прикосновению и, откашлявшись, продолжил: — Это ведь не в твоей компетенции, пап. 

— Ничего, я всё равно с ними поговорю, — заявил шериф. Затем наступила пауза, и Дерек услышал, как шериф вздохнул, а потом вдруг спросил: — Дерек с тобой? 

— Н-нет, — запнулся Стайлз. 

Дерек засомневался, стоит ли ему начинать нервничать. Ему как-то не очень этого хотелось, потому что он всё ещё приходил в себя после секса и того минета в душе, и… Нервничать сейчас было просто противопоказано. 

— Да-да, конечно, — шериф явно не повёлся на ложь. — Он сейчас слушает? 

Стайлз вздохнул. 

— Да, — подтвердил он голосом вздорного подростка. 

Дерек хрюкнул. 

— Дай ему трубку. 

Вот чёрт. 

Дерек забрал телефон у Стайлза, который теперь вовсю ухмылялся. Говнюк мелкий. 

— Шериф, — сказал Дерек, предварительно прочистив горло. 

— Дерек, эти волки будут представлять собой проблему? 

— Фокусирующие объекты? — Дерек бросил взгляд на полку, где стояли статуэтки, которые в данный момент бездействовали, но от них всё равно исходил запах озона и глины. Дерек поднял взгляд на Стайлза. — Они никогда не были проблемой. У нас всё под контролем, сэр. 

Стайлз смотрел на Дерека сверху. Он явно что-то задумал. 

— Хорошо, — отозвался шериф. — Ты возвращаешься этим летом? Со Стайлзом? 

— Я… эм, планировал? — Дерек отодвинулся от Стайлза и пожал плечами, когда парень сузил глаза и попытался прижаться ближе, пытаясь подслушать разговор. 

— Не забудь заглянуть ко мне в гости в таком случае, — из голоса шерифа исчезла жёсткость, и теперь, кажется, отец Стайлза едва сдерживал смех. — Я так понимаю, твой отец попытается попугать Стайлза, чтобы отдать дать традициям. Так что, мне кажется, что я должен тоже сыграть свою роль. 

— Погоди, что? — Стайлз подался назад, широко распахнув глаза. — Твой отец будет что? 

Дерек зажал ему рот рукой. 

— Да, спасибо, шериф… До встречи. 

— А-га, — отозвался шериф всезнающим тоном. Дерек вздрогнул от этого, а ещё из-за того, что Стайлз, дурачась, лизнул ему ладонь. — Не отдавай трубку Стайлзу. Я сейчас собираюсь поесть в ресторане, а если он узнает, то по возвращении будет бросать на меня эти свои многозначительные взгляды. 

Когда шериф отсоединился, Дерек бросил телефон Стайлза в кучу одежды на полу, а затем снова растянулся на кровати и уставился в потолок. 

— Мы что… Думаешь, они, правда, собираются так сделать? — Стайлз шлёпнулся рядом и ерзал до тех пор, пока не прижался к Дереку плечом. 

— Да, — сказал Дерек. — Это будет ужасно. 

Он понятия не имел, почему с нетерпением ждал всего этого. Может, ему просто хотелось посмотреть, как глупо Стайлз будет себя вести. Да, наверное, это и есть главная причина. 

— Будет _очень_ ужасно, — сказал Стайлз, и Дерек не стал обвинять его во лжи, хотя сердце у Стайлза предательски ёкнуло. 

— _Охуительно_ ужасно, — согласился Дерек. 

— Мы такие жалкие, — вздохнул Стайлз. — И это всё так до отвратительности трогательно. Просто прискорбно, что мне это так сильно нравится. 

— Не трогательно, — Дерек закрыл глаза, потому что день клонился к вечеру, а Дереку хотелось потянуть время и не выходить из комнаты, чтобы случайно не наткнуться на Скотта или Лору. 

Когда они со Стайлзом ходили в душ, то ни Лоры, ни Скотта нигде не было видно, и именно поэтому в душе Дерек со Стайлзом не только мылись. Сейчас же, возможно, Скотт и Лора уже вернулись. Наверняка сказать было трудно, потому что комната была звуконепроницаемой, что одновременно радовало и раздражало. 

— Ладно, это вроде как просто офигенно, — признал Стайлз и замолчал. 

Дерек приоткрыл один глаз и покосился на парня. 

— Что ещё? 

— Когда ты сказал «никогда не были проблемой», было ли это что-то липа признания в любви? — спросил Стайлз. — Потому что, если так… чувак, ты в меня просто по уши втрескался. 

— Что хочешь, то и думай. — Дерек закатил глаза, официально признавая себя уставшим и не готовым разбираться с такой фигнёй. 

Стайлз рассмеялся и приподнялся на локте, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека сверху вниз. 

— Ты суперклассный, суперсекретно милый, суперофигенный чувак-волк, — сказал он, и Дерек предположил, что это был некого рода…ответ. — Ты… ты ребус, который постоянно меняется, и я хочу тебя разгадать. И, кстати, как только я смогу координировано двигать конечностями, я определённо хочу выебать тебя до беспамятства. 

— Сам ты ребус ебучий, — пробормотал Дерек, схватив Стайлза за волосы и потянув вниз, чтобы они смогли поцеловаться, медленно и… да, определённо, блять, сладко. Твою мать. — И да, всё остальное звучит неплохо. 

— Потрясающе. 

— _Неплохо_ , — сказал Дерек и практически сразу после этого уснул. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Викканцы — люди, исповедующие религию Викка. (Викка — западная неоязыческая религия, основанная на почитании природы). 
> 
> [ [2] «Бурдж-Хали́фа» («Башня Халифа», до 2010 г. называлась «Бурдж Дубай» или «Дубайская башня») — небоскрёб высотой 828 м в Дубае, самое высокое сооружение в мире. Форма здания напоминает сталагмит. 
> 
> [ [3]Клингонский язык — искусственный язык, разработанный лингвистом Марком Окрандом по заказу Paramount Studios для одной из инопланетных рас в вымышленной вселенной культового сериала «Звёздный путь».


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Огромное спасибо [Polimpias](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Polimpias) и [Amelia Harper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Harper) за вычитку перевода этой главы.  
> 

**Эпилог: часть первая**

* * *

Потребовалась неделя, дохера тщетных попыток и куча звонков Дитону посреди ночи, чтобы Стайлз наконец смог получить достаточно… силы? Магии? Короче, он получил достаточно чего-то, что позволило без рук запустить банан Дереку в лоб. 

Этот момент был бесценен. Во-первых, потому что _магия_. Стайлз теперь мог ею пользоваться. Ну, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока она была в статуэтках. Во-вторых, в эту минуту Дерек выглядел так, словно не знал, стоило ли ему злиться, смеяться или гордиться успехами своего парня. Во всяком случае, для выражения своих эмоций Дерек использовал слишком много движений бровями, что заставило наблюдавших за всем этим Скотта и Лору сложиться пополам от смеха. Дерек рыкнул на них и сверкнул глазами, а потом швырнул банан Стайлзу в грудь. 

С точки зрения Стайлза, это было весьма по-детски, но, в общем-то, вполне соответствовало ментальному возрасту Дерека. 

— Давай ещё раз, — сказал оборотень. — Давай, я серьёзно. 

Скорее всего, это была угроза, но не то чтобы угрозы Дерека когда-либо оказывали влияние на Стайлза. По многим причинам. Сегодня вот это нисколько не пугало, потому что Стайлз мог думать лишь о тех звуках, которые Дерек издавал, когда его член был у Стайлза во рту. И как Дерек изгибался навстречу, и…

— Чувак, — Скотт был глубоко оскорблён, — подумай о… мистере Харрисе из школы. О глобальном потеплении. Неполадках с Интернетом. Неполадках с электричеством. О чём-нибудь, но не… 

— А я причём? — перебил Стайлз, только сейчас вспомнив, что находится среди оборотней. Он вздохнул: — Ты обвиняешь жертву. 

— Так и есть, — согласилась Лора до того, как Дерек или Скотт успели возразить. 

— Это… — начал Дерек. 

— Мне кажется, наш разговор отклонился от главного. Эй, ребят, я тут только что воспользовался _магией_? — заметил Стайлз прежде, чем Дерек успел сказать что-нибудь, что либо вывело бы Стайлза из себя, либо невероятно завело. Кстати говоря, недавно Стайлз понял, что граница между раздражением и возбуждением была настолько узкой, что порой казалось, будто её и не было вовсе. 

Он поднял с пола банан и бросил его на кухонный стол рядом с синим волком, которого принёс из своей комнаты, чтобы с ним практиковаться. 

— Это разве что-то новенькое? — спросила Лора и взмахнула руками. — На прошлой неделе ты со своей огромной драмой в личной жизни нас со Скоттом заставил левитировать, так что… 

— Огромная драма в личной жизни? — подал голос Дерек с дивана. — Ты прилетела сюда, чтобы сбежать от своих проблем, Лора. 

— Защищаешь своего парня, Дерек?— прошипела Лора. 

Стайлз улыбнулся ей, сунул руки в карманы и постарался не особо важничать. Не то чтобы у него получилось, судя по тому, как Скотт со стоном покинул кухню и направился к себе в комнату. 

Дерек ничего не сказал Лоре в ответ, и Стайлз принял это молчание за согласие. Довольный собой, он поставил локти на барную стойку и подстроился так, чтобы банан находился на уровне глаз. 

Ощущение тысячи иголок, одновременно впивающихся в кожу, мышцы и кости, которое сопровождало выброс энергии, теперь сменилось…чем-то другим. Стайлз не хотел назвать это «что-то» удовольствием, но когда он прикасался к статуэткам, злился или немного раздражался, то вместо боли чувствовал приятное покалывание и ещё нечто опьяняющее… В общем, всё это было весьма трудно описать словами. 

Потребовалась неделя практики, чтобы этому научиться. Стайлз был уверен, что если он начнёт рыться в Интернете в поисках информации про красное дерево, бузину, берёзу и кучу других растений, покупать всякую хрень, связанную со всем этим, всерьёз станет воспринимать всю присланную Дитоном фигню про _веру_ и защиту, то, может быть, в следующий раз, когда к Альфу в магазин принесут фокусирующие объекты, Стайлз их сразу узнает. 

Или станет повелителем мира. В будущем Стайлз решил действовать по обстоятельствам. 

Всё же, для этого необходимо было свихнуться на исследованиях, как в первые годы после обращения Скотта. 

И ещё нельзя было забывать о концентрации, потому что, серьёзно, попробуйте схватить то, что существует только в воображении. С другой стороны, на обычных вещах сосредоточить внимание стало проще, но не то чтобы у Стайлза с этим раньше были проблемы. Просто… он был вполне доволен, что теперь мог снова сосредоточиться на чём-то без головной боли из-за фокусирующих объектов. Стайлзу необходимо было писать диссертацию, ходить на занятия и заканчивать магистратуру. Он был весьма рад, что теперь ему больше не хотелось рвать на себе волосы. 

Дерек и Лора спорили про работу и учёбу, про то, кто первым выйдет из себя и обратится на ежегодном летнем барбекю у Хейлов. Стайлз перестал их слушать и сконцентрировался. Сузив глаза, он пялился на банан, пока тот не начал трястись. Вибрировать, если быть точнее, но концепт вибрирующего банана было весьма просто превратить в пошлую шуточку, поэтому Стайлз выбрал слово «трястись». 

Стайлз прочитал, что такие штуки, вроде левитации и создания дверей из воздуха, не являются нормальными. Норма — это заклинания для удачи и защиты, а не всякой ерунды. Дитон сказал, что у Стайлза исключительный случай, поскольку сам Стайлз, технически, не обладал силой, просто был… восприимчивым к ней. 

Стайлза не особо волновали все эти тонкости. Пока нет. 

Банан оторвался от стола, на секунду завис в воздухе, а потом полетел Дереку в голову. Это было просто невероятно смешно. 

***

Дерек проснулся на животе, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и кто-то водил пальцами по коже между его лопаток. Это был Стайлз, конечно, кто же ещё мог остаться у Дерека в постели на ночь? 

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Дерек, хотя прекрасно _знал_ , что именно Стайлз делал, потому что трискелион на его спине едва ли не зудел под чужими пальцами. Возможно, Стайлз испытывал нечто подобное, когда баловался с этими статуэтками. 

Дерек немного растерялся, потому что ничего подобного с ним никто никогда не делал, а прикосновение было таким интимным и дурманящим, что ему хотел чувствовать его как можно дольше. 

— Щупаю тебя, — полусонно ответил Стайлз. 

Его сердцебиение было размеренным и медленным. Дерек повернул лицо в сторону Стайлза, стараясь не поменять полностью их позиции. Была суббота; Лора куда-то пропала, а Дерек всегда считался одним из самых ленивых Хейлов. Он улыбнулся, глядя на заспанное лицо Стайлза. 

Дерека накрыло волной возбуждения. Собственного возбуждения, Стайлз же оставался спокойным. Оборотень задался вопросом, насколько сильно он попал, если даже _это_ его заводит, потому что у Стайлза сейчас было утреннее дыхание, корочки в уголках глаз, и ведь он _не пытался_ быть сексуальным. Это просто… Блять, да, Дерек, определённо, был в самой жопе. 

Это наказание. Космическое наказание. 

— Прекрасно, — буркнул Дерек. 

— Как ты вообще смог её сделать? — спросил Стайлз, постукивая пальцем по центру татуировки. 

— Аконит, — Дерек поморщился от воспоминаний, — и мой кузен Генри. Он тату-мастер, приезжал как-то… 

—Ага, я его помню, — перебил Стайлз. — Понятно тогда. Но, серьёзно, аконит? Больно было? 

«Ещё как, чёрт возьми», — подумал Дерек. 

— Терпимо, — сказал он вслух. 

Стайлз хрюкнул и снова начал водить пальцем по спиралям; взгляд парня был прикован к спине Дерека. 

Оборотень наблюдал за парнем, раздумывая над тем, стоило ли сказать ещё что-нибудь или… 

— Это наша семейная фишка,— сказал он, — трискелион. 

Стайлз улыбнулся. 

— Угу, я был у вас дома, чувак. Твоя мать их повсюду налепила. 

— Точно, — сказал Дерек, невероятно благодарный Стайлзу за то, что тот не спросил, было ли у татуировки какое-нибудь значение. Оно было, конечно, но для Дерека она являлась своего рода напоминанием. Печальным напоминанием о том, чего он практически лишился, но кроме этого просто напоминанием, что они все живы. 

Не то чтобы тату помогло Дереку как-то приспособиться к жизни. В своё время оно было просто наказанием, болью и напоминанием. С течением лет всё стало лучше, выровнялось. Сейчас Дерек был очень рад наличию татуировки, ведь было приятно иметь кого-то, кому можно было разрешить её потрогать. 

Дерек повернул голову и потянулся за телефоном, чтобы посмотреть время. Было восемь часов утра. Он задумался, заснуть ли снова или просто полежать ещё немного в кровати. 

Или… От Стайлза теперь веяло возбуждением. Пряного запаха желания было достаточно, чтобы заставить Дерека повернуть голову. Он хотел сказать какую-нибудь глупость и вынудить Стайлза покраснеть, а, может, просто начать целовать его и целовать до тех пор, пока не исчезнет привкус печенья, которого Стайлз наелся перед тем, как почистить зубы. 

Однако Дерек не успел даже повернуться, потому что Стайлз начал целовать его вверх по руке, двигаясь к плечу. Поцелуи были легкими и медленными, и вместе с ними Стайлз продолжал поглаживать татуировку. Дерек забыл, как думать. 

Он тяжело сглотнул и расслабился всем телом. Дерек не понимал, нормально ли это быть в полнейшем ужасе и одновременно сгорать от нетерпения. Может быть, всё это было так странно из-за Стайлза? 

— Что ты делаешь? — снова спросил Дерек. 

Он почувствовал кожей, как Стайлз улыбнулся, а затем продолжил прокладывать дорожку поцелуев поперёк плеча оборотня. Парень подвинулся ближе, накрывая Дерека своим телом. Ладонь Стайлза замерла на татуировке. 

— Чувак, а ты как думаешь, что я делаю? — спросил Стайлз. 

Дерек вздохнул. 

— Сейчас восемь утра, _чувак_ , — он не понимал, как Стайлз мог с такой лёгкостью говорить «чувак». Каждый раз, когда сам Дерек пытался произнести это слово, ему приходилось бороться с желанием поморщиться. — Это не может подождать? 

— Я могу перестать… — сказал Стайлз, целуя приоткрытым ртом основание шеи Дерека. Оборотень вздрогнул всем телом, отчего улыбка Стайлза стала шире, чем была. — Если хочешь. 

— Ты козёл, — вздохнул Дерек и мысленно взмолился, чтобы Стайлз не останавливался. 

— Ага, — выдохнул Стайлз и провёл языком по татуировке. 

Дерек застыл, поражённый тем, насколько сильный эффект это имело. Он совсем не ожидал инстинктивной реакции, но члену в трусах стало тесно. Кожу Дерека начало приятно покалывать, его сердце забилось чаще. Боже, как же ему хотелось, чтобы Стайлз снова лизнул эту чёртову татуировку. 

— Блять,— прошипел Стайлз, снова прижимаясь губами к тому же самому месту. На этот раз он ещё и _укусил_ Дерека, попутно сместив своё тело так, что теперь оборотень мог чувствовать полустояк Стайлза задней поверхностью бедра. — Так нормально? Дерек? 

— Продолжай, — прохрипел Дерек и, приподняв бёдра, прижался к члену Стайлза. 

Изо рта парня вырвался поток ругательств, и Дерек довольно заулыбался. 

Внезапно все покрывала оказались в нижней части кровати, а Стайлз, оседлав ноги Дерека, начал целовать оборотня вниз по позвоночнику. Он остановился, когда дошёл до боксеров, которые затем стянул Дереку до колен. 

— Как думаешь, может, я включу музыку? — спросил Стайлз; его беспечный голос шёл вразрез с учащённым сердцебиением, которое Дерек прекрасно слышал. — Чтобы поднять тебе _настроение_? 

Дерек повернул голову и бросил на Стайлза гневный взгляд. 

— Так музыка уже не нужна? — тут же отозвался парень и, наклонившись, поцарапал зубами кожу Дерека на пояснице. 

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сказал Дерек. 

— Взаимно, приятель, — ответил Стайлз и, вытянувшись вперёд, начал водить языком по спиралям татуировки. 

Дерек не знал, как долго они со Стайлзом оставались в таком положении. Всё же, времени прошло достаточно, потому что теперь член Стайлза стоял колом, и парень инстинктивно тёрся им о бедро Дерека. 

Стайлз покусывал Дерека за плечо, нежно касался губами кожи за ухом, водил ладонями вверх и вниз по его бокам. Дерек попытался потянуться назад, чтобы просто… _дотронуться_ , ухватиться за что-то, но каждый раз Стайлз пресекал эти попытки, толкая руки Дерека назад. Оборотню ничего не оставалась, как беспомощно сжимать в кулаках простынь. 

Это было просто невыносимо. 

— Ты мне вставишь или так и будешь трахать мою ногу? — в конце концов, не выдержал Дерек. 

Замечание заставило Стайлза замереть на секунду, а потом он ткнулся лбом Дереку в спину, где кожа уже стала невероятно чувствительной и покрылась потом… Блять, и где только Стайлз такому научился? 

Дерек почувствовал прерывистое дыхание на своей коже — Стайлз смеялся. 

— Слушай, если тебе так хотелось не-такого-уж-маленького-Стайлза, надо было просто сказать,— сообщил он. — Общение, чувак, оно очень важно. 

— Ты что… Постой, ты только что назвал свой член _не-таким-уж-маленьким-Стайлзом?_ — спросил Дерек, недоумевая, как после этого его собственный член продолжал оставаться твёрдым. 

Дерек явно тронулся, потому что он вдруг понял, что Стайлз обладал прекрасным чувством юмора. О, боже. 

— Мне кажется, это вполне подходящее описание, которое существует в активном словаре…— Стайлз задумался на секунду, а потом хихикнул, — или лучше сказать, в _пассивном_? 

Он смеялся над собственной шуткой едва ли не целую минуту, пока Дерек молился, чтобы эрекция спала, и можно было вылезти из кровати. Увы, как стояло, так и стояло, а потом Стайлз, всё ещё смеясь, потянулся к прикроватной тумбочке за смазкой, и теперь Дерек уже не мог никуда уйти. 

— Прими позу собаки мордой вниз, Дерек, — проинструктировал Стайлз, шлёпнув Дерека по заднице, чтобы заставить того приподнять бёдра. [1] 

Он снова рассмеялся, и Дерек, рыкнув, повернул голову в его сторону, чтобы бросить на Стайлза предупреждающий взгляд. Оборотень оскалил зубы и сверкнул глазами. Стайлз вряд ли бы испугался, но, может быть, это его заведёт настолько, что он перестанет пытаться превратить всё в _фарс_. 

— Ладно, ладно. — Стайлз поднял руки в примирительном жесте, всё ещё посмеиваясь. — Больше никаких шуток. Просто… встань на колени... пожалуйста. 

— Тебе пять, — буркнул Дерек, вставая на колени и поднимая вверх бёдра. Наконец-то, чёрт возьми, он смог обхватить свой член рукой. — Не могу поверить, что я… _блять_. 

Больше он ничего не сумел сказать, потому что Стайлз ввёл палец ему в зад. Начав растягивать Дерека, парень вдруг замолчал. 

Дерек считал, что эта была одна из особенностей Стайлза. В последний раз, когда они делали подобное, вокруг них тоже стояла абсолютная тишина, если, конечно, не считать громкого учащенного сердцебиения и тихих коротких стонов парня. 

Сейчас ситуация повторялась, и Дереку очень хотелось уделить внимание Стайлзу. Парень гладил его свободной рукой по рёбрам и продолжал тереться членом о заднюю часть бедра Дерека. 

Оборотень уже собирался повернуть голову и посмотреть на открытое и сосредоточенное лицо Стайлза, но потерялся в ощущении нарастающего напряжения в яйцах. 

— Немного _больше_ пяти, — Стайлз поцеловал спину оборотня. 

— Это что… — процедил Дерек сквозь сжатые зубы, потому что в данный момент ему было очень трудно говорить, не срываясь на фальцет. — Это была… 

— Шутка про размер? Да, она самая,— подтвердил Стайлз. 

Дерек вздохнул и не нашёл, что сказать в ответ, потому что мозг, кажется, отказался работать. Возбуждение было настолько сильным, что оборотня даже не беспокоил тот факт, что всё это сейчас приведёт к самому нелепому сексу в его жизни. Он насадился глубже на пальцы Стайлза, закусив подушку, чтобы отвлечься от головокружительного жара, распространявшегося вверх по телу. 

Стайлз ввёл в него пальцы до костяшек, когда Дерек услышал, как открылась входная дверь, а затем как Лора скинула с ног туфли. Резко привстав, он начал что-то говорить, но Стайлз… Стайлз повернул пальцы, и Дереку пришлось глушить стон. Парень наклонился вперёд и уронил голову на поясницу оборотня. 

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что дверь заперта, — пробормотал Стайлз низким голосом, явно стараясь быть соблазнительным. 

Дерек снова насадился на его пальцы, и Стайлз сделал резкий вдох, за которым последовал звук открывающейся бутылочки со смазкой. 

С весьма неприличным звуком Стайлз выдавил остатки лубриканта себе на ладонь. Дерек услышал звук соприкосновения влажной кожи с влажной кожей и повернул голову как раз тогда, когда Стайлз вытащил из него пальцы. 

Стайлз подстроился и начал толкаться внутрь, и Дерек внимательно следил за лицом парня. Стайлз закусил нижнюю губу; его ресницы подрагивали. Войдя до конца, Стайлз выдохнул с каким-то отчаянием, издав звук очень похожий на всхлип. 

— Просто потрясающе, — прошептал Стайлз, лаская ладонями бёдра Дерека, а затем его спину. 

Подавшись вперёд, парень накрыл тело оборотня своим и замер. Дерек чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже. 

Возможно, Стайлз специально отпускал шуточки, а затем внезапно становился пугающе нежным и внимательным, чтобы окончательно свести Дерека с ума. У него получалось, потому что оборотень не мог ничего сделать, кроме как закрыть глаза и, сделав глубокий вдох, покрепче сжать член в кулаке, даже не задумываясь об этом. Дереку стало плевать, что Лора вернулась домой и может их слышать… Блять, она ведь услышит Стайлза, потому что тот просто не умел быть тихим. Она точно поймёт, чем они тут занимаются. 

Стайлз начал двигаться, медленно и вяло, явно нарочно растягивая время. Этот говнюк его _дразнил_. Он целовал Дерека вверх по спине, пытаясь наставить засосов, пока его губы снова не замерли над татуировкой. Горячее дыхание парня скользнуло по спиралям. 

Уткнувшись в подушку лицом, Дерек застонал и схватил одной рукой Стайлза за бедро, чтобы тот двигался быстрее. Другой рукой Дерек начал водить по члену. Встречая толчки Стайлза, насаживаясь на член парня и подстраивая бёдра, оборотень нашёл нужный угол. Удовольствие пробежало по его позвоночнику так же быстро, как электрический ток по проводам. Стайлз укусил Дерека прямо за центр татуировки, а затем на секунду жар и наслаждение стали просто невыносимыми... Дерек зарычал и кончил, разрывая зубами подушку и отплёвываясь от перьев. 

Он всё ещё приходил в себя, поэтому не мог сказать точно когда, но в скором времени Стайлз тоже кончил. Парень рухнул на Дерека сверху и остался в таком положении, даже когда вытащил из задницы оборотня свой член. Дыхание Стайлза щекотало Дереку кожу за ухом. 

— Святое _объебенье_ , — наконец, сказал Стайлз с благоговением, и теперь Дерек просто упивался самодовольством. 

— Ты считаешь меня религиозным опытом? — поинтересовался он. 

Стайлз замер, а затем, откинувшись на спину рядом с Дереком и ущипнув оборотня за плечо, начал смеяться. 

— Я точно тебя заразил, чувак, — сказал он, и комментарий вернул Дерека на две недели назад. 

— У тебя изо рта воняет печеньем, — сказал Дерек только чтобы не признаваться, как его пугает, что он становится зависимым от всего связанного со Стайлзом. — Иди, что ли, почисти зубы. 

— Тебя штырит от утреннего дыхания, Дер, не ври, — Стайлз потянулся, и Дереку захотелось почувствовать вкус его кожи у себя во рту, что он и сделал. Наклонившись, оборотень укусил парня за плечо, оставляя видимый след. 

— Я никогда не вру, — пробормотал Дерек, снова впиваясь в кожу Стайлза зубами. 

— Конечно, нет, — Стайлз начал гладить оборотня по затылку, — и, я полагаю, эта штука с татуировкой тебя не завела тоже. 

— Иди на хуй, — Дерек на этот раз укусил его сильнее. — Давно хотел тебя послать. 

— Я тебя тоже, — отозвался Стайлз, и Дерек не мог перестать думать, что в этом предложении было скрыто что-то ещё. 

***

Через неделю после этого Лора уехала. 

На этот раз она взяла машину напрокат. Стайлз считал, что Лора это сделала только потому, что за время своего визита накупила кучу всякой фигни: лампу из магазина Альфа в форме ирландского сеттера и очень, очень, _очень_ много шмоток. Нереально много шмоток. В общем, ей потребовался не только багажник, но и заднее сидение, чтобы сложить свой багаж. Плюс Лора утверждала, что машина напрокат – это экономия денег. 

Короче, через неделю она уехала. На прощание Лора поцеловала Скотта в щёку, очень сильно ударила Стайлза в плечо и каким-то образом умудрилась заставить Дерека крепко обнять себя в ответ — Стайлз наснимал кучу фотографий, но сохранил только одну, которую тут же поставил в телефоне на заставку. Затем она села в машину и вырулила на проезжую часть с широкой улыбкой на лице. 

— Она приедет в Бикон Хиллз в следующем месяце? — спросил Скотт, как только машина исчезла из виду. 

— Я думаю, да, — буркнул Дерек, стоящий рядом со Стайлзом. Он с подозрением смотрел туда, где машина повернула за угол. Это было просто очаровательно. 

Если честно, Стайлз пока ещё находился на той стадии, когда всё, что Дерек делал или говорил, казалось парню невероятно очаровательным. Стайлз очень надеялся, что это скоро пройдёт, потому что положение вещей становилось возмутительно нелепым. Он даже теперь не мог придумать достойного оскорбления, потому что отвлекался на морщинки в уголках глаз Дерека, его мягкий смех, полусонно промямленные комплименты про глаза и родинки Стайлза и… другие вещи. 

Да это просто смешно. 

— Я иду наверх, — заявил Стайлз прежде, чем успел сделать какую-нибудь глупость, например, провести ладонью Дереку по подбородку. Ему это нравилось; он даже зарывался носом Стайлзу в ладонь. Зарывался носом, чёрт возьми. Вот гад. 

Стайлз развернулся и зашагал к лифтам. Он как раз заходил в один из них, когда Дерек и Скотт его догнали. У Стайлза мелькнула мысль, что было бы здорово, если бы он успел закрыть двери прямо перед их носами. Однако это была всего лишь мысль. 

Если подумать, то было даже забавно, что Дерек проигнорировал свой этаж и вместе со Скотом и Стайлзом направился к ним в квартиру, потому что сейчас это стало уже нормой. Забавно, потому что это немного пугало Стайлза, но… Нет, это просто было очень круто. 

Потому что у Стайлза теперь был Дерек, а последние несколько недель были… невероятным. В смысле, _просто потрясающим и_. И наполненными… ну, сексом и банальной чушью, которую Стайлз нёс. Он очень надеялся, что Дереку будет очень стыдно когда-либо повторить все эти вещи. Ещё за это время они не раз неловко косились друг на друга, а потом спорили из-за этого. И Стайлз, наконец, в полной мере осознал, насколько же ему _повезло_. Потому что в кои-то веки ему достался парень, которого он хотел _сберечь_ и никогда и никому не отдавать. 

Да, у Стайлза явно был сдвиг по фазе, и ему явно потребуется немало времени, чтобы прийти в норму. Он никогда ни с кем такого не испытывал, никогда так не терял голову, поэтому не знал, сколько точно времени потребуется. Может, всё пройдёт в следующем месяце. А, может, никогда. 

Его всё ещё пугало то, что объектом его пристрастий стал именно Дерек, но Стайлзу становилось всё труднее беспокоиться, потому что он видел в Дереке только хорошее. 

Удивительно, но у Дерека было невероятно много положительных качеств. 

Или же Стайлз теперь просто судил предвзято, а Дерек так и остался тем раздражающим придурком, которым, по убеждению парня, он и был последние семь лет. 

Вернувшись в квартиру, Стайлз взял свой ноутбук с кухонного стола и плюхнулся на диван. Ему нужно было написать три эссе, ответить на и-мейлы, прочитать несколько научных журналов. Дерек сел рядом с ним и достал из сумки свой ноутбук (непонятно как, но сумка уже лежала на кофейном столике). В общем, получилось, что они теперь были готовы вместе работать на компьютерах. 

От этой уютной домашней атмосферы просто не могло не подташнивать, и Стайлз уже собирался сказать что-нибудь по этому поводу, но его опередил Скотт. Стайлз не видел друга, но судя по звукам, тот изучал холодильник в поисках оставшейся после Лоры еды. 

— Вам двоим должно быть стыдно, — сказал Скотт. — Это просто… У вас тут свидание, да? Укрепляете отношения, с помощью эссе и и-мейлов, и… нет, ну, правда что ли? Даже _я_ не так ужасен. 

— Если бы только твоя любовь была так же прекрасна, ты бы нас понял, — умудрился сказать Стайлз, хотя ему было настолько же противно, насколько Скотту. 

Сидящий рядом Дерек с серьёзным видом согласно кивнул. Только вот на самом деле это была ирония, что Стайлз без труда понял по насмешливо приподнятым бровям оборотня. 

— Нам нужно делать, как Скотт, Стайлз, потому что он идеален во всём, — сказал Дерек. — Может, поужинаем сегодня вечером по Скайпу? 

— И потом займёмся сексом по Скайпу, — подхватил Стайлз. 

— Секстинг тоже вариант, — кивнул Дерек. 

Скотт теперь явно был не в восторге. 

— Ты знаешь, что такое секстинг? — Стайлз приподнял брови, копируя выражение лица Дерека. — Интригует, чувак. 

— Мы можем писать длинные и-мейлы про скулы друг друга, — продолжил Дерек, не обращая внимания на Стайлза. Он что-то печатал, пока говорил, и Стайлз наклонился в его сторону, чтобы увидеть на экране сплошной текст, который выглядел очень научно. Точно что-то по истории. Жесть. Дерек свернул документ и начал открывать какие-то статьи и пугающего вида базы данных, и… Стайлз тут же вернулся к своему экрану. 

— Отправлять посылки, которые… 

— Ладно, _ладно!_ — перебил Скотт. — Я пошёл к себе в комнату…

— Где будешь говорить с Эллисон? — вклинился Стайлз. — По Скайпу? Это так романтично, Скотт. 

— Вы оба мудаки и заслуживаете друг друга, — огрызнулся Скотт и затем вылетел из комнаты. 

Стайлз лишь пожал плечами, потому что Скотт, по сути, был прав. 

  
**Эпилог: часть вторая.**  
 **Месяц и две недели спустя**

* * *

Кора теперь стала выше, чем была на Рождество, и сделала асимметричную стрижку. Сестра выглядела старше своих пятнадцати, и Дереку это не нравилось. 

— Ну… — начала Кора. – По шкале от брачного договора до совместной старости в доме для престарелых оборотней, как всё серьёзно у тебя со Стайлзом? 

Всю неделю она засыпала его вопросами в самые неожиданные моменты, надеясь, что он растеряется и ответит. Вот как сейчас, когда Дерек рассматривал содержимое холодильника, пытаясь найти какой-нибудь напиток. Ко всему прочему ситуация осложнилась вчерашним приездом Лоры, которая тоже была не прочь что-нибудь спросить. А вот Стайлз, к сожалению, ещё не приехал. Ему пришлось задержаться в Дэвисе для встречи со своим научным руководителем. Сейчас Стайлз уже был в самолёте, который приземляется… чёрт, уже через полчаса. 

Только лишь за последние семь дней Дерека дважды останавливал шериф, мать заставила говорить о _чувствах_ , а отец уже столько раз хлопал его по спине, что Дерек начинал подозревать, что ему пытались передать сообщение азбукой Морзе. Он пытался жаловаться Стайлзу по телефону, но тот лишь ржал не переставая. А вообще-то, ничего смешного во всём этом не было. 

— Брачный договор? — невольно переспросил Дерек, взяв бутылку воды из холодильника. 

Кора с громким хлюпаньем пила из коробки кокосовую воду, потому что знала, что Дерека это выводило из себя. Он прошёл мимо сестры, и она, едва ли не наступая ему на пятки, последовала за Дереком в его комнату, которая располагалась на втором этаже. Точнее, сейчас это была уже комната для гостей. 

— Ага, на случай неизбежного развода, — пояснила Кора. — В общем, как у тебя? Как у Кардашьян или как в _«Дневнике памяти»_? [2] 

Дерек не понимал, почему его окружали люди, которые общались, используя отсылки к фильмам и поп-культуре. 

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — сказал Дерек, пытаясь захлопнуть дверь у неё перед носом, но Кора просочилась в его комнату и шлёпнулась в компьютерное кресло. 

— Да ладно тебе, бро, — заныла Кора. — Лора вас дразнила _неделями_ , а я вообще ничего не делала. Ну, скажи мне _хоть что-нибудь._

— Что? — вздохнул Дерек. 

— Договор или дом престарелых? — с азартом спросила Кора. 

— Я _не знаю_ , Кора, мы с ним встречаемся… 

Два месяца? Но ведь только Лора, Скотт и доктор Дитон знали правду. 

— Почти пять месяцев, — закончила Кора за него. 

Дерек был очень рад, что больше никого не было дома. Лора с отцом поехали за продуктами для ужина, мама… наверное, бегала где-то по окрестностям. Дерек был уверен, если бы кто-нибудь из них был здесь, сейчас бы он слышал злорадное хихиканье. 

— Лора сказала мне, что ты в кого-то влюбилась, — сказал он вместо того, чтобы отвечать на вопрос. 

Дерек почувствовал, что у него появилось преимущество, когда лицо Коры залила краска, рука с силой сжала коробку с кокосовой водой, а сердцебиение стало быстрым и громким. 

— Она _не сказала_ ,— сказала Кора. — Она не должна была… Чёрт. 

Дерек подошёл к столу и взял свой ноутбук, чтобы Кора из любопытства туда не залезла. Он сел на кровать, которая была для него маловата. Уже лет пять как маловата). Прошла неделя, а комната всё ещё пахла неправильно, хотя, всё же, Дерек спал… А, кстати. 

— Отстань от меня с этой фигнёй про Стайлза…

— _Фигнёй про Стайлза_? Ты имеешь в виду вечную любовь к своему парню, ведь так, Дерек? 

— Просто отстань, и я не скажу маме и папе, что с тобой пора говорить про пестики и тычинки, — пригрозил Дерек, наслаждаясь тем, как замешательство на лице Коры сменяет понимание, ужас, отвращение, страх, злость и, наконец, поражение. 

Дерек понятия не имел, почему не сделал этого раньше. Но, может быть, так даже лучше, потому что позже она точно не будет издеваться над ним и Стайлзом. 

— Один вопрос, — не отставала Кора. Упрямое выражение на её лице было хорошо знакомо Дереку, потому что ему самому слишком часто приходилось отстаивать свою точку зрения. Сестра откинулась в кресле, словно это помешало бы ему просто поднять её и выкинуть из комнаты, если бы Дерек захотел. Она сузила глаза: — Всего один, и я буду вести себя так идеально, что ты меня сегодня вечером не узнаешь. 

Дереку даже не нужно было прислушиваться к её сердцебиению, чтобы понять, что это была полная чушь. Всё же, он вздохнул и сдался. 

— Один вопрос, и _не надо_ спрашивать про договор и дом престарелых. 

— Правда, что Лора сказала? — спросила Кора, и у Дерека сердце ушло в пятки. А потом она пояснила: — Правда, что вы на первое свидание ходили есть _замороженный йогурт_? 

«Чёрт бы тебя побрал, Лора», - подумал он. 

— Это была идея Стайлза, — процедил Дерек, и Кора начала смеяться и смеялась всю дорогу до своей комнаты, где потом села печатать что-то на компьютере. 

После разговора с Корой Дерек попытался сосредоточиться… непонятно на чём, потому что в этом году он не читал летом никаких курсов, и, следовательно, работ для проверки не было. Также во время отпуска он отказался от идеи работать над своей диссертацией. 

В конце концов, после десяти минут скрежета зубами, он переоделся в спортивные шорты и пошёл в лес на пробежку. Он бегал с максимальной скоростью по окрестностям полтора часа, думая лишь о том, как сердце ускоренно бьётся в груди и как работают лёгкие. 

Дерек вернулся домой, зная, что Стайлз уже в Бикон Хиллз. Не то чтобы он мог его учуять, просто аэропорт находился в двадцати минутах езды от города, и Стайлз просто _должен_ был быть уже дома, учитывая, что самолёт должен был приземлиться в скором времени после того, как Дерек отправился на пробежку. 

Он прошёл мимо сидящих в кухне Лоры и Коры. Судя по звукам, мама смотрела что-то по телевизору в гостиной, а отец принимал душ. 

Зайдя к себе в комнату, Дерек тут же схватил телефон. 

Три пропущенных, но он даже не стал смотреть от кого, а сразу набрал Стайлзу. 

— Чувак, — Стайлз ответил после первого гудка, — ты там спал что ли? 

В трубке Дерек слышал звук какой-то возни. Он предположил, что Стайлз либо разбирает сейчас свои вещи, либо раздевается. Что было лучше, Дерек не определился, но он точно знал, что осознание того, что Стайлз был здесь, бесспорно делало его… счастливее. 

Чёрт возьми. 

— Ты уже приехал? — спросил Дерек. 

— Нет, я всё ещё в Дэвисе, тупица. _Да_ , я приехал. Ты где был вообще? 

— На пробежке, — Дерек сел на кровать, игнорируя, как на первом этаже мать шикала на Лору и отца. Они даже и не пытались подслушивать незаметно. 

— Так ты, значит, весь потный сейчас? Это… — Стайлз вздохнул. — Вечер будет охуенно неловким, да? 

— Да, — сказал Дерек, вспоминая ухмылки шерифа в свой адрес. 

Они оба замолчали, но Дереку было вполне достаточно слушать простой шум на заднем плане. Он сосредоточился на дыхании Стайлза и шорохе его одежды, а потом Стайлз пробормотал что-то невнятное. 

— Что? — переспросил Дерек. — Я не…

— Я скучал по тебе, — промямлил Стайлз, а затем смущённо кашлянул; Дерек заулыбался до того, как успел себя остановить. — Хорошо знать, что мы, эм, в одном городе. 

На первом этаже Лора и мама ловили сейчас каждое его слово, а затем передавали всё отцу. Дерек прекрасно понимал, что этого они никогда не забудут, ну и похер. 

— Я тоже, — сказал он, — скучал по тебе. 

Дерек услышал сдавленный вскрик с первого этажа, чей-то шёпот, за которым последовал смех отца, но в данный момент всё внимание Дерека было сосредоточено на Стайлзе, который выдохнул едва ли не с облегчением. 

— Увидимся через пару часов? — уточнил Стайлз. 

— Ага, — подтвердил Дерек, — увидимся. 

***

Стайлз старался не сильно волноваться, когда Дерек положил трубку. Просто… это ведь нормально, да? Скучать по кому-то. Очень сильно. Охуительно сильно. Говорить с этим кем-то по телефону, обмениваться смсками, отправлять фотки, где ты ставишь его мебель в шаткие положения всю неделю и понимать, что всего этого _не достаточно_. 

Они с Дереком, скорее всего, стали слишком зависимыми друг от друга. Вот что. 

Стайлз понятия не имел, как Скотт справлялся с этим. Он хотел спросить друга чуть ли не тысячу раз за прошедшую неделю, даже думал об этом во время полёта домой, как у Скотта получалось не сходить с ума и не мчаться в аэропорт за билетом в… короче, туда, где сейчас была Эллисон. Стайлз не понимал, как его друг мог так терпеливо ждать её возвращения. Всё же, Стайлз не стал задавать эти вопросы, потому что Скотт этого бы точно никогда не забыл. Потом ещё всё рассказал Дереку, и Дерек бы тоже такое ни за что не забыл. Но, эй, Стайлз был тактильным парнем, ему нужны были прикосновения. Это у них с Дереком было общее. Поэтому просто отстойно не касаться друг друга. Если бы только его научный руководитель не назначила встречу для обсуждения его успехов в написании диссертации, то Стайлз бы уехал вместе с Дереком в Бикон Хиилз. Но… она назначила встречу. И поэтому Дерек оставил Стайлза одного. Со Скоттом. 

Нет, Стайлз не жаловался. Просто у него была странная неделя. 

Он закончил распаковывать вещи. Точнее, просто нашёл себе сменную одежду, которая не провоняла самолётом, а остальное засунул обратно в сумку. Приняв душ, Стайлз спустился вниз, где нашёл отца переключающим каналы телевизора в поисках чего-нибудь для просмотра, и плюхнулся рядом с ним на диван. 

— Ты пахнешь лучше, — первым делом сообщил ему отец. 

— Ага, — согласился Стайлз. — Я отвечаю, в этом самолёте что-то сдохло, пап. 

— Наверное. Так, когда ты уходишь к Хейлам? 

— Через полчаса? — ответил Стайлз. — Мне кажется, если я приду к ним раньше, то они меня покалечат. 

— Ой, да ладно тебе, сын. Говоришь так, будто не предвидел, что тебя ждёт, — отец хлопнул Стайлза по плечу и улыбнулся. — Просто думай об этом, как об обряде посвящения. Знаешь, я ведь останавливал Дерека целую… 

— Неделю, да, я в курсе. Он мне сказал, — закончил Стайлз. — И что, теперь миссис Хейл будет на меня рычать и щёлкать зубами? А мистер Хейл будет… пытаться испепелить меня _взглядом._

Взгляд мистера Хейла любого мог привести в настоящий ужас. 

— Ты с луны свалился? Талия на седьмом небе от счастья… Нет, не надо так на меня смотреть, я не шучу, Стайлз. Вы двое, наконец-то, достали головы из задниц, — отец откашлялся. — И, кстати, не то чтобы я выписывал Дереку _штрафы._ Мы просто пару раз поболтали, вот и всё. 

Отец выглядел немного виноватым, так что Стайлз не стал его мучить и повернул голову к телевизору. На экране какой-то парень пытался продать швабру. 

— Почему мы смотрим рекламу? — спросил Стайлз. 

— Я… не знаю, — ответил отец и стал снова переключать каналы. — Как прошло собеседование? 

— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлз. — Диссертация продвигается неплохо. По срокам я даже ушёл вперёд, знаешь ли…

— Отлично. Здорово. И, кстати, — отец нахмурился и покосился на Стайлза, — я удивлён. С каких это пор ты не откладываешь всё на потом? 

— Эй! — оскорбился Стайлз, хотя закончил своё исследование лишь в последние месяцы, сидя рядом с Дереком на диване, пока тот работал над _своей_ диссертацией. — Я ответственный студент! 

— Никогда не говорил иначе, — сказал отец. — Просто… это хорошо, Стайлз. Замечательно. Я горжусь тобой, сын. 

— Эти разговоры по душам прямо-таки основа основ наших с тобой замечательных отношений, — Стайлз притворно всхлипнул пару раз. 

Отец посмотрел на Стайлза, явно не оценив его актерские навыки. 

— Ты идиот, — сказал отец и отвернулся к телевизору. 

В конце концов, прощёлкав дважды все каналы, шериф переключился на Netflix и стал смотреть «Замедленное развитие». Стайлз не понимал, зачем им вообще кабельное телевидение.[3] 

— Так всё хорошо, значит? — двадцать минут спустя спросил отец, едва Стайлз смог окончательно расслабиться. — С Дереком? Никто ни на кого… не давит? Никаких… сверхъестественных проблем? 

Стайлз на некоторое время растерялся, не понимая, как отвечать на такие вопросы, а потом решил сказать правду. 

— Всё хорошо. Как ни странно, но всё очень хорошо, пап. И я не понял, что ты имел в виду под «давит»? 

— Да, я тоже, — вздохнул отец. — Просто… не делай глупостей. 

Стайлз вообще не понимал, о чём речь. 

— В смысле? 

— В смысле… не знаю, сын, — сказал шериф. — Я в этом лопух. 

— Ага, — согласился Стайлз, а затем после минутного молчания сказал: — В общем, я пошёл. К Хейлам. Потому что… 

— _Иди_ ,— перебил отец, и Стайлз свалил. 

Он взял грузовик отца, потому что джип остался в Дэвисе. Стайлз поразился тому, насколько удобен был равномерный привод, и как легко управлять коробкой автомат. До него дошло лишь в пяти минутах езды до дома Дерека, что, наверное, следовало бы позвонить и предупредить кого-нибудь о своём приезде. Предупредить Дерека. Вынудить его выйти на улицу и побыть щитом между Стайлзом и своей семьёй. 

— Стайлз? — Дерек ответил после первого гудка. 

— Я в пяти минутах от твоего дома,— сказал Стайлз. — Прости, забыл предупредить ра... 

— Нет, всё нормально. Я буду ждать на улице, — перебил Дерек и отсоединился, оставив Стайлз гадать, стоило ли ему вообще звонить. Его бы всё равно кто-нибудь услышал. 

Следующие пять минут поездки были… не такими гладкими, потому что дорога к дому Хейлов была больше похожа на широкую тропу, чем на дорогу, а грузовик, даже не смотря на крутую подвеску, реагировал на все выбоины и кочки. 

Стайлз свернул на последнем повороте и оказался перед домом Хейлов. Элегантный архитектурный стиль и минимальное количество украшений делали этот дом очень… Хейловским. 

Дерек стоял на нижней ступеньке крыльца, спрятав одну руку в карман, а другой приветственно помахав. Стайлзу пришлось напомнить себе, что он вовсе не героиня фильма и ему не стоит выпрыгивать из грузовика и валить Дерека на землю. По многим причинам. Ну, в основном, Стайлзу не хотелось ставить себя в неловкое положение, поэтому он просто припарковался и вылез из грузовика. 

Захлопнув дверь, Стайлз только тогда вспомнил, что привёз вино (кхе-кхе, взятку). Открыв дверь машины, он потянулся на пассажирское сидение за бутылкой. 

— Ты куда? — спросил Дерек, внезапно оказавшийся прямо позади парня. Стайлз не подпрыгнул. Может, лишь немного вздрогнул. 

— Вино, — пояснил он и, схватив бутылку, выпрямился. 

Снова захлопнув дверь, Стайлз повернулся и увидел улыбающегося Дерека. 

— Это что ли взятка? 

— Я… Это подарок к ужину! Потому что воспитанные люди с пустыми руками в гости не ходят? — объяснил Стайлз, хотя и так было очевидно, что да, это взятка. 

— Конечно, — сказал Дерек, подступая на шаг ближе; теперь обе его руки были засунуты в карманы. 

Рассматривая его лицо, Стайлза осознал, насколько же сильно скучал по Дереку. Да, он _знал_ , что скучал, но сейчас, глядя на него и стоя рядом с ним, всё виделось совершенно в другом свете. Облегчение, которое чувствовал Стайлз, было настолько сильным, что ему стало плевать на остальных Хейлов, наблюдавших за ними из окна и вслушивающихся в каждое слово. Он подался вперёд и обнял Дерека за плечи. 

— Привет, — сказал Стайлз. 

Дерек рассмеялся счастливо и до нелепости банально и притянул Стайлза ближе. Теперь они стояли вплотную друг к другу. У Стайлза, _возможно_ , подкосились колени, и он уткнулся лицом Дереку в шею и обнял его покрепче. А Дерек, _определённо_ , начал перебирать волосы на затылке Стайлза и тереться носом о его висок. Он запустил руку Стайлзу под футболку и начал поглаживать кожу у парня на пояснице. Всё это было весьма драматично, особенно учитывая, что они не виделись всего неделю, постоянно созванивались по телефону и в Скайпе, болтая часами напролёт, чего они не делали, когда были вместе. И вот ещё что… Стайлзу совершенно не было стыдно из-за всего этого. 

— Привет, — сказал Дерек. 

\--------------

**~Лора~**  


В детстве Лора была помешана на космосе. В общем-то, она до сих пор им увлекалась, просто в меньшей степени. Увлечение не было вызвано… Луной. Ну, по крайней мере, _не только_ Луной. Просто Лору всегда завораживали звёзды и планеты, тёмная материя и антиматерия, а также гравитационное притяжение объектов, размеры которых было невозможно представить человеку — или же оборотню. У Лоры всё ещё осталась куча книг о галактиках, планетах и их спутниках, межзвёздной среде и истории путешествия человека в космос. 

У неё даже был игрушечный телескоп. Первый раз, когда она посмотрела сквозь его слабые линзы на Луну, ей с большим трудом удалось подавить в себе желание завыть. Став взрослой и переехав в Сан-Франциско, Лора купила домик, а через месяц — настоящий телескоп. С его помощью она делала фотографии Юпитера, смотрела на метеорные потоки или пыталась поймать блики от космической станции. 

Лора хотела стать капитаном USS «Вояджер» Кэтрин Джейнвэй. Судя по тому, что просмотр «Звёздного пути» до сих пор поднимал ей настроение, желание быть капитаном звездолёта никуда не исчезло. Лора всё ещё хотела быть _там_. Она мечтала прогуляться по луне, умчаться прочь от Земли в коробке из металла и проводов в сторону других планет, лететь навстречу неизвестности. Как оборотню, ей хотелось почувствовать притяжение Луны прямо под своими ногами, взять домой с собой кусочек и посмотреть, будет ли камень с Луны иметь такую же силу, лёжа в гостиной, а не являясь частью вездесущего спутника в небе. 

Несколько месяцев Лора грезила о том, чтобы быть астронавтом. А потом кто-то из учителей, пытаясь оказать поддержку, рассказал ей о физических и медицинских тестах, которые необходимо было проходить для того, чтобы стать ближе к звёздам. Тогда Лора поняла, что её мечте не сбыться, потому что она была рождена оборотнем, а это вряд ли бы укрылось от проводящих тесты профессионалов. 

Казалось бы, что Лора расстроена тем, что её мечты разбились вдребезги. Вовсе нет. Выигрывая дела в суде, она всегда испытывала необычайное удовлетворение. Обострённые чувства всегда помогали ей понять, кто и когда лгал, а затем медленно, но верно, вывести этого человека на чистую воду. Лора обожала быть юристом, наверное, даже чересчур. Но её одержимость космосом никуда не исчезла, потому что было весьма полезно смотреть на жизнь и думать о ней, как о целой вселенной со своими небесными телами, различными спутниками и кроме всего прочего, со своей гравитацией. 

Лора не собиралась сравнивать Дерека и Стайлза с небесными телами, потому что такое сравнение требовало слишком много раздумий, и в итоге могло даже не получиться представить их планетами или звёздами в двойной системе. Всё же, Лора испытывала полнее удовлетворение о того, что эти двое, наконец-то, перестали ходить кругами вокруг друг друга, словно по орбитам, и просто… сблизились. 

В данный момент, даже буквально: они обнимались возле грузовика, на котором Стайлз приехал. Казалось, словно их притянула друг к другу невидимая сила. Гравитация. Естественное притяжение, которое возникает между двумя объектами в пространстве, и не только в космическом. 

Они всей семьёй столпились у окна и глядели во двор. По мнению Лоры, зрелище было слишком уж романтичным. Всё же, она не могла отвести взгляд, даже когда стоящая рядом Кора издала странный звук, словно увидела поросёнка в костюме или пони. Мать и отец лишь удовлетворённо вздохнули. 

— Мне так стыдно за него, — прошептала рядом стоящая Кора. — Когда это Дерек стал таким… _зависимым?_

— С тех пор, как ему начало перепадать в… — Лора запнулась, когда мать наступила ей на ногу, и, прочистив горло, поправилась: — С тех пор, как они начали встречаться со Стайлзом. 

— Мне даже жаль, что придётся их мучить неловкими разговорами, — отец почесал подбородок и поправил очки. — Талия, может мы просто… попугаем Стайлза до ужина, а потом спокойно поедим? 

— Роб, ты так говоришь, будто я в любой момент начну спрашивать Стайлза, не планирует ли он сжечь наш дом дотла, — прошептала мама, и Лора фыркнула. — Они явно этого ожидают. 

— Он принёс _вино_ , — заметил отец. — И мы его знаем уже столько _лет_ , Талия. Плюс, они определённо влю… 

— _Тсс_ , — вклинилась в разговор Кора. — Они идут, и… О, _боже_ , Дерек улыбается! Мам, пап, спасите, Дерек улыбается… Я не могу…

— Попробуй поживи с этим месяц, — сказала Лора. — У меня едва не появился сахарный диабет. 

— Это так мило, дорогая, — сказала мама с очевидным сарказмом в голосе, а затем они с отцом шёпотом заспорили над тем, стоит ли хотя бы из принципа немного посмущать Стайлза. 

Кора шикнула на родителей и попыталась нащёлкать фотографий через оконное стекло. 

А Лора просто смотрела, как Дерек и Стайлз плечом к плечу идут по двору, а затем поднимаются по ступенькам крыльца. Их лица были повёрнуты друг к другу, потому что Стайлз что-то говорил, а Дерек слушал. Они обсуждали что-то, что говорил Скотт в самолёте. Лоре не хотелось быть банальной или ностальгировать, и да, она действительно ненавидела это радостное и одновременно грустное чувство, но предыдущую аналогию необходимо было немного поправить. 

Может быть, это не гравитация притянула их друг к другу; может быть, это было что-то посильнее. 

**КОНЕЦ**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Собака мордой вниз (Адхо Мукха Шванасана) — одна из базовых поз хатха-йоги. 
> 
> [2] Ким Кардашьян заключила брачный договор с Канье Уэстом. 
> 
> «Дневник памяти» (англ. The Notebook) — художественный фильм 2004 года производства США, снятый в жанре романтической драмы по мотивам одноименного романа Николаса Спаркса. В противовес брачному договору Кора отсылается на этот фильм (книгу), как на историю настоящей любви, в которой главные герои любили друг друга с юности, а потом вместе состарились в доме престарелых.
> 
> [3] «Замедленное развитие» (англ. Arrested Development) — американский ситком, выходивший на телеканале Fox с 2003 по 2006 год. В основе сюжета — непростые отношения между членами семьи Блут, находящейся на грани разорения.


End file.
